


Tomber dans les étoiles

by ephemere2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 75+ chapitres, Ahch-To, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Batailles, Combats, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Poe Dameron/Finn, F/M, Force Bond, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Français | French, Friendship, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Guerre, Holocron, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Longue fic, Minor Armitage Hux/Phasma, Missions, POV Multiple, Planet Ahch-To (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Programme secret, Psychological Torture, Reylo - Freeform, SW AU, Self-Defense, Sith Holocron, Slow Burn, Star Wars - Freeform, Starkiller - Freeform, Starkiller Base, TFA - Freeform, The Force Ships It, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Violence, armitage et rey se connaissent, changements de points de vue, finn a la force, forcesensitive finn, l'auteure ne connait pas les ellipses, meurtre, reliques, rey est une technicienne, scènes de batailles, souvenirs d'abus, tech! rey, technicienne, tfa but with a twist, tlj - Freeform, world building
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 57
Words: 114,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemere2/pseuds/ephemere2
Summary: Rey connait Armitage depuis des années et travaille comme technicienne sur le Finalizer. Grâce à un programme mit en place par ce dernier, elle s'entraîne en secret avec des membres du Premier Ordre se révélant sensibles à la Force... Jusqu'au jour où une certaine personne vient bouleverser son quotidien.Reprise de The Force Awakens (écriture de cette fiction débutée après TLJ), SLOW BURN.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction n'est pas récente mais n'a jamais été publiée, j'ai essayé d'aller jusqu'au bout de mon idée (à savoir de reprendre le scénario de TFA en l'adaptant à mon postulat : Rey et Armitage se connaissent, et ce qui en a découlé). 
> 
> J'espère que certains suivront mes pérégrinations, bonne lecture !
> 
> Les tags évolueront au fur et à mesure.

Armitage presse le pas, préoccupé. Sa journée officielle s’achève, comme toujours tardivement. Il oublie parfois qu’il n’est qu’humain, présume de ses forces aussi loin que porte son ambition. Il ne peut pas, ne doit pas faillir. Le général approche bien trop du but, il _doit_ réussir. Nouveau carrefour, il s’enfonce dans les couloirs identiques, ses pas le guidant d’eux-mêmes, plus qu’habitués à arpenter le vaisseau. Il regagne ses quartiers, enfin. Encore – ne l’est-il pas toujours ? – prit dans le travail, il emprunte presque la mauvaise intersection, celle qui descend vers une des salles de conférences qu’il utilise parfois, quand il doit gérer des crises internes – mineures, cela va de soi, ce qui est important ne s’éloignant jamais de l’avant du Finalizer. L’homme, son datapad toujours en main, tâche de faire la jonction entre activité et vie privée, sans véritablement y parvenir. Il n’est satisfait que quand le travail est terminé, quand il s’est épuisé. Seulement, s’il est faillible, la tâche est herculéenne, sans fin. Armitage erre un instant devant la porte - _sa porte_ , puis soupire. Si les préparatifs se passent bien d’un point de vue professionnel, tout n’est pas si clair, une fois la porte de ses quartiers fermée.

Il ferme les yeux, revoit la méfiance, puis les sourires lumineux de la fillette. Il les rouvre et croise avec soulagement les mêmes yeux, plus âgés. Il détaille avec un air circonspect sa chambre, note le lit défait, les vêtements qui ne lui appartiennent pas au niveau de la salle de bain et surtout, une de ses serviettes autour des cheveux mi-longs de la jeune femme. Allant contre tous ses instincts, il force un demi-sourire et s’approche :

« Alors, ta journée, Rey ? »

Installée sur la petite table où Armitage travaille plus qu’il ne mange, la jeune femme ferme les yeux, tends la main et fait léviter une pomme, la suspendant un instant dans la pièce, l’air complice, avant de croquer dedans. Si elle a bien l’air heureuse, il ne peut s’empêcher de remarquer ses traits tirés. Ses horaires de technicienne ne font pas bon ménage avec cette double-vie – qu’ils mènent de front. Elle lui rend son regard, l’éclat de ses yeux se faisait moins vif, une lueur plus inquiète et adulte l’assombrissant. La technicienne soupire à son tour, avant de lui fait remarquer son propre état :

« Tu travailles trop. À quand remonte ta dernière bonne nuit de sommeil ? »

Remettant ses propres cheveux en arrière, plus par habitude qu’autre chose, l’air fatigué, il ébouriffe la tête encore humide, laissant glisser la serviette des épaules de son amie avant de s’asseoir à son tour, prévoyant de délaisser pour quelques heures son datapad – pour le temps d’un repas, au moins.

« Tu sais bien que quand il s’agit de toi, ce n’est pas du travail. Et... J’ai des responsabilités. »

Le savoir ne l’empêche évidemment pas de s’en faire. Elle ravale un sentiment de culpabilité – Armitage en a toujours trop fait pour elle… Mais il est comme ça, et rien de ce qu’elle pourrait bien dire ne saurait faire changer la situation. Elle oriente alors le sujet.

« Kylo a encore fait des siennes, c’est ça ?

\- Tu sais comment il est…

\- Armi ! S’il s’en prend à toi, je te jure que –

\- Rey. Ecoute-moi, je suis bien assez grand pour m’occuper de moi, tu m’entends ? Je n’ai vraiment pas besoin qu’un scandale éclate, pas... _pas avec tout ça_. »

Il ponctue sa phrase d’un vague signe de la main et elle hoche la tête, se mordant la lèvre. Souhaitant passer à autre chose, elle lui tend le plateau qu’elle lui avait réservé et ils commencent à manger ensemble, le général lui laissant le plus gros de la conversation. 

Oui, Kylo Ren est connu, sur le vaisseau, et même chez les techniciens. Certains diraient même surtout, chez eux : qui d’autre pour témoigner de ses accès de rage, pour tout réparer derrière ? Sans eux, peu de couloirs ne porteraient pas les marques du chevalier. Bien qu’occupant un poste essentiel au fonctionnement du bâtiment, les réparateurs ne sont pas vus comme plus qu’un mal nécessaire, des espèces de rats qui ne méritent pas un mot, pas un regard. C’est une étrange réalité quand on pense au travail fourni, aux années d’études qu’il a parfois fallu. Cependant, la paie est là, et c’est bien le principal – elle parvient à faire oublier les heures de labeur, les mauvaises conditions de vie et de travail, même la semi-réclusion que le groupe subit.

Le fait qu’il se montre odieux fait partie du personnage, de la légende, même. Qui pourrait être aussi violent et, dans un même temps, soucieux d’une certaine étiquette ?, ou même, plus simplement, respectueux ? Les travailleurs ont appris à l’éviter, à raser les murs, le regard vers le bas, simulant parfois une occupation intense ou une course urgente pour ne pas prolonger un semblant de trajet commun. La violence fait partie du quotidien, et si les morts ne sont pas monnaie courante – sauf dans certaines histoires, mais, justement, ce ne peut être plus, pas vrai... ? – il y a bien eu des blessés. La strangulation semble être l’arme de prédilection du protégé du Suprême Leader, qui laisse passer un bon nombre des caprices du premier. Dans un régime militaire, aussi strict et exigeant, on s’étonne encore des dérives et esclandres d’un des hommes les plus puissants du Premier Ordre tout entier. Avec les papiers réglementaires et vérifications de compétences viennent des règles. Et un conseil. _Se faire discret_ , _obéir aux ordres_ , et _ne pas_ , ô grand jamais, _entrer ou rester en contact avec des gradés_ – la silhouette sombre consistant le haut de la pyramide, un simple technicien n’ayant même pas dans l’illusion de rencontrer le grand Chef. La liste se prolonge, mais l’essentiel est là. De toute façon, qui aurait le temps, ou même l’envie, de s’employer à plus ? Il est question de travail, pas de faire des rencontres, et, en dehors du cercle des techniciens eux-mêmes, la chose est bien comprise. Ici, personne ne s’éloigne de sa sphère, on reste entre soi. Et c’est pour le mieux : toute incartade hurle « problèmes » en lettres capitales, ou autrement dit, « danger ». Si l’on veut durer, toucher une paye de plus, il faut entrer dans le moule, s’y conformer.

L’organisation entière de la base en découle. Bien que l’humain soit autant faillible que faible, l’Ordre a besoin de lui : il n’est nullement besoin de diminuer encore l’efficacité générale en incitant la création de liens.

On pourrait s’attendre à ce qu’un homme d’un tel grade soit très occupé, oui, mais pas forcément de cette façon - Pas en menant plusieurs vies de front, pas en ayant mis en place un certain projet, disons, secret.

« Tu es sûre que personne ne t’a vu entrer, au moins ?

\- Affirmatif !, je suis venue juste après ma dernière intervention.

\- Si les entraînements deviennent de trop, je peux les espacer, tu sais.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire ! »

La joyeuse spontanéité contraste avec son calme et Armitage ne peut s’empêcher de sourire entre deux bouchées, devant les manières de son invitée. Depuis le temps qu’ils se connaissent tous les deux, et malgré plusieurs tentatives pour réformer les façons de faire de Rey, elle a toujours une manière bien à elle de manger, trop rapidement, sans rien laisser. Son sourire devient vite amer, il se souvient de son état, quand il l’a rencontrée. Mal nourrie, maltraitée, méfiante. Comme un animal sauvage. Qu’il se félicite d’avoir su approcher, à l’époque. L’heure passe puis Rey commence à ranger ses affaires pendant qu’Armitage reprend son datapad. S’il a assez travaillé pour la journée, son _projet_ attend ses directives. Un message de Phasma lui indique une liste de recrues potentielles, qui devront subir les tests. Le général murmure distraitement un au-revoir à la jeune femme, préoccupé, ne réagissant pas quand cette dernière lui plaque un bisou sur le front avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et de filer, ayant déjà trop tardé.

Il soupire, laisse son regard dériver sur le rangement effectué, tique devant le manque de rigueur de la mise en pli du lit, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle ne changera donc jamais… Une amie de longue date, sa _protégée_ , même. La seule personne pour qui prendre des risques ai jamais valût le coup. Quelques mensonges ici et là au début, oui, des faux papiers, un peu d’argent… puis, maintenant, tout _ça_. Bien qu’il se sente parfois dépassé par les événements, il n’est pas dans sa nature de le laisser paraître. Il sait qu’il joue à un jeu dangereux, si près de Snoke et de Kylo Ren, par exemple. Mais il n’a jamais vraiment eu le choix… Il aurait été impensable de laisser Rey seule, de l’abandonner quand ses facultés commençaient à se manifester. Elle aurait sûrement été tuée, ou, pire, amenée au Suprême Leader. Ce n’était qu’une enfant, elle n’est aujourd’hui pas beaucoup plus qu’une jeune femme. Forte, oui, mais encore porteuse d’une certaine innocence, quelque part. Il parcoure sa bibliothèque électronique, relit une fois de plus les vieux textes qu’il connait par cœur. Qui aurait cru que lui, ingénieur de génie, grand chef militaire, pas le moins du monde connecté à la Force, en sache autant à son sujet ? Pour Rey. Une des seules personnes qui puissent entrer sous la mention de « famille » - une petite sœur d’adoption à protéger. Son regard dérive sur l’écran, un nom retient son attention, toujours sur la liste : FN-2187. Un candidat potentiel… Armitage abandonne-là ses réflexions, se demande une nouvelle fois de quelle façon Phasma a bien pu se retrouver mêlée à son projet dément, puis prend une douche, avant de s’y remettre.

D’habitude, la chasse aux reliques concerne davantage Kylo Ren, mais le général ne rechigne pas devant ce qui peut permettre à son projet de se développer et, sans rien d’autre que la théorie, la tâche s’avère parfois compliquée. Si le Chevalier se concentre davantage sur les artefacts, dans l’ombre, le général rassemble des textes. Certains de ses hommes sont même dévolus à cette tâche – comme d’autres s’assurent que rien ni personne ne se tiendra trop longtemps en travers de son chemin. Jedi, Sith, il se renseigne sur tout, ne s’arrête sur rien. L’idéologie ne l’intéresse pas véritablement : la clef est pour lui dans le contrôle, dans la compréhension des mécanismes. Il a bien sûr conscience qu’il puisse être difficile de réduire la Force à cela, mais Rey ne l’a encore jamais contredit, l’explication doit donc faire sens. Du moins l’espère-t-il.

Une fois séché, il parcoure une nouvelle fois ses programmes et messageries, finissant par s’endormir sur une problématique logistique plus compliquée que prévue.

De l’autre côté du Finalizer, Rey, les cheveux encore humides, profère des menaces sourdes au chef des chevaliers de Ren en rencontrant une fois de plus une de ses œuvres. Un panneau complètement éventré, strié. Un jour, se jure-t-elle presque, elle lui fera payer... Et si elle a bien conscience que son entraînement reste léger, elle se rabat volontiers sur quelque chose de bas et dans ses cordes : une panne de chauffage, des portes bloquées… Puis s’endort sur l’idée, des vagues dans la tête.

Son sommeil se fait agité, comme toujours, mais elle sait désormais rester silencieuse, pleurer et étouffer ses plaintes dans son oreiller, ne réveillant aucun des autres techniciens, dans les pièces attenantes, éreintés par de longues journées à se faufiler, indésirables invisibles sur le vaisseau.


	2. Le Programme

Rey est enfin seule, sa première journée terminée. En tailleur, elle tâche de se détendre. Elle est en sécurité, et peut alors se détendre, ne plus se surveiller. La jeune femme se prépare à la sensation et se trouve le souffle coupé. Entière. À nouveau. La Force reprend sa place tout autour d'elle et la technicienne ne peut pas s'empêcher une minute d'émotion. Elle est toujours autant surprise de sentir les autres, ce qui se passe sur le vaisseau et peut-être même au-delà. Elle frisonne et laisse son esprit vagabonder. Calme, elle reprend ses exercices quotidiens, les bases qui lui ont été inculquées. 

Impossible de jamais oublier les premiers jours : elle se réveillait en hurlant - généralement en proie aux mêmes souvenirs, une unique supplique mourant sur ses lèvres et tout autour d'elle le monde tournait, pulsait tandis qu'elle récupérait sa respiration. C'était étrange, beau, peut-être, mais anormal, terrifiant. Les objets et meubles volaient au-dessus du sol, orbitant presque autour de sa personne.   
_Armitage. Sa première pensée avant que l'angoisse ne prenne le pas sur la fascination. Un mouvement et la masse flottante la suivait. Subitement écrasée, Rey n'avait pu qu'attendre, en silence et dans le noir, que le jour se lève et avec, la fatigue. Elle s'était réveillée le soir, victime d'une mauvaise fièvre, vidée. Armitage était là, la mine inquiète. Elle lui avait pris la main, avait murmuré : « Quelque chose ne va pas avec moi ». Il avait tenté de la rassurer, n’avait d’abord pas compris : comment aurait-il pu ? Sans savoir ce qui lui arrivait, la jeune femme avait passé une semaine éprouvante, contrainte de prendre sur elle, de travailler le jour et attendre, la nuit, que les meubles retombent à leur place._

Les souvenirs se font plus palpables, plus vifs.

_Elle n’a pas encore quinze ans et les pulsations sourdes qu’elle commence à entendre l’angoissent. Habituée à la solitude et au silence, Rey se trouve perdue, prisonnière d’un trop-plein de bruits et d’informations. Un soir, elle tombe vraiment malade. Dans son sommeil, elle remarque une présence. Quelqu’un va venir pour elle – ce qu’elle fait n’est pas normal, ne devrait pas arriver. Elle va avoir des problèmes, c’est sûr, on va lui faire du mal –_

_Elle ouvre les yeux, la pièce tourne, les meubles se regroupant pour écraser l’intrus : un homme roux s’arrête, une étrange lueur dans le regard. Elle croit y avoir de la fascination, une observation froide qui la fait frémir. Il s’agit bien sûr d’Armitage : qui d’autre pour venir la veiller sur elle la nuit, en cachette ? Elle se jette dans ses bras, laisse son angoisse couler en larmes chaudes, froissant les vêtements de son ami qui reste immobile. La tête enfouie contre son torse, elle espère ne plus jamais avoir à le quitter, veut simplement disparaitre dans cette étreinte._

_Ce qui n’arrive pas et, au bout d’un moment, il s’éloigne, cherche son regard. Même si Rey le connait, a confiance en lui, elle ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser qu’il va la laisser, qu’elle est étrange, monstrueuse. Il va partir, lui aussi. Les larmes menacent de déborder une nouvelle fois, elle se mord la lèvre, serre les poings. Les meubles, qui étaient retombés, tremblent._

_« Rey… Je sais ce que c’est, je l’ai déjà vu… Nous allons gérer ça, ensemble, d’accord ? »_

_Elle hoche la tête, un fragile espoir dans le regard._

Puis elle glisse hors du souvenir et ouvre les yeux - moins calme peut-être, encore traversée par de vieilles émotions, mais sereine. Rey sait ce qu'il en est dorénavant, a accepté depuis longtemps cette partie cachée d'elle-même, cette chose qu’elle avait toujours possédée sans le savoir, jusqu’à son éveil. Un certain je-ne-sais-quoi qui lui manque, parfois, la journée. Le cacher est un poids : c’est comme arrêter de respirer. Elle se trouve régulièrement à deux doigts de tout lâcher, juste pour une bouffée d’air frais, pour ne pas se noyer. C’est bien sûr impossible, trop risqué. Alors elle serre les poings et inspire, se promet quelques instants volés le soir. Les mains posées sur les cuisses, elle sourit, profite de la sensation, tant qu’elle dure.

Puis la porte s'ouvre et le stormtrooper entre, le pas moins assuré qu’à son habitude. Il sait que ce qui se fait ici est spécial, peut-être même pas tout à fait autorisé. Il y a le poids du secret sur ses épaules : parmi les siens, il n’est qu’un, une petite partie d’un grand tout, remplaçable et semblable à tant d’autres. Seulement le voilà dans cette pièce, isolé, sélectionné. Différent. Elle lui fait signe, il ôte après une seconde d'hésitation son casque. 

  
  
« Enchantée, je suis Rey.   
\- FN-2187  
\- Désolé. Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'appeler comme ça... Tu n’as pas un petit nom, quelque chose ?   
\- ...Finn. Et si j dois changer de nom, toi, tu seras R. »  
  
Elle hausse les épaules avec un petit sourire. 

  
« Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais là..?   
\- Je... Je dois recevoir en autre type d'entraînement.   
\- C'est une façon de voir les choses. Tu as certainement passé toute une batterie de tests, récemment. Tu as quelque chose de spécial, un potentiel que beaucoup n’ont pas. Tu es ici pour apprendre à le maîtriser. »

Elle fait une pause, voit de l’incompréhension dans les yeux bruns.

« Non, je ne suis pas une sorte de professeur… Ce que tu as, ce que nous avons, est déjà là, ce n’est pas quelque chose qui s’acquiert. Il faut.. parvenir à le ressentir et apprendre à l’utiliser sciemment.

\- C’est très flou... Je, je suis censé avoir quoi ? Je m’en rendrais compte, si je m’en servais de cette, je ne sais pas, aptitude mystère !

\- Justement… Ça fait partie de nous, c’est.. c’est partout, il faut juste savoir où chercher.

\- Non. Je, il doit y avoir une erreur, je ne suis pas spécial.

\- Si, Finn. Il n’y a pas eu d’erreur, c’est bien toi, pas quelqu’un d’autre. Nous ne nous sommes pas trompés : tu es la personne qu’il faut. »

Après cette première rencontre, les entraînements se suivent, la méthode varie : c’est un partage, un apprentissage mutuel. La partie théorique, spirituelle vient plus naturellement à Rey, Finn lui permettant d’envisager de nouvelles utilisations pratiques, de s’améliorer sur d’autres fronts.

Bien que sachant se défendre, sa technique a toujours été imparfaite, née de l’urgence et de la nécessité. Finn est fort d’un entrainement militaire, enchaîne les mouvements avec précision. Les deux se font face, un bâton en bois chacun. Les combats sont ce qu’ils préfèrent tout deux, ainsi y passent-ils le plus clair de leur temps.

Des coups sont échangés, fluides, presque naturels. La Force les guide, fait de leurs mouvements une chorégraphie à deux. Ils restent parfois des dizaines de minutes sans que l’un ait le dessus sur l’autre, tournoyant dans la grande pièce vide, l’un, droit, énergique, l’autre plus souple, imprévisible. Les règles sont tacites, le but étant de s’améliorer, si un mouvement pose problème, il est refait, encore et encore. C’est un entraînement nécessaire, laborieux, fatiguant mais bon, à la fin de la journée.

Répéter les mêmes mouvements, tomber, faire tomber. Esquiver, pousser, reculer, se déplacer.

Le stormtropper n’avait jamais cru en autre chose qu’en l’exactitude, en une maîtrise parfaite. Il était bon puisqu’il travaillait dur, rien de plus. Ce n’était pas une question de chance - de volonté, peut-être. Dorénavant, il comprend son excellence dans certains domaines, ses trop bons réflexes, la maîtrise insolente de disciplines qu’il connaît à peine. Il accepte de ne pas pouvoir tout comprendre, de devoir s’en remettre, « au hasard ». Depuis sa première séance, beaucoup de choses ont changées. Sa façon d’appréhender les choses, de voir le monde, mais aussi, de se voir lui-même. Finn a de nouveaux buts, sa propre volonté. Faire partie d’un autre ensemble, plus humain, avoir quelque chose à soi, de vraiment personnel, le change. Il prend plaisir à cette nouvelle individualité, qu’on lui a tant appris à redouter. Puis, il y a Rey. Ou R, comme il se plaît à l’appeler – juste retour des choses, puisqu’elle lui a demandé d’allonger son matricule, d’y puiser un nom, le sien devant s’en trouver réduit, pour un certain équilibre, peut-être. Ou un simple caprice, une envie, une étincelle de choix.

Après avoir été contraint toute sa vie, il voit là des possibilités.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous en sommes toujours à de la mise en place mais j'espère que vous apprécierez ces détails !  
> Encore merci d'être là, de me lire.  
> A la semaine prochaine !


	3. Doutes

Armitage est à cran.

Le Seigneur des chevaliers de Ren est sur son dos, en ce moment, rodant plus qu'à son habitude, prenant un malin plaisir à le tourmenter. Le voilà d’ailleurs qui se rapproche, avec la démarche de quelqu’un qui cherche la confrontation. Avec son masque, impossible d’en savoir plus. Il est frustrant de se sentir si lisible, si nu face à une personne qui peut jusqu’à sentir les modulations de votre humeur quand elle, elle ne présente rien.

« J'ai cru comprendre que cette aile était souvent en maintenance... Avec le même technicien. Attribuer des zones devient une nouvelle règle..? »

Le général regarde la zone en question, les sourcils froncés. Rey préfère ce secteur : elle n’aime pas le savoir trop longtemps seul. Et... Il soupçonne que, depuis leur dernière conversation sur le sujet, elle ait décidée d’être dans les parages, au cas où _une certaine personne_ viendrait faire des siennes. Heureusement pour lui, elle n’y est pas aujourd’hui - ou le hasard fait bien les choses, ou sa gardienne ne se fait pas très zélée. Avec un soupir, il répond :

« Où veux-tu en venir, Ren ? 

\- La personne en question fait-elle mal son travail ? Ça se remplace, tu sais, les techniciens. Il ne peut quand même pas y avoir autant de pannes dans un secteur si réduit. Ce serait curieux – et je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.

\- _Re_ \- Tech96-32 ? Je n'ai rien à lui reprocher. »

Il se frapperait presque pour sa bêtise, sa perte de sang froid. Armitage est certain que son trouble n’est pas passé inaperçu. Il se ressaisit cependant rapidement, conscient du regard que lui jette l’homme sensible à la force. Regard qu'il devine derrière la visière sans teint.

Il imagine un instant Kylo Ren face à Rey, voit cette dernière exiger des comptes quant à la destruction de matériel, aux heures de travail supplémentaires - tout ça à cause d'un mauvais tempérament. Pas de doute, la confrontation serait amusante, du moins dans sa tête. Il n’a pas d’illusions, blagues à part, la situation serait tout bonnement catastrophique, sinon pire.

« Hum. J’imagine que tu me le conseillerais, dans ce cas ? »

La suspicion qu'il sent chez son interlocuteur le met mal à l'aise. Est-il sérieux ? Se doute-t-il de quelque chose ? Ils n’ont toutefois pas été moins prudents qu’à leur habitude…

L'idée qui le faisait alors sourire l'horrifie. Rey n'a jamais eu d'instinct de conservation. Et si elle décidait de mettre à exécution une de ses menaces? Si elle perdait son calme et que sa maîtrise de la Force venait à se voir ? Il déglutit, lui lance un regard froid et s'éloigne après avoir lâché un :

« Je ne sais pas à quoi est-ce que tu joues, Ren, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire, Starkiller ne va pas se faire seule, par exemple. Un technicien en vaut bien un autre. Sur ce, tu m'excuseras. »

Et il tourne les talons, déjà penché sur son datapad.

Le soir, il s’isole, préoccupé. Ses quartiers ne sont peut-être plus assez sûrs ? Il est inquiet, frustré de ne pas en savoir plus, de ne pas comprendre les machinations de l’utilisateur de la force. Il ne peut décemment pas risquer d’être vu dans le couloir des chambres des techniciens, n’a aucun moyen vraiment sûr de contacter Rey. Alors il attend, incapable de reprendre sa tâche tant que la jeune femme n’est pas là, devant lui, en un seul morceau et en sécurité.

Rey se réveille avant Armitage, l’inquiétude de ce dernier se faisant trop forte pour qu’elle l’occulte à nouveau. Elle est toujours aussi sidérée par les émotions qu’il dégage, quand il dort. Plus de contrôle, il devient un véritable livre ouvert, pensant trop fort, un avec ses émotions. Il semble tourmenté, mais elle se refuse à le réveiller – pas quand il a besoin de chaque minute de sommeil. S’il a toujours été pâle, ses yeux clairs sont largement cernés et sa figure commence à s’en trouver altérée. Bientôt, tout le monde pourra remarquer ce qu’il s’inflige. S’extirpant des draps, elle repense à son agitation de la veille. Ils n’ont pas dormi dans la même pièce, encore moins sur la même surface depuis des années. Son état l’inquiète. Si elle ne partage ordinairement pas sa paranoïa, un tel niveau de stress a de quoi la perturber. Lui qui est usuellement si mesuré ! Oui, elle l’a vite compris, elle est une de ses faiblesses. Le voir en souffrir n’en est pas moins compliqué. Se décidant à prendre une douche, elle repousse les couvertures sur l’endormi et tâche de penser à ce qu’il s’est passé.

_Quelque chose n’allait pas – Rey n’aurait jamais cru pouvoir changer une gaine de cette taille en si peu de temps – elle pouvait le sentir, même avec une connexion limitée à la Force. Le général Hux, Armi, avait un problème. Elle avait rejoint ses quartiers sans penser à rien, angoissée, presque suffoquée par le poids de ses émotions à lui. En ouvrant la porte, elle était tombée sur l’homme roux, le regard sombre et paniqué. Il l’avait prise dans ses bras un long moment, sans rien dire. Rey avait eu des relents de déjà-vu, s’était sentie plus jeune. Une nuit de fièvre et d’angoisse, une promesse pour le futur. Cette fois, c’était elle, l’ancre. Armitage avait fini par se détendre, avait soupiré puis l’avait laissé respirer, s’excusant pour l’inquiétude qu’il lui avait causée. Il avait cependant refusé qu’elle reparte après leur repas. Son sentiment durait, bien qu’il ait essayé de le lui cacher. Tenir à ce point à quelqu’un était douloureux. Elle en faisait l’expérience aussi, s’étant après tout rapidement liée, après les premières barrières franchies, comme l’assoiffée en relations humaines qu’elle avait été._

Elle ne pouvait toutefois pas rester plus longtemps, des tâches l’attendaient, et son absence, la veille, serait à expliquer… Quelle excuse, cette fois ? Connaissant sa capacité d’adaptation, on pourrait raisonnablement croire qu’elle s’était endormie dans un endroit incongru… Elle espérait que l’excuse suffirait – ce n’est pas parce que l’on ment souvent que l’on y devient doué, ou que la chose se fasse plus naturelle.

Rey quitte la chambre, laissant derrière elle, bien en évidence, une serviette pliée en un très approximatif triangle – un signe, entre eux.

Alors que la jeune femme s’éloigne rapidement, une silhouette s’arrête, surprise. La fille est sortie de la chambre du général..? Non, ce doit être une erreur, ce genre de comportement n’est pas du tout celui du roux. Il atteint la porte, frappe, attends, recommence, avec plus de force. La perplexité commence rapidement à se muer en autre chose – de l’impatience, avec quelque chose de petit et de mesquin, une volonté de faire du mal, l’impression de tenir un élément important, d’être en position de puissance.

Armitage est réveillé par deux coups brefs à la porte. Il cherche Rey mais son bras tombe sur le vide. Il se lève d’un bond, ne la trouve pas. Tâchant de réguler ses émotions, il ouvre la porte, dans l’espoir de la trouver là. Elle pourrait avoir oublié quelque chose, être en danger, ou bien... Seulement, il doit lever la tête pour que ses yeux clairs rencontrent l’endroit où devraient se situer ceux de son potentiel interlocuteur. À la place se trouve une surface miroitante. Encore ce foutu casque, toujours le même horripilant personnage. Il se pince l’arrête du nez, demande d’un ton sec : « Quoi ? »

Stupéfait, Kylo Ren se trouve nez-à-nez à un général en tenue de nuit. Il ne porte qu’un bas fluide noir et un débardeur de la même teinte. C’est une tenue sans fantaisie, que tous portent ou presque sur le vaisseau. Cependant, il s’agit du général, et pas de n’importe lequel, bon sang, Hux ! Un général encore en _pyjama_ , les cheveux en pagaille, l’air fatigué… avec une fille sur le pas de la porte, ou presque. L’image est grotesque, quelque chose ne colle pas. Mais il n’est pas homme à y réfléchir à deux fois, il transmet les informations qui lui ont valu cet heureux détour, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, derrière le masque, avant de partir, se demandant quelle est la meilleure façon d’utiliser sa découverte contre le concerné.

En refermant la porte, Armitage tombe sur la serviette et laisse échapper un soupir, soulagé. Il se souvient des tentatives d’une jeune Rey pour faire un « A » avec des serviettes. Une lettre approximative qui était vite devenu un triangle. Se passant la main dans les cheveux pour les plaquer en arrière, il regarde la pièce, à la recherche d’autres signes de sa présence la nuit passée, mais tout est rangé, à sa place. Rey a définitivement grandie et elle leur a sans le savoir sauvé la mise. Depuis quand est-il celui qui fait des erreurs ? Il se passe la main sur le visage, avant de se mettre en mouvement, il a bien assez traîné pour la journée. Ayant été trop inquiet pour être mortifié de son état, devant son « collègue », il se trouve encore trop secoué pour y faire vraiment attention. Si l’autre est du genre à s’en offusquer, tant pis pour lui, il s’en remettra.

Enfin, avant de quitter ses quartiers, il remercie le hasard : Rey et Kylo Ren auraient vraiment pu se croiser… À quelques secondes près, peut-être. La chance est peut-être de son côté, après tout. Habillé, il demande une dose de caféine et se prépare à rejoindre Phasma avant une réunion officielle. Certaines de ses obligations – les moins officielles – n’attendent pas.


	4. Sabres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu plus d'action pour cette fois !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, bonne lecture.

Son datapad dans les mains, le général Hux finit d’étudier la liste d’autres potentielles « recrues » pour son programme. Rey n’est pas particulièrement loquasse concernant ses entraînements, ce qui veut dire que tout se passe bien. Il en vient à se demander si déséquilibrer le duo ne pourrait pas s’avérer problématique. Ses réflexions s’arrêtent quand l’imposante silhouette chromée se glisse dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle. Ils se saluent puis entrent dans le vif du sujet, le temps leur étant compté avant qu’ils ne soient rejoint par une poignée d’indésirables.

« Comment se passent les entraînements ?

\- Bien. C’était un bon choix, FN-2187 semble faire des progrès. Y a-t-il eu des changements ?

\- Son comportement reste stable - pour le moment, en tout cas. »

Armitage note l’information en hochant la tête.

« J’ai regardé ta liste et je dois dire que les autres ne le valent pas, il était vraiment prometteur, même sans formation.

\- C’est vrai. Il ne faut pas oublier que de tels niveaux sont rares, tout comme le nombre de candidats potentiels est faible.

\- Oui. Ils ne vont plus tarder... On reprend ce soir ? »

Phasma acquiesce et disparait rapidement, le pas étonnement léger pour une personne en armure. Hux termine son café, vérifie distraitement les statistiques affichées sur son écran. La voix du capitaine est à peine modifiée par son masque – tout le contraire du maître des chevaliers. Il maugrée une fois de plus contre son « égal », se demandant comment deux êtres en armures, tout deux imposants, peuvent s’opposer à ce point.

La porte s’ouvre. Fermant l’onglet qu’il regardait, le général délaisse son écran pour une conférence sur la base en construction.

Cette dernière porte tous ses espoirs, condense des années de travail. Si l’on pouvait douter de ses compétences, ses études en ingénieries lui ont profité. L’homme n’a jamais eu d’autre choix : il devait se distinguer de la masse, être meilleur. Une rigueur et un sens de travail qui l’ont amené là où il se tient à présent. Au commandement des troupes du Premier Ordre, directement sous les ordres du Suprême Leader. Un demi-sourire satisfait étire ses lèvres. Pour l’instant, la construction n’a pas pris de retard et les premiers tests sont concluants. Starkiller verra le jour – tout se passe comme prévu.

Rey se recoiffe rapidement avant d’émerger d’un des panneaux du mur – chez les techniciens, une blague courre sur ses cheveux, toujours impeccablement attachés en trois segments, bien en arrière. Ne souhaitant pas leur donner le plaisir de la voir échevelée, la jeune femme termine sa coiffure puis récupère ses outils avant de refermer le pan du mur derrière elle. Le tout s’emboîte avec un léger clic puis plus rien, les fils sont cachés, tout comme l’ouverture qui en permet l’accès – personne n’y fait attention à moins de vraiment s’y connaître, ainsi, seuls les techniciens le savent. Consultant son écran, elle se découvre une nouvelle mission, de l’autre côté du vaisseau.

Ses membres endoloris se détendent pendant le trajet, heureux de ne plus être comprimés et réduits à l’immobilité dans un pan de mur. Bien sûr, ce n’est pas pour longtemps, une console méritant un œil attentif – elle a été déclarée défaillante, certains modes ne s’effectuant plus. C’est certainement une histoire de surchauffe ou de câble endommagé, rien qui ne sorte vraiment de l’ordinaire, en soi. Seulement, Rey connait mal le secteur et doit s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois, suivant avec plus ou moins d’exactitude la carte qui s’affiche sur son écran. Elle croise plusieurs personnes pendant son errance. S’il est évidemment habituel qu’il y ait du trafic dans les couloirs du vaisseau, il l’est moins de voir la même personne plusieurs fois. Un stromtrooper rôde dans le coin, Rey se sent aussitôt suivie, espionnée – en danger. Prenant à tout hasard la première intersection, elle se plaque contre le mur et attend, le cœur battant rapidement. Un, deux… trois, … cinq. Rien. Pas de silhouette en armure à l’horizon. Elle sourit de sa paranoïa et commence à se décoller du mur quand le stormtrooper émerge à son tour du couloir, l’air hésitant. Décidée à ne pas jouer plus longtemps à cet étrange jeu, Rey lui balaie les jambes, lâche un peu de lest sur sa prise, laissant ses aptitudes à demi endormies, prête à intervenir.

« Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ? »

Son ton est dur, méfiant. La personne tâche de se relever, elle ne lui en laisse pas l’occasion, prête à l’assommer, la prochaine fois, mais après un grognement, le casque tombe.

« Rey, bon sang, c’est moi –

\- Finn ! »

Il lui intime de se faire plus discrète d’un regard. Il n’est pas censé ôter son casque dans les couloirs, encore moins avoir un autre appellatif que son matricule. Ils regardent autour d’eux en silence, s’assurant que la voie est bien dégagée.

« Je te cherchais. Mes horaires ont changé, je ne pourrais pas me libérer ce soir. Et… Fait attention à toi, tu veux ? J’ai entendu dire qu’ils en avaient après tout le monde, là-haut, il y a des tensions. »

Elle hoche la tête. Elle l’a elle aussi sentie, cette altération dans la Force. Quand les subalternes se font remarquer, c’est que quelque chose ne va pas… Il y a du remue-ménage à la tête de la fourmilière. C’est peut-être lié au comportement d’Armitage..? Rey secoue la tête et remercie son _ami_. Il a pris des risques pour elle, pour lui transmettre un message. Et d’ailleurs…

« Comment as-tu su que je serais dans le coin ?

\- Disons qu’il se peut que les lieux et horaires d’interventions des techniciens soient affichés... Par contre tu as pris la mauvaise intersection – enfin, je crois, je me suis pas mal perdu en chemin aussi… »

Il ponctue sa phrase d’une moue concentrée et hésitante. Il n’est déjà plus sûr de lui, se perd dans ses bifurcations. Son expression arrache un sourire à la jeune femme qui l’empresse de ne pas se faire remarquer davantage, on doit bien l’attendre quelque part. Ils se retrouveront le lendemain, comme à leur habitude.

Une fois seule, et, avec les indications de sa carte électronique, Rey parvient à trouver la salle. Finn n’avait pas tout à fait tord, elle était même passée devant plusieurs fois. S’insérant à demi dans la console, elle laisse ses inquiétudes de côté et se concentre. Comme toujours, réparer, améliorer des circuits a quelque chose de thérapeutique. Il s’agit après tout de ce qu’elle sait faire de mieux, de la seule activité qu’elle n’ait jamais exercée. Une fonction familière, rassurante. Le temps passe et avant même qu’elle ne s’en rende compte, Rey termine sa journée de travail, en retard, lançant des regards suspicieux à la machine capricieuse. Il semblait impossible qu’un si petit dommage puisse faire autant parler de lui, et pour cause, toute une section, antérieure, faisant la jonction entre deux circuits était bonne à jeter ! Ce qui devait la calmer l’ayant somme toute passablement énervée, Rey se dirige vers la salle d’entraînement, bien décidée à se défouler avant de se reposer : bien que seule pour la soirée, elle n’a ni dans l’idée ni dans l’envie de se priver de ce petit rituel.

Sur le chemin du retour, quelque chose l’attire. Un nuage dans sa perception, une masse électrique et sombre. Elle se dirige droit vers la tempête, sans même s’en rendre compte. Rey laisse ses pas la porter sans y prendre garde, pensant un instant avoir enregistré les détours pour quitter cette partie du vaisseau – ce n’est cependant pas le cas. Elle entend les crissements du métal avant d’être frappée par des vagues de rage dans la Force. Elle se ferme à ses perceptions dans la seconde, la soudaineté du vide la laissant mal à l’aise, tremblotante. Rey a l’impression de s’être coincée les doigts dans une porte, qu’un gros « pop » dû à la pression vient rompre le silence. Elle prend sur elle de ne rien laisser paraître, respire un instant plus profondément, supprime la chair de poule de ses bras d’un frottement rapide, aidée par un sentiment viscéral de lassitude. Le maître des chevaliers de Ren fait _encore_ des siennes. Elle aurait d’ailleurs dû s’en douter, il s’était montré calme bien trop longtemps. Demain, ce sera à elle, ou à un de ses collègues de réparer les dégâts. Dire qu’elle sent son travail bafoué, à l’impression d’être méprisée est en deçà de la vérité, si bien qu’elle n’accorde pas un regard à la salle d’où des étincelles rouges et dorées s’échappent. Sans se presser, elle passe devant la porte ouverte, les poings serrés.

Kylo Ren passe définitivement une mauvaise journée. Ses recherches sont vaines et le Suprême Leader veut des réponses, des résultats. Lui aussi, d’ailleurs. Il ne supporte plus les échecs répétés, la déception dans le regard de son maître. Pour couronner le tout, il n’a rien trouvé sur la mystérieuse inconnue du matin. Etonnement, il ne doit pas s’agir d’un stormtrooper – bien que le roux soit si fier de ses petits soldats – la démarche n’étant pas assez réglée, les teintes du vêtement rappelant un uniforme différent. Son humeur chute à nouveau devant les réussites du général. Impossible de supporter sa moue supérieure, sa façon de mettre en avant ses réussites quand lui n’a rien à présenter au Leader Snoke. Il serre et desserre ses poings, frustré. Ses éclats de rages sont connus, c’en devient même une blague, pour certains. Après s’être isolé, il abandonne toute retenue, conscient de donner des arguments à ses détracteurs mais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre. La lame de son sabre laser jaillit, nimbe la pièce de reflets écarlates. Il serre son manche, inspire avant de laisser libre cours à ses émotions. Un coup, un second, le panneau se trouve creusé, strié, balafré. Une fois son rythme trouvé, les attaques s’enchaînent contre le métal, des étincelles et de tristes grincements s’échappant du système en difficulté. Trop concentré sur ses émotions, il ne distingue que trop tard les bruits de pas. Il s’attend à ce que la personne fasse demi-tour, ou bien, pire, le confronte. Rien ne se passe. L’inconnu prend un temps fou à parvenir jusqu’à la porte, bien décidé à prendre son temps. Il tombe des nues. Il tend son esprit vers cette anomalie, se heurte à un esprit hermétique, son pouvoir rebondissant sur le vide. Avec un hoquet, il recule. Les pas s’éloignent et il est pris un instant de honte. À presque trente ans, son comportement est tout sauf adulte. Il serre les dents, inflige trois autres coups au mur, impuissant. Puis il sort à grands pas de la pièce, cherche enfin cette entité qui ne devrait pas être. Il faut savoir manier la Force pour se protéger de la sorte. Sa curiosité est piquée – il n’a que vaguement le temps de détailler la silhouette qui tourne à sa droite. Petite taille, uniforme gris. Il maudit sa lenteur, prend en chasse la signature mais la piste est rapidement froide. Il n’y a rien. Le vide le nargue ; il regagne ses quartiers, plus frustré.

Rey entre enfin dans son sanctuaire. Etre aussi proche d’une telle énergie la paralyse et l’électrifie tout à la fois. Garder le contrôle sur soi, se fermer à toute stimulation s’est révélé bien plus dur qu’elle ne l’aurait cru. Se frottant les bras pour se défaire de sa chaire de poule, elle ôte sa veste de technicienne et commence à faire des mouvements simples, avec un bâton. Le but est de se concentrer sur autre chose, de se fatiguer et de se calmer. Ses mouvements sont tout d’abord lents et raides, la cadence allant en s’accélérant. Répétant encore et encore le même geste, frappant le même point imaginaire, Rey s’autorise à respirer, relâchant la pression comme son bouclier. Enfin. Le brouillard de tout à l’heure ne s’est pas encore tout à fait dissipé. Le bâton frappe plus fort, plus rapidement l’air. Puis une nouvelle chorégraphie s’impose à elle et Rey entame une danse qui pourrait s’avérer létale, dans un combat. Elle encercle sa cible, d’un mouvement sec mais fluide glisse son corps d’un côté puis de l’autre, frappant tantôt la gauche tantôt la droite, variant les approches et les pivots, s’autorisant quelques folies du poignet. Son arme tourne sur elle-même quelques instants, elle la rattrape et amorce un second cercle avant d’arrêter net son mouvement et étendre le bras en avant. Le souffle court, elle recule, ferme les yeux. La Force fluctue autour de ses points d’impacts, si bien qu’elle pourrait presque se voir en action, rejouer ses postures et attaques à l’identique.

Elle lance un coup d’œil envieux sur sa droite avant de céder à la tentation. Son sang pulse fort, presque trop, lui semble-t-il, prêt à briser son enveloppe physique, comme pour s’échapper à tout prix. La jeune femme ouvre un petit coffre en bois et en sort avec toutes les précautions du monde le sabre laser. Il est vieux, mais en état de marche. Une sacrée trouvaille – un trésor. Ces armes ne sont plus aussi courantes qu’elles ont pu l’être, maintenant que les Jedi ne sont plus. Son précédent propriétaire, objet de conjectures plus folles et absurdes les unes que les autres, est en tout cas certainement mort, et depuis longtemps. Armitage a remué ciel et terre pour se le procurer. Il s’agit d’un cadeau d’anniversaire – la date n’est bien sûre pas la vraie, cette dernière étant oubliée, perdue depuis longtemps. Finn et elle l’utilisent de temps en temps – avec parcimonie, et déférence. L’arme est cependant plus familière que le bâton, elle sonne juste : Rey décide qu’il n’y a pas de meilleure sensation pour un utilisateur de la Force. Etre un avec le sabre, avec la Force, même. C’est une harmonie, une résonance particulière qui donne sens à tout. Les yeux clos, Rey enclenche le sabre laser. Une lueur verte teinte alors les murs, un léger vrombissement métallique emplissant la pièce. Répétant les mouvements de base des différentes formes qu’elle s’emploie à maîtriser, Rey est soulagée de la facilité avec laquelle les gestes s’enchaînent. Il y a une justesse, quelque chose de plus qu’elle ne saurait décrire, un je-ne-sais-quoi d’incomparable à son bâton d’entrainement. C’est d’ailleurs pour cette raison qu’elle régule son utilisation de l’arme, brime ses envies. On a vite le caprice de plus, sinon le besoin, on se voit abandonner le bâton, vivre toujours avec l’arme de métal à la ceinture. Elle confère du pouvoir, de l’assurance et un profond sentiment de sécurité. C’est comme rentrer à la maison, quel que soit le sens de l’expression. Plus calme mentalement, elle se résout à faire mourir la lueur et lutte une fois de plus pour reprendre son souffle.

Décidant que, ce soir, la fatigue physique ne suffit pas, elle abandonne son arme et s’allonge sur le sol frais. Fermant les yeux, elle s’autorise une vague exploration des alentours. Comme un cœur unique, elle sent les pulsations, les vibrations des vivants à bord mais aussi de ce qui les lie, jusqu’à la Force entre eux. Un sentiment d’appartenance, de paix, l’envahie. Si elle a pu douter, se sentir seule, elle sait désormais que dans l’absolu, ce n’est pas vrai. Elle ressent chaque présence, chaque vie presque physiquement, dans sa propre moelle. Finissant par s’asseoir en tailleur, elle s’évertue à méditer – et, ce faisant, se retrouve sur un coussin de vide, dans les airs, cherchant la partie d’elle qui n’aspire qu’au calme et à la paix.


	5. La Force

Bon dernier à sortir de la salle de commandes de son groupe de travail, le général retrouve Phasma dans la salle à manger des gradés, toujours vide. Personne n’ose vraiment s’y aventurer, les amitiés se faisant plus que rares dans cette sphère : en général, se tolérer est un exploit. Hux est étonné d’être le premier sur les lieux. Il oublie parfois que Phasma travaille au moins autant que lui, ce qui n’est pas rien. Un verre de liqueur plus tard, la lassitude s’abat sur lui. La fatigue due au sommeil en retard plane, menace ses épaules, qui semblent ce soir porter le poids du monde. La porte laisse passer la capitaine qui s’installe sans bruit à la droite du général. Ils semblent tout deux éreintés et distraits. Hux est le premier à rompre le silence.

« Pitié, ne me dit pas que tu vas garder ton casque même en dehors de tes heures de travail..- »

Alors qu’il voulait poursuivre, le casque touche la table avec un bruit sourd. Ses yeux rencontrent le visage de Phasma – il a tendance à oublier qu’elle est plus jeune que lui, mais quelque chose dans la nudité du visage le lui rappelle à cet instant.

« Est-ce que tout se passe bien avec le programme ?

\- Oui. Je crois que nous avons repéré les stormtroopers sensibles à la Force. Il ne faut plus que les tester, découvrir à quel degré. C’est fou, le nombre de soldats qui ne se doutent de rien et qui, à une autre époque, auraient été ramassés et entraînés… »

Armitage hoche la tête, penché vers son verre. Il tâche d’apprécier le moment, la façon dont la discussion s’éloigne doucement des formalités qu’elle abrite habituellement.

« Pour FN-2187, comment as-tu su ?

\- Quand on sait ce que l’on cherche, certaines choses deviennent évidentes. Il a toujours été le meilleur de sa formation. Il apprenait vite, devenait excellent – c’était extraordinaire, je n’avais jamais vu ça, c’est facilement le meilleur de sa génération. Je suis fière de ses progrès.

\- Tu peux l’être. C’est un bon élément. »

Elle reste silencieuse à son tour. Selon leurs standards, il s’agit purement et simplement de quelque chose de personnel, de confessions, de ce qui n’a pas trait au travail – ou pas seulement.

« Concernant la seconde unité... Je pense qu’il est bien trop tôt.

\- Hum... Dis-moi, comment est-ce que j’ai réussi à t’entraîner dans mes histoires, déjà ?

\- Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir t’approcher de mes stromtroopers sans que je remarque quelque chose ? Puis, ce n’était pas la première fois que nous collaborions. »

La phrase reste en suspend un moment. Il secoue la tête, rencontre son regard. Oui, ce n’est pas le seul secret qu’ils partagent.

« Ce sont tout autant mes soldats que les tiens.

\- C’est avant tout _mes_ _hommes_. Je suis la personne qui doit veiller sur eux, sur leur entraînement et leur bien-être. »

Le roux acquiesce distraitement, notant que la capitaine sirote à présent une boisson similaire à la sienne.

« Comment va la petite ? »

Si Armitage a jamais su garder un secret face à cette femme ! Phasma a toujours eu un don pour se mettre au courant, pour _arriver au mauvais moment_ , ce genre de choses. Il n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’elle ne se rende compte de la présence plus ou moins clandestine de Rey à bord. Elle avait pris les choses en main, s’était occupée de la jeune femme, à sa façon. C’est-à-dire de loin, le plus discrètement possible, l’air de rien.

« Ça va. J’ai l’impression que quelque chose va finir par aller de travers. Nous sommes tous à cran, je vois bien qu’elle a plus de mal à cacher sa signature, à brider sa connexion à la Force.

\- Elle devrait peut-être prendre un peu l’air.

\- Je ne la laisse pas seule.

\- Je ne suggérais pas le contraire. Un jour, on finira bien par tous s’octroyer des congés. »

La conversation se poursuit, entre deux eaux, jamais totalement personnelle ou bien professionnelle.

Armitage prend congé de son capitaine, regagne ses quartiers. La fatigue ne l’empêche pas de prendre une douche avant d’essayer de dormir. Il est toutefois agité, parmi la brume de la soirée, la seule image claire qui lui en reste est la mèche blonde qui tombait régulièrement sur les yeux bleus de son interlocutrice.

Le sommeil ne vient pas pour tout le monde et l’utilisateur de la force est perplexe. Une journée, deux personnes mystères. Il n’y a pas de hasard : il doit avoir été vraiment ailleurs, ces derniers temps, s’il a réussi à ne pas percevoir un utilisateur de la force sur le vaisseau. À moins qu’il ne s’agisse d’un de ses « fantômes » dont il a pu entendre parler ? Le sujet étant peu renseigné, la question reste ouverte. Mais la réponse semble faible, elle ne sonne pas juste. Frustré, il interrompt ses cent pas et reste, immobile, devant une grande fenêtre, le regard tourné vers les étoiles. Ces dernières sont là, si proches, pleines de promesses, et en même temps, si lointaines, froides. Ses pensées dérivent sur Hux. Il doit absolument reprendre la main, affaiblir la position du général. Sa découverte est providentielle : il a enfin de quoi le déstabiliser, la preuve qu’il n’est pas si parfait et si clair qu’il en a l’air. Ce n’est bien évidemment pas ses affaires mais... Kylo Ren s’interroge. Qui pourrait s’intéresser à un tel maniaque ? Différents scénarios s’offrent à son imagination mais aucun ne le satisfait. Une simple liaison ? Ou pire, un véritable engagement... sentimental ? L’idée va à l’opposé de sa perception du roux. Il ne peut pas voir plus loin que son masque professionnel, la façon qu’il a de l’irriter, comme du sable dans un circuit. Il tâche de chercher des indices, quelque chose dans le comportement du général. Ce dernier a inévitablement fait une erreur quelque part, lui ne pourrait pas être si aveugle : il y a dû y avoir des signes, quelque chose, forcément. Les images défilent, et avec, son désespoir. Avant qu’une certaine conversation ne lui revienne en mémoire. L’avant-veille. La façon dont il s’était braqué, sa confusion. À propos d’un technicien. Kylo Ren, satisfait, abandonne le paysage froid de l’espace. Il sait où chercher, désormais. Et si cette petite quête peut le détourner de l’impasse dans laquelle il se trouve, tant mieux.

Les jours se poursuivent et Finn et Rey reprennent leurs entraînements. Le stromtrooper est assis en tailleur, tandis que la technicienne marche dans la pièce, l’encerclant à mesure. Son uniforme – une combinaison grise – est plié près de la porte. Elle porte un court pantalon blanc, avec un débardeur gris, un accoutrement qui tranche avec sa tenue de travail, bien plus large. Finn porte sa tenue habituelle, sans ses protections.

« Ferme les yeux, concentre-toi sur ce qu’il y a autour. Qu’est-ce que tu vois ?

\- Rien. Vraiment, R, je pense qu’on devrait essayer autre chose, ça viendra bien à un moment ou à un autre…

\- Finn ! Tes yeux. Voilà. Maintenant, inspire, écoute ton pouls. Ouvre-toi sur ce qu’il y a au-delà, dans cette pièce et en dehors. »

Elève attentif mais peu convaincu, il s’exécute malgré tout, hoquète quand la connexion s’opère. Pour la première fois, il n’utilise pas la Force, il la _sent_. En lui, dans la salle, partout. Il se rend vite compte qu’il ne fait pas que percevoir la Force – les gens aussi. Finn leur trouve un quelque chose de lumineux, comme un ciel piqueté de petits éclats clignotants. Le tableau est déroutant, mais fascinant. Il y a une certaine justesse à sentir toute cette vie, toutes ces personnes. Il fait partie de quelque chose de plus fort qu’une allégeance ou qu’un travail – ils sont tous liés, à travers la Force. De nouvelles sensations s’offrent à lui, il pourrait presque… oui, c’est bien ça, percevoir des humeurs. Le vaisseau est calme, serein, du moins principalement. Quelque chose – non, quelqu’un, est à l’origine d’une brume, d’une spirale sombre et inégale qui, comme une tache d’encre, brouille toute une zone. Attiré par la curiosité, il s’en approche doucement, avant de s’arrêter, sentant la main de Rey contre son cœur.

« Tu as réussi. C’est tout ça, la Force. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu’elle se trouve aussi dans la mort et dans la violence...

\- Qu’est-ce que c’était ?

\- Ren. Plus on est connecté à la Force plus les perturbations émotionnelles se ressentent.

\- ...Tu veux dire que..?

\- Oui, on peut le sentir faire ses crises. »

Les yeux de Finn papillonnent puis s’ouvrent. Il lui faut un instant avant de se réadapter à son environnement, encore connecté à ce qui l’entoure. Il est compliqué de gérer les deux pans de vie quand on ne l’a jamais fait. Il frissonne, avant de centrer son attention sur Rey, à genoux devant lui. Elle laisse tomber sa main, semble à présent soucieuse.

« Je ne t’ai pas sentie, toi.

\- Je réduis ma signature. Est-ce que... tu veux voir ? »

Il hoche la tête, la regarde fermer les yeux avant de faire de même. Le ciel est toujours là, rassurant et naturel, puis, un éclat, un torrent lumineux. Si Kylo Ren est une tache d’encre, ondulante et instable, Rey est une ancre, une masse brillante et solide, marbrée et rafraîchissante. Sur le moment, il se dit que ce doit être ça, ce que certaines cultures appellent aura. Puis il sent un mouvement dans la Force – Ren s’agite. La lumière se coupe d’un coup, et il se retrouve dans un désert froid, assoiffé. Il ouvre les yeux, Rey tient ses bras contre elle, comme quelqu’un qui vient de se brûler. Il s’éclaircit la gorge, demande :

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

\- Kylo Ren a senti notre connexion. Je n’ai pas été assez prudente... Il t’a peut-être même senti au moment où tu t’es approché de sa signature… Prochain point : l’importance de masquer sa signature en présence d’autres personnes sensibles à la Force. »

La séance ne s’étire pas, les événements ont fatigué Finn. Bien qu’il ne parle jamais de ses journées avec Rey, elle sait qu’il est plus régulièrement épuisé quand il entre dans la salle. Le quotidien, le travail est strictement exclu de leurs entraînements – d’où sa surprise, la semaine passée, quand il l’avait trouvée dans un couloir, pour lui parler. Tout ce qui a trait au privé, ce qui se passe en dehors de leurs cours le reste, en somme. Mais ça ne l’empêche pas de se douter que quelque chose se prépare : les soldats subissent des entraînements plus intensifs.

Ils se séparent rapidement, Rey restant un moment dans la pièce vide. Se positionnant en tailleur, elle se concentre sur la Force, baisse graduellement ses défenses, enfin en paix, entière. Pour se trouver soudainement entourée de noir, prise au piège sous une signature qu’elle connait bien. Le chevalier de Ren cherche l’origine des précédentes perturbations qu’il a senties, cherche à entrer dans son esprit. Rey se sent prise en cage, lutte pour conserver son calme. Elle inspire longuement et ferme brutalement la connexion, pantelante. Il est bien sûr impossible pour elle de se couper totalement à la Force. Le procédé serait douloureux, insupportable. Elle n’a pas la volonté de se limiter à cette extrémité, ne sait pas le faire. À la place, elle a appris à se cacher derrière les autres, à atténuer sa « lumière ». Elle marche à demi à l’aveugle, ne s’autorisant que du coin de l’œil à « regarder » la Force. Il est bien plus compliqué de remarquer ses démarches ainsi : pas franchement dans l’action, à peine passive, son utilisation de ses capacités passe inaperçue. Soudainement, la pièce n’est plus assez pour la protéger. Alors elle remet rapidement son uniforme et rejoint les quartiers du général, qui ne doit pas s’attendre à la voir débarquer ce soir-là.


	6. Souvenirs

Phasma est mal à l’aise en passant le sas. Elle se sent trop grande, trop imposante pour la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve. Un regard lui apprend que, comme elle, le général a un goût pour le simple. Rien dans cette chambre ne sort de l’ordinaire, il ne s’y trouve rien de personnel. S’asseyant après le roux en question, elle entend des bruits de pas rapides puis la porte s’ouvre. Sur la défensive, comme prise sur le fait, la capitaine se retourne brusquement, une main posée sur son blaster – seulement, ce n’est que Rey et la porte se referme derrière elle.

Le regard d’Armitage se pose, surprit, sur la nouvelle arrivée. Rey est soulagé de le trouver ici, elle n’est pas d’humeur à rester seule, encore secouée par son accrochage énergétique. Une armure chromée l’attend et un sourire fend son visage. Il doit bien s’agir de la seule autre personne du vaisseau qu’elle soit heureuse de voir dans cette pièce. La jeune femme prend place avec eux autour de la table, Phasma ôte son casque pour se mettre à manger.

« Tu as coupé tes cheveux.»

La phrase laisse un demi-silence, la capitaine semblant presque gênée d’être le centre d’attention. Ses cheveux blonds sont courts, c’est de cette façon qu’elle les porte, mais, depuis la dernière fois que Rey a eu l’occasion de les voir, ce qui était un carré est devenu une coupe plus masculine.

« Ça te va bien. »

Elle hoche la tête sans un mot, surprend le regard interrogateur du général, le renseigne :

« Ça va bientôt faire deux ans, je crois.

\- Oh non, tu ne vas quand même pas lui raconter l’histoire de la douche ! Pour ma défense, tu m’avais menacée de me jeter dans un compacteur à ordures.»

Cette fois, un sourire décrispe les traits d’Armitage et Phasma revoit la scène. Une adolescente réfractaire, venant de découvrir de l’encre. Quelque chose de rare, de cher… et surtout – la propriété de Kylo Ren, partout, sauf sur la feuille de papier. Rey en était recouverte, le pire des tâches se trouvant sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. On aurait dit que le flacon lui avait explosé dans les mains. Phasma, autoproclamée de « surveillance » de la jeune femme ce jour-là, était arrivée sur ces entrefaites. Inutile de préciser qu’elle avait jetée la jeune femme sous le premier jet d’eau devant lequel elles étaient passées, ôtant dans la mêlée son casque. La jeune femme avait lutté jusqu’à ce que sa gardienne soit au moins aussi trempée qu’elle. Dans son souvenir, la capitaine revoyait une Rey buttée, presque blessée dans son orgueil mais finalement en train de rire. Elle-même avait d’ailleurs fini par sourire.

Avec un air d’avertissement dans la voix, Rey ajoute, tournée vers le roux :

« Pas tes affaires ! »

Le repas est détendu, une entente mutuelle régnant. Les trois personnes se sont faits confiance auparavant, le referont très certainement dans le futur.

L’apprenti du Suprême Leader est tiraillé, rendu furieux par son incapacité à localiser et trouver la personne responsable des perturbations qu’il a senties dans la Force. Un utilisateur puissant, pour disparaître d’un coup et surtout, l’empêcher d’avoir accès à ses pensées. Il se souvient encore de la soudaineté avec laquelle la signature était apparue. Comme un feu d’artifice, si brillante que le monde réel s’était effacé un instant, remplacé par quelque chose de clair, strié de nuances et de différentes teintes. Il s’était senti appelé, avait fondu sur cette lumière, comme un vulgaire papillon. Et on lui avait fermé la porte au nez, comme à l’enfant qu’il n’était plus. Deux affronts pour le prix d’un, qui l’empêchaient par la suite de se concentrer correctement. Il ne pouvait plus le nier, il avait laissé passer beaucoup de choses, ces derniers temps. Il se devait d’être plus attentif, d’identifier la source du déséquilibre. Et sans tarder.

Armitage regarde le plafond gris, son écran sur les genoux. Le repas de la veille l’a rendu, quelque part, nostalgique. Il ne s’était jamais rendu compte du lien entre sa capitaine et Rey. Qu’elles aient passé du temps ensemble le fait sourire. Il s’imagine des scénarios, des passés possibles, des moments auxquels il n’a pas assisté, une timide complicité, une confiance réservée qu’il n’a pas vu naître. Rey, comme toujours, s’attache _et attache_. Elle avait raison d’ailleurs. Les cheveux courts vont mieux à Phasma. Il ne l’avait jusque-là pas remarqué, notant à peine le changement, quand celui-ci avait eu lieu, après quelques semaines. À l’époque, il n’avait rien pensé à ce propos. Mais étrangement, l’effet est plus saisissant de la sorte, plus féminin. Et il ne le remarque que maintenant. Il revoit la moue de Rey, et ne peut s’empêcher de voir une petite version d’elle.

Dans son souvenir, il n’est qu’un jeune homme comme un autre, si on laisse de côté la couleur de ses cheveux, qui fait tâche, parmi les mèches brunes qui sont là-bas la norme. Le roux laisse son regard dériver vers la fenêtre de la pièce grise. Il est seul, et termine tout juste une série de pompes et d’abdominaux. Ce n’est pas la partie de son entraînement qu’il préfère mais c’est une nécessité - il s’agit après tout d’une école militaire. La vue qu’offre sa chambre est banale, sans éclat. Elle donne sur la cour de l’orphelinat d’à-côté. L’emplacement des deux bâtiments est bien sûr stratégique. Trouver des enfants, essayer de les faire entrer dans un moule. Si la chose réussie, les petits orphelins entrent dans l’école. Le Premier Ordre (qui ne porte alors pas ce nom) ne laisse rien au hasard, pense au futur. Il soupire. Encore une bagarre – ces enfants n’ont vraiment rien de mieux à faire… Sauf que cette fois, il ne se détourne pas. Une petite fille en beige est acculée par une bande d’enfants plus âgés. Elle sort un bâton et entreprend ce qu’on pourrait qualifier d’attaque-suicide. Elle a du cran. Ils sont trois, plus grands et plus forts, mais elle ne tremble pas. Impossible pour l’adolescent d’entendre ce qui se dit, le son ne portant pas jusqu’à lui. Fasciné, il contemple les mouvements de l’enfant, sa grâce, avec son arme métallique. Cette dernière semblerait à première vue bien trop grande pour qu’une personne de sa taille puisse la manier mais il n’en est rien. Il imagine la combattante qu’elle pourrait devenir. La fille est douée, vraiment. Un de ses attaquants est au sol et elle poursuit, effectuant de grands mouvements pour gagner de l’espace et éloigner les deux attaquants restants. Un coup bien placé, au niveau des côtes et un autre enfant touche le sol. Le premier commence à se relever, derrière. Le coup arrive en traître et la fillette vacille. L’issue du combat se brouille, mais elle se bat jusqu’au bout – les bleus en train d’apparaître en témoigneront bientôt. On lui tire les cheveux, la jette au sol.

Elle se débat, rue, donne des coups de pieds et agite son bâton. L’effet de surprise est passé et le groupe se relève. Elle n’a aucune chance contre les trois silhouettes qui se penchent sur elle, mais encore une fois, elle poursuit avec une détermination admirable le combat. D’après ce qu’il peut en voir, les garçons passent un sale quart d’heure. L’arme est redoutable, pire encore quand elle est bien utilisée. La fatigue se fait sentir, la douleur aussi. La petite fille reçoit son lot de coups, sa prise est moins franche, ses attaques portent moins leurs fruits. Après quelques longues minutes, elle se retrouve submergée – on lui arrache son bâton, le combat se joue aux poings. Quand elle hurlait, armée, petite guerrière de son état, elle n’émet à présent plus un son. Douleur ou pas, on dirait que personne ne peut lui tirer de larmes, de suppliques ou de cris.

À nouveau seule, la petite fille est assise par terre, les pieds dans la légère couche de sable qui recouvre la surface de la cour. Elle fait la moue, les membres marqués par des traces pour l’heure grises qu’elle ne semble pas remarquer. Son bâton lui a été enlevé. Elle se lève, donne un coup de pied dans la poussière puis se dirige vers l’intérieur du bâtiment, avant qu’une voix ne l’interrompe.

« C’était un beau combat. »

Elle lève la tête, ses lèvres se tordent en un rictus.

« Non – j’ai perdu.

\- Peut-être, mais c’était inégal, tu avais peu de chances de t’en sortir autrement. Tenir jusque-là relève de l’exploit. Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous battiez ?

\- Ils ont menti. Ils ont dit que mes parents m’avaient vendue pour de la boisson. C’est faux. »

Les poings de l’enfant se serrent, il y a quelque chose de violent dans son regard, une rage froide, qui choque sur les traits d’une si jeune personne. Pensive, elle poursuit :

« Je ne tiendrais pas aussi longtemps la prochaine fois…

\- Parce que tu comptes en redemander ?

\- C’est comme ça que ça passe, ici.

\- Quel âge as-tu ? »

La petite fille devient méfiante, prend du temps avant de répondre.

« Je suis assez grande pour m’occuper de moi.

\- Ton âge.

\- Dans les sept ans. »

Le jeune homme détaille l’enfant, perplexe. Essaie-t-elle d’être vague ou bien… ne connait-elle pas son âge exact ? Son cœur se serre. Du sang perle sur une de ses tempes, à la commissure de ses lèvres et elle a un genou éraflé. Sans compter les autres marques et bleus. Il inspire, sa décision prise.

« Je pourrais t’apprendre à te défendre.

\- Tu t’appelles comment ?

\- Armitage.

\- Je suis Rey… et je n’ai pas besoin d’être aidée. »

Avec un vague sourire, Armitage ajoute :

« Tu veux le récupérer, ou non, ton bâton ? »

La dénommée Rey soupire, se tâte, hoche finalement la tête, en se mordant la lèvre.

« Tiens-toi droite, les poings en avant. Non, pas comme ça, tu vas t’abimer les mains. Là, c’est mieux. Règle numéro un : il n’y a qu’une seule chose qui compte, ta survie. Ne t’encombre pas de belles idées, de principes ou de règles. Joue salement, n’y vas jamais à la loyale. Prends tes adversaires en traître, utilise ton environnement, le contexte. Tout est bon pour t’amener la victoire. »

À leur prochaine rencontre, Rey avait récupéré son bâton, arborait fièrement un nouvel hématome.


	7. Codes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certaines choses se concrétisent, se frôlent... Il y a de la tension dans l'air, de l'espoir et des désillusions.

Ce soir, Armitage caresse son rêve du bout des doigts. Starkiller devient une réalité. La base en est aux finitions. Le plus gros est fait, il la visitera bientôt. S’empêcher d’y passer tout son temps libre s’est jusque-là avéré compliqué – une part de lui souhaitant surveiller l’avancée des travaux, tout vérifier : il s’agit après tout de _son_ projet. Il se détache de l’idée de son père, fait de l’ombre au nom de ce dernier. Un jour, il sera oublié, perdu pour la postérité. Lui, Armitage Hux, sera un héros de guerre. Le nom du plus grand général du Premier Ordre, une figure d’autorité, respectée. C’est du moins ce qu’il espère. Si son ambition ne se borne pas à son rôle actuel, il s’en satisfait pour l’instant. Cette base pourrait totalement annihiler la Résistance, offrir des bases stables et saines à l’expansion du Premier Ordre. Les enjeux sont grands, il en est conscient. Avec les dérapages de plus en plus fréquents de son égal hiérarchique, la pression monte. Il ne peut pas se permettre de laisser quelque chose au hasard. Avec un soupir, il délaisse finalement son datapad, toujours allongé sur son lit. La fatigue se fait de plus en plus sentir, ces temps-si. Une nouvelle piste est étudiée, la base prépare une attaque. Repensant aux exhortations de Rey, il finit par éteindre son appareil, et fixe le plafond. L’homme ressasse ses dernières angoisses, secoue la tête. Ces derniers jours ont été forts en émotions, sans qu’il ne parvienne à comprendre pourquoi. Lui qui se souhaitait détaché, pragmatique, se retrouve bien trop lié émotionnellement : la preuve avec ses récentes erreurs et crises, concernant la technicienne. Il se passe une main sur le visage, lessivé. À force de mépriser Kylo Ren pour son, disons, « émotivité », il se retrouve dans des extrémités similaires. La passion ne se lit certainement pas sur son visage, c’est bien pourtant ce qu’il est. Une personne avec des rêves et des désirs, la volonté de les réaliser. L’arme en finition est la folle idée d’un après-midi d’été, le fruit de l’imagination d’un jeune homme. Des années plus tard, son travail, ses efforts portent leurs fruits. Il est à _ça_ de pouvoir unifier la galaxie, à _ça_ d’assurer définitivement la protection de Rey. Armitage n’a jamais été si proche d’atteindre ses ambitions. Le doute le saisit, une angoisse viscérale lui tord le ventre. Rien ne se passe jamais si bien. Les sacrifices, le surmenage, la douleur, rien de tout cela ne compte. Quelque chose va forcément se produire, il n’est pas si chanceux. Toute sa vie, il a dû se battre pour ce qu’il voulait, pour faire plus qu’exister. Son regard se fixe un instant sur les ombres de la pièce. Il se tourne et ferme obstinément les yeux, attendant un sommeil qui ne vient pas.

Beaucoup plus bas dans le vaisseau, on souhaiterait se réveiller.

La planète est froide, le noir de la nuit engloutie tout. La seule chose qu’elle sait, c’est qu’il est en train de partir. Encore. Elle ne veut pas être seule – reviens ! – mais c’est invariablement ce qui arrive : elle se retrouve _toujours_ seule. Elle ne parvient plus à entendre ce qu’on lui dit, elle l’appelle en vain, se débat dans la neige qui lui mord les mollets, l’empêche d’avancer. Elle tombe, épuisée. Ses yeux trouvent le faible éclat d’une lune naine. Les larmes dupliquent l’image à l’infini et Rey se laisse aller. Les sanglots qui déchirent sa poitrine en silence effacent le monde et la douleur l’enveloppe tout entière. L’obscurité s’abat sur elle, comme elle s’était retrouvée piégée par la signature de l’utilisateur de la Force. La jeune femme se met en boule, ses joues brûlées par les sillons d’eau salée. Puis la lune devient un soleil brûlant et la neige du sable à perte de vue. Il fait jour, le ciel est un océan infini et figé. Un vaisseau la laisse sur Jakku et elle hurle, elle ne veut pas elle supplie : Non ! Revenez !, un inconnu la pousse, l’éloigne de sa vie. Sur sa propre image se superpose la petite fille qu’elle était alors et, la blessure n’ayant jamais guérie, elle pleure de plus belle. Elle sent son cœur qui se brise, ses membres qui flanchent, son cœur battant trop vite, trop fort. Ses poumons, eux, ne veulent plus traiter l’air qu’elle respire : ses genoux se dérobent sous elle et le sable menace de l’engloutir. Elle ne réagit pas. Les minuscules grains sont irritants mais la peine est bienvenue. C’est tout ce qui reste de sa personne. Une boule de douleur qui se tord sur le sol, abandonnée. Elle ferme les yeux et la neige est de retour. La scène redémarre à nouveau, torture infinie.

En ouvrant les yeux, Rey se rend compte de deux choses. Elle tremble, et s’est blessée pendant la nuit. Ses yeux sont secs d’avoir tant pleuré et bien qu’elle soit consciente qu’il ne s’agisse que d’un rêve, ses nerfs sont à vifs. Le cauchemar revient à chaque fois. Elle le connait par cœur : ça ne l’empêche pas de hurler à chaque fois, de se sortir le cœur de la poitrine, de finir à genoux dans le noir, brisée. Enfilant rapidement son uniforme, elle se dirige vers l’armoire à pharmacie et se soigne. Elle prend un temps fou à enrouler son avant-bras dans une compresse beige. Le résultat ressemble suffisamment à ce qu’elle portait sur Jakku pour qu’Armitage ne s’inquiète pas. Elle soupire, des cernes violacés sous les yeux. S’il savait que ses terreurs nocturnes ne l’ont jamais vraiment quittée… Un nouveau mensonge dans sa vie.

Ses pas la mènent dans un couloir vide et elle se prend à regarder les étoiles, les genoux ramassés contre elle. Sa faiblesse l’écœure. Un simple rêve, une simple construction de son cerveau malade, un souvenir et elle n’est plus rien. Une larme solitaire trouve encore la force de glisser sur sa joue, Rey l’écrase sans ménagement, la mâchoire serrée. Il est temps pour elle de se remettre sur pied.

Kylo Ren revoit la frêle silhouette qu’il n’avait alors pas vue. Si cette dernière ne s’était pas plaquée au mur pour l’éviter. Il soupire, n’ayant pas le temps de penser à ce qu’elle dégageait – un tourbillon complexe de rage, de désespoir et de détermination, de ce que la Force lui a permis d’apercevoir. Seulement, il n’est pas charitable, pas _gentil_. À chacun ses problèmes. Il vient de recevoir une alerte : il est attendu.

Il est agité, à peine capable de méditer. Il s’agit pourtant d’un aspect important de sa formation, une activité censée l’aider à canaliser son énergie. Depuis que l’information a fait surface, il est fébrile. De nouveaux détails leur sont parvenus : des indices pour retrouver la carte. Les sources indiquent un village de la planète Jakku. Autant dire nulle part, une planète perdue, insignifiante. Toutefois, pas très éloignée. Il se voit prendre son Upsilon et récupérer ce qui lui revient de droit. La localisation de ce pauvre hermite, de son ennemi. Il lui faut attendre la permission de son Maître et les heures qui passent le tue. Chaque seconde l’éloigne de son but, projette de tout mettre en doute. Lor San Tekka est censé y vivre depuis plusieurs années désormais. Mais avant tout, il doit s’assurer de la véracité de la source en question. Il ne peut plus échouer, il a besoin d’avancements, de concret. Ses poings se serrent et il se concentre sur la douleur – c’est ce qu’il sait faire de mieux, après tout.

Elle est si bouleversée qu’elle ne se rend d’abord pas compte qu’une autre personne se trouve sur son chemin. Elle accélère et se pousse sur le côté, évitant une désagréable collision. L’autre ne se retourne même pas. Avec un sourire amer, Rey rejoint sa salle d’entraînement : à chacun ses démons. Son antique bâton est sorti de son coffre et c’est avec lui qu’elle s’entraîne, malmène un matelas. Elle est consciente qu’il existe des hologrammes ou des programmes pour ce genre d’entraînement, mais elle a besoin de cette proximité, de s’épuiser physiquement. Dans ses jeunes années, et elle s’en souvient encore très bien, c’est de cette façon que certains s’entraînaient, en vue de combats plus ou moins réglementés. Parfois, les choses tournaient mal. Le plus souvent, on s’en tirait avec des dents en moins et des contusions. Ses petites mains étaient parfaites pour recoudre les plaies. On n’osait pas trop malmener un enfant, quand un autre soigneur en aurait pris pour son grade. Son amertume se déverse par flots, provoquant des ondulations dans la Force. Après un moment, elle abandonne son activité, se lave rapidement et sa journée de travail commence.

Rey n’est pas d’humeur pour la pratique. Elle a ainsi tout naturellement décidé qu’enrichir les connaissances de son partenaire d’entraînement ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique. Ils sont tous les deux épuisés – la rumeur se confirme : une expédition est en prévision. La division de Finn n’en finit plus : les heures d’exercices s’enchaînent. Parler est ce qui convient le mieux à leurs états respectifs. La technicienne prend la parole :

« Tu as certainement entendu parler des certains modes de pensées autour de la Force.

\- Tu veux parler des Jedi ?

\- Oui, mais pas seulement.

\- De ce que j’en sais, c’est du passé. Plus personne ne suit leurs enseignements, et… de nos jours, la Force est perçue comme un mythe, une légende.

\- Dans leur vision de la Force, il existait un côté « lumineux » et un côté « obscur » - les Sith. Les deux modes de pensés possédaient des philosophies contraires, ce qui n’a pas manqué de créer-

\- Des guerres.

\- J’allais parler de conflit, mais c’est bien ça.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé, ensuite ?

\- Ils ont plus ou moins fini par s’entre-tuer.

\- Et c’est tout ?

\- Il n’y avait pas d’autres possibilités : avec une vision des choses si manichéenne, ce devait être tout ou rien. »

Ils font une pause, pris dans leurs pensées. Finn se souvient de légendes murmurées, du peu qu’il connait sur le sujet.

« Dis-m’en plus.

\- Hum, sur leur philosophie ?

\- Ça me semble être un bon début.

\- Les Jedi croyaient au contrôle des émotions. Ils cherchaient la paix en se cloisonnant du monde et de ce qui nous rend humain. »

Rey fait une pause, à l’air de chercher ses mots. Elle se mord la lèvre, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Oui, voilà, c’est ça : _Il n’y a pas d’émotions, il y a la paix. Il n’y a pas d’ignorance, il y a la connaissance. Il n’y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité. Il n’y a pas de chaos, il y a l’harmonie. Il n’y a pas la mort, il y a la Force._ »

Le silence se poursuit. Les mots sonnent indubitablement creux pour Rey. Ils pèsent toutefois dans l’air, entrent en résonance, ancien credo un jour répété par ses adeptes. Finn pèse ses mots, insiste encore :

« Ça à l’air plutôt noble, tout ça.

\- Peut-être, oui. Mais ce n’est pas viable. La théorie a ses défauts, la pratique en avait davantage encore. Ils ont présumés de leurs forces, ont été _humains_.

\- Et les Sith ? »

La voix de Rey était cassante, pleine de ressentiment. Au nom des autres utilisateurs de la Force, quelque chose brille dans son regard.

« Ils pensaient l’inverse. Ils utilisaient leurs émotions comme des moteurs, utilisaient leurs défauts pour augmenter en puissance.

\- Et ?

\- Là aussi, il y a vite eu des dérives : la passion était avant tout des émotions négatives, de la haine, de la douleur. _La paix est un mensonge, il n’y a que la passion. Avec la passion, je gagne en force. Avec cette force, je gagne en pouvoir. Avec le pouvoir, j’acquière la victoire. Dans la victoire mes chaines sont brisées, la Force me libérera._ »

Les mots ont une puissance, une volonté propre. Et l’air crépite autour d’eux. La Force reconnait les deux Codes, et un instant la mémoire des deux peuples flotte, des présences presque tangibles. Un tremblement échappe à Rey et elle resserre sa connexion avec la Force. Elle ferme les yeux puis les fragments résiduels s’éloignent.

« C’était quoi, ça, R ?

\- Des fantômes. Enfin, si l’on veut. Ceux-là étaient des souvenirs. »

Après une inspiration, elle tâche de reprendre.

« Comme tu le sais, ces deux modes de pensées sont tombés en désuétude, comme la plupart des cultures centrées autour de la Force.

\- Pourtant, elle est toujours là, et il y en a qui l’utilisent…

\- C’est la preuve que les idéologies étaient fausses : elles excluaient une autre manière, ce qui s’éloignait de leurs méthodes.

\- Mais... Et Kylo Ren ?

\- Ce n’est pas un Sith. Il utilise des techniques antiques – parfois d’origines Sith, oui – mais ça ne suffit pas à faire de lui un croyant.

\- Est-ce qu’il y a un terme pour ce qu’il est ?

\- Je te retourne la question : et pour ce que nous sommes ? J’imagine qu’on peut dire qu’il s’agit d’un utilisateur du côté sombre de la Force, si la classification t’intéresse. À la fin de la journée, on est ce qu’on est, mots ou pas. »

Quelque chose vient de changer dans la manière que Finn a de voir la Force. Lui qui n’avait jamais vu cette dernière que comme une entité globale se constitue un spectre. La nuance va du bleu au rouge. Il essaie de se souvenir _du_ Code, de le maintenir gravé dans sa tête.


	8. Ordres de missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Le premier paragraphe relate une scène d'abus.  
> Je considère que la relation de Snoke et de Kylo est basée sur la manipulation et la violence - elle est donc particulièrement malsaine.  
> Des tags seront ajoutés, d'autres passages plus violents voir graphiques (des scènes de bataille) étant à venir. 
> 
> Merci, bonne lecture !

Kylo Ren s’agenouille devant son Maître. Ou du moins, la projection de ce dernier. Il est bien conscient que son peu de maîtrise des jours passés ne pèse pas en sa faveur. Le regard du Suprême Leader Snoke est dur. Les épaules de l’utilisateur de la force se carrent, il attend ce qui va suivre. Le jugement qui pèse sur lui est si épais qu’il en devient presque palpable. Encore une fois, il sent le poids de son héritage dans les yeux du Suprême Leader. Darth Vader, lui, était mesuré. Il était froid, pragmatique, efficace. Puissant. La tête basse, il pense ensuite à son caractère, à ses accomplissements. Les angoisses sont de retour, seulement perturbées par une ondulation dans la Force.

« Relève-toi, mon apprenti. »

Il s’exécute, presque surpris de ne pas avoir droit à des remontrances, à des _punitions_.

« Je sais ce qui t’amène. Je veux que tu te rendes sur place, que tu extraies toi-même l’information. »

Kylo Ren est soulagé, reprend un peu contenance. Son Maître lui fait confiance, il peut et doit lui prouver qu’il fait bien de placer ses espoirs en lui. Il s’apprête à le remercier et à partir mais la connexion se fait plus forte.

« Mais il y a plus important : la Force est perturbée. Quelque chose s’est passé, un éveil. Si nous n’avons pas su le sentir, il est désormais impossible de ne pas s’en rendre compte. »

La voix se durcit, la Force crépite dans l’air, comme un courant électrique. L’apprenti déglutit, la suite s’annonce moins prometteuse.

« Il y a quelqu’un sur _ton_ vaisseau. Et tu ne l’as pas senti. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s’en rendre compte. C’est une menace, un danger potentiel. Je compte sur toi pour t’en occuper… Avant cela, toutefois… Un petit rappel. »

Le Suprême Leader gronde la fin de sa phrase, les doigts tendus devant lui et, malgré la distance entre les deux salles, la violence du choc laisse le chevalier au sol. Les éclairs se diffusent, douleur insupportable qu’il ne peut que subir en silence. Les dents serrées, il tâche de réutiliser l’émotion, de s’en servir pour nourrir sa force, sa colère. C’est le but de l’exercice, il le sait bien. Malgré les années, il est toujours aussi difficile pour lui de dépasser les vagues de douleur, les tressautements incontrôlés de ses muscles contre le sol froid.

« La prochaine fois, ne tarde pas. Je sais ce que tu penses. Je peux parfaitement lire en toi. J’aurais dû être informé des perturbations que tu as ressenties dans la Force. »

Kylo Ren est incapable de relever la tête pour ne serait-ce qu’essayer de soutenir à nouveau le regard de son Maître. Un gémissement lui échappe et la fréquence augmente. Sa bouche a le goût du sang, parcouru de spasmes, il parvient à s’agenouiller à nouveau.

« Tu. N’as rien. À me. CACHER ! »

Un mouvement de la main et sa tête rencontre le sol. Les éclairs s’arrêtent, la communication aussi. Le souffle court, il essaie de reprendre contenance.

Armitage est dans la salle de commandes du vaisseau, Phasma à ses côtés. Penchés sur leurs tablettes respectives, ils échangent à voix basse. Une expédition est à prévoir sur la base Starkiller. Enfin. Il ne peut plus attendre, souhaite déjà y être. Kylo Ren étant en mission, le moment semble idéal. Le général laisse un sourire s’épanouir sur son visage, trahit un instant son attitude professionnelle. Rey va adorer la planète. D’un signe de tête, il congédie un des hommes à ses ordres. Il ne s’attarde pas, quitte la pièce avec de nouveaux ordres. La chasse aux antiquités ne donne rien ces derniers temps. Ils ne peuvent pas être chanceux à tous les coups. C’est bien sûr un peu décevant mais, après tout, ils se doivent d’être discrets, d’agir avec précaution. Le but est de ne pas se faire repérer, que personne d’autre ne soit au courant. Rey a besoin de plus, de livres, de reliques et matériaux propices à son entraînement, à son épanouissement. C’est ce que le roux se dit en consultant son écran, faisant le tour des tâches de la journée. En étant sur tous les fronts, il se doit d’être méticuleux et organisé, ne peut se permettre d’oublier quelque chose. Les informations ne doivent pas traîner, il doit tout surveiller. De son côté, la capitaine est en train d’organiser les derniers détails importants avant que la poignée de personnes choisies ne soient mises au courant. L’opportunité ne se représentera pas – et le général n’a pas de meilleure image en tête : être entouré de personnes de confiance sur l’objet de sa réussite, un de ces projets phares. Il tâche bien sûr de ne pas se laisser emporter, il veut rester tranquille, ne pas s’émouvoir trop tôt. Tant que la base n’a pas été véritablement achevée et, disons, officiellement testée. Il lève la tête pour s’adresser à sa seconde et repense aux yeux bleus masqués par le chrome.

« Quand partons-nous ?

\- Les unités viennent d’être prévenues, nous serons sur place avant la fin de la journée. »

Il hoche la tête, pose son datapad et, les mains croisées derrière le dos, laisse son regard dériver sur les étoiles, dans une posture qui trahie son entraînement militaire.

Rey s’extirpe d’un panneau coulissant, en sueur. La réparation prend plus de temps que prévu et, malheureusement, la panne n’est pas résolue. Pas encore. Avec un soupir, elle se dirige vers un panneau adjacent et se remet au travail, étouffant dans la combinaison trop large.

Il n’y a pas à dire, elle déteste cette aile du vaisseau. Construite en premier, à la hâte, ces circuits sont dorénavant obsolètes, mériteraient de bonnes remises à niveau. Qui n’ont pas encore été réclamées, sans qu’il lui soit possible de savoir pourquoi. S’y mettre une bonne fois pour toute serait un gain de temps et de moyen considérable. Il lui faut pourtant se contenter de suivre les ordres, d’effectuer une multitude de petites réparations, de tenter des miracles qui ne tiendront pas, sur le long terme. La vérité est frustrante, tout est seulement remisé à un autre jour. Elle ne parvient pas à se satisfaire de ce maigre bricolage. Etouffant un bâillement, elle fait rouler ses épaules, vérifie la partie qui fait défaut.

Une alerte sur son écran lui indique qu’une nouvelle mission lui a été assignée. Luttant pour finir de changer une gaine défectueuse, elle manque de tout lâcher quand ses yeux se posent sur le message. Au lieu du formulaire automatique se trouvent quelques mots : _Visite sur Starkiller, je t’attends aux heures habituelles_. La technicienne reste un instant interdite avant de s’autoriser un sourire. Si Armitage est à l’origine du voyage et a choisi de l’y inclure, c’est que les risques sont minimes. Elle n’a pas quitté le vaisseau depuis… Très, très longtemps. Bien trop. L’idée a de quoi la réjouir. Après plusieurs minutes elle se dirige à grand pas vers le dortoir ; elle doit encore préparer ses affaires et passer par la douche avant de retrouver Finn. Leur séance sera rapide – le vaisseau n’attendra pas. Enfin, techniquement, si. Ce n’est toutefois pas une raison suffisante pour s’y présenter en retard.

Finn justement, ne suit pas cette logique, se présente en retard, essoufflé. Il y a quelque chose d’étrange chez lui mais Rey est trop agitée pour y prêter attention.

« Ah, Finn, je commençais à m’inquiéter. Je viens de recevoir une mission, je vais m’absenter une journée, je dois partir ce soir. »

Il se fige un instant, cherche son regard.

« Quel genre de mission, R ? »

Il y a une urgence dans sa voix, comme un besoin d’être rassuré, une certaine tension. La jeune femme met l’émotion sur le compte de la fatigue.

« Des réparations, un truc de techniciens. Bidouiller des câbles, vérifier des données, ce genre de choses. »

Le mensonge est plus naturel que prévu. Le stormtrooper a l’air rassuré. Le silence s’étire. Ils ne parlent jamais de ce qui se passe en dehors de leurs entraînements. Après quelques instants, il demande :

« J’ai pas mal pensé à qu’on avait dit, sur la Force. Toi, tu en penses quoi, vraiment ? 

\- Tu n’as qu’à fermer les yeux. Qu’est-ce que tu vois ? Il y a… La vie. La mort. La violence, la paix. L’équilibre. Il s’agit de l’ordre naturel des choses. La Force est en tout – qui sommes-nous pour juger ce qui est _bien_ ou _mal_ ? C’est bien souvent une question de point de vue. Nous sommes subjectifs, justement pris dans nos émotions. Ces dernières sont souvent un moteur, une façon d’aller de l’avant. Faut-il les annihiler ? Non, je ne pense pas. »

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre, comme si, quelque part, il s’en doutait.

« Comment ne pas tomber dans l’excès, alors ?

\- On ne peut pas vivre sans émotions, la rage entraîne la destruction. Il suffit de vivre, d’être fidèle à soi-même, d’être humain. »

Finn hoche doucement la tête, réfléchissant aux implications de l’idée. Quelque part, c’est cohérent avec la façon de vivre de la jeune femme : elle n’a jamais semblé mettre en avant un aspect de la Force. D’un autre côté, les pensées Jedi sont claires : emprunter le côté obscur fragilise la lumière. Comment Rey pourrait-elle être autre chose que cela ? Sa signature est lumineuse, claire et protectrice. Il finit par abandonner la théorie pour le moment. Rey se prépare, s’affairant en silence dans la grande pièce.

« Hé, R ?

\- Oui ?

\- Prend soin de toi. »

Elle lève la tête et leurs regards se croisent. Elle lui offre un sourire avant de disparaître derrière la porte.


	9. Starkiller

Armitage, installé en position de copilote, regarde Rey faire décoller le TIE Interceptor. Elle n’a pas besoin de lui pour gérer le vaisseau, et, son datapad sur les genoux, il vérifie distraitement ses alertes et messages. La jeune femme a toujours adoré piloter. Ce qui n’était pour lui qu’une vague nécessité a toujours été important pour elle. Ayant appris, depuis le temps, à la connaître, à lire certaines de ses attitudes, il ne peut s’empêcher de remarquer la façon dont la ligne de ses épaules est détendue, la façon dont elle fait plus jeune – non, elle fait enfin son âge. Rey se sent libre, indépendante, en contrôle. Elle qui doit toujours se reposer sur les autres, attendre les ordres – l’organisation du Premier Ordre qui régit ses jours, ou même lui, qui a depuis bien longtemps bouleversé sa vie. Concentrée, elle refuse toute intervention du pilotage automatique, préférant de loin les sensations que la conduite lui procure. Les cheveux légèrement en batailles, un sourire oublié sur le coin des lèvres, elle semble épanouie, elle-même. Une lionne fière et entière, puissante et indomptable. Voilà l’image qu’elle lui évoque dans l’instant, le bleu des étoiles se reflétant sur sa peau claire. Etre aux commandes semble lui redonner vie. Un sentiment qu’il comprend.

Avoir toutes les cartes, être au cœur des décisions, _être important_.

Le général n’a jamais aspiré à autre chose. Depuis toujours, il se voulait puissant, en position de force, de pouvoir changer les choses. Il se devait de l’être, ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Encore un enfant dont l’héritage était trop lourd. Encore une fois, le poids des années a créé un monstre. Son expression ne se modifie pas. Il est en paix avec lui-même. Il connait ses motifs, a des raisons, voilà bien tout ce qui compte. Ils sortent de l’hyperespace trop rapidement à son goût, Armitage met de côté sa tablette à la vue de la planète. Starkiller. _Son_ arme. Il croise le regard de Rey et se surprend à répondre à son sourire.

L’atterrissage se passe sans encombre – la suite, cependant, est moins simple. Rey n’ayant jamais eu à souffrir de telles températures, Armitage lui confie une tenue d’officier du Premier Ordre en lui demandant de le suivre de près, l’air de rien. Elle y sera bien plus au chaud et à l’aise. Attirera moins l’attention. Avec un air complice, il ajuste la tenue de la jeune femme, lui pose le couvre-chef avec une moue appréciatrice. Quelque part, il imagine une autre vie : avec Rey à ses côtés, en seconde. L’idée a du bon, mais il sait que la jeune femme n’est pas faite pour ça. La violence à demi-contenue qui la caractérise demande, non, appelle l’action. Elle aime trop fortement, à s’en faire mal, est émotion avant toute autre chose. Le mirage passe et en descendant du vaisseau, en sa compagnie, il prolonge un instant sa rêverie. Fier, il regarde de haut toutes ses personnes, ses inconnus, ses étrangers qui ne verront jamais rien de spécial dans ce simple moment. Marchant, devant tous, aux côtés de sa protégé, pour la première fois ou presque, il offre un hochement de tête respectueux à Phasma, un instant figée. Il devine son expression, la sent tendue. Ce n’était pas prévu – il n’a pas souhaité laisser plus de traces, a déjà supprimé les messages échangés. Mais elle s’adapte comme toujours et la surprise qu’elle a pu laisser paraître, dans son maintien, disparaît. Ils entrent tous les trois dans la base.

Le monde est blanc. L’air est frais, mais la sensation n’est pas désagréable, seulement nouvelle. Invisible derrière la silhouette du général, Rey se sent tout de même exposée. Elle ne cherche pas à rester à son niveau, se contente de le suivre sans traîner. L’uniforme est trop droit, trop étriqué – le contraste avec sa tenue de technicienne est frappant : quand il lui est seulement possible de se sentir négligée, pas à sa place, elle a la désagréable impression d’être une imposture, une copie trop lisse d‘elle-même. Quelque part, il s’agit bien d’un déguisement, d’une supercherie. Un nouveau mensonge. Elle carre les épaules, masque sa curiosité derrière une expression qu’elle veut neutre, presque austère sous ses cheveux rattachés en queue de cheval – son cou ainsi dénudé lui semble bien trop vulnérable. Les grandes portes s’ouvrent et elle lutte pour conserver le rythme de ses deux coéquipiers : elle se sent maladroite, trop bruyante, toujours un pas en avance ou en retard. Leur côté martial ressort. La femme dans l’armure et l’homme en uniforme semblent puissants, dangereux, côte à côte et silencieux. Bien que ne se sachant pas sans ressources, il lui est impossible d’essayer de se hisser à leur hauteur. Il y a une différence primordiale, presque viscérale entre eux. Ce n’est peut-être que le subterfuge de l’habitude ou une question de confiance en soi, de connaître sa valeur, toujours est-il que quand Rey voit ce qu’ils dégagent tous les deux, elle ne parvient qu’à voir un défaut, des « faiblesses ». Elle manque ce qu’il y a en elle, comme en chacun : une certaine potentialité, une force. Oublie un instant _sa_ Force.

Se débarrassant habilement de certaines personnes encombrantes, le trio entame une visite de la base. Rey, bien que légèrement en retrait, ne peut s’empêcher de chercher le regard d’Armitage, fixe sa nuque, les mèches lisses plaquées en arrière. Il se retourne à la première occasion, l’air de rien, mais il y a quelque chose de lumineux dans son regard, son mouvement est trop rapide. Il lui semble heureux, fier. Et soulagé. Bien que dans sa retenue habituelle, il se tient parfaitement droit, raide, absolument pas tendu ou crispé. Ses angoisses oubliées pour l’instant. Le projet a été titanesque, elle veut bien le croire. Avec un je ne sais quoi de nostalgique, elle se souvient des idées folles, des brouillons tremblotants. Si le roux ne peut se targuer d’avoir inventé quelque chose de totalement innovant, ses compétences ne sont pas en reste. Ce qui aurait été vu par tous comme une fantaisie, un caprice ridicule ou même un rêve est devenu réalité. Laissant distraitement ses mains effleurer les panneaux, elle songe aux circuits et aux heures de travail que chaque portion de la base a dû demander. C’est une belle réalisation. Les locaux, neufs, ont ce quelque chose qui vous fait hésiter sur le pas des portes, qui fait trépigner les gardes les plus récents : rien n’a encore subie l’épreuve du temps et de l’habitude.

Armitage et Phasma échangent à voix basse, en jargon militaire, des détails sur la base. Elle s’attarde sur le travail effectué : certains des panneaux de contrôle – sans même imaginer le cœur de la base – sont des petites merveilles de technologie. Le Premier Ordre a dépensé sans compter pour ce projet. L’arme ultime. Ce dont ils avaient désespérément besoin pour tourner la page et enfin commencer quelque chose de nouveau, reconstruire. Il faut pour cela bousculer certaines ruines, laisser tomber quelques antiques infrastructures – tuer le passé, peut-être. Leurs pas les mènent bientôt sur l’extérieur et, enfin seuls, ils s’enfoncent dans la forêt qui l’entoure. Ils s’éloignent du monde et du bruit, Rey frissonne, ses yeux curieux cherchant à tout voir, à tout embraser du regard.

Phasma ne peut s’empêcher de surveiller Rey du coin de l’œil, laisse un sourire se former sur ses lèvres derrière l’anonymat de son casque. La jeune femme est en train de toucher la matière blanche, inquisitrice. Hux a quelque chose au fond des yeux qu’elle ne parvient pas bien à situer. Elle se souvient bien sûr de son expression quand il avait déclaré que Rey serait du voyage. Il voulait lui offrir ce moment : la découverte de la neige. Avec des précautions infinies, elle modèle cette dernière, la compresse entre ses mains désormais nues. Un gant dépasse de sa ceinture, elle coince l’autre de son coude, accaparée par la matière blanche qui, en quelques instants, se fait translucide avant de ruisseler de ses doigts.

La tête baissée sur ses mains, Rey en vient à la conclusion qu’elle est, dans ses rêves, bien plus froide, plus... piquante, peut-être. Elle mord, fait souffrir et laisse saigner. Il y a pourtant quelque chose de presque doux, de beau dans ce qu’elle a entre les mains. Et bientôt, il se met à neiger. De fines particules, petits serpentins cristallins, se laissent tomber du ciel. Toujours dans l’appréhension bien qu’émerveillée, elle ne peut se retenir de lever ses mains, paumes dirigées vers le ciel. Alors, doucement, elle influence la trajectoire des flocons, les fait valser sur un rythme secret qui est le sien. Les battements de son cœur ralentissent et elle relâche sa prise sur la neige, avant de se laisser tomber dans la molle fraîcheur. Elle fixe le ciel gris – une teinte fumée, perle, trop claire et trop monochrome – et laisse les flocons s’écraser sur ses joues. Rey repense à la douleur, à la violence de ses expériences oniriques. Tout semble ici différent. Elle n’est pas seule - un sourire timide éclot sur son visage quand elle se relève. L’armure de chrome semble jurer avec la clarté de la neige – il n’en faut pas plus pour qu’une sphère vienne s’y écraser, sans qu’aucun mouvement ne soit amorcé. La capitaine baisse les yeux, regarde les traces en train de fondre du méfait et, de sa voix la plus mélodieuse, déclare :

« Technicienne 78-B2… vous avez des ennuis. »

La scène est surréelle – une technicienne déguisée en officier, déviant avec plus ou moins de succès les attaques méthodiques et presque trop précises du capitaine Phasma. Armitage recule d’un pas, admire la scène. Il y a quelque chose dans la façon dont les deux femmes finissent toujours par sortir de leurs retranchements – dans des éclats de rire libérateurs, jeunes et fous – qui le charme. Leur relation, leur complicité tacite est un mystère pour lui. Une énigme qu’il veut bien ne jamais résoudre, pourvu que tout cela dure. Le temps se suspend un instant et il se baisse à temps pour éviter les munitions des récemment coalisées, incrédule.

Quand ils parviennent au cœur de la base, ils sont à nouveau secs et impeccables. Plus un pli, pas une trace d’humidité. Il y a une chaleur dans l’expression de Rey qui vaut pour lui tout l’or du monde. Il se souvient d’autres émotions, d’autres jours. Le bonheur qu’il y lit est précieux, trop rare. Penchés, ils se trouvent au-dessus du cœur de la planète. Le système est dirigé vers l’étoile, masquée par les nuages. La puissance contenue dans la base dépasse beaucoup de choses. Voir le rayon en action ne peut qu’être un événement. Rey se demande distraitement combien de soleils sont jamais morts de cette manière, une émotion particulière sur le cœur. Il y a quelque chose dans ce canon de mort qu’elle ne peut vraiment décrire.


	10. Le Poids des souvenirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit avertissement, le chapitre évoque des souvenirs d'abus / la fin est plutôt violente. Je ne vais pas dans les détails mais je tenais tout de même à le préciser en amont.
> 
> Merci de continuer à me lire, j'espère que vous allez bien en ce moment, prenez soin de vous et de vos proches surtout.

Finn est préoccupé. Il va être envoyé en mission, c’est désormais une certitude. L’hymne du Premier Ordre passe tous les jours. À chaque instant, on lui rappelle combien son rôle est important, combien sa mission est cruciale. Il faut sauver la galaxie de ses démons, la relever, lui rendre sa puissance d’antan. Sauver ses habitants de la pauvreté et de la violence, instaurer une ère de paix. Ce sont des mots qui lui plaisent, un but qui résonne particulièrement en lui. Seulement, quelque chose a changé. Il ne se sent plus aussi impatient de faire ses preuves, a une gêne devant tant de démonstrations. Quelque chose ne va pas, tout est trop beau, trop grandiose.

Pris dans un mouvement plus grand que lui, dans une construction qui le dépasse, il se laisse aller, avance à son tour et entre sur le terrain de tir, un blaster en main. Silhouette dupliquée à l’infini, suivie et précédée par une armée de formes identiques. Une multitude de casques qui n’en finit pas – la file s’étire encore, monstre de son état, bien trop longue, trop identique.

Kylo Ren regagne son vaisseau, masquant derrière une posture composée la raideur de ses membres. Il serre les dents, laisse la douleur le porter, l’aider à faire un pas de plus. L’interrogatoire a été rapide, expéditif. Il a ce dont il a besoin. La confirmation tant attendue. Il faut bien sûr planifier la mission, attendre l’aval du Suprême Leader. Il revoit les éclairs, ses muscles tressaillent. Il serre le poing et se calme. La correction était nécessaire – il l’avait méritée. En vue de ses précédents échecs, il en avait besoin. Sa tête est plus claire, il se contrôle mieux : la douleur a toujours été une précieuse alliée. À son retour, Hux n’est pas là. Un sourire étire le coin de ses lèvres : pas de second aujourd’hui, il peut enfin se voir au contrôle des armées, seule figure d’importance - après son Maître. Il se souvient ensuite de la fille, de la technicienne qui était sortie de la chambre du général. Et s’il était temps de poser des questions, de trouver des réponses, des vraies ? Déterminé, il se met en quête de la base de données des employés – il ne doit pas y avoir tant de techniciens que ça, non ?

Pas de petites personnes avec des espèces de pompons sur l’arrière du crâne, en tout cas.

Hux et Phasma semblent avoir décidés, d’un commun accord, de ne plus hanter la salle de repos des gradés – il y a toujours des risques. À la place, ils se réunissent dans les quartiers du général. L’endroit est bien assez impersonnel et aseptisé pour qu’il puisse passer pour neutre. Il ne s’agit après tout que de travail. La conversation dérive sur la base et ils n’en finissent plus. Si la capitaine a gagné son rang, ce n’est pas que grâce à ses instincts de combattante ou bien à sa stratégie : elle est aussi et encore plus vive d’esprit que mortelle. Les deux anciens soldats passent ensuite en revue leurs troupes. Ils en partagent après tout le commandement direct, à différents degrés. L’un se charge de la théorie, l’autre du côté pratique. Leurs tablettes posées sur la petite table rectangulaire, ils laissent le stress de la journée retomber – Rey n’a pas été repérée, Starkiller est superbe. Armitage ne peut s’empêcher de se demander comment une coupe si courte peut parvenir à cacher autant du visage de Phasma. Les mèches blondes font plus qu’encadrer le visage de cette dernière, le supplantant régulièrement. Sans son casque, elle se trouve être expressive, ses yeux en laissant plus paraître que le reste de sa personne – mesurée, en contrôle. À côté de la façon dont Rey parle avec les mains – et avec tout son corps en général – cette presque réserve est nouvelle. D’un autre côté, la façon dont leurs conversations se prolongent l’est aussi. Il se souvient encore de la période où il doutait de ses qualifications, ou, plus tard, de la manière dont il se trouvait presque intimidé en sa présence, perturbé par le peu d’informations qu’elle révélait sur sa personne ou plutôt, par leur absence. Pas un brin de peau, un pas militaire, rien qu’une voix, et encore, légèrement altérée. De quoi le laisser songeur et, surtout, lui donner l’impression d’être particulièrement exposé : pourquoi devait-il être le seul à montrer son visage !

Leur rendez-vous terminé, il vérifie ses alertes, donne quelques ordres et rattrape son retard – la visite de la base s’étant éternisée dans les bois. Il repense avec un sourire à sa cuisante défaite, puis à l’armistice tacite qu’il avait conclu avec sa capitaine, avant de submerger une Rey s’amusant bien trop pour continuer à se battre. Il avait tout de suite vu dans la posture de Phasma son changement d’alliance, compris la façon dont tout pouvait se rapporter à des stratégies et à des plans – certaines habitudes ont la vie dure. Agité, il se dirige vers une salle d’entraînement, ayant un trop-plein d’énergie à évacuer avant de pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Rey attend Hux dans sa chambre, en lévitation au-dessus de son lit. Ses cheveux sont de nouveau montés en trois petits chignons. Le temps qui passe la rend nerveuse : Armitage n’a pas l’habitude de ne pas être ponctuel. Ce n’est peut-être rien, mais… Soucieuse de sentir son ami plus inquiet que de coutume, elle ne peut s’empêcher de formuler une foule de « et si..? ». Son imagination est bien sûre trop fertile – ce qui lui permet justement de se calmer, de ne pas accorder de crédit à ses folles élucubrations. Sa position est mal assurée, instable. Faisant craquer sa nuque, elle ferme les yeux et souffle doucement, laissant sa connexion avec la Force la stabiliser. Il n’est pas question pour elle de supprimer ses sentiments ou émotions, non, simplement de les canaliser, de vivre avec sans les laisser l’emporter. La porte s’ouvre et un général pâlit entre dans la pièce. Rey est à ses côtés avant que la porte ne se soit refermée. Il enlève un de ses gants, lentement, en grimaçant et la découverte laisse la jeune femme pantoise. Un instant tout est calme. Le roux dégluti, masse tant bien que mal sa main rougie, contusionnée. Ensanglantée. Déclencheur silencieux d’un cataclysme, la vue bouleverse l’équilibre émotionnel que Rey tâchait d’atteindre. L’air vibre autour d’eux, de colère, de rage. Les objets les plus proches tremblotent faiblement tandis que la jeune femme serre les poings. Son regard est féroce, elle gronde :

« C’est lui ? Dis-moi ce qui s’est passé – je vais le tuer. »

Et, dans son comportement comme dans sa voix, Armitage sait qu’elle dit vrai. Il n’aurait qu’un mot à dire et elle le ferait – ou au moins s’y essayerai. Une guerrière, définitivement pas un soldat. La situation, bien que lui réchauffant étrangement le cœur, doit être maîtrisée avant qu’elle ne perde tout le contrôle qu’elle a pu jusque-là conserver.

« Rey, non, ce n’est pas ce qui s’est passé –

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que je sens qu’il y est pour quelque chose ? Ne le couvre pas ! »

L’homme baisse la tête un instant, comme honteux.

« Il est venu, m’a comme d’habitude provoqué. Quand il est parti, j’ai frappé le mur. »

Silence. Rey s’adoucit doucement, par degrés. Elle expire profondément, serre et desserre ses poings à mesure. Attrapant doucement la main abîmée, elle utilise la Force pour réduire la douleur d’Armitage. Il n’a pas besoin de l’entendre parler pour la comprendre. Elle le réconforte, lui montre qu’elle comprend. Si de tels actes de violence – inutiles, spontanés – entrent peu dans son caractère, elle lui connait des faiblesses, sait la colère qu’il porte en lui. Après l’avoir poussé vers la salle de bain, elle fait les cent pas, toujours à cran. Quelque chose dans l’air, dans les courants de la Force lui montre que la nervosité est ambiante. Il y a quelque chose de fébrile dans les variations qu’elle perçoit. Son petit monde est en mouvement, de l’action est à prévoir. Elle se passe la main sur le visage, presque lasse. Quand Armitage reparaît, il a repris contenance. Rey tapote le lit, s’y installe et d’une petite voix, s’excuse presque.

« J’ai cru que… Tu sais, je ne peux plus te voir, ne serait-ce que t’imaginer comme ça. Ça me rend folle. »

Il hoche la tête, de sa main valide effleure l’intérieur de son avant-bras. Ses mots les ramènent tout deux à une autre époque, à un moment de sa vie qu’il préfère de pas convoquer. Se sentir aimé, voir la passion avec laquelle elle aurait été jusqu’à le venger… Est un puissant rappel qu’il n’est pas seul. Rentrer « chez soi » et trouver une famille, quelqu’un pour qui l’on compte est un sentiment toujours aussi agréable, qui lui semble encore neuf. Le regard de Rey fixe toujours la main blessée et ses motifs gris-bleus. Au moins n’est-elle plus rougie.

« Les marques vont rester quelque temps… Et la douleur reviendra...

\- Ne t’excuse pas… Tu sais bien que j’ai connu pire. »

Elle ne dit rien, l’air ailleurs, mordant sa lèvre, éteinte. Armitage n’aime pas l’endroit où les mènent ces mots – il commande à manger et ils se mettent à table.

Si Rey est toujours en état de choc, elle n’en montre rien. La ferveur avec laquelle elle souhaitait tuer Kylo Ren la surprend encore. D’un autre côté, quand il s’agit d’Armitage, elle perd toute mesure. Ses proches sont plus que rares, elle souhaite donc en prendre soin, les protéger… Le roux a fait beaucoup pour elle, il est plus que juste qu’elle soit prête à lui rendre la pareille, à sa mesure. Masquant une de ses mains sous la table, sur son genou, elle tâche de gérer le tremblement de cette dernière. Ses nerfs sont à vif, la douleur brouillant la périphérie de ses pensées, la rendant moins attentive. Armitage ne doit pas savoir que la Force ne marche pas de cette façon – pas avec elle, en tout cas. Il lui est impossible de faire totalement disparaître la douleur. La tempérer, quand il s’agit d’elle-même ? Oui, et encore. Mais l’ôter, purement et simplement ? Non. Elle ne fait que la déplacer. Mangeant avec moins d’entrain que les jours d’avant et, sûrement, que les prochains, elle prend son temps, laisse le général faire la conversation. C’est dans ces instants qu’elle regrette que sa formation soit si sommaire, qu’elle en sache finalement si peu, en dehors des aspects théoriques ou de quelques bases.

Ce dernier voit bien que quelque chose la rende distraite, il ne connait cependant pas la nature de ses pensées. Il a la vague idée qu’elle puisse culpabiliser d’avoir fait une scène – ce qui lui ressemble finalement peu, Rey étant bien trop entière pour regretter ce qui la constitue. Il croise son regard, y sent l’agressivité, la rage dont il a plus tôt été témoin. Le temps recule et, encore une fois, il lutte pour se souvenir clairement d’une période antérieure à leur rencontre. Il mesure les étapes de sa vie à leur histoire commune. Les souvenirs remontent.

Rey est une adulte, ou enfin presque, ce qu’il ne peut s’empêcher de lui rappeler avec complaisance. Elle a intégré une école et passe désormais ses journées à monter et démonter des circuits, à apprendre le vocabulaire dédié, les bonnes méthodes de ce qu’elle faisait déjà à l’instinct. Sa silhouette a changé et, si Armitage sait qu’elle sera toujours plus petite que lui, d’un point de vue physique comme général, il est forcé de constater qu’elle n’est plus une enfant. Méfiante de nature bien que vite rattrapée par une espèce de bienveillance, de bonhomie naïve et optimiste dont elle ne peut pas encore se défaire – elle reste jeune, Rey commence à s’ouvrir aux autres. Toujours en marge, fillette fourrageant dans du cambouis, s’improvisant créatrice ou bien réparatrice selon les jours, elle est habituée à des interactions plus masculines : la part féminine des élèves de l’école est de plus minime, ce qui ne lui change pas. Elle pense s’être fait des amis ; c’est en tout cas le début de quelque chose. Ils sortent souvent le soir dans le désert, se défient de réparer telle épave, de trouver le nom de telle pièce mécanique.

Douleur dans son regard quand il se souvient de cette journée, de la Rey qu’il avait retrouvée. Les mots de cette dernière lui reviennent.

Il est tard mais, volontairement active plutôt qu’endormie – pour éviter les cauchemars – Rey démonte distraitement son vieux bâton. Le sable s’introduit partout, ainsi le nettoie-t-elle, précautionneusement, de peur d’abîmer cette relique, sa plus vieille possession. Une voix lui fait relever la tête et deux paires d’yeux familières lui tirent un sourire. Elle achève de le remonter et se consacre aux nouveaux venus. Cette fois, ils ont réussi à chaparder une boisson alcoolisée. Ils rient tout bas, de peur d’attirer trop l’attention. Rey a confiance, savoure le moment simple. Puis quelque chose se brise, basculement invisible et soudain. Il y a quelque chose dans l’air qui ne va pas, une tension non désirée. Immobilisée, Rey se retrouve plus jeune. Les leçons reviennent et un corps à corps s’engage. Elle ne compte pas les coups qu’elle reçoit, ne connait plus de mesure. L’un regarde, l’autre agit. La scène se fige et son bâton vient à elle, avant de transpercer brutalement une cage thoracique. Bien trop lucide, trahie, elle laisse un autre de ses bagages – la colère – prendre le dessus. Retirant l’arme d’un mouvement sec, elle laisse le corps rouler sur le côté, loin d’elle. Puis Rey se tourne vers l’autre personne. Elle laisse tomber son bâton, déjà souillé. Il y a une folie meurtrière, une rage incroyable dans ses yeux, quelque chose de féroce et de dangereux qui pulse de son corps, charge l’air. Elle tend un bras, resserre ses doigts au fur et à mesure. Bientôt, un second corps roule au sol.

Sans se douter de rien, l’Armitage qui arrive à l’improviste au matin trouve Rey assise en tailleur, la pièce dans l’exact état où elle l’a laissée. Des traces de bleus marbrent ses bras, son torse, descendent plus bas. Changée, autre, elle ne semble dans un premier temps pas le reconnaître. À nouveau, les objets tournent dans la pièce, masse sombre et menaçante sur le point d’exploser. Les corps disparaissent rapidement, l’élève passe son examen à distance, quitte l’école pour n’y plus mettre les pieds. Pas brisée mais façonnée par l’expérience, Rey apprend la leçon : elle n’a rien à attendre des autres, certainement pas des amis. Toujours dans un rapport de violence aux choses, comme un félin luttant pour sa survie, elle se fait tantôt instable dans la Force tantôt trop en contrôle.

Il lui faudra des mois pour acquérir le contrôle de ses émotions, de sa connexion avec la Force. Ce moment marquant le début de ses cours, des recherches.

Le monde n’est pas paix ou violence – la mort en fait partie.

Pas une victime, une guerrière.


	11. Entraînements

Finn insiste une fois de plus pour que Rey réitère l’exercice, pour qu’elle corrige sa posture et se concentre davantage. Tirer avec un blaster suit pour lui tout un protocole, un entraînement, une certaine façon de faire, qu’il connaît et met parfaitement en pratique. Une science, presque. La manière de faire de la jeune femme, plus que brute, est instinctive ; appuyer sur la gâchette et espérer pour le mieux. Elle le laisse perplexe. Le résultat est toutefois là – il laisse tomber les corrections après la quinzième reprise. Elle tire, lui fige la ligne d’énergie. Bien que calme et patient, il n’est pas certain d’être le meilleur des professeurs pour elle. Quand une description claire et détaillée, froide, impersonnelle a toujours constitué sa méthode d’apprentissage – maîtriser la théorie avant la pratique – Rey recherche le concret et l’expérience. S’adaptant au mieux, il remarque la façon dont elle se fait moins attentive et se décide à lui montrer une nouvelle technique de combat. Enchaînement est simple, mais rapide, et terriblement efficace. Les mouvements ne sont en soit pas compliqués, leur combinaison ayant juste l’air impressionnante. La première fois, Rey se retrouve au tapis, un bâton dans les côtes, les jambes balayées. Se relevant rapidement sans accepter la main tendue, elle se remet en position. Finn tâche de lui expliquer la manière la plus efficace, selon, lui, de retourner l’enchaînement en question contre l’attaquant. Le combat étant rapproché, elle doit contrer plus haut, chaque centimètre perdu la rapprochant d’une défaite. Elle devrait être rapide, faire un demi-tour sur elle-même après avoir dégagé son bâton et viser la ligne des épaules pour le déséquilibrer, sinon l’aine. Les tentatives qui suivent sont désastreuses, Rey calquant les mouvements, trop concentrée sur la méthode pour véritablement parvenir à un quelconque résultat. Son cœur bat trop fort, et, les sourcils froncés, la Force se manifeste enfin. Le monde se renverse un instant, pure énergie, toile géante où tous sont liés.

Elle ferme les yeux, inspire, et essaie à nouveau. Les choses vont très vite cette fois. Finn se rapproche, prêt à exécuter les mêmes mouvements – la scène à un quelque chose de déjà vu, Rey cligne des yeux sans parvenir à se défaire de la sensation : elle décrispe ses mains autour de son arme, laisse ses instincts reprendre le dessus : son bâton tourne entre ses doigts et elle pare le premier coup en l’abaissant, presque avec fureur, les deux armes d’entraînements se rencontrant bruyamment, en un arc de cercle parfait. Ils poussent l’un et l’autre, chacun de leur côté, sans pouvoir ni se séparer ni percer la défense adverse. Rey recule légèrement, assez pour prendre l’élan qui lui manque. Elle tente une nouvelle percée, incline la lame et oblige Finn à s’arc-bouter, le force presque à reculer. En équilibre précaire, ses mains sont trop hautes pour bloquer un nouveau coup, elle fait disparaître le bâton qui les sépare ; il trébuche vers l’avant tandis que la jeune femme glisse sur son côté pour lui asséner un mauvais coup au niveau du dos, qui le laisse au sol, hébété. Il est loin de s’agir de l’enchaînement qu’elle était censée reproduire. Il prend plus de temps que prévu à se relever et Rey abandonne immédiatement sa posture offensive pour lui tendre sa main.

« Finn ! Ça va ? »

Il la saisit et, le souffle coupé, demande :

« Qu’est-ce que c’était ? Tu ne m’as jamais montré ce mouvement, on aurait dit que tu aurais pu me battre les yeux fermés ! »

Rey reprend sa respiration, se trouve étrangement ébranlée par l’entraînement. Avec une hésitation, elle répond.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir. »

Elle se souvient d’un garçon brun, de rêves étranges et des heures qu’il passait à perfectionner sa technique. Toujours de dos, il s’entraînait sans relâche. Faire disparaître son arme pour déséquilibrer son adversaire et prendre l’avantage était un mouvement récurent. Qu’il faut croire qu’elle avait fini par l’absorber. À moins que ses imitations de l’époque aient inconsciemment portées leurs fruits. Avec le temps, Rey avait fini par l’oublier, ce jeune homme brun toujours trop occupé pour se retourner vers elle. Ses rêves-là étaient étranges, comme incomplets, trop précis. Sauf qu’il avait fini par lui parler. Sans avoir l’air de la regarder, il avait corrigé sa méthode, toujours de dos, sans vraiment lui prêter attention. Elle n’avait pas véritablement entendue sa voix : elle l’avait plutôt ressentie, dans son propre crâne.

La jeune femme secoue la tête et s’accorde une pause.

En fermant les yeux, il lui est possible de voir à nouveau les mouvements et enchaînements qui la fascinaient, plus jeune. Ses rêves étranges avaient longtemps été enfouis, oubliés... Enfin, peut-être pas tant que ça. Finn la rassure d’un sourire.

« Ça ne fait rien. Tu saurais me le remontrer ? »

Elle s’exécute et la suite de geste lui vient naturellement, comme si, effectivement, elle la maîtrisait depuis des années.

Si ses recherches concernant la fameuse technicienne avancent peu – qui aurait cru qu’il y aurait autant de techniciens sur le vaisseau ? Le programme ne proposant pas de filtres concernant la taille, le genre ou bien la couleur de cheveux, la tâche se révèle fastidieuse. Le chevalier se retrouve à nouveau dans une impasse. Il n’a décemment pas assez de temps à perdre pour vérifier chaque dossier manuellement, un à un, dans l’espoir d’un matricule et d’une vague description. Il essaie un instant de se raisonner, ce n’est qu’une perte de temps, il a bien mieux à faire que de chercher des poux au général. Cependant… ce n’est pas toujours vrai, et le souvenir de la colère de ce dernier lui arrache un sourire. Son obsession n’est certes pas saine mais le résultat – un Hux découvert, sa petite perfection mise à mal – pourrait valoir le coup. Il est hanté par cette histoire. Depuis combien de temps ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qui pourrait bien vouloir d’un militaire endurcit, froid et calculateur ? Quelle personne saine d’esprit pourrait souhaiter dormir entre les bras d’une personne si horripilante, insipide et… procédurière ? Il ne comprend pas, est rendu presque fou par l’idée. Il se sent en position d’infériorité, quelque part. Mais l’apprenti du Suprême Leader a bien d’autres sujets de préoccupations : s’il sent régulièrement son Maître scanner le fil de ses pensées, il sait bien que ce dernier supporterait mal un tel niveau d’enfantillage, une quête d’une telle bassesse. Alors il croise les jambes, grimace encore sous la raideur de ses membres et s’essaie à méditer, à canaliser sa douleur, ses émotions pour en faire sa force.

Le lendemain, la décision est prise. Il se rend dans un espace à l’écart des zones décisionnelles du vaisseau, jusqu’à une petite pièce exiguë où un homme d’âge moyen trône fièrement, derrière un écran. Ce dernier ne relève pas la tête, grommelle une réplique discourtoise avant de se raviser brutalement. Le port du casque fait souvent cet effet aux gens, se dit avec une certaine fierté son détenteur.

« La liste des techniciennes de taille moyenne, brune. »

Son interlocuteur semble un instant incrédule avant de comprendre le sérieux de la requête. Il s’exécute alors, la température ambiante chutant de plusieurs degrés, l’employé étant comme angoissé par les mouvements brusques d’une des personnes les plus influentes du Premier Ordre. Personne qui s’impatiente très rapidement. Une liste est constituée sans tarder. Kylo Ren est presque étonné de la réussite d’un pareil coup de bluff, d’une solution si simple, peut-être même trop évidente. Au final, ce ne sont pas les moyens, qui comptent vraiment, mais les résultats. Il quitte le bureau encombré, une liste de matricules sous les yeux. Il sent le soulagement du travailleur, qui soupire et se masse les tempes. Il n’est pas habitué à ce genre de pressions, ni de travailler si rapidement, devant quelqu’un. Le papier en main, il s’éloigne, satisfait. Ces recherches viennent de faire un bond en avant. Parmi ces noms composites... Il doit y avoir le matricule de la fille. C’est une journée qui, finalement, ne s’annonce pas si mal. La prochaine étape s’annonce cependant compliquée. Son enthousiasme est vite douché par les différentes descriptions comprises dans les dossiers. La taille, le poids, la couleur des yeux, de la peau et des cheveux. Pas grand-chose qui lui permette d’avancer, en soi. On n’a apparemment pas jugé bon de préciser la coiffure des travailleuses. Frustré, sa main se referme presque d’elle-même autour du manche de son sabre laser, avant qu’il ne se ravise. Ce n’est ni le lieu ni le moment pour ce genre de choses. Il existe des moyens pour démasquer l’identité de la technicienne, et il saura les employer. Son regard dérive à nouveau vers la liste.

TECH 26-O3

TECH 86-B8

TECH 15-D4

TECH 78-B2

TECH 34-S2

TECH 91-N5

Oui, elle ne lui échappera définitivement pas. Un sourire étire ses lèvres : Hux pourrait même s’avérer d’une grande aide à ce sujet… Un peu de bluff n’a jamais fait de mal à personne, après tout…

Le général Armitage Hux est penché sur son datapad, concentré. Il se rend compte plus qu’il n’entend que quelqu’un s’est arrêté derrière lui. Ne se faisant pas d’illusions sur l’identité de l’intrus, il se retourne avec un demi-sourire vers la silhouette de chrome qui le domine.

« Prêt pour un entraînement, Général ? »

La voix est égale, claire, mais aussi amusée. Le dossier en cours est scrupuleusement abandonné, le roux se lève et suit Phasma jusqu’à une salle de sport. S’entretenir physiquement est important, les deux gradés le savent bien. Cependant, une séance en commun est une nouveauté. Il n’a à vrai dire jamais pu surprendre la capitaine hors de son armure et tenue de travail. L’initiative lui plait.

En tenues de sports – des vêtements noirs connus pour leur élasticité et pour leur résistance, ils se font vaguement face, enchaînent avec des airs de défis les exercices. Le général a rarement pris autant à cœur de soulever de la fonte, le moins du monde surprit par les capacités de la blonde, encore moins par son esprit de compétition. Le noir flatte moins sa peau claire qu’il ne contraste avec. Mi-concentrée mi-amusée, elle surveille ses progrès tout en se positionnant admirablement, sans paraître fournir un réel effort. Il ne peut s’empêcher de repenser à certaines rumeurs, enfin, des ragots, plutôt : on dit l’armure extrêmement lourde, une tenue que tous ne parviendraient pas supporter, nécessitant de la force, une très bonne condition physique et une endurance à toute épreuve. Il se demande s’il peut y avoir du vrai dedans… Avant d’éprouver d’un regard la silhouette en question, plus impressionnante peut-être sans l’armure. Les deux premiers exercices ayant été remportés par Phasma, il accélère la cadence, ses yeux bleus fixés sur les siens – cette fois, Armitage n’acceptera que la victoire.

L’entraînement se conclut par une longue conversation. Interrompus par des bruits de pas, le général et la capitaine se retirent, marchent en silence et regagnent les quartiers du roux. La conversation reprend de plus belle une fois la porte refermée. Armitage n’a pu s’empêcher de remarquer la tension dans son maintien, à l’idée d’être vue en dehors de l’armure. La ligne de ses épaules s’était tendue, sa mâchoire serrée.

Tout deux assis au bord d’un lit impeccablement bordé, ils laissent les mots couler entre eux, sans vraiment s’en soucier. La conversation n’est plus personnelle ou professionnelle – elle est, sans nuances, sans omissions. Il n’y a pas plus de contrainte ou de mesure dans une voix comme dans l’autre. Le roux remarque distraitement qu’elle est encore plus pâle que lui, fixe la musculature de ses bras. Alors qu’ils partagent des souvenirs de mission, il ne peut s’empêcher de donner son opinion sur le comportement de son égal hiérarchique – est surpris par l’éclat de rire de la blonde, bientôt contagieux.

Elle quitte la chambre tard, après un repas. Leurs affaires se trouvant toujours dans la salle d’entraînement, ils s’y rendent, suivant le pas vif de la capitaine, tendue en dehors d’espaces clos. À leur soulagement, le lieu est à nouveau désert, tout comme les couloirs, à cette heure-ci. Chacun va de son côté après un signe de tête. Phasma regagne son armure, Hux se décide pour une douche.


	12. Ambitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il s'agit d'un chapitre que j'aime particulièrement, bien qu'il ne soit pas très long.. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ou ce que vous imaginez pour la suite !  
> Bonne lecture ~

Le général se trouve dans la salle de commande quand Kylo Ren fait son entrée. Les deux hommes ne se sont pas vus, ces derniers temps – Armitage évitant avec succès ce dernier pour plusieurs jours, donnant à sa main le temps de perdre ses couleurs. Ils ne peuvent toutefois pas faire fonctionner le vaisseau – comme toute la flotte – sans un commun effort de communication, le roux se résignant donc, prêt à gérer le lunatique qu’est l’utilisateur de la Force. Il s’attend plus ou moins à un compte rendu concernant la mission passée, des indications concernant la prochaine, peut-être. Dans le pire des cas, un commentaire désobligeant sur la base en fin de construction. Tout, sauf ce qui suit, finalement. Penché vers lui, parlant trop bas pour que d’autres puissent l’entendre, il lance un :

« On a de la compagnie le soir, général ? »

Silence, surprise de l’homme en question.

« Pardon ?

\- Je sais, pour la fille. »

Le chevalier en profite pour quitter la pièce, laissant un général incrédule. Perplexe. « La fille ». Vraiment ? Comment pourrait-on la voir comme autre chose que la femme qu’elle est ? Il n’y a rien d’une fille en elle. Phasma est plus que féminine… Il secoue la tête, gêné. Il aurait bien sûr dû y penser, on n'est jamais vraiment seuls, dans les couloirs d’un vaisseau si habité. Puis il commence à culpabiliser, déstabilisé. Bien que la capitaine n’ait vraisemblablement pas besoin de lui pour rétablir son honneur, il ne peut s’empêcher de s’en vouloir. Il ose compter sur la discrétion de Ren, sans toutefois la prendre pour acquise. Il détesterait, vraiment, être la cause d’un de ses soucis, d’un murmure de désapprobation à son encontre.

L’ordre de mission est envoyé. Pour Jakku. Se sentant plus léger, le Maître des chevaliers de Ren détend ses membres après un entraînement intensif. La fatigue atténue la douleur musculaire, force son corps à oublier, lui apprend à encaisser. Il ne porte déjà plus de traces de sa fameuse conversation avec le Suprême Leader. Il n’a pour l’heure rien fait qui puisse aller contre les objectifs de son Maître. Sa seule distraction aura été l’expression du roux. Un mélange de stupeur, de gêne et de colère. Avec un rictus, il revoit la scène. S’il n’est pour l’heure pas plus avancé concernant l’identité de la fille en question, il se délecte de la perte de contrôle du général, de la façon dont l’information l’a frappé, lui a fait perdre de sa superbe, ses manières. Si seulement Snoke pouvait le voir pour ce qu’il est vraiment… Un détestable accro des procédures, seulement bon à aboyer des ordres et encore, avide de pouvoir, faible. Il serre son poing, expire presque douloureusement. Dire qu’il ne supporte pas l’autre homme est plus qu’une litote, il supporte à peine de respirer le même air, le trouve antipathique du plus profond de son âme. Lui avoir refourgué cet individu en tant qu’égal hiérarchique est une erreur : s’il avait encore le loisir de lui donner des ordres en étant sûrs qu’ils soient suivis sans discutions…

Il soupire, se relève et gagne une autre pièce de ses quartiers. Il s’arrête un instant sur un casque abîmé, marche encore. Il a désormais deux objectifs, est résolu à ne pas décevoir le chef du Premier Ordre. Récupérer la carte, d’abord. Puis débusquer le perturbateur de la Force. Il doit se montrer digne des espoirs de son Maître, puissant héritier du dernier Sith.

Il est là, mais pas pour longtemps. Rey l’attrape par le poignet, tâche de voir son visage, il y a une urgence proche du désespoir dans ses gestes – c’est peut-être la dernière fois qu’elle le voit. Déjà il s’éloigne. Il dépose un baiser sur le sommet de son crane et s’évade, lui murmure un au-revoir qu’elle n’entend qu’à moitié. Il dit qu’il reviendra. Seulement, personne ne le fait jamais. On dit beaucoup de choses, on ne les tient pas. Seule, elle tombe à genoux. Le froid qui la saisie vient de l’intérieur. Si ce genre de douleur ne lui était pas si familière, elle penserait être en train de mourir. C’est ce que sa tête demande, ce que son corps est sûr de recevoir. Ce n’est jamais trop et elle finit toujours par se relever. Bien qu’abandonnée, encore et encore, elle trouve toujours le moyen de continuer… Jusqu’à la prochaine déception, la prochaine traîtrise, l’abandon.

Rey se réveille en pleurant, étouffant un cri dans son oreiller. Encore ce rêve. Ce cauchemar. Frustrée de se trouver bouleversée par les simples créations de son subconscient, elle se lève et prend garde de ne pas réveiller les autres techniciens alentour – les murs sont fins. Ils font partie de son quotidien, des ombres qu’elle côtoie à peine. Armitage lui a dit d’être plus prudente, elle n’est pas censée se mouvoir à sa guise à l’intérieur du vaisseau. Elle lui envoie un message, certaine que l’heure importe peu : il ne la fait jamais attendre.

Ils se retrouvent dans la salle d’entrainement. Il ne s’y est pas rendu depuis bien longtemps. La grande pièce blanche, discrète et bien gardée lui semble déjà plus réconfortante. Quelque chose dans les yeux du général lui fait comprendre qu’il s’est inquiété. Elle s’excuse d’un regard, mal à l’aise. Si cette dernière parvient à lire ses émotions, il n’en est pas en reste et ferme ses bras autour d’elle, doucement. Elle se laisse aller à l’étreinte, les yeux encore humides. Il y a des fois où la solitude n’est pas une réponse. Parfois, Rey regrette le temps où ils n’étaient presque pas séparés. La collocation était agréable : le soir, il y avait un foyer, un sanctuaire, quelqu’un pour l’attendre. Après un moment, le roux s’écarte, la sondant brièvement. Elle s’assoit, soudainement fatiguée, rattrapée par une énième journée trop longue, par un sommeil erratique, incertain. Armitage s’installe derrière elle et commence à la coiffer. Rey récupère les élastiques qui barrent son poignet et les lui tend, sans rien dire. Encore une chose qui appartient au passé. Le roux avait rapidement remarqué la tendresse, le soin avec lequel elle recréait la même sempiternelle coiffure. Il s’était alors mis en tête de reproduire la coupe lui-même. L’adolescent qu’il était alors avait mis un temps fou à comprendre comment tourner les cheveux, où créer les trois sections, de quelles façons les chignons devaient retomber. Avec un sourire, elle songe qu’un des hommes les plus importants du Premier Ordre est en train de recréer une coiffure de petite fille – elle en a conscience, et, les différents commentaires qu’elle est habituée à entendre n’ont pas manqués de l’aider à s’en rendre compte – ce qui ne l’empêche bien sûr pas de l’arborer fièrement, d’en faire ses couleurs.

La première année, sur Jakku, avoir quelqu’un pour la coiffer lui avait manqué, elle qui ne s’occupait jusqu’ici pas de ce genre de choses. Ses bras lui semblaient trop petits, ses doigts trop maladroits pour les trois chignons - mais elle avait elle-même réussi à maîtriser le tout, avec de l’entraînement et de la volonté. Laisser à quelqu’un le privilège de toucher ses cheveux était un signe de confiance, et, de son côté, un plaisir trop rare.

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

Penchant légèrement la tête et toujours en tailleur, la jeune femme se posa la question. Parler de ses angoisses et rêves était exclu, ce dont son ami avait plus que conscience – « ami », un mot vain, vide, bien trop faible pour décrire ce qui les reliait depuis des années déjà.

« Il va y avoir une attaque, Armi ? 

\- Oui. En soirée. »

Rey acquisse en silence, prête à laisser tomber le sujet, avant de se raviser.

« La division de Finn est concernée ? »

Flottement, les mains se figent un instant avant de reprendre leur occupation, entortillant inutilement des mèches, pour faire durer le moment.

« Finn ? »

Elle se mord la lèvre, corrige rapidement :

« FN-2187.

\- Hum, je crois, oui. Est-ce que tu penses qu’il posera problème ?

\- Je... Je ne pense pas. Il devrait savoir se contrôler, cacher ses compétences. »

Armitage soupire, prend du recul et, a priori satisfait de son travail, rapproche la jeune femme. Côtes-à-côtes, il laisse distraitement sa main sur sa jambe, effectuant une série de petits tapotements, nerveux. Ce sera la seconde mission du stormtrooper, qui, en plus du reste, doit masquer sa nature aux autres et surtout, au Maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Il a été tenté de demander à Phasma de laisser ce dernier derrière mais comment l’expliquer, le justifier aux yeux de tous ? Il est tout bonnement impensable et impossible pour eux de laisser leur meilleur élément – toute utilisation ouverte de la Force mise à part – de côté pour une mission d’une si grande importance. Importance. Le mot est relatif. Il s’agit de l’éternelle quête du chevalier, qui nécessite cette fois-ci l’utilisation de ses soldats à lui. Le général soupire. Il comprend que la pensée de Rey suit des cheminements similaires.

« Tu préférerais être là ?

\- Oui. Je ne suis pas sûre de ses réactions, il est difficile de s’y préparer…

\- Bien.

\- Comment ça, « bien » ?

\- Je réquisitionnerais la présence d’une technicienne.

\- Quoi, comme ça, tout simplement ? »

Il hausse les épaules, précautions envolées. Il a l’air sûr de lui, donne l’impression de pouvoir tout faire. Alors elle baisse sa garde, laisse la Force atténuer sa nervosité. Il y a quelque chose dans ce moment volé, une fragilité, comme un avertissement ou un message, une angoisse : il pourrait s‘agir du dernier. Laissant sa tête se poser contre l’épaule du roux, elle soupire à son tour.

« Il y a des jours où je suis fatiguée de tout ça. Se cacher, avoir peur – j’aimerais qu’on parte, rien que tous les deux, pour ne plus jamais revenir.

\- Je sais, Rey. Moi aussi… Bientôt. Nous n’aurons plus à continuer cette mascarade, tu n’auras plus rien à craindre. Je n’ai jamais été aussi proche. »

Sa lassitude devient une promesse, une raison de se fortifier, de continuer à avancer. L’ombre de Snoke a et sera toujours une menace. La façon dont lui et son apprenti se sont jusque-là chargés des Jedi et des autres utilisateurs de la Force… Ne doit pas se reproduire. Rey ne pourra pas toujours se cacher – il n’en supporte pas l’idée. C’est une redoutable force de la nature, brute, indomptable, une personne que l’on devra reconnaître : devant qui des mondes devraient s’incliner. Il se souvient de sa vision, sur la base. Non, ce n’est pas le futur qu’il veut, ni pour lui, ni pour elle. Ce qu’il voit à présent, en revanche, est une image bien plus alléchante. Malgré sa jeunesse et de par ses fragilités peut-être, Rey est bien plus à même assurer sa propre protection qu’il ne l’est. Ses instincts vont jusqu’à la pousser à le protéger, lui. Le général rêve d’un trône, d’une guerrière semi-Jedi avec lui – non, pas Jedi, autre chose… mais le mot ne vient pas - une silhouette de chrome à leurs côtés. Une chance de refaire le monde, de donner une opportunité aux abandonnés. Si le Premier Ordre essaie de se détacher des vices de l’Empire, du travail reste à faire. Des planètes les attendent, ne réclament qu’une attention, un peu de reconnaissance pour les accepter. Il le veut, ce pouvoir juste, cette possibilité d’offrir une vie honorable, de stabilité et de sécurité.


	13. Mission sur Jakku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un autre chapitre qui me tient à cœur, j'espère qu'il saura vous plaire !
> 
> (Merci pour les 99 hits et bonne lecture)

Rey regarde les murs clairs, se souvient de ses premiers entraînements, de la fierté dans les yeux du roux. Plus elle gagnait en contrôle, en puissance, et plus elle se voyait adorée. Il y avait quelque chose de tutélaire, de presque paternel dans ses manières. Les premières fois, bien sûr, tout ne s’était pas passé comme prévu. Armitage était déjà fasciné par les potentialités de la Force, par les choses que Rey parvenaient à faire, sans toujours comprendre comment ou sans vraiment le vouloir. De nombreux ratés et la lecture de vieux manuscrits avaient rythmés une partie de leurs journées, à l’époque, quand il fallait tout commencer, en partant de zéro. Ce n’était qu’eux deux, seuls et perdus, mais déterminés, ensemble.

Le silence s’allonge sans en devenir gênant. Les visions de la nuit sont oubliées. Comment pourrait-elle jamais se sentir seule, avec lui ? Il s’agit plus que d’une certitude, jamais Armitage ne l’abandonnerait. Pour rien au monde. Chacun est la famille de l’autre. Ce dernier transcende les rôles, se fait père, frère et ami. Elle ne s’imagine plus sans lui depuis bien longtemps. Il a assisté au pire, l’a aidée à se relever, l’a portée quand il le fallait, se tient maintenant derrière elle, présent mais lui offrant de l’indépendance, l’opportunité de faire ses propres choix. Elle laisse ses yeux dériver sur le visage anguleux du général. Des souvenirs se superposent devant ses yeux, lui laissant un Armitage heureux, embarrassé, moqueur, sérieux, parfois en colère, parfois... dévasté, perdu.

Certains moments sont moins précieux que d’autres, il y en a même que Rey abhorre. Un être, en particulier, parvient toujours, même après les années, à donner des envies de meurtres à la jeune femme. Brendol Hux. Un homme sec, dur, violent. Toutes les fois où Armitage était revenu marqué, blessé, elle avait su. La jeune fille qu’elle était alors avait fait une promesse : un jour, cet homme mourrait. Et si possible, de sa main. Accepter de laisser la main au capitaine avait été compliqué. Elle s’était presque sentie trahie par le choix du roux. Laisser le soin de se débarrasser du général du même nom à une presque inconnue ? Elle n’avait pas compris, lui en avait voulu. Mais le marché avait été exécuté, et elle avait appris à respecter Phasma – au moins pour sa discrétion. Avec un soupir, elle s’extrait de ses souvenirs. Armitage est aussi fatigué qu’elle, de cernes gris marquant sa peau pâle, un début de barbe sur ses jours creusés. Il est encore tôt, alors elle murmure en lui prenant la main :

« Allons dormir, pendant qu’on le peut encore. »

Le roux hoche la tête, et ils se dirigent vers ses quartiers, seuls dans les couloirs sombres.

Le général est mi-allongé mi-assit, Rey endormie contre lui. Sa tablette sur les genoux, il songe à la mission en préparation. Il s’est engagée à laisser la jeune femme y assister, ne se rétractera pas. Il ne peut cependant pas s’empêcher d’appréhender la chose. Jakku est connue comme une planète violente : le village ne se rendra pas sans se battre… Et la laisser, seule, dans le désert où ils se sont rencontrés ne lui semble pas juste, pas bien. Son statut de technicienne lui assure toutefois de rester au plus loin de l’action, si elle n’en décide pas autrement, cela va de soi. Il soupire, écarte une mèche rebelle du visage de l’endormie et, rattrapé par la fatigue, passe une main sur son propre visage. La main en question rencontre une barbe naissance et il s’interrompt un instant : la jeune femme a trop souvent raison pour son propre bien. Il se néglige toujours plus, excessivement peut-être ces derniers temps. Alors seulement il repousse la tablette et passe un bras derrière sa tête, prêt à grappiller quelques heures de sommeil avant une journée qui s’annonce éprouvante.

Rey fait mine de s’occuper sur le vaisseau mobile. Elle tâche de ne pas se faire remarquer, reste à l’écart des stormtroopers, dans le compartiment qu’elle est censé réviser. Finn n’a aucune idée de sa présence – elle ne tient pas à l’inquiéter davantage. Il y a des étincelles dans l’air, un étrange mélange de nervosité, d’attente, d’excitation. Elle n’est pas encore tout à fait certaine de la démarche à prendre. Sa tenue est tout sauf adaptée pour le désert – pire encore pour un champ de bataille. Oui, personne n’est dupe : la mission ne va pas se passer en douceur, d’où les nombreux renforts. Etrangement, les Chevaliers ne sont pas présents. Par contre, leur Maître l’est bel et bien, sa signature envoyant des ondulations sombres – il n’est pas aussi calme qu’il aimerait l’être, derrière son masque. Sans le voir, Rey n’a aucun mal à l’imaginer faire les cent pas, dans son Upsilon, resté en retrait pour le moment.

Aux côtés de ses camarades et frères d’armes, FN-2187 tâche de surmonter l’angoisse qui monte en lui. Il s’agit de leur seconde mission, à FN-2199 et lui. Finn tâche de rester concentré, malgré les boutades qu’échangent Nines – le surnom dudit trooper – et FN-2003 - Slip, un autre ami. Si sa première mission ne s’est pas tout à fait passée comme prévu, il espère que cette seconde sera plus réussie – elle doit l’être, pas vrai ? La première fois, il ne connaissait pas la Force. Le stormtrooper est inquiet, a peur que ce nouveau paramètre ne change quelque chose, mais il doit être calme et concentré avant de regagner la terre ferme. Son trop-plein de sentiment n’est pas une bonne chose, si près d’un utilisateur de la Force – du côté obscur, rajoute-t-il. Il soupire, vide son esprit. La porte s’ouvre et les unités suivent, en formation militaire. Finn laisse tomber ses doutes, se raccroche au rythme de son groupe, déterminé. Il a une mission, doit l’accomplir.

Ils se dirigent vers le village, les armes des habitants dirigés contre eux. Ces derniers n’ont pas attendu de les voir descendre du vaisseau pour se positionner en ennemis du Premier Ordre. La zone doit être sécurisée, au plus vite. Il suit les membres de son unité, voit des flammes commencer à ravager les maisons. Quelque chose ne va pas, le dérange. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que non, ce n’est pas de cette manière qu’il faut apporter la paix. Sa tête tourne, il lutte pour rester debout et seulement continuer à courir. Il sent des vies qui s’éteignent dans la Force. C’est la première fois. Et il s’en trouve profondément déséquilibré. Slip tire, devant lui, Finn se rappelant alors tant bien que mal qu’il est aussi armé. Il inspire, se met en position, s’apprête à tirer… Sans pouvoir se résoudre à être responsable d’une nouvelle altération dans la Force. Il ne veut pas sentir partir la vie qu’il aura détruite. Il déglutit, regarde autour de lui, perdu. Des explosions, des armures blanches qui courent, plus ou moins efficaces. Bien sûr, les siens tombent aussi, le village est fait de combattants – il ne s’agit pas d’une attaque, mais d’un véritable combat, d’une guerre, avec deux partis antagonistes. Son ami l’interpelle, lui montre un homme, plus loin. Un ennemi, qui tire sur eux. Il lève son arme, prêt à couvrir Slip, mais rien ne sort, il ne peut pas appuyer sur la gâchette. Le rebelle tire de nouveau et Slip est touché – il tombe.

« Non ! Non, Slip… Non ! »

Finn le rejoint, à genoux dans le sable. La main de son ami se lève et effleure le casque. Ses doigts sont ensanglantés, bientôt, la Force ressent sa mort. Il as failli. Le rebelle continue de tirer. Finn serre ses poings, voit rouge. Il va le tuer. FN-2187 commence d’abord par tirer – sans abattre sa cible dans un premier temps, dégageant le terrain pour s’en approcher : il veut le voir mourir. Ses tirs sont redoutablement précis, létaux. Il ne reste que quelques mètres entre le rebelle et lui, alors il lâche son blaster, la Force s’amassant autour de lui. Il lève une main et le métal qui encadre l’homme bouge, ploie de l’intérieur dans un affreux grincement. Quelque chose s’est brisé en lui, Finn n’est plus véritablement aux commandes, juste guidé par son instinct et… _autre chose_. Sa main se serre sur le vide et il sent presque la gorge du tireur, de l’homme qui a tué son ami. Il est capable de sentir son pouls, sa respiration, à la façon dont sa mâchoire est serrée, sa concentration. Et, pire que tout, leurs regards se croisent. A découvert, le bras tendu, la Force déchaînée autour de lui, Finn voit un choix. L’ombre de Kylo Ren lui sert d’avertissement – il est au bord d’un gouffre noir et gourmand, qui en veut toujours plus, tâche de l’aspirer. Un villageois se lève, dirige son arme vers lui. Sa main change de cible et l’homme est violemment cogné contre le métal du vaisseau. Il sent la blessure qu’il vient tout juste d’infliger, sent ensuite la mort de l’homme. C’est sa faute, son action. Il recule, trébuche presque et récupère son blaster avant de littéralement fuir. Le stormtrooper est déconnecté du combat. Il a du sang sur les mains. S’il avait été jusqu’au bout il n’aurait pas su s’arrêter, il en est désormais conscient. Ce qu’il a fait est mal, mauvais. Il a peur de ses capacités, de cette rage en lui, _de lui_ , même. C’est à ce moment-là que l’Upsilon fait son entrée – Kylo Ren. Les stormtroopers rassemblent les villageois, escortant un vieil homme en particulier. Une personne d’importance, l’objectif de la mission, si Finn voit juste. Il tâche de supprimer son trouble, de se masquer à la Force, s’en toutefois parvenir à s’en couper ou presque, ce que Rey lui a appris à faire. Il se sent exposé, nu. Le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren fait son entrée, se dirige directement vers l’homme – Lor San Tekka. Il est question d’une carte, le réel objectif de tout cela. De toutes ces morts. FN-2187 lutte devant le sentiment de vide qui le menace. Des vies ont été détruites – il a tué – pour une carte ? Il serre les dents, conserve le peu de contrôle qu’il lui reste. Il est terrifié. Pour la première fois, la Force l’inquiète. Non, pas la Force. Son utilisation de cette dernière, ses propres possibilités. La mort du vieil homme résonne dans la Force à son tour. Il recule, fronce les sourcils quand le meurtrier de Slip tire sur le Chevalier. Ce dernier bloque le tir tandis que deux stormtroopers se saisissent de l’homme. Il a peur - la démonstration de force de Kylo Ren n’est pas _normale_. Finn comprend dans le langage corporel du rebelle que la Force le met mal à l’aise, il n’y est pas accoutumé. Alors il se fait insolent, attaque. Ce n’est malheureusement pas sa plus brillante idée, tout piégé qu’il est. Le tir est arrêté en plein air et l’homme se fait emmener. Capitaine Phasma arrive. Finn baisse la tête, sait ce qu’il va advenir des villageois avant que la question ne soit posée. Ils se sont rebellés contre le Premier Ordre – il n’y a qu’une sentence pour la trahison. Et Finn est incapable de tirer.

Kylo Ren se tourne et le fixe. La signature du stormtrooper s’agite. Les mains serrées sur son blaster baissé, il tâche d’étouffer son agitation, de se faire discret. Le face à face, masque contre masque, dure. Finn se sent à découvert, percé à jour. Il présume le pire, retient sa respiration, le cœur cognant bien trop fort dans sa cage thoracique. Mais le Chevalier se détourne brusquement. Et la charge du tir de blaster reprend sa course avec fracas.


	14. Engrenage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite de la fameuse expédition sur Jakku et ses conséquences.

Il est impossible pour Rey de repérer Finn, de là où elle est. Même en étant au niveau des portes, les armures des soldats se ressemblent toutes bien trop. Elle ferme les yeux, tâche de le sentir dans la Force. Le combat fait rage et elle sent, comme lui, la mort. Armitage lui a fait promettre de ne pas se mettre en danger… Elle mord sa lèvre, tiraillée, en conflit avec elle-même. A-t-il vraiment besoin d’une quelconque assistance ? Est-elle supposée courir dans la mêlée, sans protections aucunes, pour trouver le stormtrooper ? Et pour quoi faire ? Sa signature tremble, prend violemment de l’ampleur. Elle masque sa présence, s’assure de sa presque invisibilité – un autre utilisateur de la Force rode, faisant trembler l’air autour de lui. Se concentrer est bien plus dur avec le contexte, les rayonnements qu’émettent les deux hommes. Finn n’est pas dans son état normal – il n’a jamais seulement haussé la voix en sa présence, et son essence semble hurler, sur le point d’imploser. Tant pis pour la prudence. Elle s’écarte du vaisseau, prend connaissance de l’environnement chaotique. Rey se concentre sur la Force, contourne un début de feu et se fait percuter, trop occupée à identifier la localisation du soldat. Elle tangue, se rattrapant tant bien que mal au droïde qui a manqué de lui faucher les jambes. Petit et rond, il semble paniqué, vulnérable. Pourtant, ses premiers bips ne vont pas dans ce sens.

« Pardon ? Comment ça, c’est trop dangereux pour moi, par ici ? »

Le robot blanc et orange se dandine, la pousse vers le vaisseau avec une série de petits bruits aigus.

« Doucement, moins vite. BB-8, c’est ça ? Ok. Je suis Rey. Qu’est-ce que tu fais-là ? Secret défense ? Moi aussi. »

BB-8 doit quitter la planète – son propriétaire lui a promis de venir le chercher plus tard. Quelque chose se serre dans la poitrine de la jeune femme. Ils promettent tous de revenir. Personne ne le fait jamais. L’antenne du droïde est tordue. Elle la répare, se décide en même temps :

« Viens avec moi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Moins de bruit ! Tu entres dans le sas et tu n’en sors pas, d’accord ? Moi ? Je viens aussi, oui. »

Avec un dernier regard sur le village en feu, elle regagne l’intérieur du bâtiment, une boule au fond du ventre. Finn – il y a un élément étrange dans ce qu’il dégage, un je-ne-sais-quoi de changé. Elle se mord la lèvre, ferme le sas avant que deux troopers ne passent devant. Sa présence ici a été un échec. Elle se sent impuissante, a la vague impression d’avoir abandonné le stormtrooper. Son ami. Pour s’occuper, la jeune femme remet en place l’antenne du petit robot, l’écoute raconter son histoire. Il est étonnement expressif et actif – elle a l’impression de voir un enfant, une créature innocente, naïve. Quelque part, elle se félicite d’être tombée sur lui. S’il était resté sur place, il aurait très certainement fini brûlé ou bien pire, démonté pour ses pièces. Jakku est, après tout, loin d’être une planète clémente.

FN-2187 regagne le Atmospheric Assault Lander. Il ne peut pas rester, il doit partir, fuir.

L’apprenti du Suprême Leader est partagé. La mission ne s’est pas déroulée comme prévu : la carte n’est nulle part, et leur prisonnier – Poe Dameron, un pilote de la résistance – est tout ce qu’il déteste. Il ne peut s’empêcher de revoir le regard de ce dernier, quand la charge du blaster s’est retrouvée figée dans l’air. Il le hait et le méprise pour sa peur. Kylo Ren le déteste pour le sentiment qui s’est reflété dans les yeux du rebelle : il l’a vu comme un monstre, quelque chose de contre-nature, de dangereux. Et ce genre de regard, l’utilisateur de la Force le connait bien. Des yeux sombres, un air assuré et arrogant… Son poing se serre. Ce Poe ressemble bien trop à un certain Han pour son propre bien. Le Chevalier sait que la vérité est connue de son prisonnier, quelque part, dans sa tête. Il faut simplement lui extraire l’information, comprendre où est passée la carte, en si peu de temps. Il ne peut pas échouer – pas encore. Alors il se dirige vers la salle où est détenu l’homme, à cran.

Finn attend dans la salle d’entraînement, agité. Phasma l’a repéré. La Capitaine a certainement compris que quelque chose n’allait pas – le temps lui manque, il lui faut agir. Faisant les cent pas, il attend que Rey le rejoigne, comme prévu. Il tente désespérément de contrôler ses émotions, n’y parvient pas. Il récite _le Code_ , mais ses poings sont toujours serrés et il ne peut que deux choses : hurler, détruire, ou bien pleurer. Il a tué, de ses mains ou presque, des tas de gens, simplement parce qu’il était blessé, en colère. Le stormtrooper ne se reconnaissait plus, ne le fait toujours pas. Il y a une déchirure dans sa signature, il se méfie presque de la Force, bien plus encore de sa propre personne. D’un coup, son poing s’enfonce dans le mur et il ravale un grognement. Malgré ses protections, qui sont désormais légèrement déformées, sa main est abîmée. Dans un excès de rage contre lui-même, de honte, aussi, il se débarrasse complètement de son armure, jette le casque dans la pièce, sans même le toucher. Celui-ci rebondit contre le sol avant de s’immobiliser. Puis Finn se laisse tomber contre le mur, la tête sur les genoux. Il respire doucement, laisse le choc se dissiper. Slip est mort. Il était à deux doigts de tuer le rebelle. Il… Il ne sait plus s’il est toujours la même personne. Au premier accroc, oublié ses idéaux, ses résolutions. Il se voulait dans la maîtrise, bon. Le Premier Ordre appelle la violence. Ses poings se serrent à nouveau, il se décide. Il ne peut définitivement pas rester.

La jeune femme vient de cacher le droïde, lui enjoignant de rester discret, de ne surtout pas sortir jusqu’à son retour. Elle doit trouver Finn, vérifier qu’il aille bien – sa signature… Un changement aussi soudain l’inquiète. BB-8 dit devoir aller sur Takodana au plus vite. Il s’agit du lieu où son propriétaire lui a donné rendez-vous. Rey est consciente que son altruisme d’un instant peut lui coûter beaucoup : personne ne doit voir le robot, elle doit donc se débrouiller pour l’expédier au plus rapidement hors du vaisseau. Elle se passe la main sur le visage, éprouvée mentalement. Un coup d’œil sur son écran lui apprend que Finn doit être de retour, elle se rend à la salle d’entraînement, avec sa discrétion habituelle. Comme toujours, sa combinaison de technicienne lui permet de ne pas être remarquée, personne ne fait jamais attention à eux, de toute façon. Cependant, avant même d’entrer, elle sent une perturbation dans la Force. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle entre. Finn est assis, livide. De la détermination brille dans son regard. Quelque part, à cet exact instant, quelque chose hurle à Rey qu’elle l’a perdu.

« Rey, il faut que je parte – viens avec moi. »

Elle tombe des nues, sent la paniquer monter en elle.

« Finn ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, explique-moi…

\- C’est tout ça... Le Premier Ordre. Je… Je ne peux plus faire ça. 

\- On peut essayer d’arranger ça. On va te trouver un poste ailleurs, en dehors du terrain, dans l’administration – quelque chose, tu verras, ça va aller-

\- Non, Rey. Ce n’est pas aussi simple, ce n’est plus possible. Je ne peux pas – plus – me voiler la face. J’ai compris que nous n’étions pas du bon côté. Tous ces gens… Ils ne méritaient pas ça. Je ne peux pas vivre avec plus sur la conscience, tant de morts…. Je les sentais, tous ! Je les sens encore. Comment est-ce qu’on peut faire ça ? »

Il porte une main à son front, le regard hanté. La jeune femme se mord la lèvre, ne peut s’empêcher de souhaiter reculer. Ses mains tremblent, un mot tourne en boucle dans sa tête. Non. Non non non non non… Ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça. Elle n’est pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter. Ses poings se serrent, doucement d’abord.

« On va trouver une solution…

\- Il faut partir, fuir avant qu’ils ne viennent nous chercher. Viens, Rey, nous n’avons rien à faire ici, pas d’attaches, rien ne nous attends au Premier Ordre – à part la mort. Nous devons partir.

\- Non…

\- Bon sang, Rey ! Tu ne vois pas que ce n’est pas vivable ? Que ça te détruit ? Qu’est-ce qui pourrait te retenir, ici ? Ton travail de technicienne ? Tu as peur que te cacher te manque ? Ce n’est pas une vie, d’avoir toujours des doutes, d’angoisser. 

\- Je... Je ne peux pas partir, Finn. »

Sa voix est presque tremblante, elle baisse la tête. Ça y est, le moment fatidique est presque là. Il va partir. Quelque part, il est déjà parti. Resté sur le désert de Jakku, perdu. Ce qui s’est produit là-bas a changé quelque chose. Son ami n’est plus là. Il n’y a plus que de la terreur, teintée d’une colère noire, brûlante. Il perd son calme, ne comprend pas – comment le pourrait-il ? Rey sait comment les stormtroopers sont faits, entraînés. Il a pu avoir quelques contactes, des amitiés, oui, et encore. Mais il n’a pas l’équivalant de ce qu’est Armitage pour elle. Il est seul. Et n’écoute pas, concentré sur ses émotions, trop terrifié pour penser à autre chose qu’à lui-même. Elle déglutit. Ce n’est pas la première fois, ne sera pas la dernière. C’est comme ça, la vie. C’est injuste, ça fait mal. Elle se sent trahie, abandonnée. Et elle revoit le vaisseau qui s’envole, le regard de ses _deux amis_ , se revoit dans la neige de son rêve, recroquevillée sur le sol, presque à l’agonie. Elle voit à nouveau les corps, à ses pieds, l’arme à nouveau dans la main. Finn s’approche, s’agite, parle mais elle ne l’entend plus. Il est trop occupé pour sentir l’altération dans la Force. Il pose ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, comme pour lui faire entendre raison, la secouer. Elle relève la tête, le projette contre le mur dans un cri : « Non ! ». Il n’est qu’inconscient, mais elle recule, se laisse tomber, secouée par des sanglots. Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? La porte s’ouvre, elle ne se retourne pas.


	15. Fuite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les choses sérieuses commencent...  
> Bonne lecture !

L’interrogatoire a été une perte de temps. Ou presque. Le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren sait désormais que la carte a été dissimulée dans un robot. Seulement, il n’a pas été retrouvé et personne ne l’a vu, sur Jakku. Il serre les poings, sa frustration monte. Il ressent le besoin, presque viscéral, de casser quelque chose. Il se fige cependant, surprit. La Force. Quelqu’un, sur le vaisseau, ne se cache plus – il reconnait la lumière qui l’a tant nargué. À grand pas, courant presque, il laisse la signature énergétique le guider, s’en approche. Il ne parvient pas à se remémorer la partie du vaisseau en question. À croire qu’il s’agit d’une zone non-officielle, d’un endroit qui ne devrait pas exister. Ce qui est purement impossible. _Ou presque_. Il s’arrête un instant, respire fort, sous le masque. L’énergie qui tourbillonne l’atteint, menacerait presque de l’engloutir, lui. Il se souvient encore de cet épicentre, de la nécessité de trouver cette lumière, de la puissance qui s’en dégageait. Il y a de la détresse dans la Force, aujourd’hui. Kylo Ren accélère, identifiant les obstacles avant qu’ils ne se manifestent, les esquivant rapidement, avec fluidité, tout ouvert à ses perceptions et aux autres qu’il l’est, dans l’instant. Il se rapproche, il le sent : à chaque pas, la signature palpite davantage, comme un cœur à l’agonie, se déploie, l’entoure presque, prête à le submerger. Mais il est plus fort que cela, se protège du flot sans pour autant s’y fermer. Il tourne encore, au dernier moment, la direction à suivre devenant plus floue, moins évidente. Il marche, entend distraitement des bruits, plus loin. Il accélère, et se retrouve nez-à-nez avec le Général Hux. D’un coup, la connexion disparaît, et lui fait l’effet d’un ballon qui éclate, ou d’une porte que l’on referme brutalement. Il ne peut s’empêcher de se frotter l’avant-bras, les résidus de la Force envahissant l’air. Hux est pâle, semble pressé.

« Qu’est-ce que…

\- Ren ! Je croyais que vous aviez un prisonnier à interroger, des résultats ? Snoke aurait bien raison de commencer à s’impatienter. Après tant d’éch... »

Le roux n’a pas l’occasion de finir – Kylo Ren fait demi-tour, son sabre-laser dans la main, l’autre poing serré. Il s’en est fallu de peu pour que le général ne rejoigne le mur le plus proche.

Armitage souffle et se précipite dans la pièce, à la suite de Phasma. Elle a déjà vérifié les constantes vitales de l’homme inconscient, au sol, et est agenouillée près de Rey. Il les rejoint bientôt, pose la tête de la jeune femme sur ses genoux, lui demande :

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé, Rey ? »

Elle pleure toujours, les poings serrés. Il reconnait à son expression la colère qui la caractérise, cette violence brute, à peine contenue, qui lui rappelle l’enfant du désert, seule contre tous – une battante. Elle se déteste pour sa faiblesse, ce sont des larmes de colère qui roulent à présent sur ses joues.

« Il veut partir. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? Et… Comment avez-vous su ? 

\- Une chose à la fois. Phasma a compris que quelque chose n’allait pas avec FN-2187. Elle m’a tout de suite avertie, nous sommes venus au plus vite. »

Là, son regard tombe sur la visière chromée de la capitaine. Il partage sa déception, lui demande son avis. Ils savent tout deux ce qui attendrait le stormtrooper, si l’affaire venait à être un tant soit peu connue. Ils connaissent aussi le sort qu’eux-mêmes ont réservé aux précédents candidats – aucun n’était jamais arrivé au point de rencontrer Rey.

« Non. On l’évacue. »

Il hoche la tête, solennellement. Encore une fois, le soldat n’est pas n’importe qui. Il encercle Rey de ses bras, lui murmure qu’ils vont trouver une solution.

Le temps leur est compté – le stormtrooper ne restera pas indéfiniment inconscient – et Rey a beau contester la décision, le plan de Phasma est leur meilleure idée. Eloigner la jeune femme, même pour quelques heures, est cependant un sacrifice que le roux a du mal à accepter - même s’il ne peut s’empêcher de trouver le timing parfait. Starkiller est achevée, prête à être inaugurée. Le général ne veut pas que son amie soit là - ce qui n’est pas tout à fait vrai pourtant. Il souhaite sa présence, aimerait qu’elle assiste à son accomplissement, au fruit de tant d’efforts mais, d’un autre côté, il a conscience que ses sensibilités ne facilitent pas les choses. Elle devrait pouvoir sentir chaque mort, presque voir les répercutions dans la Force. Et il ne peut décemment pas _vouloir_ lui infliger cela. Armitage a son bien-être en tête, oui, mais pas seulement. Il ne se voit plus vivre sans la compagnie que lui procure Rey, a besoin d’elle. Que se passerait-il, si elle se trouvait dégoûtée ? S’il devenait pour de bon le monstre qui a toujours sommeillé en lui ? Ces choses-là se transmettent par le sang. Il a conscience que beaucoup le voient déjà de cette façon – mais pas la jeune femme. Soulagé et anxieux à la fois, il pense à toutes les choses qui pourraient mal tourner. Toutes les routes ne sont pas fréquentables, le danger est partout. Mais le problème demeure. FN-2187 doit être évacué, et rapidement. Alors il souffle, argumente tant bien que mal, tâche de se montrer lui-même convaincu. Elle se masse la tête, porte ses mains à ses tempes.

« Phasma, tu es sûre que ça peut marcher ?

\- Oui. Il y aura moins de monde avec l’inauguration. Prend un vaisseau, dépose- _le_ sur une planète habitée – qu’il puisse se débrouiller à partir de là – et revient. »

Rey fronce les sourcils, pas encore certaine. Il s’agit presque d’abandonner le jeune homme. C’est un domaine qu’elle connait bien, quelque chose qu’elle voudrait ne jamais expérimenter à nouveau – dans un sens comme dans l’autre. Elle se veut entière et sans concessions, avec des valeurs. Toutefois la situation demande des mesures exceptionnelles. Sa tête la lance, elle se sent lasse. Son cœur se serre puis elle se souvient, se montre plus pragmatique. Il voulait fuir, partir ? Le voilà presque servi. Amère, elle songe aux dangers qu’ils encourent tous – parce qu’ils ont décidés qu’ils ne pouvaient pas… le tuer. La brune n’aurait jamais laissé les deux gradés avoir recours à cette extrémité, mais tout de même. Jusque-là, la capitaine prenait des risques calculés et limités, ne se montrait pas aussi coupable que les deux autres. Dorénavant, si un des membres du trio tombe, personne ne s’en sort - les enjeux montent encore. Partager les secrets, les mensonges, est étonnement agréable. Quelque part, Phasma est depuis bien trop longtemps entrée dans sa vie pour que la jeune femme ne finisse pas par s’y attacher. Leurs interactions, bien que limitées, parfois particulières, lui sont précieuses.

« Une destination en tête ? »

Finalement, elle se décide, hoche la tête, et répond au général, sans plus de réflexion :

« Takodana. »

Rey est aux commandes du vaisseau, un superbe Upsilon, BB-8 et Finn comme toute cargaison. Les lèvres serrées, elle maintient la trajectoire, quittant le plus rapidement possible la zone d’influence du Finalizer. Son escapade, bien que voulue discrète, ne peut pas l’être parfaitement. Tout d’abord parce qu’il s’agit d’un des modèles de prédilection d’un certain utilisateur de la Force et ensuite parce qu’il a bien fallu déjouer des autorisations de vol. Elle soupire, se concentre sur sa conduite, en oublie presque ses problèmes, ses angoisses – sa mission. La jeune femme a décidé d’honorer sa parole, aide le droïde à rejoindre son point de rendez-vous : le château d’une certaine Maz, apparemment. Ni Amitage ni Phasma ne sont au courant de son petit arrangement – les deux ont bien assez à gérer. Les robots sont plus généralement son domaine d’expertise. Si blesser une créature peut se justifier à ses yeux, les droïdes sont innocents. Ils méritent d’être traités avec respect. La Force vacille et elle carre les épaules, prête à faire plus ou moins face au déserteur.

« Que... Rey ? »

Elle ne répond pas, refuse de démarrer le pilotage automatique quand son occupation actuelle lui fournit un alibi, une raison de lui tourner le dos, de ne pas le regarder. Il ne la connait pas, pense seulement le faire. Il présume certainement de leur relation. Finn ne sait rien de ses affinités avec Armitage, ou, pire encore, avec Phasma. Et Rey préfère le laisser dans l’ignorance.

« Où est-ce qu’on va ?

\- ...Takodana.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Bon sang, ma tête…

\- Désolé. J’ai... J’étais nerveuse. »

Elle se mord la lèvre, ses mains serrent davantage les commandes de l’appareil. Laisse couler, laisse couler… Elle répète la supplique muette, ne sait pas quoi dire. Que pourrait-elle inventer ? Quel genre de mensonge ou d’excuse pourrait couvrir le fait qu’elle l'ai rendu inconscient ? Finn semble perdu. Il prend le temps de détailler leur environnement, voit la silhouette ronde s’agiter et biper joyeusement, remarque la nouvelle tenue du pilote actuel du vaisseau. Après quelques instants, sa signature énergétique se fait plus paisible.

« Sérieusement… Tu m’assommes et à mon réveil, tu as fait tout le travail... toute seule? Mais qui es-tu ! Rey… Merci, je savais que tu viendrais avec moi. »

Elle hoche la tête, la mâchoire serrée. Elle contrôle sa signature dans la Force, la réduit au possible. Il est préférable qu’il ne puisse ni la voir, ni la sentir. Ce qu’il y trouverait ne lui ferait pas plaisir. Culpabilité, tristesse, colère contre elle-même et contre ce destin qui lui arrache un ami, la pousse à le trahir… Elle déglutit, tâche de garder la tête froide. Mais ça ne s’annonce pas facile. Qu’est-elle censée faire ? L’assommer aux alentours du château ? Trouver un groupe pour les emmener plus loin, disparaître au dernier moment ? Tout lui paraît froid et inadéquat. Mais y a-t-il une bonne façon de dire adieu ? De lui annoncer qu’elle y retourne ? Qu’elle gardera son secret, oui, mais qu’elle ne part pas avec lui ? Qu’elle choisit, à ses yeux, l’ennemi ? En tant que technicienne, qu’elles peuvent être ses arguments ? Aucuns. Il n’y en a pas. Avoir l’opportunité de s’enfuir, de commencer une nouvelle vie, voilà qui donnerait envie à beaucoup. Dans une autre vie… Peut-être. Elle n’est toutefois pas seule, ne peut s’empêcher de revoir Armitage, de revivre son étreinte. « Prend soin de toi et reviens en un seul morceau » lui a-t-il demandé. Ils n’ont pas été si éloignés depuis des années. Malgré leurs plans et leur récente conversation, Rey a conscience des milliers de façons pour lesquelles cette mission d’exfiltration pourrait être un échec cuisant. Et si les habitants de la planète abattaient le vaisseau à vue ? C’est le premier de souci, pas le dernier. Rey ne peut s’empêcher de ralentir l’allure, de retarder de quelques instants le moment fatidique. C'est une journée qui lui coûte – qui viendra certainement la hanter, quand bien même tout se « passerait bien ». Elle se sent déjà perdante, vaincue. Le moindre mal est peut-être de l’abandonner, mais l’idée lui donne la nausée. Se dire que c’est la seule solution, qu’elle lui sauve la vie, ne l’apaise pas. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Ils approchent encore de leur destination. Bientôt, il ne lui restera plus qu’à veiller à ce qu’il trouve quelqu’un pour l’éloigner encore du Premier Ordre, et tout ira bien, elle pourra rentrer, retrouver Armitage…

La planète est rapidement en vue, pleine de verdure, accueillante. Elle soupire, cherche des yeux un endroit dégagé ou atterrir sans être ni trop près ni trop loin de leur destination. L’atterrissage est rapide – l’engin étant clairement identifié au Premier Ordre, il ne vaut mieux pas qu’ils traînent… Le château ne devrait pas être très loin. Le temps de se dire au revoir aussi.


	16. Destruction

L’heure a bientôt sonnée. L’aval du Suprême Leader ayant été donné, Armitage vérifie les derniers détails. Son armée de stormtrooper se rassemble et il repense une dernière fois au chemin parcouru. Il se souvient des discours que Rey l’avait aidé à écrire. Il repense à la genèse de Starkiller. À son but ultime : la paix. Du seul moyen pour y parvenir : se battre. La Nouvelle République n’est qu’un simulacre, une organisation clandestine et anarchique, qui sème le trouble et entraîne des cycles de violence. Pourquoi une solution aussi définitive ? La base est efficace, rapide, presque indolore. C’est une machine de guerre qui ne laisse pas de traces. Pas de champs de batailles éventrés, de corps ensanglantés. Plus de famine, de douleur, c’est une guerre qui ne fait pas de blessés ni d’orphelins. C’est un choix radical, oui. Mais il doit payer. C’est à ce prix que l’ordre doit revenir, que de nouvelles bases, plus saines, se veulent élever. Certains sacrifices sont nécessaires.

Ses soldats sont en position - une armée nombreuse et puissante, déroulement sans fin d’une unique armure. Il laisse son regard parcourir ses troupes, voit les silhouettes infinies, sent l’effervescence du moment. Ces hommes et femmes savent que quelque chose de grand est en train d’arriver. Ils vont marquer l’histoire, changer le cours de cette guerre.

« Ce jour marque la fin de la République ! La fin d’un régime qui soutient le désordre ! À l’instant où je vous parle, dans un système loin d’ici, la Nouvelle République ment à la galaxie, pendant qu’elle soutient en secret ces traîtres répugnants qui se disent résistants.

Cette féroce machine que nous avons conçu, sur laquelle nous nous trouvons, apportera l’anéantissement du Sénat Galactique, la fin de leur flottes et la destruction de leurs forces !

Tous les autres systèmes se soumettront devant le Premier Ordre ! Ils se souviendront de ce moment comme du dernier jour de la Nouvelle République ! »

L’écho accueille son dernier mot et ses troupes, comme un seul homme, lèvent un poing. Le moment est grand – Armitage ne s’est jamais senti autant à sa place, en figure d’autorité, respectée, puissante. Phasma, juste derrière lui, le fixe, droite et fière. Quelque part, il s’agit en effet de leur accomplissement. Sans cette dernière, sans son aide, la base serait peut-être toujours à l’état d’idée, un embryon de plan. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il a le contrôle, respire à nouveau. Ses yeux bleus reflètent le rayon qui prend de l’ampleur, à l’horizon. Les arbres sont secoués, le général se délecte de tant de discipline, ses yeux trop bleus prenant leur revanche sur un passé douloureux. Il marquera les mémoires. Entre dans l’histoire en cet exact instant.

« Feu ! »

La foule se tourne dans un même mouvement, corps militaire unique et sans défaut. Le laser est expulsé, le ciel prenant une teinte écarlate tandis que la planète vacille. Sa respiration se fait plus profonde, plus rapide. Toute sa vie, il a attendu un moment comme celui-ci. Un instant vulnérable, il reprend son masque, pâlit sous l’éclat de l’arme. C’en est bientôt fini de la Résistance.

Kylo Ren vient de sortir d’une réunion avec le général et le Suprême Leader. La carte étant toujours aussi loin d’être trouvée – peut-être même déjà aux mains de la résistance ? – son Maître a besoin de concret, de réels avancements. Il soupire, serre et desserre ses poings. Le jouet grandeur nature du roux est prêt, il veut en faire une démonstration de force, un véritable événement. Une telle arme le rend malade. D’autres solutions existent, oui, mais le chef du Premier Ordre a parlé – destruction de système ce sera. Il décide de rester sur le Finalizer tandis que le roux se donne en spectacle, semble se moquer de lui. Le discours est retranscrit, le Chevalier parvenant à peine à s’empêcher de saisir son sabre laser. L’arme fait feu et bientôt, des cris assaillent la Force. Il s’agit de planètes entières qui disparaissent, de vies qui clignotent une seconde – puis plus rien. Le vide est douloureux. Sur le pont, il aperçoit les dernières traînées rouges, ferme les yeux.

Il est appelé dans une salle annexe, toise le lieutenant qui le dérange, toujours à cran.

« Seigneur, un vaisseau a été volé –

\- Un vaisseau ? Comment est-ce que ça a pu se produire ?

\- Un de vos Upsilon, seigneur. On y aurait vu le droïde… »

Encore une fois, les choses sont compliquées, tournent mal. Il ne peut pourtant pas continuer d’enchaîner les défaites. Il _doit_ le récupérer. Sabre laser en main, Kylo Ren défigure le panneau le plus proche, des éclats incandescents volent dans l’air. Ses mouvements, pour autant qu’ils sont précis sont tout ce qu’il y a de plus aléatoires, mais pas moins létaux. Le lieutenant est tendu, patiente pour que la crise touche à sa fin. Après quelques instants, il enchaîne.

« Un des nôtres est responsable – un stormtrooper et une fille... »

Là, sa main se tend vers l’avant, la gorge du pauvre messager venant d’elle-même s’y loger.

« Quelle fille ? »

Ils sont sur Takodana, et il va les retrouver. Les balises de géolocalisation des vaisseaux du Premier Ordre sont pour cela particulièrement pratiques…

Rey est tendue, Finn, quant à lui, est inquiet du temps qu’il leur reste. Leur fuite ne peut pas être passée inaperçue, on viendra bientôt les chercher. Ils doivent être partis avant, trouver un autre vaisseau, une nouvelle destination. L’ancien stormtrooper a l’impression d’apprendre à nouveau à respirer. Il se sent libre. Une multitude de choix s’ouvrent devant lui – personne ne peut plus lui dire quel chemin emprunter, où aller après. L’homme ne sait d’ailleurs pas quoi faire de ses mains, prendrait bien celle de Rey, mais elle semble tendue, nerveuse, trop pour ce genre d’attentions. Un énorme château, bigarré mais non moins impressionnant, les surplombe bientôt. Les voilà arrivés et dans quelque temps, peut-être, en route pour de nouveaux horizons, de plaisants ailleurs, sans violence ni oppression.

Ils entrent dans le domaine de la fameuse Maz Kanata, dite reine pirate, sur leurs gardes, se sentant exposés, mal à l’aise devant la foule hétéroclite qui les attend. Ils font plusieurs pas, tâchant de repérer quelque chose qui puisse leur être utile ou bien sorte de l’ordinaire, sans non plus fixer les autres occupants du lieu.

« HANNNN SOLOOOO ! »

Le cri résonne et le droïde se fige. Un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel se tourne avec un demi-sourire tandis qu’une femme alien de petite taille, avec de gros verres de lunettes, le percute presque. 

« Où est mon petit ami ?

\- Chewie est encore sur le Falcon.

\- Je dois dire que j’adore ce wookie... »

Là, BB-8 entame une série de sons vifs, avant de partir en courant dans leur direction. Les deux utilisateurs de la Force le suivent, jouant plus ou moins des coudes pour le garder en vue. Avec un sourire appréciateur, Maz ajoute :

« Et voilà le droïde, pile à l’heure ! »

L’homme fronce les sourcils, a un mouvement de recul.

« Ne me dis pas que c’est le robot que tout le monde cherche en ce moment ... Le droïde de la Résistance. 

\- Je lui avais dit que tu réagirais de cette façon... Mais nous avons passé un accord, le wookie et moi. Si tu veux ce qui était prévu, ramènes ce robot à la Résistance.

\- Quoi ? Non, voyons, Maz ! Ça fait des lustres que je ne me suis pas mêlé de leurs affaires…

\- Justement, Han. Il est plus que temps. »

Tout deux se penchent rapidement sur le droïde, qui interrompt sa série de bip – quelque chose dans sa position fait écho avec les souvenirs de Rey. Son propriétaire n’est pas là. Elle s’y attendait. Mais la réaction de BB-8 lui pince le cœur. Sa petite tête se baisse avec un semblant de soupir. Elle se verrait bien le prendre dans ses bras, s’il n’était pas si lourd. Finn, plus à l’aise qu’elle, n’en revient pas :

« Un droïde de la Résistance ? Eh bien, Rey, qu’est-ce que tu me caches encore ? Où est-ce que tu l’as trouvé ?

\- C’est, hum, une histoire pour un autre moment. »

Ils s’approchent encore, Finn se montrant comme détendu, à présent, laissant à chaque instant un peu plus son passé derrière lui.

« Bonjour, Maz, c’est bien ça ? On s’est occupé de ramener le petit gars. Est-ce que vous auriez quelqu’un à nous présenter pour, disons, disparaître discrètement ? »

L’humanoïde de petite taille plisse les yeux, se rapproche de lui, murmure, tandis que l’homme s’approche.

« Vous, tous les deux, vous êtes de la Résistance ? »

Rey carre les épaules, ne peut empêcher un « Pas exactement, non » de lui échapper, tandis que Finn conclut :

« Ecoutez, Rey et moi, on veut juste partir, Monsieur… ?

\- Han Solo.

\- Han Solo ? Le rebelle !

\- Non, Finn, le contrebandier ! »

L’homme en question soupire, son regard passe de l’un à l’autre. Ce n’est décidément pas de cette façon qu’il voyait sa journée. La traîtrise de son meilleur ami, déjà… Faire des plans avec Maz dans son dos !, pour l’obliger à voir Leïa ? C’est petit, même s’il le mérite certainement, depuis le temps qu’ils se connaissent…

Maz le dévisage et il lève les mains en reddition.

« Soit, je m’occupe du robot, ça va… Le reste du marché tient toujours, par contre ?

\- Oui. Tu les auras, tes explosifs. En attendant… Vous. Si vous cherchez quelqu’un pour vous escorter jusqu’à la Bordure, ces deux-là sont les personnes qu’il vous faut. 

\- Merci, Maz. »

Finn remercie la vieille femme, se dirige directement vers le coin indiqué. Rey lance un regard à BB-8, qui semble toujours aussi déçu, perdu. Alors qu’elle laisse sa main retomber, fait un pas en arrière pour rejoindre l’ancien stormtrooper, quelque chose l’arrête. Son nom. Quelqu’un l’appelle. Elle suit rapidement la source du bruit et se retrouve seule dans un sous-sol sombre, accompagnée par des _bip_ inquisiteurs. Une des portes est ouverte. Il y a quelque chose d’anormal, elle est presque hypnotisée par l’appel, ne peux qu’ouvrir le petit coffre en bois qui se trouve devant elle, en retenant sa respiration. La Force vibre autour d’elle, l’incite encore à toucher... un sabre-laser. Ses sourcils se froncent un instant, la jeune femme commence à se poser des questions, s’apprête à reculer… Mais sa main est déjà sur le manche et le décor qui l’entoure change du tout au tout.

Elle se retrouve à bord du Finalizer mais quelque chose ne va pas. Elle est seule, le couloir est plus que sombre, presque opaque. Et elle ne s’y sent pas chez elle – elle a peur, a l’impression d’être traquée, chassée. Le bruit se rapproche, elle recule, tombe, roule sur un nouveau décor. Son pire cauchemar se réalise, elle est vulnérable, sans protections, et un sabre-laser transperce la poitrine d’un homme sous ses yeux. Il fait nuit, la pluie la détrempe mais elle n’a pas le temps de s’en inquiéter. Les seules sources de lumière proviennent d’une lune et de l’éclat rouge d’un sabre-laser, bien trop proche d’elle à son goût. Le corps tombe à ses côtés tandis qu’elle se relève promptement. Kylo Ren lui fait face, entouré par six personnes en armures, elle recule. Ça y est, c’en est fini d’elle et de sa vie – Il l’a trouvé. Lui éteint son sabre et fait un pas dans sa direction, les yeux écarquillés, elle se retient de crier. Les images s’éclaircissent soudainement et le souffle coupé, elle se voit de loin, dans une scène qu’elle ne connait que trop bien, qu’elle revoit la nuit, en rêve. La petite fille aux trois chignons pleure et hurle, traînée par un alien gras. Elle regarde le soleil et la nuit est de retour. Cette fois-ci, le décor est une forêt. Son cœur bat bien trop vite pour son propre bien – elle va finir par y passer. Des larmes brûlent ses joues, elle commence à courir et glisse presque sur la neige qui tapisse le sol – non, elle se souvient maintenant, jure entre ses dents, Starkiller ? Une silhouette massive sort du couvert des arbres, elle tombe en arrière, ouvre enfin les yeux.

Rey est bouleversée, se balance un instant avant de se rendre compte qu’elle n’est plus seule – Maz est là, elle aussi.

« Qu’est-ce que c’était ? Je... Je n’aurais pas dû toucher ce sabre.

\- Ce sabre appartenait à Luke… Et à son père, avant lui. Je pense qu’il est juste que tu l’aies, à présent. Il t’a choisie. »

Elle ferme les yeux, essaie de comprendre d’où sont venues les visions, resserre sa prise autour du manche. Plus rien. La Force semble normale – comment est-ce seulement possible ? Une main se pose sur son épaule, étonnement douce.

« Rey. Je ne suis pas une Jedi, mais je sens la Force – moi aussi. Prend ce sabre, il est à toi. »

Elle hoche la tête malgré elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ce n’est pas juste, elle ne fait pas partie de la Résistance, doit juste s’assurer que Finn prenne le premier vaisseau et _rentrer_. Mais elle ne peut décemment pas se confier à l’amie des contrebandiers – et des rebelles. Dans un autre contexte, elles pourraient être amies. Rey déglutie, attache l’arme à sa ceinture, gênée. Elle n’aime pas ce qu’elle a vu, souhaite sans débarrasser. Un cadeau d’adieu, en quelque sorte, pour Finn. C’est du moins ce qu’elle vient de décider. En face, un autre sabre… Le sien, leur antique sabre vert, d’entraînement – elle n’a pas d’utilité pour deux pareilles armes... Pas vrai ? Quand elle refait surface, les lèvres pincées, Finn est en train de la chercher. Elle lui tend le sabre bleu, quelque chose brille dans son regard quand il l’allume. Il remercie Rey d’un signe de tête, se décidant finalement à lui presser un instant la main. Maz veille à donner au célèbre contrebandier des explosifs, Rey tremble légèrement, récupère son membre. Elle ne devrait pas être là, ne doit pas rester. Comment peut-elle seulement expliquer la situation à... son ami ? Doit-elle attendre qu’il monte pour fermer la porte derrière lui et... fuir ? Ou bien lui parler, en sachant très bien qu’il n’écoutera pas ? En territoire ennemi et bien que très entourée – ou justement, peut-être à cause du nombre de personnes, elle se sent incroyablement seule. Le ciel est bleu, dehors, le soleil bien haut. Elle manque de trébucher, son regard reste bloqué sur un début de traînée rouge. Finn avance, discute avec le pilote, avant de se figer à son tour, une main au niveau des tempes. Rey déglutie, laisse ses jambes s’ancrer dans le sol. Les cris commencent et s’arrêtent subitement – le vide. Les vies fauchées perturbent la Force, Finn est un instant en état de choc, avant de se tourner vers Han Solo. ~~~~

« Le Premier Ordre ! Ils l’ont fait. »

Subitement, c’est la panique, des tas de personnes quittent le château, fixent le ciel, les traits rouges qui ne partent pas tout à fait mais qui commencent doucement à s’effacer.

Rey se frotte les mains, mal à l’aise. Elle connait l’homme responsable… Le respecte et l’aime. La haine qu’elle entrevoit dans les yeux de Finn lui fait détourner le regard. Les rebelles sont des terroristes, ils prennent des vies, eux aussi. Et elle connait bien Armitage – si une personne peut véritablement améliorer les choses, faire espérer un changement, c’est bien lui. Elle lui fait totalement confiance, a déjà placé sa vie entre ses mains, plus d’une fois, maintenant. Il ne l’a jamais laissé tomber. Quelque chose à l’air de se rompre dans la signature de Finn. Il embrasse un instant sa colère, poings serrés. Elle sent son idée avant qu’il ne l’appréhende tout à fait, prend la direction de la forêt. Le droïde la suit mais elle le renvoie : sa place n’est définitivement pas avec elle.

Dans le ciel, de nouveaux vaisseaux apparaissent – le Premier Ordre arrive.


	17. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la première scène de rencontre arrive enfin...  
> Bonne lecture !

Le général s’inquiète. Dans sa chambre, la tête baissée, il attend des nouvelles qui ne viennent pas. Une main sur le front et le regard fixé sur le sol, il perd doucement son calme. Un simple aller-retour ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps. C’est tout sauf normal. Il est incapable de se concentrer, en proie aux pires scénarios. Il sait bien sûr que la situation est délicate, qu’il est impossible pour Rey de communiquer librement. Le savoir ne l’empêche pas de regarder les secondes passer, dans l’espoir de voir apparaître un message sur son écran, recherchant le moindre signe de vie. Il ne réagit pas aux bruits de pas dans le couloir, relève brusquement la tête quand le sas laisse entrer Phasma. Elle enlève son casque et rejoint le roux sur son lit. Elle pose une main argentée sur le bras d’Armitage. Celui-ci rencontre son reflet sur l’armure, soupire.

« Et si quelque chose avait mal tourné ?

\- Tu te fais du mal.

\- Tu sais très bien que c’est possible... Si ça se trouve, elle est coincée, attends notre aide ! Elle est peut-être même déjà... _morte_.

\- Armitage. »

Sa voix est ferme, contient un ordre. Il lève la tête, pousse négligemment ses cheveux en arrière et rencontre les yeux bleus de sa capitaine.

« Tu connais Rey. Elle est tenace, elle tient à toi – il est absolument impossible qu’elle meure là-bas, comme ça. Elle est puissante, sait se défendre… et est bien trop entêtée pour ne pas finir par revenir. »

Il hoche la tête, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Son angoisse s’apaise doucement. Phasma a bien évidemment raison : il doit faire confiance à Rey, attendre de ses nouvelles. Elle reviendra.

« Phasma... ? »

Le roux commence à parler mais se voit interrompu : la porte s’ouvre avec fracas, le lieutenant Mitaka se figeant en découvrant la présence puis le visage nu du capitaine. Il recule, tandis que la femme se raidit dans une pose militaire, plus professionnelle. Son regard semble changer, devenir plus clair, moins bleu.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? »

La voix du général est dure, il est loin d’apprécier cette interruption inopinée dans _ses_ quartiers.

« Général Hux... Kylo Ren est sur Takodana, avec deux unités de stormtrooper. Ils savent où est le droïde. »

Quelque chose dans le maintien du lieutenant laisse deviner qu’il a déjà passé un mauvais moment aujourd’hui – sa voix est plus rauque qu’à l’accoutumée. Sur le lit, on échange un regard. _Rey_.

Kylo Ren déploie ses unités, laisse la Force l’envelopper, le guider. Son Upsilon les a menés tout droit sur le château de la proclamée reine des pirates. Des résidus d’énergie résonnent dans l’air, des personnes sensibles aux courants de la Force sont sur la planète – pas loin, même. Il serre les poings – embrasse du regard la scène, le combat qui commence à faire rage. Puis il capte une transmission d’un des siens : « Un droïde a été aperçu avec une fille, près de la forêt ». Une fille ? _La_ fille ? Le chevalier n’attend pas, s’y rend, sabre en main, sa décision prise. Cette fois, sa proie ne lui glissera pas entre les doigts. Il traverse rapidement le terrain, se débarrassant sans perdre de temps de ses assaillants.

La jeune femme ne sait pas ce qu’il est advenu du petit robot, ne s’est pas retournée pour voir la direction qu’il a bien pu emprunter. Non, elle ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec la tout cela. Elle lui a dit de partir, a bien fait. Quelque part, elle culpabilise. Elle a aidé la Résistance, avec BB-8. Elle ne le savait peut-être pas, mais… Elle aurait dû se méfier. Ce sont les ennemis d’Armitage, du Premier Ordre tout entier. Et elle ne peut définitivement pas se permettre de leur donner l’avantage. La situation commence à lui déplaire profondément. Elle regagne à peine l’abri qu’offre le couvert des arbres qu’un stormtrooper entre dans son champ de vision. Un instant surprise, elle se reprend et l’assomme contre un arbre. Pantelante, le cœur battant un peu trop rapidement, elle regarde autour d’elle, son sabre en main dans les secondes qui suivent. Personne ne perd de temps et on la vise bientôt : le soldat n’était pas seul. Elle se met aussitôt en position, ferme les yeux une seconde, respire. Puis redirige les charges de blaster du second corps en armure blanche, tenant le manche de son sabre des deux mains. Elle serre les dents, s’approchant toujours plus du soldat qui recule, désemparé. Elle envisage un moment de le tuer, d’abaisser simplement son arme, de transpercer son corps. Puis Rey se souvient des images, du corps qui tombait à ses côtés, sous la pluie. Au dernier moment, la lame est rétractée, l’homme en armure ne se prenant qu’un violent coup de manche sur le crâne. Assommé, il rejoint son collègue sur le sol. Les silhouettes blanches sont partout et l’utilisatrice de la Force se demande si elle les a déjà croisés, sur le Finalizer. Si elle pourrait être reconnue… Ses chignons pourraient en effet être une bonne piste. Elle soupire. Le plan tombe à l’eau : comment est-elle censée rentrer, maintenant ? Finn ne tardera pas à partir à sa recherche, son extraction du système complètement abandonnée. Elle l’a vu dans son regard, cette petite lueur, cette envie de « faire ce qui est juste ». Elle grimace, s’enfonce encore dans la verdure. Si le terrain est bien trop à découvert pour faire demi-tour, elle compte prendre en embuscade les prochains soldats, attendre que la situation se calme pour aviser, puis rentrer.

Ce qu’elle n’avait pas prévu, toutefois, c’est la silhouette sombre qui semble se jeter sur elle, la prenant par surprise. Elle recule, rencontre enfin la signature énergétique agitée et nébuleuse, d’un noir d’encre qui vient s’écraser contre elle, comme des vagues un jour d’orage, lui coupant littéralement le souffle. Trop préoccupée, la jeune femme n’a pas su sentir l’homme qui masquait son énergie, se rapprochait doucement. Elle continue de mettre de la distance entre eux, doucement, baisse la main vers sa ceinture, prête à récupérer son sabre mais il est plus rapide : d’un mouvement du bras, elle se retrouve complètement figée, peste intérieurement. Ses récentes visions l’ont secouées et rencontrer, finalement, l’utilisateur du côté sombre de la Force ne l’aide pas à garder son calme. Après des années à se cacher, la rencontre paraît irréelle. Rey n’avait en vérité jamais pensé que, si cela devait arriver, ce serait en extérieur, dans une des planètes les plus vertes qu’elle aie jamais vu. Elle s’imaginait un couloir sombre du vaisseau, quelque chose de sinistre et d’expéditif. Pas comme ça, pas aujourd’hui. Elle déglutit, essaie de penser à une porte de sortie, vite. Comment est-elle censée se sortir de cette situation ? Elle tente de serrer les poings, parvient à peine à faire tressaillir ses doigts. L’après, le futur lui semble particulièrement incertain. L’homme se rapproche, la regarde en l’encerclant, légèrement baissé, penché dans sa direction.

« Enfin… La fille dont j’ai tant entendu parler. »

Elle se mord la lèvre, ferme un instant les yeux, laisse sa frustration et sa colère l’envelopper, comme un duvet, quelque chose de protecteur et de familier. Ce qui n’est pas encore arrivé s’efface – seul le présent, le moment compte. Penser à ce qui viendra plus tard ne peut pas l’aider maintenant : pour regagner le Finalizer, elle doit déjà se défaire de son encombrant adversaire, sans craindre de le revoir sur le vaisseau. Elle inspire, ses doigts frémissent. Rey se laissera pas avoir une seconde fois. Elle cherche une brèche, quoi que ce soit. Et quand le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren se fige à son tour, surpris, elle profite du vacillement de sa prise pour s’en dégager tout à fait. Cette fois, elle ne perd pas de temps et son sabre est déjà en main quand il se tourne à nouveau vers elle. Vert contre rouge.

« Où est le droïde ? »

Sa voix est grave, rendue électronique par le casque. Rey n’a pas besoin de se souvenir de ce que cette personne peut faire subir à Armitage au quotidien pour qu’une rage froide ne l’envahisse. Avec un murmure sec, elle attaque en déclarant : « Pas la moindre idée ». Le mouvement est brut, violent, pas très raffiné – n’importe qui ou presque aurait pu le produire. Les sabres se rencontrent en grésillant, elle se connecte à la Force et analyse la position, la forme de combat de son assaillant. Il masque précautionneusement ses émotions, est étonnement mesuré – il est après tout connu pour des crises, des pics de violence soudains. Elle se souvient de panneaux électriques bons à jeter - quel gâchis !, la dernière fois, dans le couloir. Sa signature est malgré tout plus agitée que jamais. Il ne peut pas lui masquer son trouble, pas tout à fait. Elle n’a pas menti : il semble le sentir, ne repose pas sa question.

S’ils se battent tous les deux, se jaugent rapidement en tournant l’un autour de l’autre, il n’y a pas l’agressivité à laquelle Rey se serait attendue. Perplexes, ils continuent leur manège, enchaînent les formes et les mouvements avec de plus en plus de fluidité. Quelque chose est anormal, ne devrait pas être. La jeune femme reconnait certains des mouvements, parvient trop bien à les reproduire. Elle ne les a vu qu’une fois – la nuit, dans des rêves. Leurs respirations sont plus laborieuses, la surprise les saisissant. La danse, mortelle, a un rythme bien à elle. Ils tournent, font des percées, échangent leurs positions sans jamais véritablement se blesser, comme s’ils avaient fait cela toute leur vie. Leurs coups portent la même violence contenue, la même rage. Cette espèce de transe paraît durer, s’étirer. Le temps est repoussé, il n’y a que leurs mouvements, les attaques et les coups parés, leurs positions dans la clairière, l’un face à l’autre. Puis le charme se brise, il y a du mouvement, du bruit et la réalité les rattrape. Ils se toisent, des yeux noisette presque vert contre un masque sombre. Rey fait tourner son sabre dans sa main, inspire et lève la lame, utilisant son autre main pour faire reculer l’homme avec la Force. Elle hésite, s’apprête à reproduire le mouvement précédent, se demande si, étant donné la différence de taille, assommer l’utilisateur du côté obscur serait possible. Il entame une nouvelle manœuvre, essaie de récupérer le terrain perdu. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne saurait vraiment expliquer ce qui se passe. Ou même pourquoi ils sont ainsi en train de se battre. C’est bien sûr naturel mais… Si elle a été vue avec le droïde, il sait qu’il l’a déjà vue. Sur le vaisseau. Qui est-elle ? Et surtout : de quel côté est-elle ? Ils ne parlent pas, poursuivent sur leur lancée. Bientôt, une communication lui fait perdre de sa concentration – la jeune femme serre les dents, pousse davantage son sabre contre le sien en ravalant un grognement sous l’effort. Avant que Rey ne puisse profiter de l’avantage momentané que le hasard – ou une opération militaire somme toute habituelle – lui apporte, une main se pose sur son omoplate, la tire vers l’arrière. Finn. Elle s’en détache d’un coup d’épaule, fait plusieurs pas en avant et se met à nouveau en position. Il jure, appelle son nom. Elle ne répond pas, espère lui faire comprendre que ce n’est pas le moment, qu’elle ne fuira pas. Le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren toise le nouveau venu, fait tourner son poignet avant de raffermir sa prise sur son manche, est prêt à reprendre leur combat tout en gardant un œil sur l’intrus. Sauf que Rey ne parvient pas à lever son arme. Elle se sent tomber. A à peine le temps d’éteindre la lame de son sabre pour éviter de se blesser avec, et capte, dans l’instant, son reflet, sa surprise dans le masque noir qui ne la quitte pas des yeux, fait un pas dans sa direction. Finn vient la rattraper, elle ferme les yeux tandis que son corps l’abandonne.

Oh non, cette fois c’est certain, elle va le tuer.


	18. Destins

Kylo Ren peste, court à travers la forêt, à la poursuite d’un homme mat de peau, qui s’enfuit avec la fille, inconsciente, dans les bras. Il y a une urgence dans ses mouvements, quelque chose de fébrile crépite dans l’air. Il ne supporte pas de ne plus rencontrer les yeux de l’utilisatrice de la Force, se sent trembler quand il songe à la personne qui l’emporte loin de lui. Une main devant sa personne, son sabre dans l’autre, il écarte rapidement les obstacles, ne fait pas grand cas de la végétation et des arbres, dans l’entreprise presque désespéré de les rattraper. Tout s’est passé si vite. 

Il s’arrête, serre les poings : l’homme a assez d’avance pour monter dans un vaisseau. Ils s’envolent bientôt. Le Faucon Millenium le nargue, dans le ciel. Il va avoir besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose, et très rapidement. L’arbre le plus proche tombe sur le sol, en deux morceaux, dans un bruit sourd. L’homme sous le masque jure.

Rey se réveille, allongée sur une banquette, dans un vaisseau inconnu. Elle se fige d’abord, puis ses émotions se réveillent et ses yeux se rétrécissent tandis qu’elle cherche Finn. Ce dernier se précipite à son chevet, comme alerté par la Force de son réveil. Une main sur la tête, elle se redresse à demi, de la fureur dansant dans ses yeux noisette.

« Bon sang Finn ! Est-ce que tu peux m’expliquer ce que c’était que ça !

\- Je... J’ai essayé de te calmer, tu étais... Je ne t’avais jamais vu dans un tel état mais, j’ai dû y aller un peu trop fort.

\- Un peu ? Seulement !

\- Oui, désolé, j’ai juste paniqué – tu te battais contre Kylo Ren ! Est-ce que tu réalises ? Il aurait pu... »

La colère de la jeune femme montre d’un cran, elle se lève, fait un pas vers son interlocuteur, presque menaçante.

« J’avais la situation en main, il n’est pas plus fort que moi. »

Elle gronde presque les mots, profondément piquée par la remarque. Puis elle recule, prend note de son comportement, de l’agressivité que sous-tend son langage corporel. Elle respire, ferme un instant les yeux. Une image du combat lui revient, comme de l’extérieur. Avec un hochement de tête, elle réalise que ses mots sont vrais : elle ne revoit que deux égaux. Elle desserre les poings, essaie de se calmer : elle en tremblerait presque, sait qu’une crise ne la servirait pas. Non, elle doit se maîtriser, ne sait même pas ce qu’ils font là. Il… Elle se mord l’intérieur de la lèvre, à cran. Finn a cru bien faire. C’est peut-être ça, le pire. Elle devait le trahir, le laisser. Il ne devait pas venir. Encore moins essayer de la sauver, de l’enlever ou quoi d’autre ? Elle souhaiterait le détester, lui faire cracher sa douceur, son air satisfait. Il l’a assommée, bon sang ! Mais… Elle a fait de même. Une part d’elle hurle que la situation était différente, qu’elle n’avait pas le choix. Elle devait disparaître, l’abandonner. Et lui ? De son point de vue… Il ne devait pas l’avoir non plus. Rey inspire une dernière fois, prend en compte le métal qui les entoure.

« Où est-ce qu’on est ?

\- À bord du vaisseau d’Han Solo. Nous allons aider la Résistance.

\- Pardon ? Je croyais que le plan était de fuir le Premier Ordre, pas de continuer de se battre, mais de l’autre côté !

\- Il faut que je me rachète, Rey. Le pilote – Poe Dameron, est le propriétaire de BB-8. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça…

\- Alors je connais notre destination. »

Rey souffle, lasse. Le but n’était pas de lui donner une raison de se battre – pas pour aider l’ennemi, non. Hux et Phasma sont loin de se douter de ce qui se trame… Les événements ont pris une tout autre tournure, cette intervention ne se passe pas comme prévu – oh non. Elle passe une main sur son visage, vérifie distraitement l’état de ses chignons. Un wookie se tourne bientôt vers eux, le fameux Han Solo sur ses pas, toujours secoué :

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu m’aies piégé ! Après toutes ces années ? Comment ça, justement ? Hé, c’est pas vrai, on s’en sort toujours… »

Elle se trouve froide face à leur camaraderie – elle se sent retenue, prise au piège. Finn, au contraire, semble avoir de l’espoir, est plus ouvert que jamais. Elle déglutit devant la fragilité de leur lien. S’il la connaissait vraiment… Ils ne se seraient vraisemblablement jamais rencontrés, autrement. Pareillement, avec le peu qu’elle connait de lui, comment l’appeler un ami ? Voilà que la mission sauvons Finn en l’emmenant loin de Premier Ordre dérape. Il lui force la main, l’entraîne malgré elle dans un cycle de problèmes sans fin. Elle ferme les yeux, effleure le sabre qui orne sa ceinture pour se rassurer. Une situation de crise après l’autre… En route pour Starkiller, avec un wookie, un contrebandier, un ancien stormtrooper, un droïde de la résistance… et elle, pour libérer un pilote rebelle ? Il lui faut définitivement un plan, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher pour que tout ne tourne pas au désastre, ou qu’elle ne devienne folle.

Finn s’émerveille devant les lignes bleues. Voilà la carte que tous recherchent, et il fait partie des premières personnes à la voir. Au bout de la piste : Luke Skywalker. Plus qu’une légende – le dernier Jedi. La scène lui semble irréelle. Dire qu’il y a encore quelques heures, il portait une arme, devait massacrer un village… Il laisse les mots du Code se former dans son esprit, se sent bien. Il va pouvoir exorciser sa faute, laisser partir l’homme qu’il avait presque tué, sur Jakku, pour pouvoir tourner la page et avancer, définitivement abandonner son passé au Premier Ordre. Une part de lui appréhende au-delà des mots la mission qu’il s’est attribuée. Mais la culpabilité est bien plus grande, le ronge. Il se craint, se sent déséquilibré, perdu dans son rapport à la Force. Oui. S’il veut un futur, il doit faire le bien, annuler ses fautes, aider. Il regarde Rey, immobile et en retrait. Il n’est pas seul, se trouve bien accompagné. Avec qui d’autre pourrait-il préparer ce genre d’expédition ? Qu’est-ce qui pourrait véritablement aller de travers ? Ils sont entraînés et elle connait le lieu : ils ressortiront de là avant même d’être repérés. Fort de ses certitudes, il se prend à rêver un après, quelle planète, quel système ? Il ne se trouve pas bien compliqué, n’a pas besoin de grand-chose. Pouvoir respirer l’air et sentir le vent – dire adieu à la ventilation des vaisseaux, vivre sur un morceau de terre. Il se demande si Rey a des préférences.

L’hologramme se penche en avant, géant et bleuté sur son trône de pierre. Son ombre écrase les personnes présentes, masque toute lumière. La pièce est sombre, semble se refermer sur la silhouette agenouillée, au sol.

« Maître, je l’ai trouvé. L’origine des perturbations. C’est une femme, qui connait la Force – mais ce n’est pas un Jedi.

\- Et où est-elle donc, puisque tu l’as trouvé ?

\- Je... Il y en avait un autre. Moins fort – son réveil est tardif, il a peu d’entraînement. C’était un des nôtres.

\- Je vois. Alors… Le puissant Kylo Ren a été battu par une novice et par un simple parvenu... Encore un échec. Je connais ta rage, ta force. Oui… Je sens la scène – tu as retenu tes coups, as baissé ta garde. Cette compassion que tu penses sentir, c’est une faiblesse… À la prochaine occasion : FRAPPES ! »

La douleur est de retour, familière. Un soupçon de dégoût traverse l’apprenti. Il est n’est pas à la hauteur – ne rencontre que de la déception chez son Maître. Un sas s’ouvre, des bruits de pas qu’il connait bien. Il se redresse, s’empêche de boiter. Snoke le laisse rapidement prendre congé, souhaitant converser en privé avec le général. Le roux récupère les faveurs qui lui étaient avant dévolues et Kylo Ren regagne ses quartiers. Les épaules voûtées, il fixe une relique familiale : les vestiges du masque de Darth Vader. Ses jambes, bien que raides, ne le sont pas assez. Il n’est même plus bon à punir. L’homme serre les poings, attaque un panneau, ses gants grinçants en retour contre le plastique et le métal. Ses mains seront certainement marquées mais il n’en tient pas compte, fini par se mettre à méditer, plein de frustration et de rage. Il demande de l’aide, un signe, quelque chose. Le désespoir et la frustration l’étreignent. Il attend, en vain : la flamme ne se rallume pas, il reste simplement prostré dans l’ombre, devant un souvenir, une ombre bonne à jeter. Pas qu’il accepterait de s’en séparer. Il sent la satisfaction du Suprême Leader : les nouvelles d’Hux sont certainement bien meilleures que les siennes. Le savoir ne l’aide pas, lui fait grincer des dents. Il doit à nouveau faire ses preuves, se montrer digne, être meilleur. Et c’est là que l’étincelle du panneau électrique lui donne une idée. Si les accomplissements du général lui offrent les bonnes faveurs du Suprême Leader, il connaît aussi ses échecs – se sent de taille à gagner une bataille.

Il rôde, tourne autour du corps sur la structure de métal. Le prisonnier est toujours en salle d’interrogation. Si Kylo Ren ne sait rien de plus sur cette carte qui lui échappe encore, il essaie de trouver autre chose. Concentré sur l’esprit du pilote pratiquement inconscient, plutôt amoché par les tentatives d’hommes moins scrupuleux, moins doués, il laisse les images se succéder – serre les poings devant une générale Organa vieillie – et tâche de récupérer une information qui vaille le coup, peu importe quoi, du moment qu’elle puisse tempérer son manque de résultats. Cet homme, ce Poe Dameron, est gradé, il doit bien être au courant de certains plans, non ? Kylo Ren manipule l’esprit à sa guise, le pousse à lui donner des informations. Malgré tout, l’homme ne semble rien avoir à lui offrir. Un quotidien chaotique mais joyeux, des amis… Il se trouve presque capable de reconstituer ses journées, le voit, penché, en train de raconter une blague, un demi-sourire arrogant sur le bout des lèvres. L’utilisateur de la Force a du mal à rester impassible sous son masque, une grimace de mépris lui échappant. Et c’est ça, leur meilleur pilote ? Pathétique. Puis enfin, la façade de bonne humeur commence à se fendiller, une peur s’échappe. Il s’en saisit, se laisse porter par le souvenir. Par le soupçon de terreur du pilote, devant un stormtrooper. Un stormtrooper en train d’utiliser la Force contre lui, une main tendue en avant, sur le champ de bataille. Sur le pouvoir de cette main, sur la douleur qu’elle lui tire. L’homme en blanc dégage un je ne sais quoi de dangereux, de destructeur – une aura en plusieurs points similaire à celle de l’apprenti du Suprême Leader. Ce dernier se concentre davantage, convoque le souvenir avec plus de précisions, redécouvre, sous un autre angle, ce qui s’est passé plus tôt. Le casque barré de sang. _FN-2187._ L’homme qui est parti en emportant la fille. L’éveil qu’il avait senti, sur Jakku. Un sourire sous le masque et l’humiliation. Il quitte la pièce, se tient plus droit, respire à nouveau. Voilà une piste, quelque chose. Il va pouvoir avancer, oublier les yeux bleus trop clairs, leur indifférence. Reprendre le contrôle, reprendre sa place, ce qui lui revient de droit. Et demander des comptes.


	19. Explosifs

Rey est assise, laisse les propriétaires du vaisseau piloter. Si, dans d’autres circonstances, elle aurait pu se sentir proche des deux amis, son humeur est sombre. Elle se sent entourée d’étrangers, n’appartient pas à ce monde. Quelles étaient donc les chances ? Minces, a priori. La jeune femme espérait définitivement autre chose, quant à sa seconde visite sur Starkiller. Bientôt, elle quitte la pièce principale, a comme besoin d’air, fait les cent pas en silence. Une communication se déclenche peu de temps après mais elle ne veut rien savoir à son sujet. Il s’agit très certainement des rebelles. La façon avec laquelle le contrebandier et ami de la Résistance a accepté de visiter la base est suspecte. Avec une nouvelle cargaison d’explosifs, il n’est pas compliqué pour la jeune femme de se représenter le plan. Elle se sent plus anxieuse encore. En plus de trouver une solution pour se débarrasser de Finn, elle va devoir en plus gérer la mission de sauvetage d’un pilote, et surtout, saboter un sabotage. Un jour comme un autre, en somme… Si seulement. Depuis sa confrontation avec le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren, elle se trouve agitée. Il lui faut retrouver Hux, sa protection et ses conseils. Rey se sent plus qu’exposée. Pour Finn, c’est une héroïne, une assez bonne combattante pour tenir tête au redouté Kylo Ren, bien que bornée et certainement suicidaire. Il ne voit que la lumière, se trouve incapable de ressentir les nuances. Elle se sent rapidement jeune, trop, peut-être. L’utilisatrice de la Force voit les défauts dans ses explications, dans ce qu’elle a essayé de partager, d’inculquer au soldat. Avec des vécus si différents, l’échec final n’est pas véritablement étonnant. Sa formation militaire lui a inculqué une vision binaire : ce qui est bien ou pas, la victoire ou l’échec. Rey, au contraire, a connu la nécessité, a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour survivre. Elle médite, reconstruit ses défenses : aujourd’hui, Finn ne doit pas pouvoir la lire, sous aucun prétexte.

Quand ce dernier vient la chercher, c’est pour lui annoncer que la planète est en vue. Et que ce sera bien sûr à elle de gérer le cas Poe Dameron, de l’extirper des griffes du Premier Ordre, pendant que le reste de l’équipe travaille sur une mission parallèle. Le second utilisateur de la Force est hésitant – il n’a pas encore oublié sa réaction, quand il a d’abord insisté pour fuir. Finn est donc dans la confidence. Le fossé entre eux semble grandir encore. Elle ne devrait pourtant pas être étonnée, il est dans la nature de l’homme de se chercher une place au sein de quelque chose de plus grand. Oui, il ne le sait peut-être pas encore, ne l’a pas compris, mais il a le cœur d’un rebelle, les rejoindra pour de bon à la première occasion. La tête lui tourne à l’idée qu’il devienne un ennemi. Mais le monde est en mouvement et n’attend pas – elle doit garder les pieds sur terre, accomplir sa propre mission, faire tout en son pouvoir pour ne pas laisser la situation empirer.

Phasma est sur le pont, est la première personne que le général voit quand il se trouve congédié par le Suprême Leader. Il s’attarde sur sa silhouette, sur le manque de courbe de ses épaules, sous le chrome. La générale est droite, immobile. Sa position ne laisse rien échapper. Il croise son reflet dans la matière argentée et son angoisse redouble : toujours pas de nouvelles de Rey.

« Armitage, qu’est-ce qui se passe, maintenant ?

\- On continue, on tient le fort en attendant de ses nouvelles. Starkiller va tirer à nouveau, sur la base de la Résistance. »

Elle hoche la tête mais reste à ses côtés, sans rien dire. La fourmilière s’active, chaque petit engrenage au travail. Le roux a un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment. Un deuxième tir, si tôt, semble précipité. Le mot n’a pas encore eu le temps de se disperser. Il faut se montrer ferme avec les planètes dont l’allégeance est trouble, pas déclarer la guerre à la galaxie. La limite est mince, bien sûr, mais le général exécute les ordres. Ne pas savoir où se trouve la jeune femme le rend fou. Sec, agité, il n’est définitivement pas dans son état normal. Et s’il en venait à braquer l’arme sur le chemin de Rey ? La chose est peu probable. Cependant l’idée s’incruste, fait son chemin. Dans moins d’une heure, il sera de toute façon trop tard. Le contrôle de la situation lui échappe des mains. Bon sang, Rey…

Seule dans la base, la jeune femme marche rapidement. Selon la base de données, le prisonnier est encore en salle d’interrogatoire. Elle est encore étonnée qu’on lui fasse confiance pour cette tâche, et dans un même temps sur les nerfs – qu’on lui confie une telle responsabilité veut dire qu’il y a plus gros - elle va devoir travailler doublement pour les rattraper et repasser derrière eux. Elle en profite pour faire un détour, récupère un datapad quelconque qu’elle modifie rapidement, pour envoyer, enfin, un message. _En chemin. SK. Invités indésirables. Prend soin de toi_. Elle se mord la lèvre, souhaiterais en dire plus mais s’y refuse. Comment lui intimer que tout peut très rapidement déraper ? Qu’elle est accompagnée des ennemis du Premier Ordre, qu’elle a pu, d’une façon ou d’une autre, les aider aux dépens des siens ? De son ami ? Penser à cette trahison lui noue la gorge. Conservant l’écran, elle se met en route, utilisant les endroits les moins fréquentés, attentive aux variations de la Force, empruntant à rebours les couloirs de sa première visite. Quelque chose dans les panneaux noirs et lisses lui rappelle sa vision, la met mal à l’aise. Elle tourne encore, accélère le pas en sentant arriver deux troopers, derrière. Ayant à peine le temps de se glisser dans une alcôve sombre avant que les deux soldats ne débouchent dans le couloir, elle se fige, se drape dans les ombres. Ils entrent dans son champ de vision, marchent tout droit, sans même soupçonner sa présence. Elle respire à nouveau, s’assure que la zone n’est pas fréquentée avant de quitter sa cachette de fortune. Encore à droite. Ne souhaitant pas faire de pauses – sa tenue beige contrastant bien trop avec les différents uniformes présents, elle se perd presque, fait demi-tour et trouve le bon couloir grâce à sa tablette. Bientôt, elle n’a plus besoin de plans – la souffrance lui indique le chemin. Il est en vie, mais blessé, peut-être même moins physiquement que dans son intériorité. Elle ne peut s’empêcher de réagir, serre les poings à mesure que la Force lui montre l’étendue des dégâts. Un véritable orage énergétique – l’air est encore lourd. Elle en déduit que le répit du prisonnier est récent – _Lui_ aussi est là, tout près. Rey déglutit, utilise la Force pour mettre hors d’état de nuire les deux soldats qui gardent la porte. Elle hésite à les assommer, change d’avis au dernier moment en levant la main :

« Laissez vos armes et regagnez vos quartiers. »

Ils ne se le font pas répéter. Sa volonté devient la leur, et, mécaniquement, ils s’exécutent. La jeune femme ouvre la porte, récupérant en passant les blasters et voit un homme d’une trentaine d’années dans une structure de fer, le visage en sang, inconscient. Son cœur se serre – se rappeler qu’il s’agit d’un rebelle, d’un ennemi, n’aide pas. Elle ne peut s’empêcher de vérifier son pouls au niveau de son cou, bien que la Force l’ait déjà informée de l’état de santé du pilote. Ouvrant ses entraves d’un geste, elle pose ses mains sur le torse du fameux Poe Dameron, soigne superficiellement ses blessures – il doit pouvoir marcher, c’est un impératif, le porter ou bien le faire léviter dans la base n’étant pas une option.

Son état s’améliore rapidement et ses yeux papillonnent. L’inquiétude originelle se voit remplacée par du soulagement. La jeune femme penchée vers lui ne peut définitivement pas être du mauvais côté. Rey ravale une grimace. Tant d’espoir dans deux yeux bruns. Elle peut déjà se représenter la déception, le sentiment de trahison. Elle serre les poings, fait preuve de détermination – dans un moment, tout sera terminé, les choses reprendront leur cours habituel.

« Appuie-toi sur moi. Prend un des blasters. »

Il hoche la tête, sa respiration se faisant presque sifflante quand il passe son bras autour de ses épaules. Ses côtes sont douloureuses, s’appuyer dessus n’améliore pas son état. Ce qui n’empêche pas le rebelle de se composer une assurance qu’il n’a pas.

« Ravie de te rencontrer…

\- Poe, je sais qui tu es – pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je suis là ? »

Un sourire brillant, trop large accueille la question rhétorique et elle secoue la tête, les lèvres serrées. Elle se fige quand elle sent sa main effleurer un de ses chignons.

« Pas touche.

\- Qui es-tu ?

-... Rey. »

Satisfait par la réponse, il se tient tranquille. Boitant toujours mais essayant de minimiser sa douleur, il s’écarte un peu, se repose moins sur la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne comprend pas les efforts de Poe pour cacher ce qui le constitue. Son arrogance, sa confiance est bien trop visible pour être tout à fait authentique – c’est un masque. Elle le sent se raidir soudainement, de la peur passe sur son visage et dans l’air quand elle ouvre une porte en utilisant la Force. La sensation d’être décortiquée, analysée, soupesée et jaugée du regard la met mal à l’aise. Rey accélère, sans prendre compte de la raideur des muscles du blessé, ou du grognement qu’il ravale au subit changement d’allure. Elle n’est pas un monstre. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu’il ne devrait pas avoir peur d’elle.

Après plusieurs couloirs et deux escaliers, ils sont au point de rendez-vous.

Quelque chose ne va pas. Kylo Ren est assailli par un mauvais pressentiment alors qu’il se dirige vers la salle d’interrogation. Il remarque tout de suite que la Force a changé. Et voit bientôt que la porte est ouverte, plus personne n’en barrant l’entrée. Il n’a pas besoin d’entrer pour savoir que le prisonnier n’est plus là. Il le fait toutefois, laisse un grognement de frustration lui échapper tandis que sa lame crépite dans sa main. Avant de s’abattre sur le mur dans un hurlement de métal et un feu d’artifice d’étincelles.

Plus calme, il se rend finalement compte que quelque chose, dans la pièce, lui est familier. _La fille_. Elle se trouve sur la base. Et elle n’est pas seule. Ses poings se serrent et il se rue hors de la pièce.

Le temps leur est compté. Rey est soulagée de laisser le rebelle avec le wookie, rattrape Han et Finn, les laisse enfin la mettre au courant. Son regard descend sur les bombes en train d’être activées, une à une. Elles sont trop nombreuses pour qu’elle puisse s’en charger seule. Rey se mord la lèvre. Elle va devoir faire un choix, essayer de protéger les points les plus stratégiques de la base. Des dégâts sont inévitables. Carrant les épaules, elle prend la tête des opérations.

« Emmenez-le au vaisseau, prenez de l’avance. On ne va pas être seuls longtemps. Je m’occupe de finir. »

Le regard que lui lance Han Solo est déstabilisant, mais elle le soutient. Après quelques instants, il hoche la tête et elle se retrouve seule avec Finn.

« Finn, ne reste pas là, aide-les à préparer le vaisseau. Avec un blessé, ils vont avoir besoin d’aide.

\- Je ne te laisse pas.

\- S’il te plait, fais-moi confiance. Je vous rejoins dès que j’ai finis, d’accord ? »

Il se retire à contrecœur, se retournant plusieurs fois. Enfin seule, elle se concentre sur les bombes les plus proches, en désactive plusieurs. Les dommages risquent d’être conséquents, mais au moins ne devraient-ils pas être permanents… Si personne n’en profite autrement pour attaquer. Alors qu’elle termine de désamorcer une autre charge d’explosifs, Rey se fige. Elle n’est définitivement pas seule, ou ne le sera pas longtemps. Abandonnant sa tâche, elle gagne la neige en courant, tremblant avec la différence de température. Aujourd’hui, la neige est froide et indifférente, cruelle. La base a quelque chose de changé, une tension dans l’air qui la rend méconnaissable. Ce n’est pas la forêt dans laquelle Armitage a subi l’attaque coordonnée de deux femmes, la même neige qui lui avait arraché un éclat de rire. Il s’agit bien plus du décor d’un cauchemar. De ses propres rêves.

À la périphérie de sa perception, une aura agitée et sombre, comme une mer d’encre. Elle déglutit, puis fait face. Courir n’est pas une solution. Les bombes explosent, dans la base.

Ils se jaugent à nouveau. Lui toujours sous son casque et elle le visage encore désespérément nu, sa peau trop exposée sous le froid de la planète. Sabres en main, ils tournent, deux lunes opposées gravitant sur le même axe.


	20. Débris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre concernant les événements de Starkiller.  
> Bonne lecture !

Après un énième tour de parade, ils se font face pour de bon et leurs lames s’entrechoquent dans un crépitement d’étincelle. Sabre instable et rouge contre arme verte parfaitement équilibrée. L’affrontement est plus violent qu’alors. Chacun a désormais une assez bonne idée de l’autre et de ses compétences : ils se mettent véritablement à l’épreuve. Ils ne se jaugent plus, attaquent pour de bon, avec toute la violence dont les deux parties sont capables. Ce n’est plus une danse tacite mais un combat, les coups ne sont plus retenus. Le casque rejoint bientôt la neige – Rey retient son souffle, a enfin un visage à mettre sur le nom.

Ils reprennent un instant leur souffle, améliorent leur prise sur leur arme, se dévisagent dans un de ces silences qui ne présagent rien de bon. Ils n’ont jamais connu ce sentiment – pouvoir se battre enfin, sans limites, sans se soucier que l’autre puisse suivre. Après un enchaînement particulièrement éprouvant, ils s’éloignent à nouveau, le souffle court.

« Rey ! »

Elle se tourne, croise le regard de Finn et s’écrase violemment contre un arbre.

« TRAITRE ! »

Ses yeux papillonnent, sa tête lance. Elle se relève à demi, dans la neige.

« Ce sabre est à moi !

\- Alors viens le chercher. » 

L’ancien stormtrooper se met en position, allume le sabre bleu. Finn et Kylo Ren se battent, se ruent l’un sur l’autre sans perdre de temps, comme pressés que leurs lames se rencontrent. Réutilisant d’abord son entrainement, Finn utilise la forme V, attaque en Djem So. Seulement, son inexpérience n’est pas une alliée et il se retrouve au bout du compte en difficulté. Sa posture devient inexacte, incertaine. Ses mouvements sont instinctifs, purement défensifs. Le sabre rouge lui entaille une épaule, le bras. Rey est sur ses pieds en un instant, s’interpose entre les deux combattants, prend la place de Finn en lui criant de reculer. Ce dernier ne s’exécute pas, essaie de la pousser, de la faire sortir du combat. Sa colère est presque palpable, fait écho à la rage du Chevalier. Rey est dans une position compliquée, se retrouve presque à combattre les deux hommes à la fois, pour les empêcher d’avancer.

« Laisse-le-moi. Ce n’est pas ton combat ! »

Elle se tourne vers Finn, sent la brûlure du sabre contre sa peau. Elle grogne, trébuche presque et recule. Etrangement, sa colère est dirigée vers l’homme qui la déconcentre. Quand son regard rencontre celui de son opposant, il semble déstabilisé, les yeux fixés sur la peau à vif, sur le sang de son bras. Puis il tend la main vers Finn avec un grognement.

« Non ! »

Rey allonge le bras, fait reculer le combattant avec une attaque plus complexe, éloigne Finn d’un mouvement de la main, essaie de bloquer la Force autour de lui, de lui interdire de prendre part au combat. La planète tremble, un grondement monstrueux secoue le monde. L’ancien stormtrooper n’est pas en état d’essayer de dominer la volonté de la jeune femme, choisit alors de lancer le sabre sur sa cible. Rey l’attrape au vol, démarrant un mouvement inspiré de la forme X, Jar'Kai. Les yeux de l’utilisateur de la Force ne la quittent plus. Elle gère ses attaques, plus vicieuses et brutales, comme habituée au poids des sabres dans chacune de ses mains. Les éclats bleus et verts colorent son visage, vibrent presque quand ils rencontrent le sabre rouge. Il passe en Sokan, essaie de la déstabiliser. Au milieu de leurs échanges, elle découvre avec surprise un enchaînement qui lui est familier. Il s’approche, brave les deux sabres qui mordent presque ses vêtements, entreprend de la déséquilibrer, de la contraindre à s’appuyer sur sa propre lame. Il amorce le dernier geste – rétracter son sabre – mais elle recule déjà, la désamorce.

« C’est toi. »

La réalisation les saisis, ils s’éloignent, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se joue. Le vrombissement du Faucon Millénium les interrompt : Chewbacca se trouve sur la rampe abaissée, une arme en main. Finn est en train de monter dans le vaisseau. Le wookie tire, touche sa cible. L’homme trébuche, un genou à terre, du sang coulant d’un de ses côtés. Rey déglutie, se fige.

« Rey ! »

Finn crie son nom, tends une main dans sa direction. C’est le moment parfait. Ils lui donnent l’occasion de courir jusqu’au vaisseau, de les rejoindre. Elle secoue la tête, laisse une larme lui échapper. Son cœur se brise devant le regard de l’homme qui, malgré tout, a été un ami. Il ne comprend pas, cherche à aller la chercher lui-même. Elle ferme les yeux, le pousse dans le vaisseau. Le pont se referme et le Chevalier fait quelques pas hésitants dans sa direction, grogne un « Non ! » quand le wookie, le droïde, le rebelle, le traitre et le contrebandier s’envolent. Rey attaque à nouveau, ayant remarqué le tressaillement de sa main. Elle ne peut pas le laisser écraser toutes ses personnes, qu’importe ce que celles-ci puissent penser d’elle. Une rage froide d’une rare violence lui répond.

« Pourquoi ! »

Elle ne trouve rien à répondre, pare son coup et tente une percée, devant bientôt se protéger avec les deux sabres. Pourquoi est-elle restée ? Pourquoi l’a-t-elle empêché de se battre avec Finn ? La terre tremble à nouveau, des crevasses fissurent le sol. Starkiller se décompose, sera bientôt détruite. Le combat redouble, le temps qui joue contre eux leur donnant un nouvel enjeu, une ardeur nouvelle. Sans connaître leurs limites l’un vis-à-vis de l’autre, l’échange mortel reprend, rapide et féroce. Kylo Ren passe du Niman au Juyo, obligeant la jeune femme à reculer et à rendre ses coups. Il se frappe régulièrement la côte, laisse une trace sanglante dans le blanc de la neige. Rey tâche d’oublier sa blessure au bras – ne se pose pas de questions quant à sa forme : il s’agit de l’exact même motif de ses rêves, de la plaie à vif qu’elle s’inflige dans un de ses cauchemars. Fatigués, leur endurance est mise à mal. 

« Ne lutte pas – utilise sa force, canalise-la. Je peux t’apprendre, te montrer le côté obscur. »

Le corps à corps s’intensifie, ils parent tout deux, leurs sabres entremêlés. La Force se cristallise autour d’eux, une voix lui murmure à l’oreille. D’abord terrifiée, elle finit par écouter les promesses de puissance. Elle ferme les yeux, les rouvre. Le visage de l’utilisateur de la Force est proche. Elle se voit dans son regard.

Luttant férocement, elle se laisse entraîner, relève ses limites inconscientes. Kylo Ren recule, esquive une fissure dans le sol. Elle lui assène un coup de manche au niveau de sa blessure, il trébuche, se penche en avant pour se rééquilibrer. Un double mouvement plus tard et il se retrouve au sol, une coupure au bras droit et une longue estafilade partant du dessus de son œil à son épaule. Elle expire, recule. La voix lui dit « achève-le ! » mais elle laisse tomber un de ses sabres. Toute folie des grandeurs envolées, la panique cède sa place à la honte. La planète tombe en morceaux. S’emparant de la tablette encore fonctionnelle, Rey envoie un nouveau message avec leurs coordonnées exactes.

Hux retrouve une capitaine en mauvais état, à l’armure cabossée, froissée. Elle boite à ses côtés mais aucun des deux ne parle. Le général prend un Upsilon et se dirige vers Rey pendant que la base se détruit.

Il ouvre un œil, puis l’autre. Son visage le lance, la douleur est forte, combinée au tir de blaster qu’il a précédemment essuyé. Sa vision est floue quand il aperçoit le général. Alors ce dernier est venu le chercher ? Etonnant. Le Chevalier aurait pensé le roux plus opportuniste – ou au moins assez pour se débarrasser de lui. Il souffle, comprend que l’homme n’est pas seul. Il se fige.

« Vraiment... Tu es sûre que c’est une bonne idée ?

\- Quoi, tu aurais préféré que je le laisse sur place ? Tu étais censé le récupérer, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Je n’aime pas qu’il soit mêlé à tout cela, c’est… risqué.

\- C’est trop tard, de toute façon. Mon vaisseau, mes règles.

\- J’espère que tu sais que, techniquement, c’est davantage le mien que le tien.

\- Et qui pilote ? Je conduis, je gère.

-... Bien. Je te fais confiance. »

Le général soupire, replace une mèche de cheveux derrière l’oreille de son interlocuteur. _Interlocutrice_. Quand il s’éloigne, quitte la pièce sans même lui adresser un regard, l’utilisateur de la Force commence à faire le lien. _Trois chignons_. Elle passe en pilotage automatique, se tourne vers lui. La fille.

Armitage rejoint Phasma dans la pièce attenante. Cette dernière est assise sur une banquette, trop droite, trop raide. Il pose une main sur le haut du dos de cette dernière, se penche vers elle.

« Ça va ? »

Elle hoche la tête, ôte son casque avec fermeté. Il ferme les yeux, déglutis. Le spectacle n’est pas beau. Il serre un point, invente des tortures adéquates pour les responsables. Il ouvre les yeux, retire ses gants.

« Laisse-moi voir. »

Les différences pièces de l’armure s’enlèvent doucement. Les contusions et coupures s’accumulent sur la peau trop pâle, et, après le dernier morceau, les mains d’Armitage restent immobiles un instant, sur le tissu sombre. Il inspire, se munit d’un kit de premiers soins. Il s’occupe de chacune des plaies, en prenant son temps, avec des gestes légers. Phasma ne bouge pas, aucun son ne quitte ses lèvres. Dans son regard, une colère sourde, une honte. Après avoir terminé, le général ne recule pas, fixe la blonde.

« Quelqu’un sait ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. On s’occupera de ça en rentrant. »

Quelque chose passe dans ses yeux, peut-être de la reconnaissance, ou de la surprise. Le roux se salit peu les mains. Pourtant, à l’instant, il serait prêt à le faire, ne verrait aucun inconvénient à traquer lui-même les malheureux, infortunés bâtards. Ses poings se serrent, il les veut morts. Ce foutu wookie. Les joues et tempes de la capitaine sont marbrées d’ecchymoses, une de ses côtes est certainement cassée, à cause du compacteur. FN-2187. Un goût de trahison, de la haine. Voilà leur récompense, à se vouloir bons, à lui laisser la vie sauve. Armitage inspire difficilement, pas prêt de commettre cette erreur une deuxième fois.

« On va les faire payer.

\- Oh oui. »

La voix de Phasma est basse, prédatrice, voilée par la douleur. Elle ne cherche plus à atténuer son état, les épaules voûtées, une main proche de ses côtes. Elle trouve son regard, hoche la tête. Ils partagent le deuil de la base, la trahison de leur stormtrooper. S’y être attaché était définitivement une erreur. Certaines règles sont faites pour être suivies. Trahir une fois, c’est trahir à nouveau. À quoi bon se faire clément, espérer faire entendre raison à de pareils barbares ? Ce type de torture, compresser le crâne de quelqu’un, est plus que mal, vicieux. La participation de l’ancien soldat est une douleur supplémentaire. La capitaine veut lui rendre la pièce de son coup, s’imaginer cogner sa tête contre un mur, encore et encore. Côtes à côtes, occupés aux mêmes pensées. Le moment est privé, a quelque chose d’intime. Phasma rencontre son regard, ajoute :

« La prochaine fois, pas de quartiers.

\- Les traîtres, les rebelles – on les tue tous. »

Le général acquiesce aux dires de la blonde, bien décidé à ne plus laisser d’alternatives. La galaxie suivra le Premier Ordre ou ne sera plus. Il fixe les étoiles par la grande vitre, l’échec de Starkiller sur les épaules.

Le Maître des chevaliers de Ren est incrédule, complètement dépassé par les événements. Hux est lié à cette utilisatrice de la Force. Le général a su cacher son jeu, se révèle un bien meilleur tacticien que prévu, un bon menteur. La fille quitte son siège et s’approche, s’affaire. Il ne parvient pas à la quitter des yeux, dérouté par ce mystère. Sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, il murmure :

« La _fille_ d’Hux. »

Elle lève les yeux, se fige un instant. Quelque chose dans sa posture se durcit, elle ne semble pas apprécier le commentaire.

« Non. Je n’appartiens à _personne_. Je suis Rey. »

Munie de pansements bacta, elle s’active en silence, nettoie le sang séché de son visage. La situation est anormale, sa respiration incertaine, sa proximité dans la Force étant presque de trop. Il se sent happé par son énergie, la fraîcheur de ses mains. Sa façon de travailler montre qu’elle est habituée à rapiécer des corps, à soigner. Rey. Le mystère est presque complet, à peine effleuré.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? »

Elle lève la tête, rencontre son regard. Il ne la connait pas, pas véritablement, mais jurerai pourtant qu’elle considère la possibilité de l’ignorer. Puis quelque chose l’adoucit – un sentiment de culpabilité. Elle applique un pansement, sur sa joue d’abord, puis au-dessus de son œil.

« Il est ma famille. Ton haut. »

Il hausse un sourcil, ses mains quittent son visage pour son col. Elle tire d’un coup sec sur le tissu devant son manque de réaction, il attrape un de ses poignets. Rey croise son regard, il la lâche, la laisse finir de déchirer le haut. Elle baisse les yeux sur la blessure de ses côtes, ne semble pas remarquer les cicatrices qui parsèment sa chair. Il retient un grognement de douleur quand il sent sa paume effleurer la peau à vif. Il est chanceux, le blaster l’ayant principalement éraflé. Quelque part, il ne peut s’empêcher, avec amertume, de penser que le geste était calculé. Le mettre hors d’état pour un moment, sans le tuer. La paume chauffe, la Force atténue sa douleur. La respiration de la jeune femme est hésitante. S’il est dans un mauvais état, elle est exténuée, ne tient que grâce à l’adrénaline, à l’urgence de toute la situation. La façon dont elle appuie davantage sur un bras que l’autre lui rappelle sa blessure, à l’épaule. Il retient un grondement – sans le traître, aucune de ses attaques n’auraient touché leur but, elle serait indemne. Elle pose ses mains sur ses genoux, souffle.

« Désolé, je ne peux pas faire plus. »

Elle semble surprise, fatiguée mais curieuse. Quelque chose lui dit qu’elle n’est pas habituée à soigner de cette façon, ne s’attendait pas à un si bon résultat. Elle applique un nouveau pansement, inflige le même traitement à la coupure qui suit l’estafilade de son visage. Voir la même personne le blesser physiquement puis le soigner est étrange. Tout cela ne devrait pas être. Frustré, mal à l’aise, il ne peut s’empêcher de demander, bien trop exposé, vulnérable, le torse nu, son masque perdu :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m’as pas laissé là-bas ?

\- Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions… »

Elle soupire, lui lance un dernier regard, en se mordant la lèvre, semble hésiter. Puis elle quitte la pièce, le laisse seul.

Rey est pour le moins choquée quand elle rencontre le visage tuméfié de Phasma, oublie toute retenue et inspecte son état, lui prenant les mains, faute de la prendre dans ses bras, de peur de lui faire mal. Bien que les deux femmes ne soient pas particulièrement tactiles, il y a quelque chose de réconfortant à se savoir en vie, à être là, ensembles. Armitage laisse une place à Rey à côté de lui, demande :

« Comment est-ce qu’il va ?

\- Il s’en sortira.

\- Est-ce qu’il... posera problème ?

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Bien. »

Elle pose sa tête contre son épaule, soupire. Le roux passe un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, incroyablement las. Dans d’autres circonstances, la journée serait bonne. Ce soir, en revanche, la proximité des deux femmes est la seule chose qui lui permette de ne pas s’emporter, de tout envoyer au diable. Ils ont, chacun à leur façon, perdus, aujourd’hui. Un rêve, une amitié, quelque chose.


	21. Deux lames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La partie post-Starkiller commence !  
> Des développements plus personnels sont à venir, pour rejoindre, d'une certaine façon, les événements de TLJ.  
> Bonne lecture !

Le retour à la réalité est des plus violents. Chacun doit se disperser, reprendre ses responsabilités, tout oublier ou presque, courber le dos pour ne pas se faire écraser par les débris de la base, par ses conséquences.

Kylo Ren est le dernier à quitter l’Upsilon. Il se force à marcher droit, à faire fit de l’air contre son visage à vif, de la douloureuse absence de son masque. Il remarque en fronçant les sourcils que la capitaine est proche du vaisseau. Se pourrait-il qu’elle soit, elle aussi, de mèche ? Se trouvant plus aveugle que jamais, il resserre les pans de son écharpe contre lui, masque l’état de son habit, camoufle l’étendue des dégâts, la ligne de bacta qui lui lézarde le corps. La démarche un peu raide, il regagne sa chambre, se change au plus vite, n’a pas le luxe d’une douche. Le Suprême Leader doit déjà les attendre. Que dira-t-il ? Il se fortifie, se prépare au pire, la gorge sèche. Si Hux a réussi à cacher autant de choses, lui, l’apprenti de Snoke, doit pouvoir en faire autant. Il grimace, mal à l’aise. Il n’est pas censé masquer quoi que ce soi à son Maître – une de leur dernière entrevue a d’ailleurs bien insisté sur ce point. Il ne peut cependant pas se résoudre à parler de cette fille. Forte dans la Force, pas seulement lumière, et pourtant lumineuse, à sa façon. C’est une énigme. Il serre les poings, tombe sur son reflet. L’homme se sent vulnérable, sans son casque. Son regard dérive sur la relique familiale, il repense au sabre bleu, que Rey possède actuellement. S’il connait son nom, il n’est pas véritablement plus avancé sur le sujet. Dire que _la technicienne_ et la perturbation de la Force… N’étaient qu’une. C’était évident, en même temps impensable. Le défi qui s’annonce lui arrache un demi-sourire. L’échec n’est peut-être pas si complet – il est toujours en vie. Et pour une fois, les responsabilités sont partagées : Starkiller n’est pas _son_ échec. Pas vraiment, en tout cas. Surtout, elle se trouve sur le vaisseau. Elle ne pourra pas se cacher indéfiniment. Récupérant un prototype de ce qui avait été son casque, il se cache à nouveau, avec un soupir de soulagement. Bien mieux comme ça. Il est maintenant temps d’assumer ses responsabilités, de rejoindre le vaisseau-mère, de faire face.

Dans la salle rouge du Supremacy, les deux hommes tâchent de rester droits, mais le Chevalier sent la nervosité du roux. Il n’est, pour une fois, pas d’humeur à en tirer un quelconque plaisir. Parce qu’il se trouve dans le même état. Ils sont pour ainsi dire dans le même bateau – vaisseau, camp et motivation. Se forçant à enterrer l’information, il s’agenouille, puis se relève devant le trône. En présence, le Suprême Leader est bien moins grand que l’image qu’il envoie, n’en conserve pas moins une certaine prestance. Si sa condition physique n’impressionne pas, s’il ne semble à première vue pas très imposant, tout en lui l’est : ses yeux vifs trop pâles, sa voix basse et portante, sa présence elle-même, son énergie. Et cette dernière est trop calme, assourdie. Comme la mer avant la tempête, soigneusement contenue. Si le général est incapable de sentir les fluctuations de la Force, il a bien d’autres moyens de s’en rendre compte. La façon dont les yeux trop vifs se plissent, le mépris sourd qui irradie de la personne, la manière dont ses doigts tapent l’accoudoir de son trône. Le silence s’éternise, est brutalement rompu.

Le général est immobile, pris en défaut. Il sait toutefois que son tour finira bientôt. Le Chevalier, au contraire, s’attend au pire. Sa tension est presque visible. Plus le Suprême Leader le fait attendre et plus il carre les épaules, tâche de faire front, en attendant de sérieuses remontrances... Peut-être plus, aussi. Le roux n’est pas aveugle. Si lui est relativement épargné, ce n’est pas le cas de l’Apprenti. Il serre les dents, promet de rattraper la situation. Bien que la base soit perdue, le message qu’elle était censée délivrer a été entendu. Certaines allégeances ont changé. Il suffit de faire planer la menace d’une autre arme de ce genre… L’argument est faible, mais peut indéniablement fonctionner. Les gens préfèrent avoir peur que de se montrer intrépides. Le Suprême Leader Snoke fait une pause, se tourne enfin vers Kylo Ren. Armitage déglutie. Il s’agit du moment de vérité – les deux hommes n’ont jamais été en bons termes, se méprisent ouvertement. L’utilisateur de la Force va-t-il le « trahir » ? Le mot est trop fort pour deux ennemis déclarés, il n’en trouve malgré tout pas d’autre. Il serre les dents, puise dans ses réserves pour ne rien montrer, se fait plus solide et calme qu’il ne l’est.

« Enlève ce masque. »

Le mouvement est tout sauf fluide – il s’agit d’un des modèles antérieurs, le mécanisme se montrant résistant. Les mains sont étonnement fermes quand un profil fatigué mais neutre, presque résolu, apparaît. Des bandes de bacta strient une partie de son visage. Penser que Rey est la cause et de la blessure et des soins qui en ont découlé est étrange. Comment les choses ont-elles pu dériver à ce point ? Armitage se reprend presque aussitôt. Pas de ça, pas ici. Il se tient droit, se vide l’esprit à coup de réflexions militaires et de tactiques théoriques.

« ... Le puissant Kylo Ren a été battu par une novice, une personne insignifiante, sans expérience, sans maître ? J’ai peut-être été trompé par ton héritage. Tu n’es pas Vader. Tu n’es qu’un enfant, sous un masque. J’ai pourtant vu une force brute, incommensurable, un pouvoir immense. Et regarde-toi ! Je veux que tu gardes la marque de ce désastre. Tu es en partie responsable pour une telle débâcle. TU AS ÉCHOUÉ ! »

Il lève une main, un tremblement échappe à l’Apprenti, qui tâche d’anticiper la douleur à venir. Les yeux bleus de l’homme sur le trône se plissent, il sonde l’âme du Chevalier. Un sourire mauvais étire ses lèvres.

« Ce sera tout pour le moment – tu n’es même pas en état de supporter ta punition. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, elle n’est que différée. »

Ce dernier baisse la tête, le casque entre les mains.

« En attendant... Hux ! Qu’il se fasse soigner correctement. »

Le général hoche la tête, offre une révérence silencieuse tandis que l’autre homme tombe à genoux plus qu’il ne se baisse, grimaçant de douleur. Ils quittent la pièce ensemble, sans jamais se regarder. Presque gênés de partager quelque chose, d’avoir mutuellement assistés à ce qui aurait dû être des entretiens privés.

Seule dans la grande pièce blanche, Rey réprime un tremblement. Le poids de la journée retombe sur ses épaules. Un sabre dans chacune de ses mains, à genoux, elle baisse la tête. Une part d’elle parvint à relativiser, l’autre lui arrache des sanglots avortés, pas encore totalement formés. La gorge serrée, elle ferme les yeux, revoit la confiance qu’on lui avait accordée, ressent presque physiquement la douleur de sa propre traîtrise. Pourquoi ? Il lui est possible de visualiser leurs expressions, là-haut, sur le Faucon. Le cri du wookie la hante. Ce dernier a tiré sur un homme pour elle. Et elle est restée là, immobile, paralysée. Il n’y avait pas de solution satisfaisante, pas de fin heureuse à ce chapitre. Harassée, elle laisse son regard dériver sur sa combinaison grise. Sa double-vie a pris un tour pour le moins inattendu. Ne quittant pratiquement jamais le vaisseau, comment aurait-elle pu imaginer ce genre de choses ? Une telle journée ? Elle déglutit, pose le manche froid du sabre contre son front. Son sabre. L’original, un cadeau. Le second, bleu, emprunté, ou bien volé, pour ce qu’elle en sait. Il repose dans sa main, presque brûlant. Les deux armes ne lui provoquent pas les mêmes impressions. L’une d’elle est familière, habituelle. L’autre est dangereuse, étrangère, a déclenché quelque chose qui n’était pas prévu. Elle se laisse tomber contre le sol de la salle, expire longuement. Ses rêves, les visions, Starkiller… Tout se suit, forme un nœud complexe qu’elle a peur d’effleurer. La jeune femme n’a rien demandé, ne veut pas de tout cela. Sa main effleure son bras, le presque motif imprimé à vif sur sa peau. Le regard de son opposant, la rage dans les yeux bruns – pas contre elle, non, dirigée contre Finn, cette colère pour quelques gouttes de sang… Les scènes se rejouent en boucles. Elle se voit entre les deux hommes, tour à tour avec l’ancien soldat… Puis contre lui, le rejetant au loin. L’insistance du Maître des Chevaliers… Cette lueur, dans son regard. Sa tentative pour la déstabiliser – ce geste, qu’elle connait, qu’elle a appris, la nuit, plus jeune, lors d’insomnies, aux côtés de ce garçon dont elle ne voyait jamais le visage.

Elle se souvient, revoit les images. À l’époque déjà, elle se posait des questions. Etait-ce un rêve ? Autre chose ? Tout semblait si réel ! La façon dont ses muscles roulaient sous ses vêtements, ses mouvements, précis, inlassablement répétés au cœur de la nuit. Etait-il au courant de sa présence ? La Rey d’alors avait longtemps pensé que non, jusqu’au jour où il s’était figé, avait manqué de se retourner. Elle venait de rater un mouvement, avait rencontré le sol en grognant. Il n’avait pas repris ses enchaînements avant qu’elle soit de nouveau sur pied. Une autre fois, il avait corrigé sa posture. Tourné vers son dos, examinant son maintien. Elle avait senti, non, entendu, le commentaire. Et après s’être immobilisée, avait repris, ayant vaguement conscience d’un hochement de tête satisfait. Les nuits s’étaient suivies, irrégulières, espacées. Puis quelque chose avait changé, une porte s’était refermée, une répercussion dans l’air – un événement qui changeait la donne, bouleversait tout.

Rey se remémore les mouvements, se lève et, les deux sabres en main, adapte ses souvenirs à la rotation des deux lames. Bientôt, elle ferme les yeux, laisse le sentiment habituel la gagner, ses gestes devenant moins calculés, découlant directement de la Force. Sa cadence s’accélère, sa démarche plus guerrière, elle serre les dents, tourne, occupe l’espace, entrecroisant les sabres lasers, avec plus d’ampleur, revit peu à peu son dernier combat. Elle grogne, rejette au dernier moment les lames, refusant de donner le dernier coup, mortel. Elle recule, fait tourner le sabre bleu dans sa main et l’éloigne en ouvrant les yeux, avec un cri et une inspiration sifflante. Elle se mord la lèvre, regarde la nouvelle coupure, sur son autre épaule. Rey laisse les deux lueurs mourir, jure en vérifiant que la blessure ne posera pas problème. Bien que l’utilisation simultanée des deux armes ait quelque chose d’électrisant, d’incroyablement revigorant, de juste, même, la jeune femme n’est qu’une novice en la matière. Avoir à manier deux sabres est un atout et une faiblesse. Si les deux armes étaient assemblées sur le même axe, cependant, elles s’avéreraient plus maniables. Rey abandonne ses genoux sur le sol, pose les deux armes devant elle, les contemple en se mordant la lèvre. « _Ce sabre est à moi !_ » Les mots tournent dans sa tête, elle s’interroge. L’étrange proposition… Lui apprendre ? Un sourire amer déforme ses traits. En l’espace d’une journée, à cause de lui, elle voit son quotidien bouleversé. Tout ça pour une foutu carte, un pauvre droïde rond. Il n’est entré dans sa vie que pour quelques heures, laisse un monde autre, saccagé, derrière lui. La laisse déséquilibrée, perturbée dans son rapport à la Force. Elle ne connaissait que la nécessité, il n’y avait ni mal, ni bien, ou pas vraiment. Les choses n’étaient pas absolues. Elle doit désormais réapprendre sa position, enfouir les questionnements moraux. Rey ferme les yeux, écoute sa respiration, sent la Force autour d’elle, son sang qui pulse, sa présence en elle. Elle se visualise aussi, entière, et non pas prise dans un rapport archaïque, binaire. L’air bouge doucement, chante presque ses secrets, sa mélodie. Là. Elle inspire, pose ses mains sur ses cuisses, se laisse doucement soulever, lévite un instant, jusqu’à se sentir ancrée, équilibrée, à sa place. Puis elle se décide et range les deux sabres lasers avec le plus grand soin avant de quitter la pièce.


	22. L'Après

La journée s’achève et Rey ne parvient plus à retenir des frissons. Du vaisseau, les couloirs sont les endroits les moins chauffés. Après tout, qui y reste assez longtemps pour en ressentir véritablement la température ? Les stormtroopers sont en mouvements, il n’y a vraiment que les techniciens pour maintenir la même position des heures durant, tout en flottant dans une combinaison trop large et inadaptée. Il n’est pas rare de passer du chaud au froid dans la minute, selon la zone. La jeune femme se trouve ici dans un panneau, à vérifier des connexions, occupée à raboter des câbles. Le travail est ingrat, mais nécessaire. D’un autre côté, la tâche se rapproche de ce qu’elle a toujours connu. Et occupe habituellement plus que ses mains. Aujourd’hui, toutefois, son esprit erre. Si elle continue de se faire discrète, elle ne parvient plus à masquer son énergie, plus tout à fait – elle se sent plus proche de la Force que jamais, ne saurait plus s’en couper, même à demi. Le vide laissé par l’ancien stormtrooper se fait remplacer par la vie sur le Finalizer. Faire partie d’un ensemble, être entouré. Sa présence lui manque : sentir la présence d’autrui ne vaut pas une amitié. _Finn_. Elle se pose une nouvelle fois la question, se demande ce qu’il peut bien faire en cet instant. Il n’a certainement pas quitté ses nouveaux amis de la Résistance – son regard en disait long. Malgré le sentiment de trahison qui lui serre le cœur, elle ne peut pas s’empêcher de se trouver fautive. Elle a forcément mal fait les choses, n’est pas parvenue à lui donner la bonne approche, à lui faire comprendre leur place. Fasciné par la lumière... Il ne pouvait après tout que s’essayer à la suivre. L’histoire était peut-être même déjà écrite, jouée d’avance. Le savoir en terrain et camp ennemi est douloureux. Rey se trouve incapable de sentir sa signature, ou même de savoir s’il est toujours en vie. C’est plus que probable mais tout de même, la constatation est amère. Elle se débat avec un câble, sursaute quand une étincelle lui brûle le bout des doigts. En jurant, elle s’occupe de dompter le problème, des crampes dans les jambes et les épaules lourdes, encore sensibles. Le bacta a beau aider à la cicatrisation, il ne fait pas non plus de miracles – ou du moins pas instantanément.

Après quelques longues minutes, le circuit semble revenu à la normale – Rey se hisse en-dehors du panneau, seule forme de vie dans le couloir, avant de le refermer. C’est fou comme on ne se doute pas de l’espace qu’il y a, derrière les murs et sous les sols. Elle ferme les yeux, songe à la chaleur du désert en frissonnant mais le souvenir est entaché par la morsure de la neige. Secouant la tête, son écran en main, elle régularise sa mission, enfin libérée - pour le moment. Il se fait déjà tard et si elle ne se dépêche pas, elle devra se passer de dîner.

La table est encore occupée quand elle dépose son plateau en souriant à ses collègues. C’est peut-être étrange, mais il n’y a pas de mélanges, pas même pour manger. On reste entre soi, chacun avec son unité, son corps de métier. Tout est ordonné, bien rangé à sa place. La conversation reste simple, sans véritable attrait. Tous sont fatigués, et, en enchaînant des heures et des heures enfermés dans des espaces confinés, n’ont pas grand-chose à dire. Les ragots viennent le matin, en général, quand les batteries sont rechargées, au moins pour quelque temps. Puis les combinaisons grises se lèvent et rangent leur plateau, se dirigeant mollement vers les douches ou vers les chambres.

Phasma et Armitage discutent à voix basse, sur le pont, le regard tourné vers les étoiles. Pronostics et stratégies militaires sont échangés, parfois entrecoupés par des commentaires auxiliaires, personnels.

« C’est fait.

\- ...Comment ça ?

\- Il n’y a plus de témoins.

\- Oh, bien. »

La capitaine semble perdre de son assurance, est vulnérable un instant avant de se reprendre. Il n’existe ainsi plus de preuves de sa descente aux ~~enfers~~ – aux ordures, plus personne pour l’avoir vu en tout cas. Le secret supplémentaire entre eux pèse plus lourd, consolide quelque chose. Savoir montrer ses faiblesses, ne pas chercher à se protéger à tout prix est presque étrange. La blonde a depuis longtemps perdu l’habitude de se reposer sur quelqu’un d’autre, d’accepter de partager certaines responsabilités. Au début, le partenariat était incertain, ne durerait pas. Enfin, c’est ce qu’elle se disait. L’homme avait trop d’ambition pour son propre bien, et elle, pas assez de loyauté. Elle ne devait qu’exécuter des ordres, pas s’impliquer outre-mesure. Phasma pensait innocemment que, cette fois aussi, ce n’était qu’une allégeance d’un moment, une alliance passagère – toujours se maintenir en position de force, du côté gagnant. Elle n’aurait jamais pensé que ce qu’elle supportait parce qu’elle le devait, que ces échanges professionnels et éphémères prendraient un autre sens. Que le roux deviendrait véritablement son général, une personne qu’elle ne pourrait plus trahir, un véritable allié. Ce dernier est fatigué, marqué par les différents événements. Elle le connait désormais assez pour savoir qu’il n’a pas dormi, la nuit dernière. Les répercutions de la chute de Starkiller sont plus importantes qu’ils ne veulent bien se l’admettre. C’est une preuve de la faiblesse du Premier Ordre, un précédent. Si l’attaque de la Résistance a pu se montrer efficace une fois, d’autres s’y essayeront. Il leur faut absolument renforcer leurs alliances, regagner du terrain, sinon par la menace au moins en faisant fonctionner l’attrait du gain, des intérêts. S’en remettre à la diplomatie et à la politique plus qu’à leurs forces ne leur est pas habituel – au contraire, le tempétueux Chevalier semble s’y retrouver. Ses propositions sont étonnements bonnes, adaptées aux circonstances. Et la surprise de ses collègues semble à chaque fois le mettre davantage à cran.

Le casque de substitution rencontre violemment un mur, encore et encore. Jusqu’à ce que la lumière du panneau se mette à clignoter, plus faible, incertaine. Il ne peut plus se cacher, pas de cette façon. Le visage exposé, il se ferme, finalement plus protégé et lointain que derrière son masque. D’abord suivi des yeux avec curiosité, il sait s’y prendre pour être évité, pour qu’on recule sous son regard, à sa simple vue, même. Ses crises sont connues, presque légendaires. Elles s’étaient espacées, mais rappeler à tous son instabilité, sa violence, le danger qu’il représente était presque requis. Il ne se montre bien sûr pas si fin tacticien : le Chevalier est avant tout un être de spontanéité, dans l’instant.

Et cogner le métal contre les parois de l’ascenseur est un moyen comme un autre d’évacuer ses sentiments, pour lui du moins. Les mots de son Maître résonnent encore et encore. Et pour la première fois, il est en colère contre ce dernier. Alors comme ça, la punition attendra ? Porter le poids de son échec pour un laps de temps indéfinis le met particulièrement à cran. Il se trouve incapable d’avancer, revoit en boucle les événements, imagine d’autres versions, ne parvient pas à identifier le moment où tout à basculer en sa défaveur. Peut-on vraiment être en trop mauvaise forme pour être tabassé ? Il y a quelque chose de plus que malsain dans l’idée. C’est ce que l’on pourrait dire à un prisonnier que l’on torture, à quelqu’un que l’on veut faire parler, ou bien craquer. Kylo Ren frappe encore et encore, incapable de s’arrêter en si bon chemin. Il revoit certains événements, certains choix. La façon dont il s’était senti, alors, misérable. Il s’était senti bas, plus mal encore, de ne pas même mériter quelques coups, le courroux de son Maître. Aujourd’hui, il se révolte contre l’idée. N’est-il pas censé lui succéder, un jour ? Ce n’est pas de cette façon que l’on forge un leader. Une voix dans sa tête lui dit qu’il fait encore l’enfant, justement, qu’il n’a ni la maturité ni le recul requis pour comprendre. Une autre, en revanche, fronde. S’il est conscient de ne pouvoir pas espérer être reconnu en égal, la situation a bien trop dérapé. Il ne sait pas à partir de quand, mais les choses ont changées. Le Suprême Leader ne procédait alors pas de la sorte, avait recours aux mots, encourageait et réprimandait. Puis il n’avait plus été question que de cris, de douleur et d’humiliation. Le Chevalier fronce les sourcils, son poing commençant à avoir du mal à se mouvoir, à suivre le rythme qu’il inflige au mur et à sa propre personne. Son raisonnement se poursuit malgré lui, il serre les dents quand quelque chose qui sent bien trop la vérité émerge. Snoke a cessé de voir en lui ce qu’il voyait – il n’est depuis longtemps plus qu’une marionnette. L’idée le met à genoux – il est plus que soulagé d’être seul dans l’habitacle, que personne ne soit présent pour assister à sa réalisation. Il est utilisé, rien de plus. Ses rêves s’écrasent dans un crissement de métal, il n’a plus assez de voix pour hurler, la gorge serrée par l’émotion. Abandonné, presque trahit, il se relève. Si Snoke ne veut pas lui apprendre, le laisse encore et toujours au stade d’apprenti, lui sait qu’il a, depuis le temps, mûrit, qu’il mérite mieux – en vain. L’homme se veut plus grand, plus fort. Il n’y a pas de retours en arrière après tout cela, mais il ne peut qu’avancer. Se murant dans le silence, il carre les épaules, prêt à encaisser. Kylo Ren se promet de ne plus être faible – plus de cette façon, et masque ses pensées au Suprême Leader, dont l’énergie le suit partout, comme rodant aux lisières de sa conscience.

Le général se met en quête de son co-commandant. Bien qu’il aime limiter leurs interactions au minimum, il a l’impression de devoir parler de ce qui s’est passé. Armitage ne sait pas véritablement ce qu’il lui dira, mais… Des remerciements sont peut-être de circonstances ? Il a sciemment menti à l’homme actuellement à la tête du Premier Ordre, son Maître, qui plus est. L’action n’est pas anodine, le roux se sent redevable, envers et contre tout, y comprit le passif des deux hommes. Ses propres réflexions le mettent mal à l’aise ; autant vite s’en débarrasser. Toutefois, Kylo Ren est introuvable. Rencontrant le lieutenant Mitaka dans un corridor menant à une salle de contrôle, il demande :

« Où est le Chevalier ?

\- Parti pour Mustafar. »

La réponse le prend de court. Il a bien évidemment envie de répliquer, de demander ce qui peut être assez important pour une retraite si précipitée. Mais son interlocuteur ne fait que délivrer une information, ne sait rien de plus, est loin d’être l’intéressé. Armitage souhaite éviter de montrer les dissensions entre son égal hiérarchique et lui, se contente de hocher la tête, se pinçant l’arrête du nez en empruntant un nouveau couloir, une fois hors de vue. À quoi pense-t-il donc ? S’envoler en pleine crise ! Le général est frustré, est plus que dérouté par les agissements de son collègue. Comment est-il censé gérer quoi que ce soit, de là-bas ? Il marche en rond, les mains derrière le dos. Kylo Ren agit comme s’il ne se souciait pas des répercussions de ses actes, ou bien ne se sentait tout simplement pas concerné par la situation. Le général prend sur lui, expire, inspire. Toute idée de remerciement est oubliée, n’a plus sa place. À chaque acte positif apparaît quelque chose d’égoïste, d’enfantin. C’est un équilibre, un cycle, même, pour l’utilisateur de la Force. Après quelques instants, il gagne le pont du vaisseau, se noie dans le travail. Il s’agit peut-être de sa manière de passer à autre chose, de panser ses plaies ? Lui travaille bien encore et toujours plus. Il secoue la tête, refuse d’essayer de comprendre le Chevalier ou de l’excuser. Ils feront sans, comme à leur habitude. Il décide donc d’apprécier sa relative liberté de mouvement, de ne pas voir ses ordres ou idées contredits.

L’Upsilon voit la planète se rapprocher. Kylo Ren souffle enfin, mal à l’aise dans son propre vaisseau. Depuis la dernière fois, il s’y sent étranger, seul. Sa visite est une surprise, il vient prendre des nouvelles de ses chevaliers, s’il ne cherche pas en vérité à se rassurer, à prendre du recul pour trouver l’attitude à adopter. Non-annoncé, il sent avec un demi-sourire la surprise des membres du groupe, mais s’isole dès l’atterrissage. Les différentes signatures dans la Force effleurent la sienne. Il les repousse doucement, se dirige vers un point précis. La caverne, sous le château de son aïeul. Retrouver cet environnement a quelque chose d’apaisant. L’homme a un passif, est lié par le sang à ce lieu. Il y a quelque chose d’historique, de figé dans le temps. Il se sait des alliés sur la planète, des solutions se profilent à l’horizon.

Proche de la lave, plus encore du côté sombre de la Force, il ferme les yeux, se concentre. Pas totalement sur la douleur, non, voit quelque chose de plus grand, de plus total. Le Maître des Chevaliers cherche son équilibre, se veut plus stable, en contrôle. Un spectre s’offre à lui. C’est la seule manière pour lui de parvenir à ses fins, de faire plus que de simplement survivre. Il a besoin de ses chevaliers, comme eux ont besoins de lui. Quand le moment sera venu, ces derniers le suivront. Maintenant, leur réel entraînement va commencer. L’organisation a un nouveau but.

En ouvrant les yeux, Kylo Ren se sent revigoré, plus calme. De la précipitation ou de la fatigue naissent des erreurs, parfois fatales. Il ne peut plus s’en permettre. Une fois qu’il aura quitté le sol de la planète pour retrouver le Finalizer, il se devra d’être parfaitement maître de lui-même. Il puise de la force dans les murmures et échos de la caverne, se sent baigné dans le pouvoir. Le maintenir dans un état de faiblesse est un bon mouvement de la part de son propre Maître. Maître qui ne s’est jamais empressé de partager son savoir, qui le retient définitivement, l’empêche d’avancer. Utilisant la Force autour de lui, il soigne ses membres douloureux, laisse cicatriser à demi sa nouvelle blessure – assez pour qu’elle semble ancienne sans pour autant l’atténuer ou l’effacer. Concentré, bien ancré dans la Force, il poursuit son travail, remet sa main en état sans même l’effleurer. Cette estafilade, supposée signe de son incapacité, de sa faiblesse, a un tout autre sens à ses yeux. Il ne fait pas attention à son apparence, mais refuse toutefois d’y voir la marque d’un échec. Il a pu essuyer un refus – le côté obscur proposait sa mort, le sacrifiait en échange de _la technicienne_ – mais ce qu’il veut surtout retenir, c’est la plus importante ou presque de ses réalisations, une leçon sur plus d’un plan.

L’homme pose ses mains sur ses cuisses, en tailleur, lévitant au-dessus du sol ocre. Une apparente novice bien plus forte et déterminée qu’il ne le prévoyait… Il secoue la tête, veut faire le point.

Après avoir médité, il décide de réunir ses chevaliers. Il est temps de voir ce qu’ils ont en réserve, jusqu’où porte leur entraînement.


	23. Remise en question

Le général arrive en retard, à bout de nerf ou presque après une journée bien trop longue. Il a la bonne surprise de trouver Rey sur son lit, un plateau de nourriture tout juste commandé sur les genoux. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, lui offre un sourire.

« Tu m’en gardes ? Je prends une douche et je te rejoins. »

Elle hoche la tête, une pomme dans les mains, consultant distraitement sa tablette. Le roux retient un rictus – ses mauvaises habitudes déteignent aussi sur les autres. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de remarquer une certaine raideur dans le maintien de la jeune femme, un regard un peu trop vif, rougit. Il abandonne son propre écran sur le lit et rejoint la cabine de douche. L’eau froide l’aide à se détendre, à penser à autre chose qu’au travail et aux nouvelles complications que la journée a vues naître. Il se lave rapidement les cheveux, frotte peut-être un peu plus que nécessaire, fait disparaître les résidus de gel qui les maintiennent en place de jour. Si les choses n’ont jamais été simples, depuis la destruction de la base, tout est à refaire. Enfilant un pantalon sombre et un débardeur assorti, il serre les dents. Moralement, tous ont pris un coup. Il est donc loin d’être anormal que son amie subisse elle aussi les conséquences de Starkiller. Il l’admet, le comprend. Ce qui n’empêche pas l’idée lui déplaire tout particulièrement.

Il se souvient du regard de son amie, quand il l’avait trouvée, dans la neige, à genoux devant une silhouette sombre et inconsciente, juste devant la rampe d’accès. Il avait dégluti, pris sur lui de ne pas poser de questions et, pressant la main de Rey, avait aidé à porter le Chevalier jusque dans le vaisseau. La capitaine avait eu l’air surprise en les voyant revenir, bien sûr. Mais c’était après tout prévisible… Enfin, moins l’état du Chevalier que la rencontre des deux utilisateurs de la Force. Rey s’était vite reprise, prenant les commandes de l’Upsilon. Piloter avait toujours été un baume, quelque chose de calmant, d’épanouissant pour cette dernière. Il n’avait pas cherché à la contredire ; elle était après tout réellement meilleure que lui dans le domaine, le temps pressait et, surtout, aussi près de craquer qu’elle ait pu l’être, une fois installée en face des commandes, tout était oublié.

Se passant une serviette dans les cheveux, il regagne la chambre, s’assoie sur son lit. Ils ne parlent pas, se contentent de partage leur repas.

« Rey ? »

Prise dans ses pensées, elle réagit avec un temps de retard, évite son regard en se mordant la lèvre, hésitante.

« Tu sais que tu peux me parler…

\- Je... Je sais. J’ai juste l’impression que beaucoup de choses ont changées depuis… Je ne suis pas sûre d’aimer ce que j’y ai découvert. Je ne comprends même pas tout ce qui s’y est passé. Je crois que… Armitage, j’ai peur de ce que je pourrais devenir. De ce dont je suis capable.

\- Rey. Tu n’as pas à avoir peur, pas de toi. Si c’est ce que t’inquiète, je sais que tu ne l’aurais pas fait, tu n’aurais pas été jusqu’au bout. Pas sans une bonne raison. Tu peux te faire confiance… Au moins sur ce point. Moi, je te fais confiance. »

Il la serre dans ses bras, n’essaie pas de camoufler le tremblement de ses propres bras. Voir la jeune femme dans un tel état, se mettre en doute, le bouleverse. Sa puissante guerrière, cette personne si entière, ardente… Après tout ce qu’elle a traversé – tout ce _qu’ils_ ont traversé, elle ne peut pas se permettre d’avoir peur d’elle-même. Quelque part, c’est ce qui est arrivé à FN-2187. Elle semble le réaliser pendant qu’elle lui rend son étreinte. Elle ne peut pas se permettre d’adopter d’irréalisables crédos, de se perdre dans des règles préconçues et datées. Sa respiration se stabilise bientôt et elle prolonge leur embrassade avant de s’écarter légèrement, bien plus souriante. Ils mangent ensuite dans une relative bonne humeur, heureux d’être là, tous les deux, malgré tout.

La jeune femme se sent apaisée, ancrée. Les questions sont envolées, mises à la porte par le bras fermes de son ami, les battements de son cœur contre le sien. Elle n’est peut-être pas tout à fait remise – elle se revoit encore, en rêve, en train de jouer avec sa cible, avant de l’achever, sans merci – mais l’ombre s’éloigne, elle respire plus librement, est sur la bonne voie. Les « et si » ne l’emmèneront nulle part.

« Armi, je peux rester ce soir ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux. »

Un sourire timide lui échappe et elle détache ses cheveux avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Armitage travaille sur son datapad, assis sur la table, un pli soucieux au front. Rey se tourne, s’enroule davantage dans les couvertures, ferme les yeux. La fatigue est là, mais comme toujours, le sommeil lui échappe. Elle s’imagine alors des vagues, un océan de bleu, jusqu’à une île en son centre. Et fini par s’endormir pour de bon.

Kylo Ren est victorieux. Pas un de ses chevaliers n’a su le mettre en danger, gagner leur duel. Il se sent à présent centré, s’est convaincu de sa valeur. Ce n’était qu’un incident isolé, une erreur. La prochaine fois, il ne se laissera pas faire, il ne perdra pas. Pas une seconde fois. Sûr de lui, il se veut reconquérir son rang, le mériter et reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Agir, ne plus supporter les humiliations, les abus de pouvoir. À la tête des armées, en haut de la hiérarchie, il ne se veut plus rien supporter de la part de ses pairs. Il est une puissance qu’il faudra prendre en compte.

Sur le chemin du retour, après avoir décidé de moins espacer ses visites aux membres du groupe, il est aux commandes, seul sur son vaisseau. Il pilote sans mal, sans avoir besoin de réfléchir. C’est comme une seconde nature, un temps précieux, hors du temps, où tout suit son cours, sans erreurs. Il déglutit, les sourcils froncés. La dernière fois, il n’était pas seul. Son vaisseau était assailli par son égal hiérarchique, et cette Rey, encore elle, toujours, était aux manettes. Il grimace, ressent l’intrusion avec force. C’en est assez. Il se redresse, ses traits ne s’altérant pas sous la douleur, ses récentes blessures se faisant encore sentir. Déterminé, il maintient le cap. Le Maître des Chevaliers ne déléguera plus, fera les choses lui-même. Il lui faut toujours trouver un moyen de mettre en déroute la Résistance, de mettre la main sur la carte. Certaines querelles de famille durent depuis bien trop longtemps – il va y mettre un terme.

La réunion prend un tout autre tour quand le Chevalier s’y présente, presque à l’heure, à peine rentré de voyage. Sa présence y a toujours été rare, n’est même pas souhaitée – on ne compte plus sur lui pour autre chose que la vague supervision d’opérations sur le terrain. Ferme, il s’impose, prend les reines.

« Concernant l’insurrection sur Chandrila-

\- Ren, on s’en occupe. »

Le roux est cassant, souhaite reprendre le contrôle de _sa_ réunion. Le Chevalier lui offre un regard mauvais, sa main s’avance et le général se retrouve soulevé dans les airs, les mains au niveau de la gorge, sans pouvoir respirer, étranglé par la Force. Bientôt, il s’écrase contre le sol, a tout le mal du monde à reprendre ses esprits, à calmer son débit cardiaque. Un éclat de haine passe dans son regard tandis que l’autre homme prend les commandes des opérations, donne des ordres et prépare sa propre stratégie de défense. Ses idées ne sont peut-être pas mauvaises, mais le général n’en a cure. Il ne peut pas laisser passer un tel acte. Il reprend sa place tant bien que mal, bien trop droit pour que cela soit naturel. Quand la force est un cadeau, une opportunité chez Rey, le Chevalier en fait une arme de domination, une injustice. Lui qui les pensait un tant soit peu liés par un secret, une esquisse de but commun ! Ce genre de comportement ne dénote pas chez l’utilisateur de la Force, oh non. Il est même plutôt attendu de sa part de ne pas le remercier, d’oublier qu’Armitage lui a sauvé la vie, sur Starkiller, en l’évacuant de la base. Ses mains le démangent, ses gants crissant légèrement sous ses poings.

Bientôt, la foule se disperse et ils restent seuls dans la salle. Kylo Ren consulte son écran, semble ne pas remarquer l’état de fureur dans lequel se trouve le roux. Ce dernier se racle la gorge, son poing rencontre bruyamment la surface de travail.

« Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça, Ren !

\- Que quoi ? J’ai autant de droits que toi sur ce vaisseau, tu ferais mieux de ne plus l’oublier. »

La voix est basse, menaçante, mais le général n’est pas du genre à s’écraser facilement. Il n’a pas courbé l’échine pendant des années pour, arrivé en haut de la pyramide ou presque, recommencer.

« Oublier ? Vraiment, Ren ! Pendant des mois, rien, pas même l’effort d’être présent, encore moins de participer et dès que ça te chante, tu t’improvises commandant ? C’est un travail sur la durée, et tu n’as rien fait pour mériter d’être écouté, moi, en revanche, j’ai bien été obligé de faire ta part –

\- Ah oui ? Créer un programme pour entraîner les soldats du Premier Ordre à utiliser la Force en fait parti ? »

Le roux se fige, recule d’un pas. Le brun se lève enfin, s’approche à pas mesurés en poursuivant :

« _Ton_ _soldat_ a fui l’Ordre. _Ton soldat_ a retourné ses connaissances contre Starkiller, a permis aux rebelles de nous mettre tous en difficulté. Cet échec est de _ta faute_. Tu pensais vraiment que ce serait si simple ? Qu’il n’y aurait pas de dommages collatéraux ? Ce programme, dans son entièreté, est une trahison. Alors, Hux, n’essaie pas de faire la morale. »

Armitage serre les dents, carre les épaules. Evidemment, le Chevalier a fait des recherches. Ça ne devrait pas le surprendre, et pourtant. Un tel sursaut d’implication… Après leur entrevue avec le Suprême Leader, il ne s’attendait pas à cela. Les attaques comme des coups, les mots s’ancrent, sont douloureux. Bien sûr, il se sent responsable. Et à des niveaux bien plus profonds que l’utilisateur de la Force peut soupçonner. Toutefois, il n’en montre rien, laisse son poing s’écraser sur le visage de son co-commandant. Ce dernier se fige, ne semble pas comprendre, sur le moment, ce qu’a osé faire le général. Puis ses membres s’activent à nouveau et il répond de la même façon.

Les deux hommes échangent des coups, l’entraînement militaire et physique de l’un l’aidant dans un premier temps à prendre le dessus. La surprise s’estompe vite et son opposant, doté d’une masse musculaire plus importante, empêche l’écart de se creuser, rend les attaques avec efficacité, bien que ses mouvements soient plus aléatoires, moins précis. Il se bat comme un habitué des rixes, enchaîne les coups de poings sans faire de manières. Le brun a la lèvre coupée, une marque rouge au niveau de la mâchoire, un hématome en devenir près de l’arcade sourcilière. Avec sa cicatrice fraîchement acquise, l’homme semble véritablement sortir d’un affrontement de rue, a quelque chose d’encore plus dangereux. Le général a le nez en sang, la pommette tuméfiée et l’arcade sourcilière ouverte. La douleur ne les empêche pas de poursuivre – ils la connaissent, savent la gérer, la dompter – bien au contraire, ils se font plus violents, se déchaînent.


	24. La Carte

Au beau milieu d’une réparation, une migraine menace la jeune femme. L’endroit est froid, aussi gelé que l’espace. Dans son épaisse et rugueuse combinaison, elle frisonne. Le matériau n’a pas été choisi pour ses qualités thermiques, loin de là. Elle se mord la lèvre, porte une main à son front. Elle a un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose ne vas pas. La Force est agitée, l’empêche de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Bientôt, une certitude l’ébranle, son rythme cardiaque accélérant sur le champ. Armitage souffre. Danger. Elle s’éjecte presque du panneau qu’elle laisse en plan, court presque dans les couloirs, perdue, dépassée par l’irrépressible besoin de le protéger, de veiller sur lui. L’inquiétude lui glace le sang. Après un autre tournant, le voilà, debout.

« Armi ! Bon sang mai qu’est-ce que… »

Ses mots sont oubliés en chemin quand elle rencontre le visage du roux. Elle hoquette, et bientôt la voilà dans une colère noire, la mâchoire serrée, les yeux plus bruns que verts, une violence sombre, avide de sang teintant sa personne. Attentif à ses changements d’humeurs, Armitage tâche de désamorcer la situation. Toutefois, il est déjà trop tard.

« Rey, ce n’est pas une bonne idée –

\- Il n’aurait jamais dû poser la main sur toi. »

Elle gronde, et le dépasse à grands pas, féroce, guidée par la Force.

Le Chevalier n’a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui tombe dessus – la signature énergétique se précipitant à sa rencontre, presque électrique. Ses yeux s’agrandissent quand il rencontre le regard de la jeune femme. Que fait-elle là..? La question meurt sur ses lèvres - il est évident qu’elle n’est pas venue pour discuter. Irrité par l’irruption de Rey – faut-il vraiment qu’elle soit de tous les combats ? Son regard, toutefois, est celui de la forêt. Elle arbore une expression similaire à celle qu’elle arborait la dernière fois, avant de lui ouvrir le visage. Le Chevalier décide de ne pas lui faire l’insulte de lui demander la raison de sa venue – elle est plus qu’évidente. Il réévalue la technicienne. Ce n’est définitivement pas _la fille d’Hux_. Non, le qualificatif est mauvais. Ils se jaugent, cette dernière l’encerclant, d’une manière presque féline, prédatrice. L’homme voit double. Il y a de la neige, des arbres autour d’eux et des éclats bleus et verts. Cette fois, pas de sabre laser.

Sa main se crispe à l’endroit où ses armes devraient être, rencontre la ceinture de sa combinaison grise. Un grognement frustré lui échappe et elle se décide pour autre chose. Une chaise vole et le percute avant qu’il ne la renvoie vers elle. La salle se fait champ de bataille improvisée, est renversée par leur colère, les objets volent, les touchent peu, valsent surtout dans les airs. Concentré à lui renvoyer ses attaques, Kylo Ren manque de se laisser happer par la Force, de rencontrer le mur sous l’impulsion de la jeune femme. Il serre les dents, la pousse brusquement d’une impulsion de la main. Ses pieds ne décollent pas du sol, ses chaussures couinant tandis qu’elle dérape, s’ancre davantage. Leurs respirations sont inégales, ni l’un ni l’autre ne parvenant à prendre le dessus. Il la quitte des yeux, embrasse la pièce du regard, seulement pour la retrouver à quelques centimètres de lui, une chaise dangereusement dirigée contre lui. Il évacue cette dernière au loin, ne réagit cependant pas assez rapidement pour l’empêcher d’appeler à elle son sabre. Son cœur rate un battement quand ses mains entourent son arme, quand la lame écarlate prend vie, ronronne dans la pièce silencieuse. Que compte-t-elle faire qu’elle n’a pas déjà fait ? Lui offrir une nouvelle cicatrice, pour le soigner après coup ? Sa colère monte d’un cran, il convoque la Force, envoie la jeune femme contre le mur. Elle lâche l’arme, qu’il appelle alors à lui. Comblant l’espace qui les sépare, il la prend par les épaules, gronde, la voix basse :

« Qu’est-ce que tu crois faire ? »

Il croise son regard. Ses yeux sont déterminés, elle ne regrette rien, pas le moins du monde impressionnée – bien trop en colère pour cela. Quelque chose dans son comportement le fait douter. Et si..? Elle était bien sur le même vaisseau que le droïde et que les autres rebelles… Sa main effleure ses tempes, il se fraie un passage dans sa conscience, l’entends hoqueter – il est toutefois trop tard pour qu’elle lui oppose une vraie résistance. La carte. Elle est là, quelque part. L’esprit est flou, difficile à naviguer. Il s’emploie à percer ses défenses, rencontre un rictus victorieux.

« Tu sais que je peux prendre ce que je veux.

\- Essaie un peu. »

Il grogne, pousse davantage. Des images, des sensations, mais le précieux plan reste hors d’atteinte, enterré sous d’autres choses. Des éléments qui attirent sa curiosité, malgré lui. Il y a quelque chose… de familier. Une sensation que la jeune femme semble ressentir aussi – sa respiration est instable, ses yeux écarquillés, de la surprise dans le regard. Bientôt, le sentiment se change, remplacé par des images.

« Tu te sens si seule… Terrifiée de partir, et... la nuit, tu tentes désespérément de t’endormir... Tu imagines un océan. Je le vois… L’île, aussi. Et…

-… Sors de... ma TETE !

\- N’ai pas peur – je le ressens aussi. »

Les mains gantées effleurent ses tempes, ses yeux papillonnent. Quand elle les rouvre, elle s’approche. Le rapport de force a changé, il ne le sait juste pas encore. Il est penché vers elle, leurs têtes à quelque centimètres l’une de l’autre. Elle a du mal à reprendre sa respiration, la mâchoire serrée. Il la regarde intensément, alors qu’une nouvelle image se débloque et prend le pas sur le reste. Une silhouette sombre, qui lui est plus que familière – il se reconnaît presque – puis la jeune femme est dans sa tête. Le souffle coupé, il recule, rompt brutalement la connexion.

« Tu... Tu as peur. Tu as peur de ne pas être aussi fort que-

\- Ne le dis pas.

-… Darth Vader. »

Il semble déstabilisé, plus humain, mis à nu. Rey est abasourdie, ne peut s’empêcher de regarder différemment le Chevalier. Puis la porte s’ouvre en grand et Armitage entre dans la pièce, un blaster en main, prêt à tirer sur Ren.

« Rey. »

Cette dernière recule, met de la distance entre le brun et elle, s’approche du roux. Après s’être assuré de l’état de la jeune femme, il crache, entre ses dents :

« Ne t’avise pas d’essayer de lui faire du mal, Ren. »

L’utilisateur de la Force reste de longues minutes dans la pièce, seul. Il ressasse sa vision, sans comprendre. Ce qui vient d’arriver est impensable. Ça ne devrait pas pouvoir être possible… Se voir, lui, dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme… Quelque chose ne va pas, ça ne peut pas être vrai. Rey ne peut pas être la fillette de ses rêves. Il sort brusquement de ses pensées, se lève et ramasse son sabre. Il le considère un instant, en caresse le manche. Ce dernier a bien besoin d’être retravaillé. Il rattache son arme à sa ceinture avant de s’en aller, appelant un subalterne pour remettre en état la salle de réunion. Qui est-elle vraiment ?

Rey se concentre, essaie de réitérer son exploit. Elle tâche de résorber les hématomes d’Armitage, fait appel à la Force. Sur le retour de Starkiller, elle s’était impressionnée, avait réussi à faire plus, à véritablement absorber la douleur, ou au moins atténuer durablement les blessures. Cette fois-ci, le processus est moins naturel, plus forcé, mais elle y parvient tout de même. Le roux passe sa main sur son visage, essuie négligemment les traînés de sang. Il est agité, partagé entre des remontrances et des excuses. Il se sent, à nouveau, responsable. Mais la jeune femme est loin de lui en tenir rigueur, au contraire. Une part d’elle applaudit son cran, a été satisfaite devant les marques qu’il a laissées à l’utilisateur de la Force – elle était de toute façon bien plus encline à regarder les récentes blessures que la cicatrice qui la narguait, qu’elle avait elle-même créée. Le général soupire, pousse ses cheveux en bataille en arrière, l’air fatigué.

« Rey… Je ne sais pas où est ce qu’on va, entre tout ça…

\- Ne t’en fais pas. Il ne me fera pas de mal.

\- J’aimerais en être aussi sûr...

\- Qu’il essaie seulement. »

Son ami lui offre un sourire, pose ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme, lui incline la tête pour déposer un baiser sur le sommet du crâne, tendre.

« Essaie de ne pas te mettre inutilement en danger, tu veux ?

\- J’essayerai – mais je ne te promets rien, pas quand tu dois en souffrir. »

Il la connait assez pour ne pas insister, s’estime satisfait.

« Je nous commande à manger – une envie particulière ?

\- Surprend-moi. »

Il hoche la tête tandis qu’elle étire ses bras puis baille, épuisée. Puis elle se fige, se souviens d’un détail, masque discrètement les tremblements de ses mains.

« Oh. J’ai encore une mission en cours je-

\- Je m’en suis occupé. Enfin, j’ai envoyé quelqu’un pour finir, je m’en doutais. »

Un sourire illumine son visage tandis qu’elle se détend enfin, remet à plus tard les questions, l’analyse de ce qui s’est précédemment passé.

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semble être plusieurs jours, elle dort dans son propre lit, dans la petite pièce exiguë qui lui est dédiée. Comme toujours, le sommeil la fuit. Sauf que désormais, elle ne parvient plus à se concentrer sur son océan, sur la petite île rocheuse et verte. Non, quand elle ferme les yeux, c’est sa voix qu’elle entend. Elle tourne encore, soupire, avant de rendre les armes, acceptant finalement de se faire bercer par le souvenir des mots. _Tu imagines un océan, je le vois…_

Ses rêves sont flous, rapidement oubliés au réveil. Une nouvelle journée s’annonce tandis qu’elle effectue à nouveau sa coiffure fétiche, aligne ses trois chignons avant d’aller rejoindre ses pairs au réfectoire.

La capitaine, le casque abandonné non loin, a déjà bien meilleure mine. Les hématomes se sont presque résorbés, ne sont plus que des ombres. Son armure, quant à elle, a été réparée, est plus brillante que jamais. Une boisson caféinée en main, son datapad sur la table, elle discute à voix basse avec le général.

« Après la dernière fois, et... Les événements d’hier, je pense qu’il n’est pas prudent de faire une nouvelle tentative.

\- Je suis du même avis. Je m’occuperais de supprimer le programme, d’en effacer les éventuelles traces.

\- Bien… Et… Comment est-ce que tu vas ? »

La blonde lève les yeux de sa tablette, le coin de sa lèvre se relève en un demi-sourire et elle hoche la tête, porte par automatisme une main à sa côte fêlée presque guérie.

« C’est presque de l’histoire ancienne – je reprends les entraînements dans la semaine.

\- C’est une bonne nouvelle. »

Les quelques mots portent plus de sens que les apparences ne pourraient le laisser supposer, ils sont sincères, plus amicaux que professionnels.


	25. Avancer

Le Chevalier prend silencieusement des notes en lisant les derniers comptes-rendus des différents contacts du Premier Ordre. Si la situation n’est pas idéale, elle n’est pas encore catastrophique – les émeutes et insurrections restent occasionnelles et minoritaires. Politiquement parlant, l’Ordre a besoin de structure, d’alliés. Il lui faut trouver de nouvelles enclaves pour asseoir à nouveau sa domination, empêcher des systèmes jusqu’alors neutres de basculer dans l’opposition. L’encre sèche, marque le papier. Le feuillet est étonnement propre, presque élégant, étant donné son rôle de brouillon. L’utilisateur de la Force ne s’est jamais véritablement fait aux claviers, préfère le côté physique du matériau en question : avoir le produit de ses efforts devant soi, en dur, est la seule méthode de travail qui fonctionne réellement pour lui. S’il peut être satisfait par les résultats de ses mesures, il veut aller plus loin, utiliser, en bon tacticien, les traditions et us des planètes : se montrer ferme, mais ouvert à ses interlocuteurs, leur donner l’impression d’avoir le choix, mettre en place des négociations pour leur faire miroiter un gain qu’ils auraient de toute façon acquis. La tâche est insidieuse, mais particulièrement efficace : elle a avec le temps fait ses preuves, est utilisée depuis bien longtemps.

S’occuper, s’absorber de la sorte lui évite de repenser à sa dernière confrontation en date. Son sabre laser est posé à côté de lui, mais Kylo Ren semble s’en méfier, ne pas apprécier la facilité avec laquelle ce dernier a atterri dans les mains de la technicienne. Ses sourcils se froncent et il dévisage le manche sombre, encore parcourus de câbles, comme inachevé. Abandonnant là sa première occupation, il démonte d’un mouvement de la main l’arme, laisse ses différents composants flotter dans la pièce, proches les uns des autres. L’homme se veut plus stable, plus fort. Un brouillon de sabre n’est pas adapté à ses plans : il se concentre, travaille la matière, insère différemment les éléments, protège son cœur d’un revêtement mat, entoure le cristal kyber écarlate presque brisé en son centre. Appliqué, il s’essaie une nouvelle fois à améliorer l’arme, à lui offrir le rendu qu’il avait toujours souhaité. Désormais en position de méditation, ne touchant lui-même plus le sol, il visualise le manche lisse, sans craquelures, supérieur. Ses membres tremblent légèrement sous la dépense d’énergie et, les yeux clos, il laisse la Force le guider, plus équilibré que jamais. L’effort est important, plus encore que lors de ses précédentes tentatives. Cette fois, il le sent, il y est presque. Le temps semble s’étirer, ne pas vouloir amener la fin de sa réalisation. Il poursuit, ne peut se résoudre à s’arrêter en si bon chemin, se voyant incapable de seulement y songer. Le procédé en devient clairement douloureux, semble puiser plus que l’homme ne peut possiblement donner – il tient bon. Sa respiration se fait plus superficielle, il serre les dents, sa prise sur la Force tangue tandis que son contrôle se montre plus instable. De la sueur glisse sur son corps, des ondulations sombres collées à son visage. Il serre les poings, s’accroche. Une quinte de toux l’oblige à tout relâcher, seulement pour trouver, après coup, une arme complétée devant lui. Il regagne lentement le sol, déplie ses membres engourdis. Oui, c’est cela. Enfin. Le sabre laser à quillons est terminé, entier. Ne pouvant résister à son attraction, il libère la lame. Son ronronnement familier lui arrache un sourire satisfait. Le manche est parfait – son regard dérive dans l’écarlate du sabre, se perd dans de rares éclats dorés.

Kylo Ren, tête nue, les cheveux encore humides après une douche, s’agenouille devant une projection du Suprême Leader. S’il semble peut-être vulnérable, son fort intérieur est de roc, une forteresse imprenable le coupant de la scène en cours.

« Tu as de la... compassion, pour elle. Alors qu’il s’agit de ton ennemie ! Cet échec te retient, diminue ton potentiel ! Elle te rend faible – c’est bien là sa force, elle te manipule et s’offre la victoire. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de faillir à nouveau, mon Apprenti. »

Il garde la tête basse, semble accepter les remontrances, le mépris qu’il entend dans la voix de son Maître. Un mouvement dans la Force à la lisière de sa conscience l’informe que ce dernier cherche à lire en lui. _Faiblesse_. Humilité, contrition. Kylo Ren laisse les idées surgir, prendre de l’importance dans son esprit, dépasser ses barrières mentales. Les yeux bleus sans âges pétillent, une moue satisfaite déforme subtilement les traits du Leader Snoke. De la pitié - pour un vieil homme si orgueilleux - le traverse. Bientôt, ce dernier ne sera plus. Il faut juste attendre le bon moment, se préparer en attendant. Le chef du Premier Ordre est bien trop sûr de lui, ne doute pas une seconde de ses capacités. Puis l’heure de la punition tant attendue a sonnée.

Se relevant en titubant, le Chevalier se fait maître de ses émotions, les tiens en laisse, utilisant sa douleur comme un moteur, comme une force.

« Maintenant, Seigneur Ren, prouve ta valeur… »

Son sabre en main, mal-assuré sur ses jambes, il se met en position, attends que la totalité des gardes prétoriens l’assaillent. Affaibli physiquement et dans la Force, il encaisse les coups, tâche d’en distribuer aussi : coups de coudes et gestes très « humains » sont au programme.

Quelque part, on n’échappe jamais vraiment à son sang.

Dans un endroit bien différent du vaisseau, deux silhouettes échangent des coups, à mains nues. Le but n’est pas de blesser directement son adversaire, plutôt de lui faire perdre son équilibre. Hors de leurs uniformes et tenues réglementaires, seulement en débardeurs et bas serrés, les deux gradés trouvent leur rythme, jaugent rapidement les appuis de leur adversaire. À nouveau, un mouvement de la jambe soigneusement exécuté balaie le général, qui tombe au sol avec un bruit mat. La compétition a toujours été prise au sérieux par ce dernier mais, étrangement, perdre contre Phasma ne lui pose pas de problème. L’étincelle dans son regard apprend au roux que cette dernière n’a pas les mêmes vues, est ravie de l’emporter. Somme toute assez imposante, sinon massive, ses mouvements restent secs, efficaces, sa démarche presque lourde – sans être bruyante. Armitage accepte la main tendue et se relève. Il est étonnant de constater que la peau de la capitaine est pratiquement plus pâle encore que la sienne, ses cheveux courts blonds accompagnant ses gestes. Il se concentre, analyse sa démarche, met au point une nouvelle stratégie : la capitaine étant trop ancrée dans le sol pour quelque chose d’usuel, il s’éloigne, allant jusqu’à l’encercler. Phasma se tourne pour ne pas le quitter des yeux. Son genou droit est plié, paraît plus raide que son homologue, doit être douloureux. Il ne s’agit de rien de plus… qu’une légère blessure. Enfin, c’est ce qu’il croit, jusqu’à la fatidique question : A-t-il assez de scrupules pour abandonner ? La réponse tend vers le négatif – le voilà pourtant qui hésite, ne souhaitant pas se servir du récent rétablissement de la blonde. Il se veut pourtant gagner, renverser l’équilibre sinon rattraper son retard. Le roux s’approche, les bras pliés devant lui, comme pour se protéger d’un coup. La capitaine plisse les yeux, tâche de lire ses prochains mouvements. Avant qu’elle ne tente quelque chose, il se saisit de ses avant-bras, la fait basculer sur son côté et accompagne sa chute, un genou à terre, l’autre plié. Ils partagent tout deux un sourire en coin, puis le roux lui tend une main qu’elle accepte, se relevant à demi. Les adversaires d’un temps ont conscience, l’un comme l’autre, de l’élégance morale du général.

« Bel enchaînement. »

Ce dernier se contente de hocher la tête avant de déclarer arbitrairement :

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd’hui. Viens manger quelque chose. »

Phasma acquiesce, ils se relèvent et se dirigent vers les quartiers d’Armitage, plus détendus, des serviettes grises sur les épaules.

La technicienne partage un repas avec ses collègues, se montre cordiale, intéressée, même, malgré elle. Si ses pairs se montrent globalement de bonne compagnie, elle ne sent pas proche d’eux, n’a jamais eu l’impression d’appartenir au même monde. Certaines interactions ne lui sont pas naturelles, et l’insouciant commérage, cette obstination à meubler le silence tendrait même à la rendre mal à l’aise. Mentir lui pèse toujours et la jeune femme n’est pas certaine que l’effort soit nécessaire, ou même que quoi que ce soit en vaille la peine. Bientôt, ces derniers partiront, se verront affectés sur un autre vaisseau, ou bien trouveront un nouveau travail, à la fin de leur contrat. Elle, en revanche, en obtiendra un nouveau, toujours au même endroit. Avec le temps, les visages et les noms s’effacent de sa mémoire, bien que les types restent. Une personne bavarde, quelqu’un de plus secret, le ou la détentrice d’un sens de l’humour plus que douteux, un autoproclamé patriarche, et enfin un rabat-joie – elle-même, en général. La tablée mange joyeusement, puis un coude vient taquiner les côtes de l’utilisatrice de la force.

« Humm ?

\- Alors, avec ton trooper ! »

Elle manque de s’étouffer avec son verre d’eau, le pose calmement, les sourcils froncés.

« Mon quoi ?

\- Tu sais, le soldat qui te trainait pas mal autour… Il n’arrêtait pas de te regarder, à chaque fois. Tu ne pensais pas que personne ne le remarquerait, hein ! Je ne le vois plus, il a changé d’horaires ? »

Sa gorge est sèche. Finn. Ce dernier passait régulièrement, laissait son énergie saluer la sienne, quand ils se trouvaient au réfectoire en même temps, par exemple. Tâchant toujours de ne pas réagir ou donner de quoi faire parler, Rey ne se retournait pas, n’imaginait pas non plus que le stormtrooper, lui, la regarderait directement. Elle déglutit, ne peut pas s’empêcher de baisser la tête, les mâchoires plus serrées.

« Oh non, je suis désolé… Je ne savais pas que c’était un sujet difficile, je veux dire, je ne pensais pas que-

\- Non, c’était un ami. »

Le ton est définitif, ferme, ce temps bel et bien révolu. L’interlocuteur recule légèrement, surpris puis un nuage passe dans son regard. Désormais, il imagine l’homme mort au combat, se fait plus compatissant, change rapidement de sujet, dans l’idée de remonter un moral qui n’a pas tant besoin que ça de l’être. Pas de cette façon, pas dans la pièce grise et froide, aseptisée. Rey s’éclipse rapidement, on la laisse faire. Elle se retourne, aperçoit un haussement d’épaule, une moue gênée. Puis les discutions redoublent, plus libres. C’est bien ce qu’elle pensait. C’est mieux comme ça. Elle n’a qu’une envie, retrouver le sanctuaire de sa salle d’entraînement. Craint d’y être hantée par des souvenirs. Elle frotte distraitement ses avant-bras, tâche de faire disparaître les images. La culpabilité, aussi. Ses pas la mènent jusqu’à la pièce, plus grande que dans son souvenir. Plus vide. Le chemin est moins évident : la zone semble en travaux, les couloirs comme abandonné en pleine rénovation. Effacer les traces, les couvrir. Est-ce permanent ? Elle n’a pas entendu parler de désaffecter la salle, de la détruire. Ce serait peut-être la meilleure chose à faire. Supprimer toutes les traces. L’utilisatrice de la Force a bien du mal à l’accepter. La pièce est un des rares endroits du vaisseau où elle se sent en sécurité. Hors d’atteinte, hors du monde. La chambre d’Armitage fait exception. Parfois, travailler dans un panneau, sous le sol ou dans un mur lui apporte la même impression. De sécurité et de confort. Qu’elle n’est pas prête à abandonner. Elle repense aux derniers jours, se sent happé par les événements passés. Par de la honte. Sa violence vient à l’inquiéter. La nervosité qu’elle comptait évacuer la fuit. Elle se sent vide, simplement fatiguée. Rey plie les jambes, s’assoie, pose ses mains sur ses genoux, les paumes vers le sol. Là, elle ferme les yeux et respire. Enfin.


	26. De nuit

Le Chevalier termine sa méditation, se concentre, les sourcils froncés, dans le but de se guérir lui-même. Calme, trop peut-être pour son caractère, il canalise sa rage, sa haine, en fait un véritable moteur. C’est une ancienne pratique qu’il ne maîtrise pas tout à fait. Ses lectures en font état, la démarche à suivre étant, comme bien souvent, floue. Il se masque tout à fait à son Maître, sans lui donner de conclusions à en tirer, d’une façon totale mais presque maladroite – comme s’il ne s’en rendait pas vraiment compte. Il expire longuement, se lève. Si un second passage sous le jet d’eau a partiellement lavé ses nouvelles blessures, la Force en a supprimé la douleur, a aussi accéléré leur guérison. Ce qui n’empêche pas la vue de ses nouvelles blessures de le contrarier. Il offre un regard critique à son reflet, une moue désapprobatrice sur le visage. À demi habillé, n’ayant pas encore fait l’effort de porter un haut, il consulte distraitement son écran. Ses disciples n’ont pas encore tentés d’entrer en contact avec lui, mais des nouvelles ne devraient plus tarder. Ces derniers sont à la recherche d’informations concernant _la carte_. Si leur mission a peu de chances de réellement aboutir, il s’agit au moins d’essayer, de soulager sa conscience. Il soupire, croise et décroise ses jambes, profite de pouvoir se mouvoir sans grimacer. Si ses membres sont encore raides et douloureux, il n’en fait pas état, ne s’en rend pas vraiment compte. Trop habitué, peut-être, à ce genre de punitions, supportable revenant à dire oubliable, anecdotique. L’inactivité le tue, il se préfère sur le terrain, dans l’action. Toutefois, la carte est très certainement déjà parvenue aux rebelles et il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Skywalker est son objectif, son but. Savoir des années de recherches pratiquement compromises est rageant, frustrant. Le Premier Ordre doit rapidement se relever, attaquer, frapper fort. Le symbole qu’incarne le vieil homme est parfait pour la tâche. Sa lèvre inférieure tremble et il se reprend, la mâchoire serrée. Le vieil homme ne peut plus lui faire peur. Il serre les poings, se refuse aux souvenirs. Il se sait plus fort que jamais, rejette l’angoisse qui glisse insidieusement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il fait rouler ses épaules, tâche de se détendre. Il ne peut plus lui faire de mal. Le passé n’est rien, n’a plus d’importance. Il respire, met un point final à ce cheminement de pensé, revient à sa mission. Seulement, encore et toujours, celui-ci se dérobe, se cache dans l’ombre, on-ne-sais-où. La planète hébergeant la base des rebelles a été envahie, mais trop tard : le plus gros était parti, il ne restait qu’une coquille vide. La visite avait été brève, n’avait rien apporté. Du temps de perdu, une fois de plus. Nomade, la flotte devait être à présent fragilisée – elle ne le resterait cependant pas, raison de plus pour s’en débarrasser maintenant, ne pas tarder à lancer une offensive. Kylo Ren repense à la carte, ne peut s’empêcher de chercher la présence de la technicienne dans la Force. L’information est si proche, et en même temps, si lointaine. Il ferme les yeux, se remémore les images, en visualise presque les contours, sans jamais parvenir à accéder à son entièreté. À la place, des vagues, une île, et une solitude monstrueuse, menaçant de l’engloutir lui aussi, presque écrasante. Il carre les épaules, comme pour encaisser un coup, un océan en furie à ses portes puis tout se calme. L’utilisateur de la Force respire à nouveau. Ses sourcils se froncent, il laisse l’image de Rey, plus que furieuse, dans la salle de réunion, son propre sabre en main, prête à abattre à nouveau une lame sur lui disparaître, la voit très vite remplacée par un inopportun général, encore marqué par leur précédente altercation.

Une fois de plus, la fille est emmenée au loin par un autre. Le regard du roux, la menace du général Hux a un goût amer. Le savoir blessé mais pas dompté, assez fou ou assez brave pour s’opposer directement à lui, s’interposant sans réfléchir entre deux personnes sensibles à la Force et sachant la manier… Le risque pris ne colle pas avec l’image qu’il s’était toujours fait de l’autre homme. Bien basse, en vérité – un être inférieur, borné, oui, mais pas dans le bon sens, agressif et faible, peu dirigé vers l’action. Se savoir battu sur cette manche est l’émotion de trop. Le Chevalier considère son écran, ses mains se serrent, il se voit le lancer contre le mur, se retient de peu. Les dents serrées, il soupire, va pour se retourner – son poing s’écrase contre le panneau métallique avant. Le geste est libérateur, lui permet de mieux encaisser, la douleur éclipsant momentanément le reste. Agitant sa chaire abîmée, il laisse les douloureuses pulsations continuer, ne fait rien pour les atténuer. Reprenant son datapad, il constate que l’appareil ne fonctionne le plus. La consternation est trop grande – cela valait bien le coup de lui épargner une rencontre avec le mur. Utilisant l’interface située à proximité de la porte coulissante de l’entrée, il envoie un message, avant de se coucher. Ses yeux restent désespérément ouverts dans le noir, se fixent sur un plafond trop régulier, trop uniforme et lisse.

La jeune femme est incapable de dormir. Ses membres tremblent sous la morsure de la neige, ses yeux sont secs d’avoir pleurés. Assise sur son lit, elle tente de se calmer, ne parvient qu’à faire des remous dans la Force, sa signature s’agitant. Les images s’éternisent, tout comme les sensations. La gorge obstruée, comme paralysée par un cri qui ne sort pas, Rey est immobile dans le noir. Après quelques hésitations, elle sort enfin, quitte la pièce exiguë pour un couloir, s’assoie à même le sol, devant une vitre. Son regard se perd dans les étoiles. Elle veut se remettre du mauvais rêve, entoure ses genoux de ses bras, se fait presque petite, se sent en tout cas infinitésimale, devant les planètes et leur lueurs. L’immensité la rassure, contraste avec la trop petite chambre, lui permet de respirer. L’endroit est froid et ses bras nus en témoignent, mais la sensation d’humidité de son cauchemar est tenace, bien plus éprouvante. Figée, elle se trouve incapable de trouver la force de se battre, de régler ses angoisses un bâton en main. Cette nuit, le calme devra suffire. Elle sent l’énergie avant d’entendre les bruits de pas, ne se retourne pas quand le Chevalier s’assoie lui aussi, à un mètre d’elle, le regard résolument fixé sur l’espace. Crispée, elle tâche de paraître moins vulnérable, se raccroche moins à ses propres membres, comme une naufragée à son radeau. Le silence s’étire, se fait immédiatement tendu. Sans se tourner vers elle, Kylo Ren déclare :

« Que faisais-tu avec des assassins, des voleurs et des traîtres ? Comment as-tu pu les aider ? »

La voix est accusatrice, semble ne pas comprendre, cherchant véritablement une explication. Rey sent son cœur se serrer, déglutie. Sa voix est faible quand elle répond.

« Ce ne sont pas mes amis – ça... ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. »

La vérité n’en est pas moins douloureuse pour elle. Comme prise en défaut, elle se sent fragile, en veut à l’utilisateur de la Force pour cela. Se tournant enfin vers lui, elle découvre des sourcils froncés, toujours fixés sur les étoiles, comme évitant soigneusement son regard. Plus assurée, elle ajoute :

« Je n’ai pas oublié - je ne t'ai pas pardonné. »

Quelque chose semble rendre perplexe le Chevalier. Il s’arrache à la contemplation de la vitre, rencontre ses yeux. Il y a de l’incompréhension, de l’hésitation, même, dans sa voix.

« Parce que tu y as pensé ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

Si lui semble curieux, la réponse est abrupte, précipitée. Il s’agit de la personne qui a frappé Armitage – un ennemi, rien de moins. Bien sûr qu’elle lui en veut toujours ! Elle maudit son choix de mots, ne parvient pas à comprendre de quelle façon la question la déstabilise le plus. Tendue, elle patiente, s’attend à une autre remarque. Le silence n’est pourtant plus brisé. Quand il parait évident qu’il ne compte plus parler, elle se relâche légèrement, se calme. Kylo Ren semble concentré, fasciné par ce que la vitre donne à voir, ailleurs. Elle ne peut s’empêcher de remarquer le calme avec lequel il a accepté sa réponse, sa façon de ne pas s’en offusquer, la presque douceur de ses traits, à la lumière des étoiles. Rey se mord la lèvre, se perd à nouveau dans les mêmes contemplations. Les minutes se suivent dans le couloir toujours aussi paisible et, enfin, la technicienne se lève, pour rejoindre sa chambre, se retournant un instant, comme pour dire quelque chose, avant de se raviser. S’il se rend compte de son départ, il ne le montre pas. Elle ne traîne pas davantage, remet de la distance entre eux, s’enferme dans sa chambre dans l’espoir de dormir à nouveau, plus sereinement, avant de commencer une nouvelle journée de travail.

Le sommeil ne vient pas immédiatement, malgré son épuisement, physique comme moral. Elle rejoue le semblant d’interaction, sans comprendre. Que faisait-il aussi près des quartiers des techniciens ? Elle retourne leurs mots dans sa tête, les yeux fixés sur un mur, tordue sur le matelas gris, les membres emmêlés dans et en dehors du drap. Elle se sent coupable d’avoir échangé quelques mots avec lui, de ne pas avoir vu le monstre, mais l’humain. Son expression est figée, comme imprimé sous ses paupières. Elle roule dans le silence, soupire, frustrée, devant le sommeil qui l’échappe. Il semblait si… vulnérable ? L’expression ne colle pas avec l’image qu’elle s’en faisait. Voir la cicatrice qui barrait son visage ne l’a pas aidé. Rey serre les poings, fait de son mieux pour se souvenir de l’état du visage d’Armitage, de la douleur qu’elle a faite sienne, du tremblement de ses mains, de la teinte des ecchymoses, du sang. Elle serre les dents, la colère vient la sauver. Elle ne trahira pas Armitage. Son camp est le sien, toujours, quoi qu’il arrive. Finissant sur le ventre, elle enfouit sa tête dans l’oreiller, étouffe un grognement, l’envie de jeter l’oreiller contre le mur ou la porte. Elle n’a toutefois pas envie de se lever pour le récupérer, après coup. Les bras autour de la tête, elle ferme obstinément les yeux, force ses inspirations et expirations. Elle fait taire sa curiosité, la voix qui se demande pourquoi leurs chemins ne cessent de se croiser, s’il… s’il est possible qu’il la cherchait. L’utilisatrice de la Force se souvient de son écrasement sentiment de solitude, de la peur et de la douleur, de la texture de la neige contre son visage et dans sa nuque. Sauf que cette fois, des bruits de pas rompent le silence. Elle déglutit, s’efforce de supprimer les images. Elle n’a pas besoin de son aide, pas vrai ? Le temps fini par la rattraper et elle s’enfonce dans un sommeil dénué de rêve sans même s’en rendre compte.


	27. Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à vous remercier, nous arrivons maintenant aux 200 vues !  
> Comme toujours, bonne lecture !

Le général suit les avancées des troupes sur son écran, note que, dans bien des cas, des interventions militaires ne seront pas nécessaires – pas tout de suite, du moins. Si le Premier Ordre doit chercher l’expansion, il lui faut dans un premier temps sécuriser ses terres, les conserver. La matinée est encore récente et le personnel effectue sa première rotation. Les fauteuils de la salle de commande sont abandonnés puis à nouveau occupés en silence. Les mains derrière le dos, Hux laisse son regard dériver vers le panneau de bord puis vers l’ouverture, sur le pont. La galaxie est là, dehors. Dans un système limitrophe, une bataille fait rage. Et ses hommes, ses unités sont en bonne voie. Les résultats des efforts de cette dernière semaine sont payants, la perte de Starkiller semble même oubliée, pour certains. Ce n’est bien sûr pas le cas du roux, qui revoit l’explosion de la planète et base, en sent presque la déflagration. Sa capitaine le rejoint bientôt – il reconnait simplement sa démarche, n’a pas besoin de se retourner pour s’assurer qu’il s’agisse bien d’elle. Elle s’arrête à ses côtés. Le roux lui offre un signe de tête.

« Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, général. »

La voix, altérée par le casque, semble de bonne humeur, presque joyeuse. On lui tend un gobelet et il prend avec gratitude sa dose de caféine, surprit du geste de la capitaine. Il avale la boisson sans y penser, comme des constellations à leurs pieds.

Rey entre dans la salle de taille moyenne, est surprise de ne pas y trouver de panneaux à réparer. En vérifiant à nouveau sa mission, ses yeux tombent enfin sur ce qu’elle cherche, un datapad a priori endommagé. La jeune femme fait subir à la machine une batterie de tests, convient que l’appareil semble avoir été infecté, prend sur elle de le remettre en état de marche. La porte s’ouvre, elle ne lève pas la tête, concentrée, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Quelqu’un doit s’être trompé de salle – la personne finira bien par partir. Toutefois, les pas se poursuivent, presque hésitants. Elle lève les yeux, prête à réorienter la personne en question – et rencontre la silhouette sombre du Maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Que fait-il ici ?!

Kylo Ren est plus que surprit de trouver Rey penchée sur son datapad.

« TECH 78-B2...- Kira ? »

Rey parvient à faire démarrer l’engin, ne refrène pas un sourire victorieux, qu’elle efface soigneusement pour une expression plus neutre, face à l’utilisateur de la Force.

« Un nom comme un autre. »

Il semble prendre note de l’information, se rapproche, demande :

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne fonctionne plus ?

\- Fonctionnait plus – le problème est en partie réglé. »

Ses doigts effleurent rapidement l’écran, avec aise – Rey contourne les codes de sécurité, navigue sur une toute autre interface. Une ride soucieuse barre son front, ses lèvres articulant en silence les informations qu’elle lit. Elle repère ce qui semble être la clef du problème : une navigation non-sécurisée dans les méandres de l’holonet. Elle remonte dans l’historique, ne peut pas s’empêcher un commentaire :

« Alors comme ça, on ne supprime jamais son historique ? »

La raillerie est remplacée par autre chose quand les titres des recherches lui apparaissent. Ses yeux passent de l’écran à Kylo Ren. Elle déglutit, relit la recherche. Il s’agit ni plus ni moins de recherches dans la base de donné des techniciens du Finalizer. L’utilisateur de la Force _l’a recherchée_. Au lieu de paraître offensé, ou même embarrassé, il se contente de la regarder, bien trop intensément à son goût. Elle ne parvient pas à soutenir l’examen, baisse la tête, se replie derrière la tablette, vide l’historique et met en marche un programme de détection et de suppression d’infections. Une des dernières recherches en date – un détour sur un site de contrebande plus ou moins fiable – est la clef du problème. Nerveuse, elle ne peut pas s’empêcher de remarquer que quelque chose a changé. En moins de deux jours, le Chevalier a réussi à la surprendre – elle n’a pas reconnu sa signature. Son empreinte dans la Force semble en vérité avoir changée. Plus ancré, presque plus légitime, son énergie est concentrée, maîtrisée. Il ne lui a jamais semblé aussi impressionnant.

« Tu as déjà pensé à faire des excursions sur le terrain ? »

La question la prend de court. Elle se mord la lèvre, fuit son regard.

« Pas vraiment. 

\- Faute de possibilité ou d’envie ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si tu le souhaites, c’est possible. »

Elle relève la tête, intriguée. Dire qu’elle n’a jamais rêvé d’agir, de visiter de nouvelles planètes, de marcher sous un ciel, un sabre en main, serait un mensonge. Toutefois, la proposition semble trop bonne pour être vraie. Les sourcils froncés, elle laisse une seconde passer, ne veut pas paraître attirée par l’idée – pas plus que cela, en tout cas. Rey se montre méfiante, sinon prudente.

« En échange de quoi ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il doit bien y avoir une contrepartie. »

Les bras croisés, elle plisse les yeux, dévisage son interlocuteur. Rey commence à accepter la nouvelle apparence du commandant, la cicatrice qui parcourt son visage la rend moins nerveuse. Ce dernier rencontre son regard, semble lire en elle. Après ce qui lui semble une éternité, il répond :

« Oui, il y en a bien une. Ne te fais pas tuer. »

La façon dont il prononce les mots ou bien sa manière de la regarder, en même temps, est déstabilisante. On pourrait s’attendre à ce que leurs récentes entrevues – toujours ou presque en confrontation, après l’avoir blessé au visage – en fassent de véritables ennemis, ce qui ne semble pas être le cas. Les torts sont partagés, mais présents. La technicienne est tiraillée, sent qu’il y a peut-être plus en jeux. Bien qu’il y ait un ordre dans la phrase, elle ne peut qu’acquiescer concernant la condition. L’opportunité est tentante… Qui préférerait rester enfermer dans des couloirs froids, à réparer des pannes mineures, se tuer à une tâche sans fin et peu gratifiante ?

« C’est tout ?

\- Et ce n’est pas négociable. »

Rey hoche la tête, distraite. Ne plus avoir à se cacher, ou en tout cas moins, est grisant. Elle se souvient de l’adrénaline, sur Jakku, de la frustration de rester en arrière, de laisser Finn seul – ses pensées prennent un tour qui ne lui plait pas, elle laisse son regard dériver sur la tablette.

« Pas d’entourloupe ?

\- Je ne t’oblige à rien. »

La technicienne étend sa main vers le Chevalier, qui, après avoir fixé sa main, approche la sienne. La poignée de main est brève, le gant est froid contre sa peau. La proposition semble scellée, un étrange pacte mit en place. Se raclant la gorge, elle désigne l’écran, sur la table.

« C’est réparé – il vaut mieux éviter certains sites si l’appareil n’est pas convenablement protégé.

\- Merci. »

S’emparant du datapad, elle le lui rend avant de quitter la pièce, sentant le poids du regard de l’utilisateur de la Force sur elle. En s’éloignant, elle remarque que quelque chose est nouveau : la Force semble plus forte, plus vive à ses côtés, s’estompe avec les mètres. Se frottant les bras, comme pour en éliminer les résidus, elle poursuit sa journée, passe à sa seconde intervention, indécise. Incapable d’analyser les derniers rebondissements de leurs interactions pour le moment, elle se concentre sur des câbles et des pannes.

Kylo Ren reste seul, sa tablette en main. Comme la veille, Rey est partie sans se retourner. Il ne peut s’empêcher de questionner son propre comportement, ne se comprend pas. La nuit précédente, déjà, il s’était surprit. En pleine insomnie, aussi loin de s’endormir que possible, il avait senti, dans la Force, une instabilité, un sentiment de détresse. Encore une fois, le désespoir, la solitude de la technicienne l’avait comme écrasé, lui coupant le souffle. Une impression si vive, une telle douleur avait de quoi le déstabiliser. Elle n’était pourtant pas seule – elle était bien assez proche du roux, par exemple, pour en partager parfois la chambre. Habitué à la sensation, il ne pouvait que compatir, comprendre, quelque part, la sensation de manque, d’abandon. Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, sur une impulsion, il avait quitté sa chambre, après avoir enfilé un haut noir, s’était laissé guider par la Force, la trouvant presque naturellement, sans réelle recherche. Recroquevillée dans l’ombre, devant l’immensité des étoiles, vulnérable. La vue était saisissante – il l’avait vue prédatrice, guerrière, protectrice, forte – elle semblait enfin ce qu’il supposait être son âge. Bien sûr, son arrivée n’était pas passée inaperçue, elle s’était instantanément tendue, avait pris soin de redresser sa posture, évitant de regarder dans sa direction. Venir ici était certainement une mauvaise idée – était-il supposé la consoler ? Improbable, incongru, même. Lui, la dernière personne qu’elle aurait pu souhaiter voir, ce soir. La tâche était impossible. Mauvais avec les mots, généralement trop franc pour faire preuve de délicatesse ou de tact, le Chevalier se trouvait dans une impasse. Le silence se prolongeait, la méfiance de la jeune femme se décuplait. Se souvenant de sa violence, sur Starkiller, il n’a pas réfléchi, a lâché la première question qui lu était passée par la tête. Qui avait bien évidemment sonnée comme une attaque personnelle. Au moins, sa curiosité était sincère. Cette femme était et est un mystère, un nœud d’apparents paradoxes. Comprendre ses actions et ses motivations devenant une tâche irréalisable. La saisir, la connaître, peut-être, était des souhaits étranges, mais bien présents, aussi véritables qu’il se trouvait dans un couloir, à quelques pas d’elle, en pleine nuit, sans être capable de s’en expliquer la raison. Bientôt, elle avait retrouvé sa fougue habituelle, se retranchait derrière de la méfiance, oubliant momentanément ses tracas, son mal être. Il s’était trouvé intrigué par sa façon de parler sans réfléchir, de trop laisser transparaître ses émotions sans véritablement essayer ni parvenir à masquer quoi que ce soit de ses intentions. Ses mots étaient clairs – malgré tout, un jour, elle pourrait parvenir à « lui pardonner », à oublier ce qu’elle considérait être des erreurs, des faux pas. La nouvelle était elle aussi bien surprenante. L’idée d’une seconde chance, de ne pas être irrémédiablement abandonné, jugé, lui étant étrangère. Kylo Ren, le tueur de Jedi, le monstre derrière le masque, une calamité, déception même pour les siens et depuis le commencement… Pourrait recevoir, ou même mériter, peut-être, son indulgence, de la compréhension, se voir en effet excusé ? Hésitant, loin d’être habitué à ce genre de possibilités, il avait cherché son regard, l’avait sentie gênée, comme elle-même surprise. Enfin, elle s’était ensuite détendue, calmée, sous les éclats de systèmes lointains. Malgré une exécution plus que bancale, le but secret avait été atteint. La Force semblait calmée, en paix, sereine.

Là encore, cette dernière est changeante, semble en harmonie, plus puissante quand Rey est proche. Les sourcils froncés, le Chevalier quitte à son tour la pièce, s’enquiert des dernières nouvelles des avancées des troupes du Premier Ordre. Si de nouvelles alliances sont en cours et que les zones à risque sont soigneusement encadrées et surveillées, il faut s’étendre, occuper de nouvelles planètes, créer de nouvelles bases, un peu partout. Et surtout, l’utilisateur de la Force a de nouveaux points à travailler. Il a promis de l’action à la technicienne, compte bien ne pas mentir.


	28. Sortie

Rey occupe une fois de plus les quartiers d’Armitage, consulte son écran, préoccupée. Le souvenir de son engagement du matin n’a pas quitté son esprit, elle hésite, n’est pas certaine des implications et répercutions à attendre. Comment l’utilisateur de la Force pourrait-il faire en sorte de la faire embarquer sur une mission sans les mettre en danger, l’un comme l’autre ? La menace de Snoke plane toujours, bien que plus lointaine. Si elle est a priori à l’abri de son influence sur le vaisseau, comment être sûre que s’exposer à d’autres dangers est une bonne idée ? Elle ne parvient pas à trancher. Oui, elle veut sortir, quitter le vaisseau. Elle n’est cependant pas assez naïve pour imaginer qu’il n’y aurait pas de dangers, de conséquences. Est-elle prête à les affronter ? C’est là toute la question. Etre une technicienne l’a protégée. Pendant des années. Une routine qu’elle imagine mal mettre derrière elle. Et pourtant. Elle sent qu’il n’y aura pas de seconde offre, en cas de refus. Elle ne peut pas décliner, n’a ni la discipline ni la prudence nécessaire. Elle revoit encore la planète sableuse, les désastreuses conséquences du hasard. Bien sûr, une mission officielle serait plus encadrée et les chances de se voir prise au piège du côté des rebelles sont plus que minces. D’un autre côté, elles l’étaient aussi, la première fois. Ainsi, un doute subsiste, un insupportable « et si » qui la ronge. En tailleur, au bord du lit, bordé au possible, d’Armitage, elle essaie de calmer son agitation. Elle n’ose pas ouvrir la bouche, dire ce qui se trame. Comment réagirait-il ? Elle déglutit, ne parvient pas à regretter. Non. Elle joue nerveusement avec sa ceinture, attend un moment qui lui semble propice.

Le général commande leur repas sur l’écran incrusté au mur, près de sa porte. Phasma doit les rejoindre un plus tard, c’est-à-dire très prochainement – la jeune femme ne peut s’empêcher d’être soulagée de savoir que son ami ne mange plus seul : toujours trop tourné vers le travail, ce dernier a eu pour habitude de sauter des repas, comme des nuits de sommeil. Passer du temps avec quelqu’un l’oblige à s’occuper de lui-même. Le général semble mieux tenir le coup, aux côtés de la capitaine. Surtout en ce moment, avec ce qui s’est passé. La destruction d’un rêve, d’une création, d’un accomplissement finalement éphémère. Accepter la ruine de tant d’efforts est difficile, faire face à ce qui l’accompagne l’est plus encore. La situation du Premier Ordre n’est pas bonne et d’après ce qu’elle a compris, il est question de conquêtes et reconquêtes militaires, de politique et d’alliances. Armitage revient vers elle, plutôt détendu, l’humeur moins sombre que lors de leur dernier repas commun.

« Armi, qu’est-ce que tu sais des missions en cours ? »

Il fronce les sourcils, se concentre, comprenant directement ce dont elle veut parler.

« Humm... Empêcher des révolutions, reprendre les planètes et systèmes rebelles, par la force s’il le faut, étendre le champ d’influence de l’Ordre. Trouver des reliques… Ce genre de choses. »

Elle hoche la tête et la porte s’ouvre bientôt sur la capitaine dans son armure, suivie par un droïde. Il porte plusieurs plateaux de repas, les leur remet avant de s’effacer avec un bip poli et efficace. Rey le remercie, ajoute un sourire. La porte se referme derrière lui, la nouvelle arrivée les saluts. Ils se mettent à table tandis la blonde ôte rapidement son casque. Elle semble soucieuse. Son regard passe du roux à son amie. Elle ne cache pas une certaine réticence, étudie du regard la jeune femme. Impossible pour Rey de ne pas faire le lien avec les événements de la matinée. Elle se lance alors, non sans s’être mordue la lèvre, son débit un peu trop rapide pour paraître naturel.

« Je veux en être. Des missions. »

Le général semble manquer de peu de recracher sa bouchée, sa fourchette reste figée en plein mouvement, son regard se fixant sur l’utilisatrice de la Force. La tension qui émanait de Phasma semble s’évaporer – si Rey n’avait pas choisi ce moment pour parler, cette dernière l’aurait fait.

« Il semblerait que la demande soit déjà officielle – j’ai été notifiée d’une personne supplémentaire sur la dernière mission. Pas de nom, juste l’injonction de ne pas faire de remous… Et une mention de la Force. »

Armitage se remet de ses émotions, jure.

« Comment est-ce que je peux être le dernier au courant ? Il s’agit de mes troupes, de _mes missions_ ! »

Il se masse les tempes, sa mâchoire se raidit.

« Ne me dit pas qu’il est mêlé à tout ça.

\- Je ne dirais rien. »

Le roux soupire, rend les armes face à la réponse finalement positive de sa capitaine. Il se tourne à nouveau vers Rey, plus sérieux.

« Si c’est ce que tu veux, je ne m’y opposerais pas. Mais je refuse de te jeter sur le champ de bataille. Je voudrais avoir un mot à dire sur les missions en question… comme conseiller, si tu préfères. Tu seras prudente ?

\- Autant que possible – tu me connais. »

Son sourire se veut rassurant, toutefois Armitage reste angoissé. S’il a bien évidemment confiance en les capacités de son amie, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour cette dernière, de craindre des complications.

« Armitage, elle ne sera pas seule, je serais présente. »

Ce dernier lève la tête, de la gratitude dans le regard, comme rassuré par l’idée. Ils se mettent vraiment à manger, échangent, ce faisant, des anecdotes et des observations. Rey est plus silencieuse, l’esprit déjà ailleurs, loin, sur d’autres planètes, d’autres astres. Elle a l’impression de ne pas avoir volé depuis longtemps. Refuse de penser à Starkiller, pour ne pas se porter malheur. Elle ferme un instant les yeux, revoit cette vie qu’elle rêve parfois, où il ne fait jamais ni trop chaud ni trop froid, où le soleil n’est pas meurtrier, où elle peut le sentir sur sa peau sans avoir à se couvrir, où il y a de l’eau, beaucoup d’eau, et surtout de l’air frais, naturel. Le reste du repas se passe dans une atmosphère pensive, bien que plus légère.

La technicienne est assise sur son lit, en tailleur, sa tablette posée devant elle. Elle ne peut pas se contrôler, relit à nouveau le message, qui pourrait aussi bien être un ordre de mission. Il se fait tard mais elle n’arrive pas à dormir. Il est question de terres éloignées, sur une planète connue pour être le sanctuaire de nombreux artefacts. Le Premier Ordre veut l’ajouter à ses conquêtes. La population étant déjà sous contrôle et peu nombreuse, il est question de quadriller le périmètre, d’utiliser certaines sensibilités pour faciliter la recherche. Rey ferme les yeux, s’imagine déjà la sortie. Le vent dans ses cheveux et, sous sa combinaison grise, les habits beiges qu’elle portait sur Jakku, deux sabres accrochés à sa ceinture. Leur présence est réconfortante, familière, juste. Confortée dans son choix, la jeune femme laisse un sourire lui échapper. Fouler de l’herbe sous un véritable ciel, sans avoir à se cacher, sabres en mains, même, se rapproche de ses rêveries les plus improbables, les moins probables. Et pourtant ! Un peu d’action la démange, malgré Starkiller. Il lui tarde d’y être. Elle finit par s’endormir malgré elle, se réveille en sursaut, un sourire déjà sur les lèvres. Et une légère appréhension dans le ventre.

Dans le hangar presque vide, le Chevalier dévisage ses troupes, sous l’œil attentif de la capitaine. Il sent la nervosité, la peur qu’il inspire chez ses soldats.

« Cette mission est spéciale, marque des changements à venir. Tout ce dont vous pourrez être témoin sur place ne doit jamais être discuté ou mentionné – pas même entre vous. C’est bien clair ? »

Le corps militaire répond à l’unisson, et Rey, déjà dans le vaisseau, ne peut s’empêcher d’être impressionnée – Kylo Ren ne lésine pas sur les moyens, use de son statut et de son autorité. Comme si ce dernier se sentait observé, il se tourne subitement, son regard se dardant sur elle avec l’adresse de qui sait où chercher. Se sentant vulnérable derrière la vitre du vaisseau, la technicienne parvient toutefois à rendre au Chevalier son regard. Il lui semble que ce dernier sourit, avant de quitter la salle.

La capitaine, droite, le corps complètement masqué sous son armure de chrome, semble garder les arrières de la jeune femme, objet bien malgré elle de l’attention générale. Le manque d’uniforme se fait sentir, des êtres identiques la regardent, sans parvenir à la situer. Elle a finalement préféré abandonner sa tenue de technicienne, porte à nouveau ses propres couleurs, beiges. Ses cheveux sont presque détachés, une partie à peine retenue avec un élastique, dégageant son visage. Exposée, elle carre les épaules, regarde droit devant elle, vers le cockpit. La présence de Phasma est réconfortante. Cette dernière, d’un mouvement, fait cesser – pour un temps – les regards curieux, remet de l’ordre dans ses troupes. Le voyage touche à sa fin et bientôt, enfin, Rey pourra respirer, sentir une légère brise contre sa peau, sous un ciel bleu. Les manches de ses sabres lasers s’attirent eux aussi des coups d’œil interrogateurs sinon curieux. L’escouade est partagée, murmure, malgré certains interdits. Quoi que l’on en dise, impossible d’empêcher les soldats de parler – pas pendant la mission, quoi qu’il en soit. L’utilisatrice de la Force ferme les yeux, se concentre sur ses sens, essaie de se couper de l’agitation, de se recentrer avant que le vaisseau n’atterrisse. Les questions sur les lèvres des membres de la mission sont aussi les siennes. Fait-elle désormais partie de l’unité ? Est-elle un ajout éphémère, une simple invitée ? Peut-elle faire confiance aux personnes, sous les renforcements et plastrons blancs ? Doivent-ils s’attendre à ce qu’elle protège leurs arrières, si le besoin s’en fait sentir ? Rien n’est moins certain – sa place dans la hiérarchie n’est pas définie. Proche de la capitaine, ici grâce à et surtout sous les ordres du Chevalier – héritier apparent, en tout cas en termes de hiérarchie, du Suprême Leader – qu’est-elle ? Ne possédant pas de places dans le corps militaire, Rey se cherche, s’interroge. L’objectif ne semble pas pouvoir poser de tels problèmes. La section de la lune visée est calme, très peu habitée – si l’on devait leur opposer une quelconque résistance, leur groupe ne tarderait pas à maîtriser la situation. La planète est en vue, la descente est amorcée. Le paysage est plat et vert, parcouru de bosquets d’arbres épais. La jungle s’étend, de l’autre côté, nébuleuse. Il s’agit de retrouver la pyramide, de récupérer l’holocron puis de rentrer. A priori rien de véritablement mortel – si les créatures qui peuplent l’endroit ne se décident pas à faire irruption, cela va de soi. Une secousse et le pont se déploie, l’unité suit et découvre bientôt Yavin IV. De leur position, rien ne dépasse du couvert des arbres – pas de construction triangulaire en vue. La Force est comme en suspend, légèrement agitée, dans le lointain. Curieuse, Rey tend la main, laisse ses doigts jouer avec la matière, ferme les yeux en sentant le fourmillement familier. La construction est bien présente, quelque chose pulse du sol mais la jeune femme a du mal à en comprendre la source, à l’identifier. La lune est un croisement d’énergies, a abrité bien des choses. Elle regarde le ciel, les yeux brillants, exaltée. L’aventure commence, la capitaine dirige le groupe, une carte en trois dimensions projetée par son datapad.


	29. Holocron

Après deux heures de marche, l’humidité du climat se montre moins simple à supporter, est moins appréciée qu’auparavant – ceux qui se réjouissaient de ne pas avoir à subir l’aridité d’un désert se contredisent en silence, sous les protections et les casques, des gouttes d’eau perlant des nuques. Rey, quant à elle, se fait silencieuse, marche à bonne allure. Elle se sent presque guidée, tirée par des fils. Si elle essaie de suivre plutôt que de mener, elle ne peut pas s’empêcher d’être nerveuse. Ses mains la démangent, pleines d’énergie à revendre. Elle ne s’attendait pas à cela. Imaginait certainement plus d’action. Moins de marche. Le problème étant que leur outil est incomplet. La planète recèle certainement de bien de secrets, où trouver le leur ? L’élément qu’ils recherchent. Un souvenir des jedi, censé avoir été abandonné depuis bien longtemps. La mission ne s’annonce pas dangereuse, juste… Un début. Rey ne sait toujours pas à quoi s’attendre, attend de pouvoir se rendre utile, pas tout à fait à l’aise. Ses bottes s’enfoncent dans la terre boueuse, ses yeux ne pouvant s’empêcher de surveiller le paysage. Entre les lianes, les arbres et les fourrés… Elle n’est pas sereine. S’attend à ce qu’on vienne les interrompre. Quand le chemin probable indiqué sur la tablette contredit ses perceptions, elle se tourne vers Phasma.

« Tu es certaine de l’authenticité de la carte ?

\- C’est la seule information dont nous disposons – tu… sens quelque chose ? »

Les quelques conversations de fond se font moins bruyantes, des oreilles indiscrètes se concentrant sur les deux femmes. L’utilisatrice de la Force effectue un vague mouvement de la main, indique une direction presque parallèle aux traits sur la carte digitale. Elle se mord la lèvre, se rend compte qu’il lui est impossible de se détourner, d’abandonner sa piste. Pas maintenant. L’énergie pulse désormais autant qu’un cœur, avec la même régularité, résonne en elle. Elle doit aller jusqu’au bout, voir ce dont il en retourne, ne parvient pas à faire taire ou à douter de sa perception, ni même d’enfreindre une potentielle règle hiérarchique.

« Je vais de ce côté, je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

\- D’accord. Je n’ai pas besoin de te dire d’être prudente, pas vrai ? Mais… Je ne peux pas te laisser partir seule – tout les deux, accompagnez-la. »

Phasma se tourne, désigne deux soldats, proches. Ces derniers hochent la tête, gagnés par la nervosité. Leur seul exemple d’utilisateur de la Force se trouve être Kylo Ren – généralement colérique, enclin à la violence. Ils ne connaissent rien d’autre sur la femme qu’ils escortent, en étant intimés au silence et au secret. Bien que mal à l’aise, la jeune femme ne peut pas les blâmer, se souvenant de ses propres élans de doutes et de peurs, à son sujet. Elle ressent leur appréhension, fait de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser gagner par leurs émotions. Souhaitant dissiper leur angoisse autant que rompre le silence, elle désigne une partie de la jungle et affirme, sûre d’elle :

« Par là. »

Les deux stormtroopers, qui s’avèrent être des hommes, acquiescent en silence, suivent son commandement à travers la vase et l’herbe humide. Les quelques animaux rencontrés sont petits et a priori inoffensifs, la traversée est jusque-là calme, simple. Il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour que la vue change, une percée dans la végétation suivant la route que l’utilisatrice de la Force suit. Elle sent la pyramide avant de la voir, la peau comme parcourue d’électricité. Sa respiration est altérée quand la bâtisse s’offre enfin à leurs regards. Ses escortes semblent surprises, se mettent sur leurs gardes. Elle est puissante, forte d’une aura particulière. C’est un souvenir d’un autre temps, d’une époque lointaine, révolue. La matière est pourtant en très bon état. Quelques lianes décorent la forme géométrique, seul signe du temps et de la nature. Les animaux semblent éviter l’endroit. Incapable de s’en empêcher, Rey laisse ses doigts effleurer la matière, regarde les inscriptions qu’elle ne sait pas lire. Après un regard en arrière pour s’assurer qu’elle est toujours suivie, le soleil déjà régressant, elle s’aventure dans le lieu. Quoi que ce soit, ce qui altère et fait ainsi vibrer la Force est ici. N’ayant jamais ressenti une pareille concentration d’énergie, la femme a l’impression de se noyer, se laisse porter par le courant, revigorée, un pas après l’autre, une assoiffée découvrant une cascade d’eau pure. L’endroit est abandonné, n’a pas souffert de visites depuis très, très longtemps. Emerveillée, elle laisse ses yeux vagabonder, embrasser le petit couloir qui la mène sur une pièce unique, immense, couvrant une grande partie de la structure. Il y a comme de la poussière dans l’air, chaud, non dérangé. L’atmosphère est chaude, légèrement étouffante. Il y fait sombre, mais pas assez pour l’inquiéter. Elle avance encore, oublie presque qu’elle n’est pas seule. En y regardant de plus près, elle n’a pas l’impression de l’être. Non. Il y a quelque chose, ici… Un mouvement la rend plus attentive. Les sourcils froncés, elle se tourne et un des stormtroopers est plaqué contre un mur, au-dessus du sol, tentant de libérer sa gorge pendant que l’autre se voit refuser l’accès. Il s’agite, semble crier, mais le son ne lui parvient pas. La Force est utilisée – ce qui l’a attirée ici ne veut qu’elle, ne lui souhaite pas de compagnie. Rey ne perd pas de temps, regarde autour d’elle, sabre dégainé. Ses yeux la trahissent : rien. Elle se concentre sur la Force, fait redescendre le soldat, libère les deux hommes pour leur intimer de rester à l’entrée. Elle range son arme, fait craquer ses épaules, les yeux plissés. Elle poursuit son chemin, le cœur un peu plus rapide, prête à tout ou presque. La visite ne l’inquiète pas outre-mesure. Si l’énergie est puissante, elle ne la sent pas dangereuse ou mauvaise. Les intentions ne sont pas indiquées, semblent neutres, malgré une démonstration de force à l’encontre des deux hommes en blanc. Elle découvre une grande salle, quitte la ligne droite du couloir. Entre éclairage tamisé et petites fissures laissant entrer les éclats du jour, elle distingue plusieurs choses, sous les racines et touffes d’herbes. Un trône, fait du même matériau que la pyramide elle-même, est au bout de la pièce, comme taillé d’un bloc, dans le sol. En son centre, une forme, floue, irradie. Elle s’approche, incapable d’en détacher les yeux. Une petite construction pyramidale, elle aussi, surplombe la pièce, fièrement, semble réformer tout un monde. Un holocron, magnifiquement orné. Elle sait instinctivement qu’il ne s’agit pas d’une relique jedi. Non. Ce n’est pas l’objet qu’elle est venue chercher, mais il l’appelle. L’utilisatrice de la Force approche sa main, laisse la chaleur la nimber, l’envelopper. Son prochain mouvement est tout aussi délicat, précautionneux. La relique semble irréelle, entre ses doigts. Dorée, elle vibre et provoque des remous, dans la Force. La jeune femme ferme les yeux, inspire profondément. Une ombre, non, une silhouette se laisse sentir, se profile. Une entité puissante, ancienne. Un fond d’or, de superbes images, presque des promesses. Une aura grenat semble entourer l’homme sous la capuche. Le cœur de la jeune femme rate un battement. Elle ne peut s’empêcher de penser que quelque chose de grand est là, à portée de main, dans l’ombre. Elle retient sa respiration. Une opportunité, une idée, fugace, déjà passée. Elle cligne des yeux et la relique est silencieuse. Fébrile, elle accorde un dernier regard à la pièce désormais vide et rejoint les deux soldats, l’holocron dans sa sacoche. Elle quitte la pyramide sans se retourner, déglutissant difficilement, trop pleine d’énergie, caressant du bout des doigts sa découverte.

Le trio retrouve bientôt le chemin initial, après quelques tentatives sinueuses, à travers les arbres et rencontre, à l’horizon, au milieu d’un lac, une construction à moitié détruite. De proportions bien plus modestes, les différentes tours reprennent un motif que la jeune femme connait, à déjà vu, quelque part. Gravé d’obsidienne, ce qui ressemble à un temple se dresse, vieillit par le temps mais toujours – enfin, en partie – debout. Ce qu’il dégage est moins diffus, moins ambiguë. Les résidus d’énergie sont faibles, mais sombres. L’utilisatrice de la Force se détourne de l’image, se concentre sur les traces laissées par Phasma et ses troopers. Sa peau la démange mais elle se retient, serre les dents sans s’en rendre compte devant tant de négativité, de rage brute. Un cri et elle se tourne, ne comprend un instant pas d’où il vient. Du… temple ? Non. Des coups sont tirés plus en avant et on se met à courir – non loin de là, à deux kilomètres tout au plus, le groupe est en prise avec quelque chose. Puisant dans l’énergie qui l’entoure, Rey accélère, s’étonne quand elle déboule sur une sorte de clairière, ou plutôt, à l’instant, un champ de bataille improvisé. Une étrange bête attaque les soldats, réagit à peine aux coups de blasters. Large et dotée de cornes sur le front, elle grogne, gratte le sol avant de charger. Un bruit de froissé plus tard et un corps désarticulé rejoint le sol. Sa peau est entre l’écaille et la peau, entre le gris et le vert. L’adrénaline envahit le système de la technicienne – une main levée, elle prend le contrôle de la créature sans se poser de question, la cogne violemment contre un arbre, avant de se figer, en sentant la douleur et la peur de cette dernière. Elle se mord la lèvre, baisse le bras en tremblant, prise au dépourvu.

« Pars, ne reviens pas. »

Le mouvement est achevé et la bête fuit. Elle voulait seulement aider, ressent encore la détresse de la bête dont elle ne connaît pas le nom. Elle suit quelques instants sa progression, la perd après quelques mètres, hors de vue, hors d’atteinte. Phasma baisse son arme, fait le tour de ses troupes tandis que les deux soldats assignés à la jeune femme font irruption à sa suite, essoufflés, blasters en mains. Tous reprennent leurs esprits et leurs respirations avant de poursuivre. L’ambiance est plus sévère. Des pertes sont à déclarer, il y a des blessés. Chacun reprend son poste, fait ce qu’il sait faire. Une autre construction se tient plus loin, bien plus petite que les deux précédentes, plus primitive aussi. Le rectangle de crépi écru, jauni et assombri par les éléments, semble les attendre. Rey carre les épaules, et, après un regard, y pénètre à la suite de la capitaine, la gorge serrée.

Cette fois, pas de crépitement d’énergie, pas de pièges ou d’images de pouvoir sur fond de couché de soleil devant les fumés d’une bataille. Simplement, une forme vaguement lumineuse, en sommeil. Un holocron – le but même de cette mission, une relique Jedi. Il y a un instant de pause, d’attente. Rey hésite, n’a pas l’impression de mériter de l’effleurer. L’objet qu’elle emporte déjà se fait plus lourd, pulse et chauffe contre sa hanche. Elle finit tout de même par surmonter son appréhension, le sentiment fugitif qui la paralyse et prend en main l’antiquité.

Le chemin de retour est relativement silencieux – trois soldats n’en reviennent pas, un corps ayant été abandonné après une tentative de premiers soins. Il était déjà trop tard. Ceux qui ne sont pas endeuillés ou rappelés aux violentes réalités de leur quotidien sont effrayés par ce qu’ils ont vu, par les pouvoirs de la jeune femme. Ils revoient la terrible créature soulevée dans les airs et écartée, poussée contre un arbre comme de rien – la végétation en question craquant sous le poids. Bien sûr, la force de ses mots, la réaction immédiate de l’animal ne fait rien pour soulager la tension. S’imaginer vulnérable aux mêmes tours ne rassure personne. Parmi les casques blancs, une main émerge, se pose doucement sur l’épaule de Rey.

« Bien joué, merci pour le coup de main. FN-2199, à ton service. »

La voix semble sincère, enjouée. L’utilisatrice de la Force lui répond d’un sourire, puis leurs chemins se séparent, sous l’œil vigilant de la capitaine. Si elle n’encourage pas la familiarité, elle ne peut s’empêcher de remarquer la façon dont les épaules de la jeune femme se détendent.


	30. Confiance

Le général a de mauvaises nouvelles. Son plan était initialement bon, la théorie l’était, en tout cas. La mâchoire serrée, il considère à nouveau les débris du Star Destroyer. Il se sent entaché par un échec, a honte de son manque de réaction. Il aurait dû comprendre la manœuvre, répondre plus rapidement, avec plus de force. Il est désormais trop tard et le vaisseau n’est plus, détruit par les rebelles. Heureusement pour lui, les dégâts sont lourds pour les deux camps. L’engin de la résistance est très endommagé, sa salle de commande a été soufflée – et avec, une bonne partie de ses chefs. Si cette constatation n’est pas suffisante, elle a le mérite d’alléger la honte du roux. Ces satanés rebelles… Un nombre bien trop important d’hommes du Premier Ordre sont morts, aujourd’hui. Encore une fois, il se sent fatigué, a la vague impression de collectionner les déroutes, depuis Starkiller. Avec un reniflement méprisant à l’encontre de sa propre personne, il se souvient de ses rêveries, de ses fantasmes de grandeur – il voulait peupler les livres d’histoire, être une figure importante. À l’instant, il souhaiterait plutôt supprimer les traces de ses actions, se faire oublier. Malheureusement pour le commandant du Finalizer, il a des responsabilités, et l’univers semble vouloir le forcer à continuer. Quarante-huit mille hommes. Il serre un poing, s’oblige à respirer plus calmement, pour atténuer l’état de ses nerfs. Leur sacrifice semble vain, l’avancée n’en valait pas tant. Ces personnes étaient sous ses ordres – le roux a l’impression de les avoir abandonnés, d’avoir failli. Il détache son regard de la baie vitrée et des morceaux de métaux qui occupent l’horizon. Phasma et Rey ne sont toujours pas rentrées, mais il les sait sauves – leur vaisseau est déjà sur le retour. Dans quelques œuvres, elles seront à nouveau à bord. Il carre les épaules, enfouit ses émotions et s’oblige à aller de l’avant, à se consacrer à une autre question importante qui n’attend que ses lumières.

Seulement, la tranquillité d’Armitage Hux ne dure pas. Interrompu par un des membres de l’équipage, il lève à peine la tête de son datapad.

« Le Suprême Leader a lancé une communication…

\- Bien, préparez une salle de réunion. »

Il abandonne son écran, fait quelques pas pour quitter la pièce – ses membres sont bien trop raides, sa démarche est précipitée, il sait déjà ce qui l’attend. Toutefois, il n’a pas même le luxe d’un peu d’intimité : une silhouette titanesque, translucide et bleue, apparaît dans la salle de commandes. Snoke. Quelque chose change dans l’air, qui semble plus lourd, et bientôt il se retrouve projeté au sol par une volonté de fer, d’un bout à l’autre de la galaxie. Le pouvoir qui l’oppresse diminue bientôt son contrôle sur son corps et il parvient à s’agenouiller. Sa lèvre s’est coupée sur l’impact, le général a le goût du sang dans la bouche. Sa voix est étonnement ferme quand il se relève.

« Suprême Leader.

\- Hux. Vous avez laissé les rebelles détruire un Star Destroyer – des ressources gâchées. Pire, vous les avez laissé partir !

\- Leur vaisseau est endommagé, ils sont actuellement suivis par plusieurs de nos Star Dreadnought. Ils ne le savent pas encore, mais ils sont à notre merci.

\- Bien. »

Aussi subitement que la connexion avait été amorcée, elle se coupe. L’air est rapidement plus respirable et Hux ne peut s’empêcher de réajuster son uniforme et de prendre un instant pour laisser la sensation de la Force le clouant au sol se dissiper. Des mèches de cheveux lui tombent dans les yeux. L’image de Rey se superpose et il la revoit en train de faire léviter une pomme. Passant un doigt ganté sur ses lèvres, il se rend compte qu’il saigne toujours. Sans adresser un regard aux personnes qui l’entourent, il récupère son datapad et s’isole, prend un verre pour tenter de faire diminuer la pression qui, lui semble-t-il, lui enserre toujours les côtes.

Les portes du hangar se referment sur le vaisseau. Kylo Ren se tient droit, voit les soldats sortir en formation. Il les compte rapidement – l’équipe possède trois membres de moins. Les protections blanches sont maculées d’une croute verdâtre, parfois de sang. Les stormtroopers semblent secoués – pas beaucoup plus que lors de précédentes missions, mais leur état est pire que prévu. Phasma et Rey ferment la marche, suivies par deux pilotes, eux aussi en armures blanches. Si les deux femmes sont intactes, il y a quelque chose de changé chez la technicienne, une agitation, ou, peut-être même une hésitation. Il fronce les sourcils, les rejoint. La capitaine lui montre l’artefact. Satisfait, il lui indique le lieu où le déposer avant, d’un regard appuyé, de lui demander de garder un œil sur la troupe. Tous se dispersent et la salle se trouve rapidement vidée. Aujourd’hui, Rey ne porte pas ses trois chignons, semble plus adulte. Avec un sourcil haussé, il se rend compte qu’elle porte la même tenue que sur Starkiller. Une de ses mains est posée sur la fermeture de sa besace, elle semble tendue.

« Rey. »

Cette dernière lui donne l’air de sortir de ses pensées, de se rendre finalement compte de sa présence. Elle rencontre son regard, surprise.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? 

\- J’ai... trouvé quelque chose d’autre. »

Elle dirige sa main vers son sac. Il y a un mouvement dans la Force, le Chevalier arrête sa main, souffle :

« Pas ici.

\- Alors suis-moi. »

Sans réfléchir, elle les entraîne à travers le labyrinthe de couloirs. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, le co-commandant du vaisseau commence à se repérer. Il est déjà passé par là – un soir, à la poursuite d’une altération dans la Force, justement. Il avait ensuite manqué de percuter l’odieux général. Avec un demi-sourire, il la regarde faire coulisser le panneau et entrer dans ce qui semble être une salle d’entraînement clandestine. L’endroit est vaste, spartiate mais reste une nouvelle victoire du général. Comment a-t-il pu passer à côté de tant de choses ? Rey pose son sac sur le sol et, en faisant attention, en sort un holocron. Ce dernier possède une forme pyramidale, d’une teinte grenat, parcouru d’arabesques dorées, une obsidienne en son centre. De l’énergie semble en irradier et la relique Sith éclipse tout autour d’elle – ou presque. La femme, à demi agenouillée, le regarde avec attention. Ce qui brille dans son regard ne semble pas être de l’intérêt, plutôt une certaine curiosité. Kylo Ren, lui, est émerveillé devant l’antiquité. Les reliques de la sorte sont de nos jours plutôt rares – en trouver deux, sur la même planète, est un vrai coup de chance. Enfin, à mieux y regarder, non : l’objet a plus que vraisemblablement appelé l’utilisatrice de la Force à lui. Otant un gant, il effleure la structure. L’énergie se fait plus chaude, dans l’air, les remous augmentent. Sa respiration se coupe quand la pièce devient sombre. Tout n’est qu’or ou obscurité. Un décor de renaissance et de fin du monde à la fois. Il se tourne, distingue les formes floues d’un champ de bataille. Une ombre barre le soleil couchant. Haute et fière, la silhouette dégage une aura particulière, un niveau de puissance peu égalé. Le Sith se tourne, leur fait face, une cape d’un rouge profond sur les épaules. Il semble regarder le Maître des Chevaliers dans les yeux, lui sourit. Non, se corrige-t-il : _leur sourit_. Rey est tendue, sent le statut de l’homme avant qu’une voix ancienne ne le leur murmure à l’oreille.

« _Jen'ari_ Exar Kun. »

La vision ne dure pas et la technicienne lâche bientôt l’holocron, le laissant aux soins de l’Apprenti de Snoke, comme brûlée, se frottant les mains, mal à l’aise. Le souffle court, ce dernier regarde à nouveau la pièce, sidéré par l’importance de la découverte de sa presque – secrète – homologue féminine. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s’était attendu, la pyramide reste ensuite silencieuse. Elle ne semble pas mauvaise, ne se montre pas insidieuse – au contraire, elle respire la liberté, l’authenticité. Se concentrant avec la Force, il effleure l’obsidienne et la relique en profite pour s’ouvrir. Rey, qui s’était éloignée, s’approche finalement, sans bruit, en vient à se pencher au-dessus d’un des bras de l’utilisateur du côté obscur, sur sa droite.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est... ?

\- Une bibliothèque de données.

\- Je n’en ai jamais vue d’aussi complète… »

Sa voix est rêveuse, distraite. Kylo Ren s’incline vers elle, perplexe.

« Comment ça ? »

Avec une moue gênée, elle désigne l’apparence de l’objet et la finesse de ses courbes puis ouvre d’un geste les portes d’un placard : une collection de textes et un hololivre. Il hausse un sourcil, se sentant définitivement dépassé par les événements, revisitant les dernières années sans parvenir à voir où il s’était alors trompé.

Le général compte encore ses verres, les sourcils froncés. S’il est quelque chose qu’il n’est pas encore prêt à abandonner, il s’agit bien de la sensation de contrôler son destin. Abandonnant le projet fou de se servir à nouveau, il soupire, passe sa main dans ses cheveux, dans une faible tentative de les réorganiser. Si le travail l’attend toujours, il n’est ni d’humeur ni dans un état qui s’approcherait seulement de propice. Son regard bleu glace se fait haineux. La frustration monte d’un cran – un instant, il considère l’idée de tout arrêter : les faux semblants, les soigneuses préparations, les plans sur le long terme. Armitage se trouve frustré par son peu d’alternatives. Le Suprême Leader a, théoriquement, et quoi qu’en dise Rey, tous les droits. Y comprit sur lui. Une lèvre fendue n’est peut-être pas un motif valable pour une mutinerie – quoi que certaines se soient basées sur bien moins – mais la tentation est là. Se voir ainsi humilié devant ses hommes – voilà la vraie douleur. Evidemment, ces derniers ont d’autant plus peur de leur chef hiérarchique, mais la démonstration de pouvoir de ce dernier vise à saper son autorité, à faire mal. Depuis quand ce vieux débris le connait-il aussi bien ? Il est vrai que son parcours est un indice en soi. Le temps passé sous ses ordres en est probablement un second. Jouant distraitement avec son verre vide, le faisant tourner sur le comptoir lisse, l’homme retient un nouveau soupir. Il ne peut décidément pas rendre une visite inopinée à Snoke, dans l’espoir fou de faire sauter sinon le vaisseau de ce dernier, au moins sa salle de trône. Oui, le roux s’est vu de nombreuses fois sur le siège, mais il s’agit d’un élément négligeable, d’un sacrifice qu’il est, dans l’instant, plus que prêt à faire. La colère ne retombe pas, mais est remisée à plus tard. Ce ne sont que des fantasmes inspirés par la rancœur, l’homme est bien trop réfléchi pour mettre à exécution quelque chose d’aussi bancal. Non, les possibilités doivent être étudiées – et si l’événement antérieur a démontré quoi que ce soit, il s’agit de la puissance de l’utilisateur de la Force. Armitage ne se fait pas d’illusions : plus que diminué de part son incapacité à la ressentir, il ne ferait pas long feu. Surtout face à une entité aussi âgée, ayant eu plus que le temps de développer ses capacités. Abandonnant finalement son verre et la pièce toujours vide derrière lui, il se laisse errer dans les couloirs, droit, de l’air le plus naturel qui soi, sans montrer ni son absence de but réel ni son malaise.

Au détour d’un couloir, il se souvient que l’arrivée de Phasma a été annoncée. La mission a été un succès, apparemment. Une bonne nouvelle, enfin. Ses pas le mènent rapidement devant la porte de la blonde. Sans savoir quoi faire, trouvant quelque chose de, disons, moins naturel à rechercher la blonde dans ses quartiers, il reste immobile, circonspect. Son attitude le laisse somme toute perplexe – qui aurait cru qu’un jour, il se dirigerait vers une autre personne que Rey ? D’un autre côté, la jeune femme ne détiendrait pas de réponses. Elle souhaiterait le venger, serait consciente de ne pas pouvoir le faire. L’utilisatrice de la Force ne comprendrait pas l’humiliation, les enjeux militaires. La capitaine, elle, saurait. Après un instant, il rassemble ses forces – son courage aussi, semble-t-il, puis frappe. La porte ne bouge pas, tout reste silencieux. Avec un nouveau soupir, incroyablement déçu, il revient sur ses pas, plus lourd. Ouvrant la porte de ses quartiers machinalement, il lui faut un instant pour assimiler ce qu’il voit. La capitaine l’attend, assise sur la petite table, face à la porte, une bouteille et deux verres devant elle.


	31. Liens

Kylo Ren s’interroge, regarde la technicienne du coin de l’œil. Cette dernière ne semble pas se rendre compte de sa découverte. De toutes les possibilités, l’holocron leur est revenu, à eux, les presque derniers utilisateurs de la Force. Il n’y a pas de coïncidences.

« Comment t’a-t-il appelé ? »

Elle relève la tête, se mord la lèvre, comme instinctivement attirée par la petite pyramide, toujours dans les mains du Chevalier.

« C’était… particulier. Une urgence. Je ne pouvais pas rebrousser chemin, je devais le trouver, le prendre avec moi. D’un autre côté, c’était comme s’il ne m’était pas vraiment destiné. Il s’est à peine ouvert. Malgré tout, pour une relique Sith... Jusque-là, il n’a pas tenté de, disons…

\- T’utiliser ? On s’en rend compte généralement trop tard… Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Il ne semble pas particulièrement dangereux, dans l’état – pas que tu en ais besoin pour l’être. »

La jeune femme semble outrée, puis ravale sa surprise dans un murmure, désignant le visage tourné vers elle.

« C’est de bonne guerre. »

La jeune femme se surprend à presque effleurer la cicatrice en question, se reprend l’air de rien, plus perturbée qu’elle ne veut bien l’admettre. La tentative d’humour de ce dernier la déstabilise. Sans compter le fait qu’à nouveau, il paraît trop la comprendre pour son propre bien, saisir trop facilement ce qu’elle implique, même à demi-mots. Si sa situation dans la Force l’a toujours satisfaite, semblait juste, ces derniers temps, elle n’est plus tout à fait sûre d’elle. Kylo Ren semble plus calme, plus stable. Bien plus ancré dans la Force que la technicienne. La réalisation est amère – ce dernier n’étant pas connu pour sa maîtrise de lui. Un élément a changé dans sa personne et, sensibles à la Force ou pas, tous semblent l’avoir remarqué. Le personnel se fait moins dissipé – même les techniciens trouvent moins à dire sur ce dernier. On ne fait plus l’erreur de le sous-estimer, ses compétences sont appréciées. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son rang est prononcé avec une sincère déférence. Il ressemble à l’idée que l’on pouvait se faire de lui. Le véritable héritier de Darth Vader – directement derrière le Suprême Leader, prochain à la succession. Confiant, maître de sa propre personne, puissant dans la Force – royal, en somme. Un je-ne-sais-quoi de princier remplace la bombe à retardement qu’il passait pour être. La cape y est peut-être pour quelque chose. Sans le masque, le visage découvert, il fait plus humain… moins _créature_. D’une autre manière, ses traits sont une arme : un regard et la respiration de ses subalternes se coupe – une personnalité respectée mais aussi crainte. Une colère refoulée, froide, fait toujours plus peur qu’une véritable crise, après tout. Le regard de Rey retombe sur l’holocron, une grimace lui échappe.

Malgré ses dires, elle n’est pas sûre de discerner les intentions de l’artefact, s’il en a bien. S’étant toujours trouvée mise en garde contre tout ce qui pouvait avoir trait avec les Sith, elle se sent mal à l’aise. Evidemment, l’information venait du camp adverse, d’archives Jedi. Même s’il y a des ressemblances et des défauts presque intrinsèques entre les deux, il est difficile d’oublier les faits : les sentiments sur lesquelles la jeune femme s’appuie, carbure, même, pourraient un jour se retourner contre elle, la mener à sa perte. La colère aveugle qu’elle invoque parfois pourrait lui jouer des tours. Elle se souvient de la neige, de l’impulsion, du presque besoin de sentir sa lame s’enfoncer dans la peau de l’utilisateur du côté obscur : de la nécessité de plus, sont presque mépris devant sa vulnérabilité, les mots qui se répétaient en boucle comme une litanie : « il est à ta merci, attaque, achève-le ! », la difficulté de s’extirper de ce cercle mortifère. Le regard toujours perdu sur les arabesques ornant la relique, elle déglutit, secoue imperceptiblement la tête, rencontre les yeux bruns du Maître des Chevaliers de Ren.

À nouveau, comme lors de sa curieuse proposition de la laisser participer à des missions, la façon dont il la fixe est intense. Insondable, il semble l’analyser, essayer de lire en elle – surveillant une étrange expérience qu’un faux dosage pourrait subitement faire exploser. Elle recule, s’éloigne de la petite pyramide, marchant pour se défaire de la tension, se sentant toujours l’objet de son regard. La sensation n’est pas mauvaise, elle n’est juste pas... habituelle. Dans ce genre d’instants, presque amicaux, la jeune femme est perdue, ne sait plus où ils se situent. Il y a quelques semaines, ils ne se connaissaient pas et elle le détestait, le haïssait pour son impossible caractère, pour ses quelques excès de violence à l’encontre d’Armitage. À présent, le flou qui entoure son comportement est hors des frontières qu’elle s’était fixée. Ils ne sont pas amis, ne sont... plus véritablement ennemis non plus. Rey ne le comprend pas : ils se sont battus, plusieurs fois, elle l’a sérieusement blessé… Et en retour, rien. Une personne reconnue pour sa violence, pour son incapacité à gérer ses émotions. Enfin, non, ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai : une vague curiosité ou de l’intérêt, et, soudainement, un changement radical. Elle se mord la lèvre, abandonnant définitivement de ne serait-ce qu’essayer de concevoir ses motivations. La fatigue de la journée commence à retomber – tout comme l’adrénaline de sa découverte. Son langage corporel doit avoir changé - Kylo Ren semble saisir la précarité du moment.

« Tu t’es bien débrouillé, là-bas. Surtout pour une première. »

Haussant un sourcil face à la déclaration, plutôt positive, elle se surprend à souhaiter fuir les complications, se trouve bien plus disposée à gérer un utilisateur de la Force furieux que cette version-ci. Le retournement est bien trop subit : elle se trouve loin d’être disposée à lui faire confiance, certainement pas après le dernier fiasco en date - dénommé FN-2187. Il pourrait s’agir d’une ruse, d’une tentative pour lui faire rejoindre son côté. La technicienne a la gorge nouée, estime avoir fait assez de choix pour le moment – il y en a qu’elle n’est pas prête de faire, qu’elle ne fera jamais. Plus solide dans la Force que dans les dernières heures, voir les derniers jours – absolue, entière, inflexible concernant ce qu’elle se sait être et plus généralement sa propre personne, elle se redresse, lâche un :

« Je dois y aller.

\- Je peux... ? »

Il ne paraît même pas surprit par un brusque retour à la neutralité, accepte la fin d’un instant d'entre-deux. Rey hoche la tête, quitte la pièce sans se retourner, presque sans noter le fait qu’en plus d’avoir partagé la localisation de son « sanctuaire », elle lui a permis d’y rester.

Le général accuse les contrecoups de ses excès de la veille et se pince l’arrête du nez. Avec une grimace, il entre dans la salle de commande, se laisse informer des dernières nouveautés par un de ses lieutenants, Mitaka avant de se concentrer sur son datapad. Le roux est mis au courant de tout ce qui se passe au sein du Premier Ordre, reçoit ainsi de nombreuses alertes. La paperasse s’accumule virtuellement, à croire que, pendant les quelques heures de pause ou de sommeil qu’il s’offre, le monde a manqué de s’arrêter une bonne dizaine de fois. Parcourant distraitement des rapports, validant ou répondant quand un choix est nécessaire, il laisse son esprit dériver vers la situation générale. Les rebelles semblent se laisser dériver sans but, mais ils doivent forcément avoir un plan en tête…. Perdre leurs principaux chefs ne peut pas les avoir autant affaiblis – ce serait bien trop beau et si Armitage a appris quelque chose, au cours de sa vie, c’est qu’il faut généralement s’attendre au pire et surestimer ses adversaires. Les deux Super Destroyers Stellaires suivent toujours ce qui reste de la résistance, attaquant à intervalles réguliers, dans l’attente de l’inévitable : ou les rebelles ont un but, ou ils finiront par manquer de carburant. Leurs boucliers sont pour l’heure encore assez actifs pour empêcher tout véritable dommage. Une part de lui souhaiterait profiter de leur faiblesse, les anéantir tout à fait – l’autre se veut plus modérée, mais à quel prix ? Armitage serre les dents, se renfrogne davantage encore quand son homologue le rejoint. Kylo Ren regarde l’espace à travers la vitre, ne semble tout d’abord pas consentir à reconnaître la présence du général. Les relations entre les deux hommes sont plus que tendues, depuis l’incident. Ils n’ont d’autre choix que de se tolérer, mais le roux ne peut se résoudre à oublier – s’il a lui aussi donné son lot de coups au Chevalier, il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’être plein de ressentiment à son égard. Il s’est bien trop battu pour arriver à son rang actuel – c’est une des seules choses qu’on ne _peut pas_ lui reprendre. Le manque de réel sommeil et une hypersensibilité visuelle et auditive l’handicapent, malgré ses précautions. Il ne peut qu’espérer que la journée sera clémente – et que son égal hiérarchique le sera tout autant.

La réunion se poursuit, s’allonge, bien qu’elle n’ait pas été, à l’origine, prévue pour durer. Les alliances souhaitées sont en cours de formation, et, si tout se passe bien, les pourparlers et lourdeurs diplomatiques prendront bientôt fin. On commence à s’habituer aux connaissances pointues de l’utilisateur de la Force sur les différentes coutumes et us des différentes planètes ou systèmes. Ses propositions sont étudiées avec soin, on donne du prix à ses interventions, on l’écoute. Si Armitage s’en était senti frustré, au début, il a lui aussi apprit à reconnaître le bon sens et l’intelligence de son co-commandant, sur ce genre de sujets au moins. Après avoir finalement validé les derniers détails de la convention à envoyer, chacun se retire pour vaquer à ses prochaines occupations. Le roux ne traîne pas non plus, laisse le Chevalier seul.

Rey retrouve la fraîcheur des couloirs, termine sa deuxième mission de la journée en silence, concentrée. La réparation n’est pas bien compliquée, juste chronophage. Ses membres engourdis l’empêchent d’expédier en moins de temps sa tâche – qui la sépare de son dîner. Si la relative sécurité de sa position la rassure, le paysage, la verdure, lui manque. Les planètes où le sable n’est pas maître lui manquent toujours. La lune ne fait pas exception. Etirant légèrement ses membres, elle change de position, desserre une vis pour atteindre une autre portion du câble, sous un panneau. Si les événements de la veille lui semblent déjà flous, elle se sent plus sereine – bien qu’une agitation la parcoure encore. Après avoir médité plusieurs heures, son état général s’est amélioré, la jeune femme s’est sentie plus équilibrée, moins nerveuse. La découverte, ressentir la peur et la méfiance de ses co-équipiers, la force du Sith tout comme l’irrationnel comportement de l’utilisateur de la Force l’avaient déstabilisé. Etrangement, réparer, créer, l’aide tout autant que les exercices de respiration ou de concentration. N’en revenant toujours pas de sa relative liberté – dans la Force d’abord puis d’un point de vue physique : elle a pu quitter sans problèmes et sans avoir à se cacher le vaisseau. Ces changements, bien que surprenants, sont les bienvenues. Repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle tâche de mener à bien l’opération délicate, les deux portions du fil se montrant rebelles. Rey repense à l’amical stormtrooper de la journée passée, à sa sincérité et à son naturel. FN-2199. Un léger sourire s’épanouit sur ses lèvres et elle se demande si les autres membres du groupe parviendront à l’accepter – pour de bon. Il parait plus logique de limiter son exposition, lui assigner une équipe en particulier paraît donc une bonne idée. Les câbles finissent par se laisser dompter et le problème n’en est bientôt plus un. L’utilisatrice de la Force prend un instant pour apprécier le poids de toutes les vies à bord du vaisseau, songe à sa propre petitesse. La pensée a quelque chose de paradoxalement réconfortant. Les courants d’énergie sont comme saturés par la soudaine agglutination d’êtres, mais cet étrange amas de lumières et d’auras, la jeune femme y est habituée, a appris à l’apprécier. S’extirpant du panneau situé dans le sol et le refermant derrière elle, Rey stipule son intervention comme terminée, et rejoint les quartiers d’Armitage, qu’elle n’a pas eu l’occasion de voir, bien trop fatiguée ou même indécise pour cela.


	32. Négociations

Malgré, dans l’ensemble, de bonnes avancées, Kylo Ren déplore des lenteurs. Certaines insurrections sont toujours d’actualité et, malgré l’envoi de troupes ou des propositions de dialogue, les situations n’évoluent pas toujours, ou du moins pas dans le sens espéré. Le Premier Ordre ne pouvant pas se permettre de commencer à reculer, les répressions sont dures. Avec un soupir, il s’écarte de son écran, étire ses membres, préoccupé. Si son retour en force est remarqué et que certains comportements commencent à changer en sa présence – il l’a bien remarqué – le chemin lui semble encore long. La liberté n’est pas pour tout de suite… Son plan est encore trop flou, trop lent à se mettre en place. Qu’importe la façon dont il tourne le problème dans sa tête, la question est toujours la même : comment se débarrasser de Snoke ? En tant qu’utilisateurs de la Force, le Chevalier est loin d’avoir un avantage sur son Maître. Sa connaissance et son contrôle sont bons, mais moins que ceux du Suprême Leader. Il veut monter en puissance, être un digne héritier : embrasser son potentiel, atteindre la force que son mentor avait entraperçue, dont il rêvait. Kylo Ren jette un regard à sa collection de reliques, familiales ou non. Des manuscrits côtoient des hololivres et, nouvelle acquisition, l’holocron Jedi, qui semble pour l’heure le narguer. Il ne parvient pas à l’ouvrir – sûrement une ancienne protection. Bien qu’il ne soit pas un Sith, son entraînement reste assez similaire pour que l’objet lui en refuse l’accès, ne pouvant reconnaître en lui certains enseignements moraux. L’homme pense à un autre artefact, bien plus ancien, qu’il a laissé dans la salle d’entraînement de la technicienne. Il ne peut pas se défaire de l’idée que le second holocron doit rester secret, que sa découverte doit être tue. De plus, il ne l’a pas découvert, n’avait aucune idée de son existence… S’en attribuer la propriété ne semble pas juste. Le potentiel qu’il représente est énorme, assez pour lui redonner de l’espoir. Une fois de plus depuis les derniers jours, il décide de méditer. Cette fois, il quitte ses quartiers, se rend auprès de la mémoire d’Exar Kun.

Armitage se retourne, ouvre les yeux et se rend compte qu’il s’est bel et bien endormi au cours d’une de ses énièmes lectures de rapports de missions. Néanmoins, il ne se trouve plus sur sa table, est soigneusement couché dans ses draps. Malgré ce qui semble être un peu plus qu’une sieste, il se trouve fatigué. Au moins, les vestiges de sa soirée arrosée sont derrière lui. Le général se demande un instant si Phasma a elle aussi eu à subir ses désagréments. Il ne l’a pas vue de la journée, maintenant qu’il y pense. La constatation ne l’inquiète toutefois pas : leurs emplois du temps n’ont jamais véritablement coïncidé. Une pomme l’attend sur sa table de chevet. Avec un sourire portant encore les traces du sommeil, il se tourne et se rendort en pensant à Rey.

Le général est réveillé par sa sonnerie habituelle, contemple un instant son plafond, en meilleur état que la veille mais néanmoins fatigué – ne l’est-il pas toujours ?, il remarque cependant rapidement une notification importante, faisant clignoter une lueur rouge, sur son datapad. Frottant ses joues dans l’espoir de laisser derrière lui les vestiges de sa nuit, il manque de tomber du lit en lisant le message.

« Comment ça, une visite officielle est prévue pour aujourd’hui ?! »

Quittant ses draps dans l’instant, il file sous la douche et en ressort en un temps record, luttant pour ne pas boutonner son uniforme de travers. Incrédule, il se sent presque furieux. Comment a-t-on pu _oublier_ de le prévenir ? Le lieutenant Mitaka va en entendre parler, la chose est certaine ! Lui, le général, chef des armées et principal tacticien de l’Ordre ! Avec un soupir, il passe sa main sur son visage, plaque ses cheveux en arrière et quitte ses quartiers, tâchant de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit concernant Cantonica. Malheureusement, à part le nom de la fameuse ville touristique, son esprit reste incroyablement vide. La panique le gagne – son moyen de locomotion doit décoller dans l’heure au plus tard, et il se trouve incapable de savoir ce qui a réellement été prévu. Un accord, commercial peut-être, oui, mais ce ne sont là que des suppositions. Presque lassé des déboires des derniers jours, il carre les épaules, conserve une expression neutre et, rejoignant les autres membres du voyage, tâche de ne pas montrer son désarroi. La supercherie fonctionne d’ailleurs bien trop – si le roux est complètement perdu et ne sait pas à quoi il doit s’attendre, le reste de l’équipage ou du détachement diplomatique semble tout à fait à l’aise, loin de se poser les mêmes questions que lui. Ravalant sa fierté, il envoie un message au lieutenant, l’enjoignant de lui donner expressément des détails sur l’affaire. Avec un peu de chance, ce dernier lui aura répondu avant que le voyage ne soit amorcé. Dire qu’il a un mauvais pressentiment à propos de la journée qui démarre tout juste est un euphémisme des plus doux.

N’appréciant pas les politiques étrangères en général, Armitage a l’impression d’avoir été appelé par erreur, de n’avoir rien à faire ici. Le message est toutefois clair, et si le lieutenant a eu l’air étonné que le Commandant Ren ne lui ait pas déjà fait part des détails de la mission, sa réponse est sans équivoque : le roux se doit d’être présent, pour superviser de nouvelles négociations. Le but, pour la célèbre Canto Bight, est bien sûr de s’accorder les faveurs du Premier Ordre, tout en promettant de ne pas vendre d’armes à leurs ennemis. Des compensations financières sont à prévoir, ou au moins des partenariats avec plusieurs de leurs alliés. Une telle puissance économique est un atout non négligeable, il n’y a rien à redire à cela. Toutefois, les étranges circonstances de l’organisation de ce voyage laissent le général perplexe. Il est évident qu’il en veut à l’utilisateur de la Force : arranger une rencontre tout en l’y conviant, sans même le tenir au courant est un coup bas. Pas besoin de le connaître personnellement pour deviner, sinon savoir, qu’il aime avoir les choses en main, planifier et contrôler. Le mettre devant le fait accompli ou presque a le don de l’enrager. Surtout que la journée est tout sauf bien choisie. Une intervention est prévue sur une planète de la bordure extérieure de la galaxie, elle aussi, mais diamétralement opposée à la ville touristique. Rey et Phasma doivent faire partie de cette mission. Si elles ne sont pas supposées rencontrer une grande résistance, le monde, bien que peu peuplé, ne se veut pas accepter tranquillement la domination de l’Ordre. Pour la deuxième sortie en extérieur de la jeune femme, les enjeux sont augmentés, les risques aussi. Il grimace en songeant au fait qu’il ne l’a finalement toujours pas vue, depuis son retour pour Yavin IV. Le temps file, lui manque, seule constance ou presque depuis la destruction de Starkiller.

Les pas lourds de l’organisateur en question retentissent sur le pont. Armitage délaisse son écran pour lui offrir un regard mauvais, lui rappeler sa présence. Kylo Ren fronce légèrement les sourcils, quelque chose passe sur son visage, mais disparaît aussitôt. Après un léger salut de la tête, ce dernier s’isole complètement. Le roux, perplexe, finit par abandonner et entame une conversation quelconque avec un de ses lieutenants, pour faire passer le temps.

Rey a reçu un deuxième message, du même expéditeur que la première fois. Aujourd’hui, elle doit à nouveau quitter le Finalizer. L’excitation côtoie une nervosité qu’elle considère comme saine. Si voyager de la sorte lui plaît, la jeune femme ne peut pas être certaine de ce que lui amènera la mission. Les surprises ont tendance à lui coller à la peau, elle accumule les imprévus. Espérons que cette fois fera exception… Veillant à bien attacher ses deux sabres à sa ceinture, elle se rend compte avec un demi-sourire qu’elle ne s’en défait plus, les garde même à ses côtés sous sa combinaison de technicienne. Leur présence est devenue une constante, un aspect familier, rassurant. Si sa routine la protège en même temps qu’elle semble décidée à l’engloutir, les deux armes font office de talismans, se veulent une défense comme un moyen d’attaquer. Rejoignant le lieu de rendez-vous, dans le hangar, elle se surprend à chercher la signature du Chevalier dans la Force, à regarder autour d’elle, s’attendant à le trouver là, à échanger avec ses troupes. Ce n’est toutefois pas le cas et elle gagne le vaisseau pendant les instructions de la capitaine, une nouvelle fois rattachée à l’intervention. L’utilisatrice de la Force s’interroge un instant, se demande si la présence de la blonde est réellement nécessaire, ou si quelqu’un aurait fait appel à cette dernière pour l’encadrer, elle. La technicienne sait qu’Armitage peut se montrer scrupuleux, préfère prévenir les difficultés et problèmes qu’avoir à improviser. Toutefois, la présence de Phasma est une aide. En plus d’être une autorité respectée, cette dernière est une adversaire redoutable, et donc un atout non négligeable. Après son arrivée, le vaisseau décolle.

Les stormtroopers restent entre eux, mais la jeune femme ne peut pas s’empêcher de remarquer le soldat de la dernière fois – FN-2199. Si elle se trouve incapable de le différencier des autres, à l’œil nu, elle se souvient de son aura, la retrouve ici. Vif, il semble bavard et ouvert, assez, en tout cas, pour lui jeter régulièrement des regards, au travers de son casque. Aux côtés de Phasma, et donc inatteignable, Rey glane des informations supplémentaires, n’ayant pas reçu, cette-fois, de réel ordre de mission.

« C’est pour quoi, cette fois ?

\- S’assurer que le vent de rébellion a cessé – se montrer et faire peur, essentiellement. L’endroit n’est pas assez peuplé pour qu’une altercation puisse s’avérer dangereuse. Nous ne devrions pas rencontrer de problèmes. »

La technicienne hoche la tête, ne peut retenir sa main d’effleurer le manche de son sabre bleu. Ayant peu eu l’occasion de s’entraîner, la sensation des armes dans ses mains lui manque. Souhaitant dorénavant utiliser les deux sabres en même temps, au moins autant que possible, elle ne peut s’empêcher d’espérer que l’occasion se présentera. Les entraînements, seule, ne suffisent pas, sont loin de procurer le frisson qu’elle recherche, une bonne décharge d’adrénaline.

La planète semble principalement constituée de plaines et de forêts, est très verte, parsemée de cours d’eaux. Une fois au sol, Rey retrouve le même sentiment que sur Yavin IV. L’attente, une certaine concentration sur son environnement, allant au devant de tout danger. Seulement, l’endroit n’est pas aussi paisible ou aussi calme que le précédent. Il y a comme un bourdonnement, en fond, quelque chose de désagréable, ou qui n’annoncerait rien de bon, si la jeune femme était superstitieuse. Le ciel est pourtant clair, mais les nuages qui s’amoncellent sont plus abstraits, viennent de la Force. Les sourcils froncés, elle inspire profondément, ferme les yeux, se laisse dériver dans les courants d’énergie, pour butter contre quelque chose. En reculant, la technicienne se tourne vers la capitaine, murmure précipitamment :

« Quelque chose n’est pas normal ! »

Son interlocutrice prend ses perceptions au sérieux, envoie une alerte aux unités les plus proches. Le groupe se resserre, semble sentir lui aussi la menace. Au loin, de drôles d’oiseaux s’envolent précipitamment dans d’affreux cris.

La ville, bien que lumineuse, est artificielle au possible, caresse les excès les plus larges, est bien trop tape-à-l’œil pour plaire au général. Une moue désapprobatrice sur le visage, il tâche d’évaluer le gâchis d’argent que représente le lieu. Tout y est vert et luxuriant – la planète est pourtant désertique. Malgré ses recherches pendant le trajet, il se trouve surpris par la décadence affichée. Leur convoi est reçu avec les honneurs, tout est fait pour leur montrer l’importance qu’on leur confère. Bien que son ego puisse s’en trouver flatter, le général Hux se voit pressé d’en finir, a la vague impression de perdre son temps. Le Chevalier, lui, semble parfaitement dans son élément. Même si les négociations n’ont pas encore officiellement débutées, c’est à qui marquera le plus de points avant l’heure. L’utilisateur de la Force joue gentiment avec les diplomates – son expression, faussement neutre ou intéressée, est contrebalancée par une ombre de sourire qu’il ne lui a jamais vu. Sa posture est moins forcée, étonnement, Kylo Ren semble plus à son aise sur cette planète étrangère et excessive que parmi les installations pratiques et utilitaires du Premier Ordre. En retrait, donc, le roux se fait spectateur, surveille de loin la situation.

La délégation se voit conduire dans une somptueuse salle, entièrement blanche, à l’exception d’un délicat sol pourpre et or, les détails étant comme ciselés dans la masse, le matériau, miroitant, déformant les silhouettes pour en faire des lueurs floues. Le plafond s’ouvre sur un dôme reflétant la lumière crue de l’extérieur. Leurs hôtes sont tous bien trop apprêtés, contrastent violemment avec la rigueur des uniformes sombres. Tâchant de surveiller son datapad sans pour autant paraître ou se montrer impoli, il se retrouve piégé par un alien trop bien habillé pour l’occasion, souhaitant a priori se faire passer pour un autochtone, à arborer ainsi les couleurs nationales, sans pouvoir seulement s’approcher du faciès des espèces natives, étant évidemment employé pour encourager la consommation et dépense des nombreux clients du casino. Les natifs ont depuis longtemps été relégués au désert, peu d’entre eux parvenant à profiter un tant soit peu de la montée en gamme de la ville. L’exubérance de son interlocuteur le met mal à l’aise, sa fausse convivialité, tout comme sa façon de parler davantage avec les mains qu’avec les mots – encore que ce dernier est vraiment très loquace – et, ce faisant, de saturer ses sens. Les vêtements sont trop vifs, brillants, tintent sous le poids des perles et autres colifichets. Le résultat est ridicule, tout en se montrant, quelque part, impressionnant. La silhouette ainsi déformée en impose presque. Le général se fait un devoir de regarder l’alien dans les yeux, comme pour trouver, quelque part, la trace d’un être déchu, tombé au plus bas. Le diplomate semble cependant être un professionnel dans sa catégorie, ne montre rien.

Plus loin, des humanoïdes plus discrets achèvent de préparer une table bien fade en comparaison du reste, du même blanc laiteux que les murs. Sobre à l’excès, elle se veut un semblant de terrain neutre, une concession aux manières de leurs invités. D’un ample signe de la main, les envoyés du Premier Ordre sont invités à prendre place, les habitants de la planète de l’autre côté. Avec un sourire carnassier de l’utilisateur de la Force, les négociations commencent enfin.

Le roux écoute, observe l’autre parti avec attention. Si ces derniers se veulent être sans tâches, parfaitement cordiaux et accommodants, leurs demandes sont inacceptables. Ils le savent, bien sûr, essaient d’obtenir moins, mais plus que ce qu’ils auraient pu gagner autrement. La technique est vieille, à peine voilée derrière leurs yeux brillants, mais là n’est pas le but : chacun sait ce qu’il fait ici, a ses intérêts en tête. L’ordre est prêt à payer, oui, mais pas n’importe quel prix. L’argent est une arme comme une autre, après tout, une denrée précieuse, à ne pas gaspiller. Les négociations se passent étonnement bien – même Kylo Ren sait se montrer civil, derrière un langage corporel assez agressif. Malgré un voile d’affabilité, de la tension est presque palpable – les envoyés de Canto Bight savent qu’ils jouent gros, et leurs supérieurs n’apprécieront sûrement pas un échec. Ces maîtres du bluff tentent de conserver la main, font face à un adversaire redoutable, l’utilisateur de la Force lui-même, bloquant les attaques, envoyant, l’air de rien, des piques assassines – étrangement aussi compétent sur le terrain que dans les pourparlers. Le général ne parvient pas à ne pas s’en étonner, même si, depuis peu, toutes ses certitudes ou presque ont volées en éclat. Quelque part, la génétique est du côté du Chevalier. Petit-fils d’une reine puis sénatrice, fils d’une figure centrale de la Résistance, d’une princesse, il n’a pu que connaître la politique et ses sinuosités. Armitage garde ses observations pour lui, surveille la situation de Mitaka, qui semble peiner, à côté du co-commandant. Ce dernier est plus que dans son élément, semble s’amuser – aux dépens de son interlocuteur. Malgré la rancune que le général lui porte, et leur inimitié, il ne peut que reconnaître qu’il se montre un atout. Une question, toutefois, tourne dans sa tête : pourquoi avoir tant attendu avant de prendre part à ce genre de réunions ? Son poste et rang lui en donnaient les droits. Garder pour soi un tel niveau d’efficacité est criminel – le militaire ne peut s’empêcher d’en vouloir à l’Apprenti du Suprême Leader pour ce qui aurait pu être.

Globalement, son parti est en avance, à l’avantage : ils n’ont pas besoin de rappeler qui est en position de force, la ville, comme ses employés, en est bien consciente.

« Vous n’accepterez aucun commerce avec les rebelles sur la planète comme aux alentours - qu’importe leurs richesses - et accepterez officiellement la suprématie du Premier Ordre. En échange de quoi, nous vous mettrons en lien avec nos partenaires, et vous offrirons notre protection, ainsi que, comme compensation… 270 000 crédits. »

L’offre ainsi formulée est accueillie avec des sourires tendus. La délégation veut plus, est nerveuse. Ses membres savent bien que si le Premier Ordre est tatillon, Kylo Ren l’est encore plus, ne prendra pas un non comme réponse. L’alien le plus brave se racle doucement la gorge.

« Nous ne sommes pas pressés, voyons, les discutions viennent tout juste de commencer, prenons donc notre temps – parlons, par exemple, de vos partenaires et de leurs ressources… »

Le danger est, pour le moment, évité. La conversation dévie, les yeux du Chevalier lancent des éclairs, son expression est crispée. Si les habitants de Cantonica ne se rendent pas encore compte de l’erreur qu’ils viennent de commettre, ils le feront bientôt. Avec un demi-sourire supérieur, et tout ce qu’il y a de plus satisfait, le général Hux consulte à nouveau son datapad, rassuré quant à la tournure des événements, heureux de pouvoir, pour une fois, être en retrait sans craindre que l’incapacité générale leur porte préjudice.


	33. Combats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre, de par son thème, est plus violent. Je n'entre pas dans les détails mais je tenais quand même à le préciser en amont.  
> Bonne lecture !

La panique qui suit est rapidement étouffée par les ordres de la capitaine, qui fait preuve d’une maîtrise incroyable. Elle est tendue mais ne le montre pas, la voix parfaitement stable derrière le casque. Rey donne vie à ses deux lames, fait un moulinet avec ses poignets, se met en position, légèrement à l’écart. Cette nouvelle façon de se battre, en utilisant deux armes à la fois, requiert plus d’espace, son but n’étant bien évidemment pas de blesser les membres de son groupe – les stormtroopers sont bien assez angoissés par sa présence, tout comme par la situation, pour cela. Les arbres, en face, commencent à bouger, un vieil AT-AT en émerge, vestige des forces de la Nouvelle République, dont il porte le logo. Un autre le rejoint, avant que des troupes à pied ne quittent elles aussi le couvert de la végétation. Les douze représentants du Premier Ordre sont bien peu, pour contrer la menace. Seulement, personne ne bouge – fuir ne fait pas partie de leurs attributions. La Capitaine se munie d’un bâton chromé, tend rapidement un bras, son blaster en avant, et commence à tirer, semblant plus redoutable encore, plus guerrière que soldat. Malgré des années de régime militaire, ce qu’elle a de violent - une hargne presque sauvage - transparaît, révèle une partie de son passé que peu ont seulement entrevu. Elle se tourne vers ses troupes, et, plus bas, les apostrophes :

« Eliminez-moi ces déchets ! »

Les soldats n’ont pas besoin de plus et se préparent, certains s’armant de bâtons quand d’autres s’en tiennent seulement à leur blaster. Rey est troublée, se voit parcourue par une impression familière. Elle ferme les yeux, se laisse submerger par les courants de la Force, et là… Elle comprend, enfin, _le_ sent. Les yeux s’ouvrent et rencontrent. De l’autre côté de la clairière, l’ancien FN-2187. Ses traits se durcissent et elle réprime une grimace, presque blessée par sa simple vue. Evidemment. Il ne s’agit pas d’une coïncidence - elle serait bien trop grande - mais d’un piège. Avec les conseils de l’utilisateur de la Force, la Résistance se trouvait plus qu’en mesure de leur tendre un tel guet-apens, et le Premier Ordre, lui, est tombé droit dedans. La mâchoire serrée, elle lui lance un regard mauvais avant de s’en détourner subitement, pour entrer véritablement dans la mêlée, les rebelles n’ayant pas attendus pour se frayer un chemin jusqu’à eux.

Phasma, en bonne tireuse, fait de son mieux pour maintenir comme un périmètre de sécurité, permet aux siens de progresser et de faire tomber le plus de rebelles possible sans qu’ils se mettent trop en danger. Si la situation est, dans son ensemble, suicidaire, le groupe connait sa valeur – tout aussi bien que ses chances de ne jamais quitter le sol de la planète en vie. Avec un grognement, l’utilisatrice de la Force accuse un coup de bâton particulièrement énergique avant d’étendre un bras puis de se débarrasser de son adversaire, luttant au dernier moment pour ne pas laisser tomber une de ses armes. Se battant contre plusieurs rebelles à la fois, elle s’est laissée distraire, ne réitérera pas cette erreur. Elle tourne, plonge, enchaîne les coups et les parades. La Force l’entoure, est partout. Cette dernière, lui semble-t-il, brille, illumine le monde, fait vibrer l’air. Un chant guerrier résonne dans la tête de la jeune femme. Elle tournoie encore, frappe ses ennemis, se montre sans merci. Le volume sonore est incroyablement fort, les tirs de blaster rivalisant avec les craquements des transporteurs blindés. Ces derniers, lents, commencent à gagner du terrain, tirent. La terre vole et de la fumée s’élève. Ils posent problème, la menace qu’ils représentent devient plus forte, plus pressée.

« Toi, dans le vaisseau, abats-les ! »

Le soldat ne se le fait pas demander une seconde fois, obéis et rejoins en courant leur propre mode de transport, s’empare des commandes des lasers. Si les deux marcheurs parviennent jusqu’à eux, ils sont finis. Tout est trop rapide, les yeux parviennent à peine à suivre les mouvements, parades et attaques qu’ils essuient tous. Entre chaque battement de cœur, l’opportunité de tuer ou de se faire tuer, la possibilité toujours renouvelée de mourir. Un coup de dé où tout se joue. Inspirer – frapper – expirer, tourner, fermer les yeux, respirer, les rouvrir, donner un nouveau coup. Il en profite pour transmettre un message de détresse, fournit les codes d’alerte qu’ils ont tous appris pendant leur formation. Personne ne pense aux probabilités que leur message de détresse ne parviendra pas à temps à d’autres vaisseaux, ou que ces derniers soient trop éloignés. Ils se le refusent, n’en ont pas non plus le loisir. Ils restent dans un présent de fumée et de chaos, les cris et ordres rendus incohérents. Le temps semble s’être suspendu, le ciel, tout comme l’air, est pollué par la bataille, la terre rougie par le sang, des corps s’entassent, pêle-mêle, au hasard. Une explosion et des silhouettes s’envolent. La poussière recouvre les visages comme les armures et tous s’agitent dans un sens ou un autre. Le combat est désordonné, inégal mais acharné. Un tir particulièrement heureux déséquilibre un des AT-AT et ce dernier tangue, vacille, puis se stabilise. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Rey retient sa respiration, fixe la machine de guerre. Son espoir comme une flamme, oscille. Elle inspire – le marcheur s’effondre dans un effroyable grincement de métal. Les combats la happent à nouveau, ses lames vrombissent, les éclats jumeaux, bleu et vert, reprennent vie. Leur éclat fait frémir certains opposants : ils reconnaissent la mortelle efficacité des sabres, n’ont pas le temps de trouver étrange les deux couleurs, de s’étonner de les trouver là, à œuvre pour le Premier Ordre. La technicienne enchaîne les mouvements, se revoit sur Starkiller – seulement cette fois, ses adversaires ne sont pas à la hauteur, n’ont pas de sabre laser à lui opposer. Son bras s’enfonce presque trop simplement dans un corps, ne rencontre pas de résistance. Retirant son arme, elle trébuche légèrement en arrière, relève la tête pour remarquer qu’un des stormtroopers les plus proches, est en mauvaise posture. Acculé par trois rebelles, il utilise un bâton électrique pour en repousser un, assomme le second avec un coup de crosse, avant d’être mit en joue. Sans réfléchir, l’utilisatrice de la Force porte ses mains à sa bouche, hurle :

« 2199 ! »

Il se fige, la regarde. Dans un même mouvement, elle jette son sabre, qui se fige dans la poitrine du tireur. Celui-ci tombe à genoux, sa tête touchant le sol avec un bruit sourd. Le soldat est alors en mesure de triompher de son dernier opposant, donne plus force à ses coups. Précis et efficace, sa deuxième attaque porte ses fruits et il se tourne enfin vers elle, lui adresse une parodie de salut militaire. Avec un sourire, elle rappelle son arme à elle, ne peut s’empêcher de ressentir du soulagement à sentir à nouveau le manche dans sa main. FN-2199 scrute la clairière, cherchant ses prochaines cibles. Sa signature se trouble soudainement et un cri lui échappe, déformé par une rage qui ne semble pas lui être habituelle. Rey suit son regard et –

« TRAITRE ! »

Il fonce sur Finn, son bâton devant lui. L’utilisateur de la Force semble reconnaître son attaquant, paraît un instant embarrassé – sa gêne passe bien vite, remplacée par une froide détermination. Armé de la même façon, ils se positionnent et, ensemble, attaquent. Si Finn est plus rapide, le coup du stormtrooper est plus violent, fait vibrer le bâton de son ancien ami. Rey est contrainte de se détourner du combat, lutant contre ses propres adversaires. Elle ne peut toutefois pas s’empêcher de suivre son déroulement, angoissée quant à son issue. À la première opportunité, elle court les rejoindre, s’interpose. Le regard de l’homme se fait plus dur – ils reconnaissent tout deux la scène, se voient ailleurs : il neige, la jeune femme se tient entre son ennemi et lui, l’empêche de frapper, le repousse. L’illusion ne tient pas, ou trop peu : ils prennent à nouveau conscience de leur environnement. Rey lève un de ses sabres, est projetée sur le côté par la Force. Avec un timing infernal, l’AT-AT encore debout tire dans leur direction – la jeune femme est propulsée plus loin, sent le souffle chaud du laser contre sa peau. Sonnée par le choc, elle se relève à demi, voit le monde sans l’entendre. Avec un juron, elle s’avise de la situation des deux hommes. Inquiète, elle se rassure bientôt : elle l’aurait senti. Or, s’il y a une chose que la Force n’est pas, c’est silencieuse. Chaque mort l’ébranle, y forme un vide, un cri suivi d’un silence déchirant. L’énergie des anciens amis est intacte – ils sont en vie. Courant, trébuchant sur la terre désormais inégale et entre les impacts des tirs, Rey trouve rapidement le stormtrooper, encore au sol. Elle le relève, le laisse s’appuyer sur elle, et l’éloigne du cœur des combats. Ces derniers ne sont pas fixes, changent en fonction des mouvements de foule. Les membres du Premier Ordre se battent pour leur vie, font honneur à leur ordre. Plusieurs blessés, toujours debout, rendent coups sur coups. Certaines absences se font sentir – ils seront regrettés. Un tir vient cependant bouleverser l’issue du combat. Il vient du ciel. Dans un froissement métallique, le dernier AT-AT s’écrase, soulève un important nuage de poussière et de fumée. Phasma doit courir, change de trajectoire pour ne pas croiser son chemin, lève finalement les yeux. Un imposant Star Dreadnought masque le soleil. Plusieurs TIE Silencer en sortent, fendent l’air et prennent en chasse les rebelles, occupant rapidement les airs. Des renforts ! Si toute retraite était dès le début compromise, ce n’est pas le moment de se disperser. Il leur faut finir le combat, rester jusqu’à la fin, trouver et évacuer les blessés. Rey rejoint la capitaine pendant que les rebelles restants se regroupent, tâchent de se remettre du changement de force. La voix métallisée de Phasma se fait entendre :

« Couvre mes arrières !

\- Avec plaisir. »

La détentrice des sabres laser suit la direction de la femme en armure chromée. Cette dernière abat les personnes ayant le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin, tandis que Rey défend ses angles morts, prévient les attaques lui étant destinées, nettoie les alentours alors qu’elles entrent au cœur de la mêlé, la mer de combattants se refermant sur elles. Le bâton de la blonde est meurtrier, semble trouver, entre ses mains, sa raison d’être : elle le manie comme personne, en habituée de longue date. Les masses ennemies se confrontent, se poussent et se rapprochent, le chargement en soldats du vaisseau fraîchement arrivé se déversant sur la clairière. Le bruit des tirs augmente, vrille les sens des combattants, les déstabilise. Avec la soudaineté des champs de bataille, Phasma rencontre une silhouette familière, ne peut retenir un :

« Oh... FN-2187. C’est tellement bon de t’avoir à nouveau parmi nous ! »

L’amertume est remplacée par des attaques, la capitaine brisant sa position avec Rey pour atteindre le déserteur. Dire qu’elle regrette de lui avoir laissé la vie sauve en premier lieu est un euphémisme – et elle compte bien réparer son erreur. Sa vue semble produire un effet similaire sur l’homme. Il est d’abord surpris qu’elle se soit échappée à temps du compacteur avant qu’un rictus n’étire ses traits. Il se met en position.


	34. En finir

Les négociations sont au point mort – Kylo Ren y veille, se montre de plus en plus dur en affaires, laisse les Cantoniens tomber dans un piège soigneusement préparé. Les intervenants se succèdent, tâchent de tirer des concessions, sont en prises avec le sourire conciliant du Chevalier et ses yeux sombres, presque froids. Ses hochements de tête les calme un instant, mais tout en lui indique une rupture du dialogue, le temps leur est compté, ils le sentent, s’en affolent et s’en affligent. Le général profite du spectacle, pour une fois sûr que les choses seront bien faites, malgré son absence d’implication. S’il n’est pas dans son habitude de déléguer des sujets d’importance, le roux est plus que convaincu des talents de l’utilisateur de la Force dans des domaines politiques, a la satisfaction de voir du découragement dans certains regards, un sourire poli mais trop prononcé parmi ses hommes. Cette petite démonstration de force n’a d’autre but que de rappeler que, bien que l’Ordre souhaite leur coopération, ces derniers ne sont rien, n’ont rien s’ils décident de s’opposer à eux. La discutions est illusoire, en somme, bien que les conséquences, elles, soient réelles. Si la ville, et même la planète obtiendra bien une compensation, ses chances d’être véritablement gagnante sont désormais presque nulles. C’est bien le problème, les pourparlers ont toujours tendance à se prolonger, à s’enliser. La conversation ne fait pas exception : le plus gros des débats est passé, les décisions pratiquement déjà prises, le reste ne sert qu’à lasser son adversaire, dans l’attente d’un compromis qui ne vient pas. Chacun reste campé sur ses positions initiales ou presque, autorisant plus ou moins de légères altérations aux propositions précédentes. Les notifications qu’Armitage reçoit sont pour la plupart balayées - il a rarement eu le loisir de prendre autant d’avance sur la paperasse et ses impératifs administratifs. Les tenues d’apparats des envoyés semblent trop festives, à côté de leurs expressions. Certains sont désormais ouvertement consternés, quand d’autres ont encore l’audace d’essayer, conservent leur masque de professionnel, n’ayant visiblement pas l’habitude d’être contredits, de ne pas avoir le dessus. Armitage, désormais plus concentré sur son écran que sur ce qui l’entoure, vérifie les avancées des troupes, reçoit leurs messages et se voit ravie d’apprendre que le conflit qui agitait le système voisin est en bonne voie : bientôt, les mécontents ne seront plus qu’un mauvais souvenir. Les problèmes semblent se résoudre, un poids quitte les épaules du général, plus soulagé qu’il ne souhaiterait l’admettre du déroulement de la journée. La rébellion est, à chaque instant qui passe, davantage en mauvaise posture, finira par s’éteindre, étouffée, sans plus d’oxygène – si elle ne se voit pas soufflée avant, dans une explosion sans précédents. Une voix se hausse, bien qu’usant d’un ton insupportable mielleux.

« Seigneur Ren, vous savez bien que votre demande est ambitieuse : il nous faudrait surveiller chaque atterrissage, vérifier l’identité de chacun de nos clients, enquêter pour découvrir leurs alliances – les coups seraient plus qu’importants, vous ne pouvez pas le nier, votre proposition ne semble pas prendre en compte tous les facteurs, vous voyez, elle n’est pas assez-

\- Souhaiteriez-vous, peut-être, héberger et aider des ennemis du Premier Ordre ? Vous devez pourtant être au courant qu’il s’agirait de complicité de trahison. Or, à ma connaissance, nous ne payons pas pour _empêcher_ ce genre de fréquentations. Notre offre est plus juste que vous ne voulez bien l’admettre. »

L’humanoïde en question se voit réprimander par des regards courroucés – la façade agréable s’effrite doucement, mais sûrement, laisse entrevoir une mauvaise avidité, une âpreté jurant délicieusement avec les tissus colorés, presque clinquants. Un sourire en coin occupe les lèvres du roux devant l’agitation de la délégation adverse. Jetant un regard au maître des négociations, il ne peut s’empêcher de remarquer sa concentration, la presque passion qui l’anime alors. Ne l’ayant jamais connu si appliqué, si patient, il pense aux avantages du Chevalier, qui ne peut que sentir les émotions de l’autre partie, utiliser ses connaissances contre eux. Malgré l’aide évidente que peuvent lui procurer ses perceptions, sa tranquillité, la façon dont il parvient à, l’air de rien, mettre en place ses cartes et bloquer ses adversaires est un puissant indicateur : il est loin d’être un novice. Les regards qu’il essuie sont de plus en plus froids, vont vers de l’hostilité. Si les personnes attablées ne peuvent pas aller plus loin et se retiennent admirablement, les échanges sont définitivement plus tendus.

Un nouveau regard à son datapad le fige. Plus loin, on murmure à propos d’une pause – les habitants de la planète veulent repenser leur stratégie, cherchent à gagner du temps. Armitage pâlit, son cœur manque un battement. Comment l’alerte a-t-elle pu ne pas lui être directement communiquée ? Il se lève, sa chaise crissant contre le sol brillant. D’un signe, il enjoint son lieutenant à le suivre. Le regard du Chevalier est posé sur lui, insistant. En passant à ses côtés, il murmure :

« La mission – c’était un piège, elles sont tombées sur des rebelles, je leur amène des renforts. »

L’urgence de sa voix est plus qu’éloquente, le roux craint qu’il ne soit déjà trop tard, s’inquiète pour la vie des deux femmes. Le Chevalier est surpris, son visage se ferme après une seconde de vulnérabilité. Hux quitte la pièce sous le regard ébahit des participants aux négociations. Un instant indécis, Kylo Ren se fait plus ferme, dévisage longuement les envoyés de Canto Bight, avant d’annoncer, résolu, sans une once de sentiment dans la voix :

« Les négociations s’arrêtent ici – et ne reprendront pas. Nous nous sommes assez entendus, je crois. Le Premier Ordre ne payera pas plus de 250 000 crédits.

\- Pardon ? Mais nos offres précédentes dépassaient les 270 000 ! Il doit y avoir une erreur, ce n’est pas de cette façon que des négociations se déroulent, vous ne pouvez pas baisser soudainement-

\- Les négociations sont _terminées_. À vous d’accepter ou de refuser. Si mon offre était tentante, vous n’aviez qu’à dire oui. Chaque minute passée ici est une perte de temps, et il se trouve que je refuse d’en gâcher davantage. On s’en va. »

Les aliens sont stupéfaits, hochent doucement la tête, en reddition. Kylo Ren quitte la salle précipitamment, n’attendant même pas de voir leur réponse, persuadé de sa réussite et ne se souciant plus des résultats de la visite, sa cape noire claquant derrière lui. Les derniers membres de la délégation du Premier Ordre quittent la pièce après lui, se retenant de peu de courir à sa suite – le Chevalier semble tout sauf disposé à attendre des retardataires.

La technicienne se trouve ainsi séparée d’eux par ce qui lui semble être une mer de corps en lutte. Parant et rendant les attaques qu’elle reçoit, elle se montre efficace malgré la fatigue et ses propres blessures, qui, bien qu’assez légères, s’accumulent et la ralentissent. Les douze premiers arrivés sur place sont en piteux état : les protections blanches ne le sont plus depuis longtemps, nombre d’entre eux sont transportés en dehors du plus gros de la bataille, trop faibles ou blessés pour poursuivre, parfois gravement meurtris. Malgré le sentiment de trahison qui ne peut s’empêcher de lui serrer le cœur quand elle pense à l’ancien stormtrooper, Rey ne parvient pas à se faire à la possibilité de sa mort. Pas de la main de quelqu’un d’autre, en tout cas. Serrant les dents, la jeune femme ferme les yeux et laisse son corps suivre les indications de la Force, traverse sans encombre, distribuant rapidement quelques coups, non pour engager un combat mais pour gagner deux personnes lui ayant été – ou lui étant toujours – chères. Sa respiration se coupe brusquement quand elle ressent plus qu’elle ne voit l’arme de l’homme s’apprêter à frapper. La capitaine est au sol, quelque chose dans son énergie est en berne : elle est consciente d’avoir fait une erreur, semble accepter son destin.

« NON ! »

La technicienne contre le coup avec un sabre, oblige l’attaquant à reculer, projetant en arrière son amie avec la Force. Finn grimace, quelque chose passe dans son regard, probablement de la douleur. Ils se regardent, yeux dans les yeux, amorcent un cercle. Si la surprise que lui a procurée la vue des deux lames utilisées conjointement est bien passée, il semble appréhender leur approche, non-préparé à ce genre d’attaques. Leurs exercices passés se rejouent en silence, et les bruits autour d’eux se font moins forts : ils s’en remettent à la Force, bien trop concentrés l’un sur l’autre pour faire attention aux combats qui les entourent. S’ils ont été amis un jour, ils n’en montrent rien, se dévisagent, les mots étant superflus. Chacun en veut à l’autre, a été trop blessé pour penser calmement. De par ses entraînements en tant que stormtrooper puis aux côtés de la jeune femme, Finn est redoutable, avec son bâton. Le combat étant semi-rapproché, les deux sabres peuvent se révéler une difficulté supplémentaire, bien qu’ils préviennent aussi tous mouvements latéraux. Ce qui ressemble à une lance, surmontée d’une tête électrique – plus une vibro-lance qu’un bâton, à vrai dire, grésille contre la lame bleue, menace de brûler les membres des deux combattants, des étincelles colorées résultant des frictions des deux armes.

Ils serrent les dents, tâchent de briser le verrou qui emmêle leurs armes. Si Finn utilise tout d’abord la Forme II, son adversaire ne cherche pas à lui laisser de temps morts, emprunte d’instinct des mouvements issus du Djem So mais modifiés pour supporter l’utilisation conjointe de deux sabres lasers. Ses mouvements sont rapides et brutes, se veulent efficaces et précis, bien que l’amplitude de ses gestes soit trop grande pour qu’ils se révèlent létaux. Déstabilisant l’ancien stormtrooper, traître du Premier Ordre, Rey s’efforce de prendre la main, une émotion à peine contenue dans le regard, furieuse de ne pas parvenir à le blesser véritablement tout autant que de se trouver dans cette situation. Pourquoi devait-il partir ? De tout ce qu’ils pouvaient faire, pourquoi la Résistance ? Passer d’un camp à l’autre, devenir non plus une vieille connaissance, douloureuse, mais un ennemi ? Elle se mord la lèvre, assène brusquement ses coups, généralement avec les deux lames, la verte légèrement en avant, se voulant faire rempart de toute attaque impromptue. L’homme se débrouille toutefois suffisamment pour ne pas être dépassé, bien qu’il se retrouve coincé, ne parvenant pas à libérer sa lance assez longtemps pour être en mesure d’infliger de véritables dommages. Il n’a d’autre choix que de se mettre rapidement en posture défensive, trop occupé à parer pour attaquer à son tour. Ils se meuvent presque gracieusement, tournent, se poussent l’un et l’autre à la faute, cherchant à éloigner suffisamment son adversaire pour tenter quelque chose de plus audacieux. Finn, avec son bâton, se trouve vite limité par la forme Makashi, passe en Soresu, imitant avec son arme de fortune les mouvements qu’il a appris. Les deux utilisateurs de la Force grognent sous l’effort, leurs muscles plus que sollicités, leur endurance déjà entamée par la première partie de la bataille, le souffle moins sûr, plus facilement erratique. Le déserteur recule légèrement, essaie de s’ancrer à nouveau dans le sol mais trébuche, se trouve un instant moins affirmé – Rey bloque son arme avec sa lame gauche, vise son bras, mais ce dernier la propulse vers l’arrière avec la Force, laissant tout de même le sabre lui érafler les côtes dans un crépitement de chair brûlée. La jeune femme reprend son souffle, semble surprise de sa propre attaque, comme n’ayant pas conscience des enjeux. Un instant de plus et il perdait un bras – de sa main à elle. Ses sourcils se froncent, le rebelle profite de son instabilité passagère pour attaquer, essaie de la retrancher vers une des carcasses d’AT-AT, de l’empêcher d’utiliser le terrain à son avantage. Une nouvelle ombre se profile, fige le combat. On lève la tête, un vaisseau est en vue, arborant fièrement les couleurs du Premier Ordre. À l’intérieur, une perturbation dans la Force, un nuage d’énergie, à vif, comme trop chargé, prêt à s’abattre sur tous, une promesse de puissance, et de destruction. Finn et Rey se regardent en même temps, l’air farouche. Les coups reprennent de plus belle, tout deux bien décidés à régler le conflit, une bonne fois pour toute. Au loin, la jeune femme ne peut s’empêcher de remarquer une silhouette qui lui est familière. Sa vision s’accommode – Poe Dameron. Avec une grimace, elle fait reculer l’allié du pilote, oppose une résistance âpre à ses nouveaux coups, empruntant des mouvements à la Forme V, bien que ne la maîtrisant pas tout à fait. Il s’est entraîné, depuis leur dernière entrevue – s’il se trouve en mesure de la tenir en respect avec une simple vibro-lance, lui rendant ses coups sans que le combat ne se montre trop inégal. Ainsi déconcentrée, Rey accuse un mauvais coup au niveau des côtes, à son tour, baisse une de ses lames pour palper la plaie, par habitude, la relevant in-extremis pour parer une botte que l’on pourrait qualifier de vicieuse. Soufflant pour passer outre la douleur, elle donne un coup de pied à celui qu’elle connaissait sous le matricule de FN-2187, ses deux sabres placés en croix au niveau de son cou.

Elle le regarde dans les yeux, prête à en finir.


	35. Renforts

Le Chevalier fonce sur le champ de bataille, lame au dehors. Il fait à peine attention à ce qui l’entoure, ayant déjà repéré les deux autres utilisateurs de la Force. Rey tient l’ancien stormtrooper à sa merci, amorce le mouvement final.

« REY ! »

Elle se retourne, surprise, FN-2187 en profite pour écarter violemment les lames qui le tenaient en respect avec son bâton et se prépare à attaquer la technicienne, de la rage dans les yeux, sa signature balayée par une grande émotion intérieure. Kylo Ren étend une main et l’écarte de Rey, qui ne se serait pas mise en position à temps pour éviter le coup. Si le bâton du traître n’est pas aussi définitif ou mortel qu’un sabre laser, des dommages, plus ou moins permanents, peuvent être faits. La femme aux robes claires semble soulagée, mais aussi frustrée – il ne lui laisse pas le loisir d’étudier plus en avant la question et part à la suite de l’ancien soldat du Premier Ordre, la devançant rapidement. S’il tâche de se faire maître de ses émotions, il lui est impossible de masquer tout à fait sa fureur, sa colère. Faisant tourner son arme dans l’air, il offre un regard noir à l’adversaire de la technicienne, se retient de peu de se jeter tout à fait sur lui. Brute, allant au plus vite, il joue un instant avec l’homme, lui donnant un coup de poing à la joue avant de lui adresser un coup de coude dans l’épaule, ce dernier le déstabilisant complètement. Ainsi incapable de laisser l’ombre d’une chance à l’ancien stormtrooper, le Chevalier se montre féroce. Bien qu’il conserve l’avantage et peut-être justement parce qu’il ne se sent pas en danger en l’instant, il prend à peine la précaution de se protéger. Le bâton se retrouve planté dans ses côtes mais il ne montre rien de sa douleur, la démarche simplement plus raide, utilisant ses émotions et sensations pour mieux catalyser son pouvoir et sa prise sur la Force. Laissant l’arme du déserteur tomber au sol, il lui donne un coup de la garde de son sabre, profite de la surprise et de la douleur de son adversaire, déjà bien fatigué par ses précédentes manœuvres, pour laisser sa lame lui fendre la peau du dos. Bien que la blessure ne soit pas particulièrement profonde, l’effet est immédiat, il s’effondre dans un grognement, se retrouve incapable de poursuivre le combat, ou la parodie qui n’a durée qu’un instant. L’Apprenti du Suprême Leader laisse là le rebelle, se tourne vers l’utilisatrice de la Force. Un autre rebelle s’empresse de transporter le blessé, la Résistance se repliant rapidement. C’est une lutte pour un autre jour, ainsi le Chevalier le laisse faire et regarde la clairière dévastée.

Il se retrouve bientôt frappé par une violente vague d’émotion, évite de peu un coup, attrape le poignet fautif, décontenancé.

« Je l’avais. Pourquoi es-tu intervenu ? Je m’en sortais très bien toute seule !

\- Parce que tu aurais vraiment pu le faire ? »

Les mots sont durs, Kylo Ren est persuadé, non, _sait_ , qu’elle n’aurait pas pu le tuer. La jeune femme ne serait pas parvenue à vivre avec cette mort sur la conscience, son énergie était tourmentée, en conflit avant même qu’il ne pose pied à terre. S’il est bien conscient d’avoir laissé la vie sauve à un ennemi, il a senti que tuer le déserteur aurait été une erreur – la technicienne ne serait jamais parvenue à lui pardonner, tout comme elle se serait brisée, en ayant poursuivi son geste. En récupérant son souffle, elle éteint ses deux lames, semble enfin réaliser, livide, ce qu’elle était sur le point de faire, récupère son poignet d’un geste vif, semblant cependant éteinte. Ravalant ses émotions, elle ne parvient toutefois pas à masquer tout à fait sa détresse, avant de se couper à toute observation, sur son visage comme dans la Force. Le Chevalier ne peut s’empêcher d’essayer de la comprendre, semble presque effleurer sa solitude, ressent de la compassion pour elle.

Un instant immobile, distant, il se fait hésitant, pose doucement une main sur l’épaule de la technicienne qui lui tourne le dos. Si le geste se veut signifier quelque chose, aucun des deux n’est en mesure de définir quoi. Ils restent un instant dans cette position, sentant la Force s’adoucir, se calmer, maintenant que la bataille a pris fin. Des corps, plus ou moins mouvants, parsèment la clairière alors si verte, si belle. Quelque chose se serre dans le cœur de la technicienne, son regard soudainement très expressif. Le lieu est souillé – sa beauté immolée au temple de la guerre. Serrant doucement l’épaule de la jeune femme, il regarde les trois vaisseaux du Premier Ordre, ne parvient pas à exprimer son soulagement. Ils sont venus à temps. Les deux utilisateurs de la Force respirent en cœur, semblent habités par des pensées similaires. Le regard figé sur le dos de Rey, le Chevalier se retient de rendre sa poigne plus ferme, trouvant la situation finalement trop heureuse – il ne peut s’empêcher d’attendre une complication, un piège, quelque chose. Il s’était imaginé à nouveau seul, sans personne à sa mesure. C’est presque un miracle que Rey soit en si bon état, certainement contusionnée et pleine de petites blessures, oui, mais en un seul morceau. Le lieu se vide, les hommes en uniformes blancs ou noirs finissant de récupérer les leurs, laissant sur place les corps des défunts soldats de l’Ordre. Kylo Ren laisse sa main retomber – Rey se tourne enfin, affronte son regard, pour la première fois ou presque sans réelle animosité. Elle semble fatiguée, et l’étincelle froide de ses yeux noisette le fait frissonner. Il n’est pas pour lui d’autre égal, n’en a jamais été.

« Rentrons. »

La technicienne hoche la tête et ils regagnent tout deux le vaisseau le plus proche, sans plus parler.

Le général Hux inspecte les troupes et le terrain, une expression de dédain affichée. Si les pertes restent acceptables, l’idée d’avoir été trompé par la Résistance… Sa grimace s’accentue, le regard dur, il rejoint ses troupes, regarde les portes se refermer derrière lui. Les membres du Premier Ordre décollent en silence. La journée n’est décidément pas allée dans son sens. Le roux soupire, passe une main gantée dans ses cheveux, s’éloigne de la salle de commande pour retrouver la capitaine, en train de leur préparer des verres, dans une pièce reculée. Quand il croise ses yeux bleus, il ne peut s’empêcher de laisser une émotion dépasser sa négativité et son cynisme. Soulagé au-delà des mots, il lui offre un sourire en portant le liquide ambré à ses lèvres. Son armure ayant récupéré le plus gros des dégâts, elle se trouve davantage fatiguée que blessée. Il laisse son regard errer sur son profil, sur ses cheveux blonds courts, sur sa nuque. Il n’y a pas si longtemps encore, il se trouvait sur une maudite planète dédiée au tourisme… Après avoir reçu l’alerte, Armitage était passé en pilotage automatique, presque suffoqué par les éventualités. Adieu à sa méfiance, à sa rancune envers le Chevalier. Prêt à s’effondrer, seulement debout par habitude, maintenant les apparences s’en vraiment s’en rendre compte, il avait été surprit de voir surgir Kylo Ren à sa suite, dans un état presque similaire au sien – toutes proportions gardées, bien sûr. Toutefois, voir l’Apprenti du Suprême Leader laisser plus de place à ses émotions, les laisser à nouveau prendre le contrôle s’était avéré… presque rassurant, normal. Quelque chose de familier, à quoi se raccrocher. Au moins le militaire savait-il gérer cet aspect-là de son co-commandant. N’ayant jamais volé aussi vite ou presque, risquant même d’abîmer les moteurs, il avait sèchement commandé à un vaisseau de récupérer leur navette en passant, pour se rendre ensuite sur la fameuse planète. Si Starkiller était toujours, aucun doute, il se serait débrouillé pour la détruire, aurait trouvé une certaine forme de plaisir à ne plus trouver que quelques roches à l’emplacement de la sphère. Finalement, il avait été forcé de constater que sa présence n’était pas requise. Les renforts déjà obtenus ayant fait leur travail, les combats étaient déjà sur leur fin, chacun tâchant de se rassembler pour amorcer une retraite. Tirer dans la masse, provoquer de la panique, de la peur chez les rebelles avait toutefois valut le coup. Laissant sortir ses hommes malgré tout, pour repousser définitivement les rebelles mais surtout pour vérifier l’état des siens et leur prodiguer les soins nécessaires, il avait anxieusement parcouru du regard la clairière, son cœur manquant un battement en apercevant enfin Phasma – justement en train de se relever. Rey, non loin, avait manqué de lui provoquer une crise cardiaque. L’intervention du Chevalier – qui n’avait pas attendu les unités de stormtrooper pour se ruer hors de leur moyen de transport, lui avait donné de véritables envies de meurtre. Essayait-il de la faire tuer ? Serrant les poings, spectateur lointain, impuissant, il avait repéré le mouvement du traître à qui il avait laissé la vie sauve, s’était lui-même maudit. Puis Kylo Ren s’en était chargé. Si ce dernier ne se montrait pas, à sa façon, plus accommodant, s’étant prouvé un atout le matin même, le général n’aurait jamais eu cette réaction. Lui faisant confiance pour gérer le rebelle, il était descendu à son tour, avait rejoint la capitaine, lui avait demandé un compte-rendu rapide des évènements : que s’était-il donc passé ?

Il cligne des yeux, le passé s’estompe dans le fond de son verre. À fleur de peau, il se détend dans son siège, cherche désespérément des responsables, quelqu’un à blâmer pour ce fiasco. Les quelques habitants de la planète se sont bien joués du Premier Ordre, il s’agit là d’une de ses certitudes. Les tacticiens et autres affectés à l’organisation de ce genre de missions auraient cependant dû se douter de quelque chose, questionner les motivations des fauteurs de trouble, voir clair dans leur jeu ! La main serrée autour du contenant, les yeux dans le lointain, il ressasse les erreurs commises, ne parvient pas tout à fait à s’arracher aux probabilités et aux « et si ». Dans plusieurs scénarios, les deux femmes sont mortes.

« Armitage – je connais ce regard. Tu n’y es pour rien. Arrête de te torturer. »

La voix est amère, mais, quelque part, douce. Il ne fait aucun doute que la capitaine suit son raisonnement, se blâme pour des raisons similaires. Avec un soupir, il pose son verre, son bras soudainement instable. N’étant pas parvenu à se reprendre à temps, le tremblement de son membre n’est pas passé inaperçu. Il se pince l’arrête du nez, fait véritablement ses vingt-huit ans. Il lui est impossible d’expliquer son comportement, du moins de le vocaliser. Les yeux de la blonde le fixent, interdits. Comme avec réluctance, à contrecœur, les siens suivent le chemin inverse. Son inquiétude et sa frustration face à ce qui aurait pu être se lit presque – il préférerait détourner le regard, se sent presque déshabillé, mis à nu. Il s’agit cependant d’une personne de confiance, d’une amie. Le général peut, doit abaisser ses barrières. Après une inspiration tremblante, il murmure, comme pour lui-même :

« Je ne sais pas ce que j’aurai fait, sans vous. »

Finissant son verre, la capitaine lui répond, une émotion dans la voix :

« Tu es plus fort que ce que tu ne crois. »

La réalisation semble les saisir tous les deux : si leur partenariat était fragile, à ses balbutiements, ils ne parviennent plus, désormais, à voir le futur sans leur lien, leur amitié.


	36. Stabilité

Kylo Ren est en tailleur devant l’holocron Sith, les yeux fermés. Suspendu dans la pièce, il médite sans toucher le sol. Le calme qu’il sent autour de lui et dans la Force contraste brusquement avec ses perceptions, sur la planète verte. Plus stable et plus puissant dans la Force qu’il ne l’a jamais été – n’osait plus en rêver – il entre en communion avec les courants d’énergie et avec lui-même. Ravalant un tremblement, un écho de colère, il serre les poings, expire longuement. Désormais plus fort que ses sentiments premiers, le Chevalier laisse enfin derrière lui les vestiges d’un garçon abîmé, plus que déçu par la vie, se constitue enfin réellement. Si la rage est un bon catalyseur, quand il cherche à avoir l’avantage, dans un combat, il la connait bien et la sait parfois contreproductive. Faire le vide aide, dernièrement, lui permet d’atteindre un autre niveau de conscience, de réfléchir plus complètement, de se concentrer. Occupant ainsi la salle d’entraînement de l’utilisatrice de la Force, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de revoir certaines images, comme transporté à nouveau sur les lieux, un accès de colère tentant parfois de s’emparer de lui. Etre de passion, véritable condensé de d’émotions brutes, un cratère bouillonnant de lave, il ne s’oublie pas, reste malgré tout la même personne. Ne pouvant pas non plus retenir un rictus méprisant en repensant au récent déserteur, il se souvient de sa signature énergétique. Repense à sa faiblesse, celle de se vouloir juste et bon, d’être dans le camp des _gentils_ – sa grimace s’accentue, son dédain aussi – et de n’utiliser la Force qu’avec la raison, sans émotions, de se faire le légataire des pensées Jedi. Une idée folle, aussi insensée que vaine. Le rebelle n’a pas même parvenu à se contrôler en sa présence, n’a pas su se tenir, submergé par sa colère. A passer d’un extrême à l’autre, l’ancien stormtrooper se déstabilise davantage à chaque fois, combat l’impossible, se nie et se blesse lui-même, se perd en chemin. Secouant la tête, il s’oblige à oublier pour le moment le fameux FN-2187, presque décevant, en chair et en os – depuis leur première rencontre, ce dernier a peu changé, ne s’est pas révélé à sa hauteur : toujours aussi peu en phase avec lui-même, sa technique était imparfaite, tout simplement lacunaire, sinon fragmentaire. Sa réflexion l’entraîne vers une pente dangereuse, ravive des souvenirs lointains, qu’il vaudrait peut-être mieux laisser enfouis. L’idéologie impossible qu’il se voyait forcé d’adopter, enfant. La frustration, l’incompréhension, les réprimandes sans fin, la déception qu’il provoquait, partout. Trop sensible, aimant trop fort, ne parvenant pas à oublier ses parents, sa famille, quand d’autres se faisaient surdoués, élèves parfaits – jeunesse brisée, le cœur réduit à sa fonction première, simple rouage dans l’organisme. Ne pas aimer, ne pas haïr, ne pas vivre, à proprement parler. Les visages ronds et innocents, trop paisibles, le regardent en ce moment, presque avec curiosité. Les yeux sont déjà vieux, asséchés, ont cet éclat que la Force semble offrir. Il se voit à son tour, plus jeune. Des yeux trop sages, presque déjà tristes, un pouvoir trop grand, trop lourd, des responsabilités et attentes qu’aucun enfant ne devrait jamais avoir à porter.

Une nouvelle fois, ses pensées le prennent par surprise, font preuve d’une volonté presque propre. S’il ne connait pas le froid abattement qu’il a pu lire chez la technicienne, il le comprend, s’est vu victime d’un sentiment similaire, sinon parallèle, habité quant à lui par une haine froide, tout autant dirigée à son encontre qu’envers le reste du monde.

Les sourcils froncés, le Chevalier tâche de reprendre le fil de ses pensées, de mieux maîtriser sa méditation, qui dérive. Le passé n’est pas fait pour quitter son époque – ne doit plus importer. Un vide bienvenu accueille sa résolution, il se concentre sur la Force, la belle harmonie qui s’est développée sur le Finalizer, toutes ces signatures et personnes, ces vies simplement entrelacées, comme par hasard. Un véritable microcosme, état devenu semi-naturel à ses occupants. L’holocron l’attire, semble l’appeler. Bien qu’il ne s’agisse pas de la première fois que le Chevalier le laisse lui communiquer ses secrets, son émerveillement ne cesse pas. Une merveille technologique, rien de moins… La voix murmure à nouveau, l’aide à se centrer davantage sur l’instant. Amplifiant la conscience de son propre organisme, de la Force en lui et autour de lui, il sent parfaitement son pouls, ne fait qu’être. La relique Sith continue de le bercer, de lui parler à voix basse, l’aide à devenir plus fort.

Depuis sa première ouverture, il ne sent ni n’envisage plus les courants de la Force comme il le faisait alors. Il retrouve la spontanéité de ses débuts – ce pour quoi le Suprême Leader l’avait choisi, lui, comme apprenti. Une rare aptitude, une force brute, presque inconsciente. Avant qu’on ne tâche de l’isoler, qu’on lui apprenne à se méfier de lui-même, à rejeter ce que la Force pouvait lui offrir. Il ne s’agissait plus d’harmonie, de fusion avec cette dernière mais d’un bras de fer, prendre le pouvoir là où il se trouvait, se servir violemment dans ce qui avait toujours été offert, comme mis à disposition au monde. À chaque fois, le souvenir d’Exar Kun le libère de ses chaînes, lui donne le recul et la force de caractère de désapprendre son effroyable entraînement, d’oublier de mauvais réflexes. Ne s’étant jamais senti aussi stable, aussi bien depuis des années, Kylo Ren respire à nouveau, pour de bon. L’ombre menaçante de Snoke semble s’éloigner – il n’a plus entendu la voix mi-caressante mi-cassante dans sa tête depuis lors, l’inflexion douloureusement grave et sournoise lui restant en mémoire. Ce fait compte comme une réussite, en soi. Conserver sa position avec un tel niveau d’attention demande beaucoup d’énergie, ainsi laisse-t-il sa personne regagner le sol, le corps recouvert d’un léger voile de sueur, ses muscles presque imperceptiblement endoloris.

Il ouvre les yeux, perçoit un instant la pièce différemment, des filaments de pourpre et de grenat dans une obscurité trop parfaite. Puis l’effet se dissipe et l’artefact semble se faire moins brillant, moins intense. L’utilisateur de la Force le range, enfile à nouveau son haut avant de quitter la pièce, qui lui devient doucement familière. En ouvrant la porte, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de percevoir la signature dans la Force de la technicienne – sa propre énergie semble la chercher, aller vers elle, comme pour l’accueillir ; il se fige, la laisse se diluer dans l’air autour de lui. Averti avant l’heure, l’Apprenti du Suprême Leader accélère, comme pris en faute, encore trop près du lieu qu’il occupe régulièrement clandestinement depuis la découverte de l’holocron. Il ne la rencontre qu’au bout d’un couloir, plus loin, au niveau d’un semblant de carrefour. Ses cheveux sont humides, ramenés en un unique chignon relâché. Elle croise son regard, semble plus tendue un instant, le dépasse en lui dédiant un léger signe de tête, disparaît bientôt derrière le faux mur, ne s’attarde pas. Kylo Ren regagne ses quartiers sans se presser, prenant le temps de véritablement regarder l’infrastructure et ses résidents – ces derniers supportant difficilement l’examen, baissant le regard les premiers.

Le général est frustré, déçu à nouveau. Une semaine après le début de la traque de la Résistance, le reste de leur flotte vient de lui filer entre les doigts, a soudainement disparu. Ils ne peuvent bien sûr pas être loin, occupent certainement le pied-à-terre le plus proche, dans un système voisin. Si les recherches ont commencées, le roux espère que la nouvelle ne parviendra pas trop rapidement au Suprême Leader – Armitage se lasse d’être tenu responsable de tout, même des erreurs de subalternes incompétents. Seul ou presque sur le pont du Finalizer, il laisse son regard se perdre dans les étoiles, raide, les mains croisées derrière le dos. S’il avait pris l’habitude de rêver devant l’immensité de la galaxie, de former dans son reflet cent projets, de nourrir sa propre ambition, il ne souhaite plus que, désormais, avoir plus de bonnes nouvelles que de mauvaises. Bien que, d’un point de vue politique, la situation soit en meilleure voie, il ne peut sortir de sa tête les différentes crises, encore trop récentes pour qu’il ne puisse les oublier ou se tranquilliser. Certaines planètes semblent toujours sur le point de se rebeller, d’entrer plus ou moins en guerre contre le Premier Ordre. La menace est à peine voilée, la tension plus que palpable. Plus habitué à se faire diplomate, le militaire en lui cherche de la loyauté, une obéissance absolue aux ordres, ne se veut pas proposer de compromis. Avec un soupir, il tend la main et ingère une nouvelle dose de caféine, bien décidé à ramener l’ordre, une bonne fois pour toute. La Résistance tire trop avantage de la situation, en profite pour se faire de nouveaux alliés, défier ouvertement le régime. Cela doit cesser. Il leur faut frapper fort, ne pas attendre que leurs ennemis améliorent leurs défenses. Ils restent malgré tout affaiblis, rendu vulnérables par de récentes pertes. Binaire, la guerre prend des deux côtés, les deux structures antagonistes, depuis Starkiller, évoluant en se reflétant. Les déceptions et les défaites s’enchaînent, quand les victoires sont en demi-teinte : il y a toujours beaucoup de pertes, les gains sont parfois moindres.

Le roux regrette la simplicité des premiers temps, où envoyer simplement des troupes suffisait à calmer les populations, à les faire trembler. Désormais, on ne s’agenouille plus qu’à demi, en murmurant des insultes – oublié la hiérarchie, le respect supposément inconditionnel. Il serait bon de faire une démonstration de force, de montrer qu’ils n’accepteront rien sinon une reddition complète. Armitage songe aux Chevaliers de Ren, presque avec envie. Les utilisateurs de la Force ne courent plus les rues, leur enseignement s’est plus ou moins perdu : de telles habilités pourraient se montrer d’une efficacité redoutable. Inquiétantes, les figures masquées, toutes de noir, en imposent naturellement, plus encore par les armes, mises en évidence, qu’elles portent. Avoir à sa disposition de tels membres est un autre rêve. Kylo Ren est évidemment protecteur, possessif quant aux soldats. Ces derniers, se trouvant en dehors de la hiérarchie du Premier Ordre, n’obéissent qu’à une seule personne : à l’Apprenti du Suprême Leader en personne.

Ses pensées le mènent finalement à la dernière mission en date. Phasma s’est occupée des dégradations et réprimandes. Il devait y avoir des indices, c’est évident, et les personnes ne les ayant pas relevés ont dû répondre de leurs actes. Si les dix stormtroopers d’origine de l’équipe envoyée sur place sont tous en vie, ce n’est pas pour autant un cas général. Ainsi, il y a eu des pertes parmi les renforts. Les vivants sont blessés, parfois sérieusement, même s’il ne s’agit de rien que plusieurs jours en bactatank ne devraient changer, soit, mais il s’agit d’un gâchis de ressources, d’un autre contretemps. Le lieutenant Mitaka entre, interrompt sa quasi solitude. Hux masque son agacement, se fait encore plus droit.

« Général – le traité avec Cantonica a été signé. Il vient d’arriver, la planète affiche désormais officiellement nos couleurs.

\- Bien. Charge-toi de leurs compensations. »

Il quitte bientôt la pièce, après lui avoir envoyé une copie du document sur sa propre tablette.


	37. Loyauté

Rey étire ses jambes, respire profondément dans la pièce vide. À peine libérée de sa combinaison grise, elle pose ses sabres laser au sol, embrasse le lieu du regard puis entame une série de mouvements. Lentement, dans un premier temps, avant qu’elle ne passe à la vitesse supérieure, les yeux fermés. Son rythme cardiaque s’accentue sensiblement, elle accélère le rythme, passe en revue les différentes Formes qui lui viennent en tête. Veillant à ce que son exécution soit parfaite, elle n’hésite pas à tout recommencer si une transition manque de fluidité. Une erreur peut lui coûter la vie – elle n’a jamais autant compris la nécessité de s’entraîner. Ce qui était un loisir, un plaisir devient quelque chose de plus. Une façon d’assurer sa survie, ou au moins de mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Malgré des années moins rudes, la jeune femme n’oublie pas le désert, les privations et les agressions. Elle s’arrête un instant, inspire brusquement puis reprend, tourbillonnant sur les tapis matelassés. En phase avec elle-même, mais aussi avec ce qui l’entoure, elle ne fait qu’un avec la Force, se laisser guider par cette dernière, y puisant, comme toujours, sans véritablement s’en rendre compte. Ne plus avoir à se masquer dans et à la Force est une grande avancée, une liberté dont elle ne peut plus se passer. Dorénavant, elle fatigue moins vite, a de l’énergie à revendre, se sent plus forte. L’idée de se camoufler de la sorte lui arrache une grimace, le sentiment lui a toujours paru équivalent à perdre un bras, sinon une partie de sa vue. Depuis peu, elle sent la Force plus forte, changée. Elle passe du Makashi à la Forme IV, y ajoute de nouvelles gestuelles, utilise davantage ses pieds. Elle accompagne ses attaques fictives de coups audacieux, réinvestie mentalement ses fameux coups de manche de sabre. Si elle ne peut s’empêcher d’introduire des mouvements imitant la tenue d’une ou de plusieurs armes, l’utilisatrice de la Force cherche à se défier, à devenir une meilleure combattante à mains nues, veut diversifier ses attaques, revenir aux sources. Il lui est impossible de ne pas revoir Armitage adolescent, lui donnant ses premières leçons. Cependant, la sensation d’équilibre ne dure pas, et elle doit faire une pause, le souffle court. Pliée, les mains au niveau de ses cuisses, elle ouvre les yeux. Avec le temps, elle a appris à connaître le lieu, sait autant s’y repérer en y voyant qu’avec les yeux clos.  
  
S’asseyant en tailleur, elle se décide à écouter la Force, se laisse envelopper par cette dernière. Rey ne peut que remarquer les changements que les courants d’énergie véhiculent. Une certaine stabilité générale, une impression plus diffuse, une pulsation constante, plus puissante. Il n’est plus question d’épicentres mais d’une dispersion dans l’air. Depuis quelque temps, les énergies semblent plus en phases, le spectre de la Force se veut harmonieux, presque solide, se rejoignant, les traditionnels côtés obscurs et lumineux se rencontrant. Sa méditation est rapidement interrompue par une sorte d’attraction. La sensation est étrange, est semblable à un frôlement. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, Rey sent ses perceptions répondre. L’attirance, presque magnétique, se fait plus forte. Elle a l’impression d’une demande d’accord, sent comme des coups contre une porte qui n’existe pas, l’image s’imprimant en négatif en elle. L’holocron se fait bavard, l’attire. Sans se lever, elle le fait approcher, ouvre les yeux en ressentant comme un crépitement d’énergie contre sa peau. La petite pyramide flotte devant elle. La jeune femme voit presque, plus qu’elle ne le ressent, un sourire. La relique est éveillée, a été récemment consultée, étant donné la façon dont elle résonne dans l’air. Comme une plante au soleil, elle semble s’épanouir, grandir en puissance. Rey est cependant convaincue, au fond d’elle, qu’il ne s’agit que d’un avant-goût. L’artefact Sith semble briller dans la Force, vibre d’énergie. Sa main se pose doucement contre sa surface – il s’ouvre à elle, enfin. Elle ne se rend compte qu’elle retenait sa respiration que quand elle respire à nouveau, les yeux écarquillés devant le décor qui l’attend. Une fois de plus, ce qu’elle voit ne correspond pas avec sa situation physique. Elle se trouve à nouveau devant la pyramide de Yavin IV, une main contre l’édifice doré. L’air est chaud, le soleil est à nouveau sur le déclin. La jungle est silencieuse, paraît presque lointaine. Un vrombissement qu’elle connait bien lui fait tourner la tête, elle se retrouve face à la silhouette de l’utilisateur du côté obscur, ses traits toujours masqués par l’ombre d’une capuche. Son sabre laser semble s’enflammer, la lame écarlate diffusant sa chaleur autour d’elle. L’arme est originale, possède un long manche, comme étant montée sur un bâton métallique. Avec un léger moulinet du poignet, une seconde lame, toute aussi rouge que la première, prend vie. Le souffle coupé, Rey voit l’homme se retourner, prêt pour un combat – un seigneur partant en guerre, lui semble-t-il. Il dégage un certain charisme, une puissance magnétique, a quelque chose de redoutable. Il lui fait penser, par bien des aspects, à un dangereux félin apprivoisé : on ne sait jamais quand ce dernier laissera ses instincts prendre le dessus, se retournera contre vous. Fascinée par l’arme, elle se trouve impossible de ressentir de la peur, fait même un pas en avant. Le Seigneur Noir des Siths est toutefois déjà loin, glorieux dans les teintes de feu du crépuscule. Les images palissent, et bientôt la technicienne retrouve la salle d’entrainement. Elle ne peut empêcher son regard de dériver vers ses deux sabres, se mord la lèvre, en réflexion. C’est ce qu’il lui faut – un moyen d’associer ou de les séparer quand le besoin s’en fait sentir, rapidement.

  
  
Le Chevalier termine sa conversation avec les membres de son propre ordre, est ravi de constater que ces derniers se tiennent aux routines de travail qu’il a fixé à chacun. Ils sont désormais prêts pour leur mission. Le temps qu’il leur a consacré a porté ses fruits et il leur fait confiance pour la mener à bien, ou à tout faire pour. Kylo Ren les laisse seuls, les veut voir gérer la situation - même s’il est peu probable qu’ils parviennent à trouver une copie de la précédence carte, ou même cette dernière. Leur tâche est importante, oui, mais il s’agit tout d’abord d’un test. Les six utilisateurs de la Force devront prouver, enfin, leur utilité, se montrer digne des sacrifices qu’il a lui-même faits pour leur garantir une relative autonomie, pour les protéger. Il contemple un instant le vide laissé par la disparition du visage bleuit par l’hologramme, avant de se lever. Son regard fait le tour de sa collection d’artefacts, passe d’un casque cabossé à sa dernière trouvaille en date. L’holocron Jedi s’est révélé étonnement instructif. Pas nécessairement sur l’ordre qu’il représente, mais sur une certaine utilisation de la Force, une vision de l’énergie et des choses. L’homme quitte ensuite la pièce pour rejoindre son co-commandant. Après l’arrivée des résultats de leurs précédentes négociations, il leur faut mettre en place de nouveaux objectifs, peut-être bien revoir leurs stratégies. Le temps leur est précieux, tout peut arriver à chaque instant, voilà sa dernière leçon. Gaspiller des ressources ainsi que des heures est un luxe qu’ils ne doivent plus réitérer. L’attaque planifiée par la Résistance en est un amer rappel.  
  
Bientôt arrivé à destination, il regarde la pièce, un sourcil haussé. Il s’agit en effet d’une salle de repos destinée à la haute hiérarchie du vaisseau. Le général y est déjà, accompagné par la capitaine, sans son masque de chrome. Quelque chose ne semble pas à sa place, la situation est singulière. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que la réunion soit si restreinte, trouve le choix d’y intégrer Phasma curieux. Le roux remarque vite sa présence. Son maintien se fait meilleur, il n’est pas loin de carrer les épaules. Choisissant un siège en face, il se retrouve du même côté que la capitaine, plusieurs places vides les séparant. La conversation démarre rapidement, se fait froide, professionnelle. Malgré tout, le Chevalier ne peut s’empêcher de remarquer ce qu’il lit comme une lueur d’intérêt dans le regard du général.  
  
« Ren, votre prestation sur Cantonica était impressionnante – ils n’ont pas compris qui guidait les négociations avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Cette technique s’est avérée payante, est à reproduire, c’était–  
  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr d’être de votre avis. Nous devons frapper plus fort, ne pas laisser de choix. Nous avons perdu un temps fou, précieux. Je ne tiens pas à réitérer l’expérience – pas au détriment de membres de valeur. »  
  
Son interlocuteur se montre plus tendu, comme rebuté par le comportement de l’utilisateur de la Force. Son exaspération, teintée de sarcasme et de mépris, est plus que visible, lui échappe :  
  
« Des renforts ne seraient pas de trop, dans ce cas – vos chevaliers, par exemple, pourraient, pour une fois, s’avérer utiles. »  
  
La température semble diminuer, la pause qui suit n’annonce rien de bon, se fait lourde, désagréable. Enfin, le brun daigne répondre, coupant :  
  
« Mes chevaliers sont en mission.  
  
\- Pardon ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir validé-  
  
\- Il s’agit de mes hommes, Hux, ils n’ont rien à voir avec le Premier Ordre : vous n’avez aucun droit sur eux ! »  
  
Furieux, l’Apprenti du Suprême Leader serre les poings, supporte mal de voir son autorité contestée de la sorte. Ses chevaliers ne sont pas des objets – il les connait, tient à eux, à sa façon. Le général les insulte en les comparants à ses stormtroopers. Les premiers ont choisi de le suivre, l’ont érigés en chef, se sont volontairement placé sous sa protection. Leur loyauté lui est acquise – peut-on dire autant des soldats de l’Ordre ? FN-2187 est un parfait exemple des fragilités du système. Encore une fois, le roux ne devrait pas être en mesure de faire des commentaires. Il n’est pas irréprochable, ne peut décidément pas jouer l’offusqué. Hux plisse les yeux, quelque chose de mauvais résonne dans sa signature. Il ouvre la bouche, mais Kylo Ren ne le laisse pas parler, le projette violemment contre le mur à la place.  
  
Nul n’a besoin de temps pour comprendre que la situation a basculée, Phasma est déjà levée, toise l’utilisateur de la Force, qui suspend toujours le général dans les airs, indécis quant à son prochain mouvement : le mur, à nouveau, ou bien le plafond ? Le visage fermé, la blonde grogne presque :  
  
« Ren. »  
  
Un avertissement est visible, sinon dans sa voix par sa posture. Il ne réagit pas, serre sa prise sur le roux, s’apprête à se décider pour le mur. Sa main amorce un mouvement, la voix retentit à nouveau, plus basse, véritablement menaçante cette fois-ci, grondante :  
  
« REN. »  
  
Un sentiment de solitude s’écrase subitement sur le Chevalier. La capitaine prend la défense du général, avec véhémence. Il ne peut s’empêcher de se sentir trahit par cette prise de partie. La hiérarchie n’a rien à voir avec cela – il est question d’un choix. La colère s’accumule, déborde :  
  
« Et que comptes-tu faire, au juste ? »  
  
Cette dernière hausse un sourcil, fait un pas. Son armure, tout comme sa carrure, rend le simple mouvement impressionnant, même pour lui. La femme habituellement si inexpressive, cachée derrière son masque, n’est que rage. Le visage plus neutre encore que son ancien masque, il se tient plus droit, brise l’espace qui les sépare d’un pas. Légèrement baissée pour que leurs visages soient au même niveau, ils se dévisagent mutuellement. L’utilisateur de la Force est gonflé d’orgueil, toise la capitaine, qui réplique :  
  
\- Moi ? Te mettre au tapis. Ne m’en donne pas l’occasion – je n’hésiterais pas. »  
  
Et en effet, elle se met en position, prête à en découvre. Kylo Ren n’est toutefois pas dupe au point de ne pas percevoir sa résignation. Elle se sait dépassée, est cependant prête à aller jusqu’au bout, à se sacrifier s’il le faut. Son regard passe du roux à la blonde, il supprime subitement sa prise sur Hux, le laisse retomber sur le sol, et tourne les talons. Il disparait derrière le sas, se retraite rapidement vers ses quartiers.  
  
La loyauté de Phasma est prouvée, ressemble bien trop à celle de ses chevaliers. Il déglutit, est déboussolé par cette alliance qu’il n’a pas vu venir. Extrêmement seul, se sentant presque cerné par des figures hostiles, il s’isole, s’enferme. Si Snoke est un obstacle au trône, il se rend compte que sa propre position est précaire. Sans alliés, il ne peut pas faire le poids. Ses convictions sont ébranlées – il ne peut y arriver, seul. Son esprit se réfugie dans une idée, une image. Non, il n’est pas tout à fait seul, peut bien posséder une alliée.

Son égale dans la Force.  
  
  



	38. Rêve

Dans sa petite chambre impersonnelle, Rey essaie de dormir, contemple le plafond trop lisse, les paupières lourdes mais l’esprit agité. Comme toujours, le sommeil l’esquive, ne semple pas pressé de la rejoindre. Sa journée de travail lui revient en tête, une routine qui, ce soir, lui parait de trop. Les habitudes qui la protègent, cadrent ses jours la rendent ici nostalgique, lui donnent envie de quelque chose d’autre, qu’elle ne connait pas. Son sentiment de solitude s’accentue, elle se recroqueville dans ses draps, voit à quel point elle est isolée. Seule dans les couloirs froids du Finalizer, ou bien entre deux parois métalliques, partageant quelques instants avec des personnes qui ne la connaissent pas, qui bientôt partiront bientôt. Son cœur se serre. Sa dernière mission lui revient en tête, l’idée de perte se fait plus forte. Toutes ces vies perdues, ces blessures… La technicienne n’a aucun mal à sentir à nouveau l’hécatombe dans la Force. Elle s’étonne presque de ne pas être hantée par les morts qu’elle a causées. Mais il ne s’agissait après tout pas de la première fois. Ses mains serrent davantage le tissu, elle serre les dents, se revoit, proche de Finn à nouveau, les lames de ses sabres entre eux. Elle ne peut s’empêcher de trembler, voit ses yeux, miroir des siens. Une colère folle, l’envie de hurler, de tout détruire. La clairière ravagée tourne autour d’elle, des corps sans vie gisant ça et là. Elle les enjambe une nouvelle fois, se fond dans ses souvenirs, pour regagner le vaisseau, sans même prendre le temps de vérifier leur pouls – la Force est sans appel, ne lui laisse pas de doutes sur la question. Puis le décor change – la forêt devient jungle, et un autre champ de bataille s’offre à ses yeux. Un seul rescapé à la mort, debout, laisse son regard dériver sur les corps. Rey se rend bientôt compte qu’elle est à ses côtés. Il semble la jauger, la regarder. Il est le responsable du carnage, cela ne fait aucun doute. L’utilisatrice de la Force devrait certainement être dégoûtée, ou au moins effrayée. Sa gorge est toutefois étonnement lâche, Rey se sent presque liée à la figure sombre, quelque part, à sa place. Elle se trouve cependant incapable de lui rendre son regard, reste immobile, les yeux fixés sur l’horizon. L’ombre de la pyramide l’attire, elle fait un pas en avant, sa main presque déjà prête à effleurer la structure, en un geste désormais bien trop habituel. Un double-sabre couleur grenat expire à côté d’elle et elle ouvre les yeux sur la pénombre de sa chambre.

Sa respiration est stable, la jeune femme se trouve presque calmée. Les sentiments qui l’oppressaient se font moins insistants. Se détendant doucement, elle songe à nouveau à ses récentes sorties sur le terrain. La nécessité, le danger, tout autour, la notion de survie qui a tant dicté sa vie à nouveau présente – l’adrénaline. La façon dont se trouver là, à l’air libre, ses armes en main, lui parait naturel, bon. À croire qu’elle n’a fait, toute sa vie, qu’attendre, prête à embrasser cette voie. D’autres images se rejouent dans sa tête, elle se souvient des sensations associées. Tout ne dure qu’un instant et pourtant son cœur bat plus vite et chaque geste semble être au ralenti. Puissance, force. Seule dans la pièce obscure, elle se raccroche à ses perceptions de l’instant, se noie derrière les mouvements simples, qu’elle connait si bien. Si même les Jedi ont pu accepter de tuer, elle peut bien vivre avec l’idée. Elle ferme les yeux, se rêve une vie en plein air, de la terre sous ses bottes, les rouvre sur le plafond. Si la structure métallique du vaisseau est synonyme, pour elle, de refuge et de sécurité, qu’elle adore piloter, elle se sent appelée par autre chose. L’idée de gainer des câbles ou bien de réparer des pannes mineures jusqu’à la fin lui laisse un goût amer, lui hérisse le poil. Cette vie ne doit pas être plus que temporaire – elle dure toutefois. Refoulant l’impression de suffoquer qui menace de la submerger, elle se tourne, ferme résolument et définitivement les yeux pour ce soir – se sentant à nouveau seule, comme perdue sur une île inconnue, petite surface montagneuse encerclée par une infinitude d’eau.

Le réveil est désagréable, soudain. Des larmes s’échappent de ses yeux – encore ce rêve, ou plutôt, ce cauchemar. Ramenant ses genoux contre elle, Rey se calme en silence, essaie de réguler sa respiration. Il est bien trop tôt, elle se sait pourtant incapable de se rendormir, ne tente même plus l’expérience. Attachant rapidement une partie de ses cheveux en un petit chignon lâche, elle s’habille et quitte sa chambre au plus vite, avant que la cellule ne devienne oppressante. Ses pas la guident vers son sanctuaire, ses sabres soigneusement attachés à sa ceinture, sous sa combinaison grise.

Seulement, la salle est allumée, déjà occupée. Le Chevalier, un bâton en main, réalise un enchainement de mouvements, concentré, portant comme seul haut un débardeur noir. Il ne semble pas s’être rendu compte de sa présence – il ne le montre simplement pas, la Force l’ayant bien entendu devancée dans les couloirs, puis dans la pièce. Les gestes sont précis, très rapides, étonnement élégants, vu leur brutalité. La lumière crue des néons met en avant sa cicatrice, qui disparait sous le vêtement sombre, réapparait sur son épaule. La culpabilité qui devrait la saisir ne vient pas. Elle se détourne, baisse la fermeture de sa combinaison de technicienne, ne souhaitant pas qu’il remarque son immobilité, la voit le fixer de la sorte. L’endroit étant bien assez grand pour deux, elle se met en place de l’autre côté, fait venir le second bâton jusqu’à elle, entame son entraînement par des mouvements simples et lents, faisant monter la difficulté au fur et à mesure. Son but est de se perdre dans l’effort, de mettre derrière elle la nuit encore trop peu avancée, de bannir ses rêves. Bien que partager le lieu avec l’utilisateur de la Force soit anormal, elle parvient admirablement à prétendre de pas le remarquer. Les yeux clos, son arme tourne dans sa main, semble briser l’air, à la recherche d’une cible fictive. Les poses et transitions de la Forme V s’imposent à elle, restreignant son utilisation du terrain au minimum, reposant davantage sur des coups secs mais puissants, infatigables et sur une grande mobilité. Elle tourne, attaque sans relâche le même point, le visualise presque. S’il avait été question d’un objectif de ouate et de cuir, il serait à présent éventré, bien abîmé par les assauts de la technicienne, qui ne retient pas sa force, bien décidée à exorciser ses démons, à se vider complètement la tête. Seulement, l’énergie de l’utilisateur de la Force la distrait, bien qu’elle l’ignore au mieux. Son bâton frappe violemment le sol – son ennemi virtuel expirant sous le coup final. Ouvrant les yeux, pantelante, elle rencontre le regard du Chevalier. Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils, la bouche entrouverte, cherchant son souffle, et rompt sa pose. L’autre occupant de la pièce fait tourner son arme dans sa main, distraitement, sans la quitter des yeux. Il fait un pas vers elle, brise enfin le silence.

« J’espère que je ne te dérange pas – je ne pensais pas te trouver ici si tard.

\- C’est bien assez grand pour deux. »

Et elle lui tourne le dos, entamant une nouvelle série, plus contrôlée, sentant encore quelques instants son regard braqué sur elle. Puis il se déplace, son bâton fendant à nouveau l’air. Ne pouvant s’empêcher de surveiller du coin de l’œil la progression de l’Apprenti du Suprême Leader, Rey se rend finalement compte que leurs mouvements se font miroir l’un de l’autre, chorégraphie en négatif d’un bout à l’autre de la pièce. Il lui est impossible de dire si l’un imite l’autre, sciemment ou pas. Après quelques instants supplémentaires, elle se retourne tout à fait, joue avec son bâton, un éclat de défi dans le regard.

Son geste n’est pas perdu, un demi-sourire s’imprime sur les traits de l’utilisateur de la Force. Tout deux se mettent en position, le combat commence. Il n’est cette fois pas question de se jauger, les armes se rencontrent rapidement, l’espace entre eux subitement avalé. Les bâtons tournent, parent et amorcent des attaques. Concentrés, les deux opposants semblent glisser dans la Force, se mouvant avec aise et fluidité. S’il n’est tout d’abord que question d’improvisation, les vieux réflexes se mettent en marchent et Rey glisse en Soresu, répondant aux mouvements empruntés à la Forme VI de l’homme qui lui fait face. La confrontation est calme, presque harmonieuse, sans temps morts. Le bois se rencontre régulièrement, ne parvient pas à toucher son but, le corps de l’autre. La précision du Chevalier est contrebalancée par la rapidité des parades et coups de l’utilisatrice de la Force. Leurs regards ancrés l’un dans l’autre, ils s’épuisent mutuellement, se font reculer ou avancer, se repoussent et s’attirent. L’équilibre s’installe, le bruit des bâtons emplit la pièce, les deux utilisateurs de la Force toujours en mouvement, s’éloignant, tournant pour mieux se rejoindre. Si chacun essaie de déstabiliser l’autre, de prendre l’avantage, le combat reste neutre, nul ne parvient à prendre l’ascendant. Rey passe en Djem So, obligeant Kylo à abandonner une Forme trop globale et limitée pour ce genre d’affrontement. La Forme qu’il endosse est inconnue à la technicienne. Elle en a bien sûr entendu parler, il ne peut ainsi s’agir que du mystérieux Juyo.

Le Chevalier se concentre davantage, tient plus fermement son arme, ses cheveux noirs lui tombant devant les yeux. Son regard est néanmoins toujours verrouillé sur celui de Rey. Les bâtons se bloquent un instant, avant de se séparer puis de se croiser à nouveau. La Force semble bouger, en eux et entre eux. Bientôt, un mouvement s’imprime dans l’esprit de la technicienne, elle le visualise en fermant les yeux, l’exécute, presque trop bien pour une première fois, bien que sa réception soit encore fragile. Un sourire approbateur étire les lèvres de l’Apprenti du Suprême Leader, un murmure lui échappe :

« Je t’aurai vraiment appris quelque chose, au final… »

Et les coups redoublent, sous la surprise de l’utilisatrice de la Force, qui se rend alors compte de l’existence d’un genre de connexion, entre leurs énergies. Le temps n’est pas à la réflexion, son esprit se vide à nouveau tandis qu’elle force la défense du second duelliste, attend qu’il commette une faute. La maîtrise que requière la Forme VII triomphe de lui et elle parvient à lui donner un coup sec contre une côte. S’il grimace, il ne se dépare pas de son sourire, passe par la Forme II. Le combat dérive vers une sorte de chorégraphie, où les armes se frappent, se joignent et dansent l’une autour de l’autre sans jamais blesser. L’échange est étrange, pleine de grâce et de force.

En un moment, les deux opposants se retrouvent à nouveau séparés par plusieurs mètres, cherchent à retrouver leurs respirations respectives. Ils réagissent à une sensation qui passe entre eux, une fragile flamme de complicité qui les relie alors. Abandonnant leurs armes d’un commun accord, le combat s’achève sur une égalité. Le silence reprend ses droits, Rey laisse ses genoux se replier sous elle, regagne le sol. Kylo s’assit en tailleur, face à elle. À l’aide de la Force, il fait venir une gourde d’eau, la jette d’abord à la technicienne. Le remerciant d’un hochement de tête, celle-ci se désaltère, avant de la lui renvoyer. Leurs pouls calmés, la Force semble plus tendue, altérée. Ils se tournent vers l’holocron pyramidal, qui semble les appeler.

« Est-il aussi intense, avec toi ? »

La voix du Chevalier est grave, ce dernier semblant avoir du mal à ne pas céder à l’appel de l’artefact. L’utilisatrice de la Force ne s’embarrasse pas d’inutiles résistances, appelle la petite pyramide à elle, la porte d’une main, en effleurant la surface de l’autre – le même mouvement qu’elle n’avait pu réaliser, plus tôt. Les yeux de l’Apprenti du Suprême Leader sont braqués sur la jeune femme et sur la relique, leur teinte plus profonde, plus chocolat que véritablement brune. Comme avec appréhension, il laisse, doucement, une de ses mains toucher une des arabesques dorées qui décorent l’objet Sith. Celui-ci semble s’ouvrir à eux, provoque des ondulations dans les courants d’énergie, chauffe sous leurs mains, à quelques centimètres l’une de l’autre. Une silhouette, presque familière, se forme. La capuche est relevée, mais l’homme est dans l’ombre, en méditation profonde. Des matériaux flottent devant lui, s’assemblent au fur et à mesure, fruit de l’intense concentration du Sith. Deux cristaux kyber écarlates – ayant saignés – sont visibles, dégagent comme une légère lueur. Le double-sabre prend forme, bientôt, prend vie. Ils découvrent tout deux l’arme complétée, à un mètre tout au plus de leur position. Exar Kun ouvre les yeux – des pupilles jaunes, presque dorées, se posent sur les deux utilisateurs de la Force. L’homme sourit – à sa création ou à ses spectateurs, Rey ne saurait le dire. Les images s’estompent, la lumière de la pièce reprend brutalement son office. Les doigts s’attardent un instant sur l’artefact, le quittent finalement, comme à contrecœur. La technicienne est en pleine réflexion, murmure distraitement :

« C’est ce que j’aimerais faire. »

Kylo fronce les sourcils, laisse son regard dériver sur les deux sabres de son interlocutrice. Si quelque chose de possessif passe dans son regard à la mention du sabre bleu, il semble s’être fait à l’idée que ce dernier resterait aux côtés de la jeune femme, n’en discute plus la propriété.

« Ça m’a l’air faisable – en conservant leurs bases ou en partant de zéro ?

\- Je ne me suis pas encore décidée. »

Il hoche la tête, repose d’un mouvement des doigts l’artefact de l’autre côté de la pièce, décroise les jambes et se lève. La journée va bientôt commencer – il tend une main à Rey. Après une seconde d’hésitation, cette dernière l’accepte, se lève bientôt à son tour. Ils ont tout les deux besoin d’une douche.


	39. Nerfs

Le général attend patiemment que l’hologramme du Suprême Leader apparaisse, se tient bien droit, les mains dans le dos. Si chaque seconde éloignée du regard de son supérieur hiérarchique est une bénédiction, il vaut mieux qu’il soit la personne à lui annoncer que la Résistance s’est échappée, qu’elle se cache à présent dans le système le plus proche, seulement à moitié exploré. Après une longue expiration, il carre les épaules, arbore une expression neutre, mais dure. Bien que son visage ne porte plus les traces de leur dernière entrevue, son égo, entre autre, n’a rien oublié. L’homme est rancunier, n’oublie pas, c’est même un de ses principaux traits de caractère. Un jour, il se vengera – il le fait toujours. Dans un léger crépitement, la silhouette bleue et déformée de Snoke prend vie. Ce dernier, assit sur son trône, le regarde de haut, dans sa robe dorée. Baissant un instant sa tête, Armitage le salut :

« Suprême Leader Snoke... »

D’un signe impatient de la main, il lui fait signe de couper court à la formule diplomatique, le visage dénué d’expression – un très mauvais départ. Une sinistre lueur semble briller dans son regard froid, presque cruel. Déglutissant, le général poursuit :

« Nous avons reçu des nouvelles – mauvaises, je le crains. La flotte de la Résistance nous as échappé. Toutefois, elle n’a pas pu aller loin, nous vérifions le système en question au moment où nous parlons, toutes les routes sont bloquées, ils ne nous échapperont plus pour longtemps-

\- Ils sont à notre merci, c’est cela ? Vous vous répétez dangereusement Général. »

La voix est coupante, accusatrice. Ravalant à grand-peine une moue désapprobatrice, le roux reste silencieux. Les yeux de glace de l’humanoïde le fixent, ont une drôle d’intensité. Ses instincts lui crient de reculer, de fuir – il se fige cependant, respirant à peine. L’air paraît plus lourd, quelque chose effleure sa conscience, un sentiment inconnu et dérangeant. Quelque part, au fond de lui, il sait bien de quoi il s’agit, revoit silencieusement des plans et des stratégies militaires, enfouissant dans un même temps des informations sensibles. Après quelques longues secondes, la sensation se réduit, cesse. Snoke sourit presque – la vision glace le sang du général, le regard plein de malice.

« N’échouez pas, cette fois. »

L’hologramme disparait subitement et la tension avec – le militaire ne s’en était jusque-là pas rendu compte. Soulagé, bien que préoccupé par la menace latente, il remet distraitement ses cheveux en place, ajuste ses gants. Avec un soupir, il tâche de ne pas laisser ses jambes trembler. L’invasion de son esprit est encore récente, il serre et desserre ses poings, compte silencieusement. N’est-on pas censé être proche, physiquement, de quelqu’un pour se servir de la Force de cette façon ? Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, agité. Le Suprême Leader semble avoir vu quelque chose – certainement un semblant d’ambition, un aperçu de son mécontentement. Contrarié, ses lèvres ne formant qu’une fine ligne sur son visage, le roux revoit un instant l’expression de la personne la plus influente de l’Ordre tout entier. Une note de défi, une curiosité malsaine, l’envie de le voir échouer, pour pouvoir le châtier, voir le tuer. Juste une raison, oui, donne-moi seulement cette satisfaction. Avec un soupir, il s’évertue à mettre derrière lui la scène, quitte la pièce, trouvant finalement que l’entrevue s’est, somme toute, relativement bien passée.

Le travail n’attend pas et il rejoint rapidement le pont du vaisseau, obtenant différents rapports en chemin. De nouvelles notifications l’attendent, sur son datapad. La traque de la Résistance avance en effet, leurs possibilités se réduisent d’heures en heures. Leurs probables locations sont scannées, visitées – rien n’est laissé au hasard. S’ils ont pu se jouer du Premier Ordre une fois, ils n’auront pas de seconde occasion. Distribuant de nouvelles autorisations, le général est distrait par l’éclat argenté de l’armure de sa capitaine. Cette dernière lui tend une boisson chaude, qu’il accepte avec reconnaissance. Depuis leur confrontation avec le Chevalier, Phasma se montre plus présente, comme pour, d’une certaine façon, excuser l’incident. Si sa rencontre avec le mur ne lui a pas fait de bien, Armitage s’en est globalement bien sorti : quelques bleus, une légère coupure, sous l’impact d’une protubérance métallique. En réduisant momentanément ses entraînements et en veillant à ne pas réitérer l’expérience, les marques ne devraient pas tarder. Si la blonde semble moins incline à arpenter le Finalizer sans armes, dorénavant, Hux, lui, s’est offert plusieurs heures de tir, principalement en simulations. Il ne peut se permettre d’être à la merci de l’utilisateur de la Force, justement. Portant la boisson à ses lèvres, il repense à la façon dont son amie s’est opposée au co-commandant. Un supérieur hiérarchique, supposément proche du chef de l’Ordre, mais aussi une personne rompue aux secrets de la Force, bon combattant et adversaire redoutable. Sa détermination lui réchauffe le cœur tandis qu’il avale le liquide brulant. Il demande :

« Ce soir ? »

Phasma hoche sobrement la tête, bien qu’il devine, dans sa posture, un certain relâchement de sa droiture martiale, l’ombre d’un sourire, derrière son masque de chrome. Satisfait, il laisse son regard dériver sur le motif toujours mouvant des étoiles qui entourent le vaisseau.

Le Chevalier est assis en tailleur dans l’obscurité de ses quartiers. Seul, il songe de nouveau à la connexion qu’il semble partager avec la technicienne, se souvient de sa réaction, immédiate, après qu’il ait visualisé la parade, la façon dont elle s’est emparée de l’image, l’a faite sienne. L’utilisatrice de la Force est entourée d’énigmes, représente quelque chose qu’il ne parvient pas véritablement à qualifier. Savoir qu’elle puise parfois son pouvoir dans leur lien est étrange – qu’elle soit capable de reproduire un mouvement, s’il se concentre assez, est prodigieux. Une telle force, presque naturelle, en soi, un pouvoir brut à peine entrevu, une puissance égale à la sienne, qu’elle commence seulement à véritablement utiliser. Et si les résultats sont plus que prometteurs, il ne peut s’empêcher de se demander ce que le futur pourrait lui apporter. La façon dont la Force se comporte est inédite – pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se souvient qu’il est question d’un principe vivant, sensible. Il décroise les jambes, se courbe légèrement, comme il en avait l’habitude, avec son masque. Il songe à ses dernières méditations, aux accès de pouvoir que semble lui conférer l’holocron d’Exar Kun, toujours présent ou presque, hantant une partie de ses pensées. Le Sith lui parle, quand il entre en communion avec l’artefact. Ce dernier lui communique son savoir, fait ce que le Suprême Leader n’a jamais fait : lui transmet ses secrets. S’il est bien l’héritier de Darth Vader – et l’expression n’a déjà été que trop utilisée, ce dernier est resté discret. Kylo Ren repousse ses cheveux en arrière, laisse son regard tomber sur la relique familiale. La pyramide – il ne s’agit pas du premier objet à avoir jamais communiqué avec lui. Le casque déformé de Darth Vader est à sa place, fièrement exposé. Effleurant les restes du dernier des Sith, sans ses gants, il soupire, se perd dans les aspérités de la propriété de son grand-père. Il se souvient de la voix de ce dernier, dans leurs précédentes conversations, de ses mots. Le doute empoisonne son esprit. S’il est certain de l’authenticité de l’holocron pyramidal, il se fait plus critique quant aux informations que lui a communiquées la relique. Les promesses de pouvoir et de grandeur ne lui font plus ni chaud ni froid – ce qu’il veut, c’est du concret, quelque chose auquel se raccrocher, ce que le Seigneur Noir des Sith, ou au moins l’interface de l’artefact, semble avoir compris.

Les sourcils froncés, il se laisse guider par la Force, cherche à entrer en contact avec son aïeul. Ce n’est bien sûr pas la première fois qu’il prend l’initiative, tente de mettre en place un dialogue. Toutefois, rien. Le vide l’accueille – il se heurte à une barrière de sa propre création. Son regard se durcit, son poing se serre. Mensonge. Son esprit s’emballe, tire des conclusions. Les sourcils froncés, il revoit les fragments, les lambeaux qu’on lui a jetés, presque offerts. Comme il en avait été heureux. D’être considéré, de... Il s’était senti spécial, comprit. Enfin. Sauf que rien, absolument rien de ce que son Maître lui a jamais dit ne doit être pris comme une vérité. L’utilisateur de la Force ne peut s’empêcher de se sentir trahit, d’être meurtri par la constatation. L’esprit de son grand-père, de l’homme précédemment connu sous le nom d’Anakin Skywalker n’est pas dans la pièce, ne s’est jamais trouvé ici. Quoi d’autre pour expliquer les trop grandes similitudes entre les ordres du Suprême Leader et les murmures du seigneur Sith ? Il se souvient de ses confessions, de la façon avec laquelle il adorait cette seconde figure paternelle, la force et la résolution qu’il tirait de leurs entrevues. Il était encore jeune, naïf, ravit d’entrer en contact avec un personnage si connu, d’un si puissant chef de guerre et commandant de l’Empire. Dans les leçons de Snoke, la fin du Sith était tragique, une lamentable erreur, une seconde – fatale – de perdition, un regret éternel. Si l’idée d’offrir au casque un destin similaire au sien est plus que tentante, il se révèle incapable de la mettre à exécution. Bien que l’objet ait plus que vraisemblablement été utilisé contre lui, il fait tout de même parti de son patrimoine familial. Avec un soupir, il visualise la scène, se contente de presque sentir la matière se briser entre ses doigts. Penser à sa lignée, à sa famille ne l’aide pas. Il se sent tiraillé, happé dans des directions différentes, a bien du mal à ne pas se laisser submerger par des émotions contradictoires. Il inspire, est révolté contre le tremblement, dans sa gorge. Non. Il doit dépasser ce qui a été, le balayer d’un revers d’une main. Avancer. Se concentrer sur son futur.

L’impression de n’être qu’un pion, qu’un lamentable enfant le met mal à l’aise, sinon hors de lui. Comment a-t-il pu jamais croire les mots de l’humanoïde ? Comment, pourquoi, le Sith aurai seulement tenu à communiquer avec lui ? Jedi raté, tueur du dernier Sith, qu’aurait-il bien pu lui apprendre qu’il ne savait déjà ? Les vieilles idéologies sont fausses, ne sont rien d’autres que de plaisantes fables. Bien que le chemin des Sith soit attirant, le côté obscur est bien plus complexe, est avant tout un fragment de la Force. Avec un rictus dépréciateur, il se détourne du casque, songe à ce que Snoke lui a fait subir, fera encore, s’il en a seulement l’occasion. Le Suprême Leader, toujours trois pas en avance, jouant avec lui depuis des années, le manipulant à sa guise, bien trop simplement. La réalisation est blessante, n’améliore pas l’image que le Chevalier a de lui-même. Avec une inspiration haletante, il ravale son dégoût de soi. Le passé doit absolument mourir – il ne peut plus le garder, doit définitivement s’en détacher pour mener son plan à bien. Résolu, Kylo Ren se décide pour un entraînement pratique, un exutoire bien mérité. Méthodiquement, il se débarrasse de sa colère contre un de ses propres murs, ne peut s’empêcher de faire craquer son poing contre le métal. La douleur l’ancre davantage dans l’instant, l’aide à reprendre le contrôle de ses esprits. Pliant et dépliant ses doigts meurtris, il se concentre, puise dans la Force pour résorber sa blessure, réalisant après coup, avec un demi-sourire, qu’il met justement en pratique ce que l’holocron Sith lui a montré.


	40. Faire ses preuves

La journée est bien avancée et la jeune femme se fait nerveuse. Si sa demande a été autorisée par Phasma, elle n’est plus bien sûre de ses propres arguments. Ce qui lui semblait ainsi une bonne idée – voir une nécessité, l’inquiète à présent. S’empêchant de peu de se tordre les mains, elle se mord la lèvre, se fait une raison. Elle l’a voulu, ira jusqu’au bout. Rey déverrouille le sas – la capitaine semblait l’attendre, regarde, en retrait, l’équipe des désormais huit stormtroopers s’entraîner. Sa gorge se noue quand elle repense au chiffre qu’on lui a annoncé : sur Jakku, la division comptait dix-huit membres. Les soldats qui ne se battant pas ont l’autorisation d’ôter leurs casques. Au milieu de la pièce, deux personnes se tournent autour. Un homme roux lui fait un signe – la Force lui indique ce que son intuition lui avait déjà permis de deviner ; il doit s’agir de Nines. Lui offrant un hochement de tête en retour, elle rencontre le regard d’une femme à la peau halée, manifestement hostile à son encontre. Déglutissant, la technicienne rejoint Phasma.

« Comment tiennent-ils le coup ?

\- Ils sont habitués aux pertes – ou devraient l’être... »

Son intonation est dure, ce qui ne l’empêche pourtant pas d’ajouter, après quelques instants :

« Plutôt bien. Je pense que les habituer à ta présence ne peut qu’être une bonne chose. »

Rey hoche distraitement la tête, suit des yeux le déroulement du combat, se concentre sur leurs mouvements, y lit bientôt un entraînement rigoureux – parvient à retrouver certaines des positions de son ancien ami. Si ce dernier n’était pas exact ou précis quant à son utilisation de la Force, il devait, à en juger par le niveau de ses camarades, faire partie des meilleurs en combat. Après quelques directives supplémentaires, la capitaine quitte la salle, laisse aux soldats le soin de peaufiner leurs exercices et enchaînements. Les binômes font des rotations. La jeune femme se rend finalement compte qu’il manque quelqu’un – aux dernières nouvelles, deux membres seulement du groupe n’étaient pas rentrés. La division est cependant impaire – FN-2199, ou Nines, interrompt-là ses pensées, l’accoste directement.

« Rey – je voulais te remercier, pour la dernière fois. Tu m’as certainement sauvé la vie. »

L’utilisatrice de la Force hoche la tête, lui offre un sourire gêné.

« C’est normal –

\- Tu le connaissais, pas vrai ? »

Elle se crispe un instant, tandis que le roux plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Silencieuse, elle hoche à nouveau la tête, ayant l’impression que ce dernier peut bien trop lire en elle. La moue qu’elle arbore doit être méfiante, illustrer une certaine douleur. Son interlocuteur pose une main sur son épaule, s’explique :

« Je vous ai vu vous battre – je ne savais pas qu’il pouvait faire _tout ça_ , lui aussi. Ta façon de veiller sur les autres m’a fait penser à lui, c’est tout. »

Se rendant bien compte de l’inconfort que le sujet lui procure, il laisse tomber sa main, change rapidement de sujet.

« ‘9330 est encore à l’infirmerie, dans un bacta-tank. Ce qui veut dire que je me retrouve seul… »

D’un signe de tête, il l’invite à le combattre. La perspective change Rey du tout au tout, lui laisse un je-ne-sais-quoi de féroce et d’impatient dans le regard : elle plisse presque ses lèvres en un sourire. Les autres personnes présentes dans la salle murmurent, s’opposant plus ou moins bruyamment à la présence de l’utilisatrice de la Force. La supporter en mission est quelque chose, passer du temps avec elle en dehors en est une autre. Les entraînements du groupe sont presque en lien à l’intime, certains des soldats ne voyant pas d’un bon œil la venue de ce membre imposé, de ce récent ajout. Le flou hiérarchique qui la caractérise n’aide bien sûr pas les militaires à en appréhender l’idée. L’incertitude contredit tout ce en quoi ils croient - ils ne sont pas habitués à la notion. Les conversations à voix basses se changent en paris quand les deux duellistes prennent un bâton chacun. Ils deviennent le point de mire des regards - les réactions se font multiples : sourire narquois, impassibilité ou même intérêt s’affichent sur les différents visages.

Le stormtrooper met son casque, et bientôt ils s’affrontent du regard, malgré la visière sombre, se jaugent, figés. La technicienne se contraint à l’immobilité, compte sur ses propres réflexes. Bien qu’il n’ait pas été questions de règles, elle sait d’ores et déjà qu’elle ne devra pas compter sur l’utilisation de la Force. Si certains sont mal à l’aise à ses côtés, voir ses habilités utilisées contre un des leurs ne peut que les rendre plus réfractaires encore. Il s’agit d’un combat qu’elle ne peut pas perdre – Rey cherche là à gagner sa place parmi eux. Elle revoit le modèle offert lors du premier duel, se souvient des leçons de l’ancien soldat du Premier Ordre. Nines passe soudainement à l’action, abaisse son arme qui rencontre le bâton de la jeune femme. Appuyant légèrement sur leurs deux hampes croisées, elle pousse et brise le verrou, fait tournoyer le manche de bois avant d’adopter une position réglementaire puis de frapper. Si les réflexes de son opposant ne sont pas aussi bons que les siens, il sait comment utiliser sa force brute et lors de la prochaine attaque, il en vient presque à la faire reculer sous la violence du coup. Le choc se réverbère dans son corps, fait trembler un instant sa colonne vertébrale. La mâchoire serrée, elle se laisse porter par l’adrénaline, n’a d’yeux que pour son adversaire. Rester trop longtemps au même endroit lui étant quasiment contrenature, elle se retrouve rapidement à occuper l’espace, encerclant vaguement l’homme qui lui fait face. La précision de ce dernier, malgré un équipement plus lourd et surtout un champ de vision réduit, est admirable. Cette fois, elle lance l’attaque avec un mouvement de son cru, directement inspiré par la Forme IV. Elle n’a pas besoin de réfléchir pour embrasser les enchaînements, ils lui viennent presque naturellement. Tout d’abord déstabilisé par ce soudain revirement et ne connaissant pas les gestes de la jeune femme, il trouve finalement son rythme. Les parades se suivent, chacun s’essaie à fragiliser la position adverse, n’y parvenant pas tout à fait. Quelque chose, dans le cadre de la rencontre, remémore bien trop de souvenirs à Rey, qui ne peut s’empêcher de retenir ses coups, comme d’en d’autres circonstances, similaires, mais révolues, définitivement lointaines.

« Je t’ai déjà vue te battre, petite Jedi, et tu retiens tes coups. »

Nines est calme, sa voix à peine altérée par l’effort. L’appellation, étrangement, ne se veut pas insultante. Inspirant plus profondément, elle s’ancre dans le sol, lâche doucement prise. Ses mouvements se font plus fluides : les armes se croisent moins, s’évitent, se courent l’une après l’autre, les manches de bois se chassant à mesure. Fermant un instant les yeux, elle se force à utiliser ce qu’elle connait des failles de l’ancien ami de Finn. Trop occupé sur le haut de son corps, il néglige ses appuis, à tendance à laisser son flanc droit légèrement à découvert – le protégeant moins bien que l’autre. La Force, qu’elle tentait bien malgré elle de réprimer, se fait plus présente. Abandonnant ses fortifications internes, elle laisse la sensation familière l’encercler, semble respirer à nouveau. Inclinant différemment son bâton, la technicienne fait mine de viser les côtes du stormtrooper pour, au dernier moment, frapper le creux de son genou, lui arrachant un grognement de surprise, qui, lui semble-t-il, est suivi d’un sourire, bien que ce dernier soit invisible. Son ardeur redouble, son énergie indique qu’il apprécie leur combat, la difficulté croissante, l’étincelle de défi qu’il rencontre dans les yeux de son adversaire. Cette dernière ne le laisse pas en reste, occupe davantage le terrain, tourbillonnant à nouveau, jouant sur sa rapidité et sur les mouvements plus lourds, plus lents de l’homme. Il maintient pourtant sa position, ne reste pas en reste et lui rend les coups. Le bois claque à nouveau dans la pièce, les armes s’entrecroisent, touchant moins qu’effleurant les corps de leurs détenteurs. Rey se décide alors rapidement, voyant la cuisse du roux laissée à découvert. Sans tergiverser, elle fragilise d’abord sa position, n’attends pas pour lui asséner un nouveau coup, lui balayant les jambes. Rencontrant le sol le premier, la confrontation s’achève. Récupérant la main qui lui est tendue et se relevant avec l’aide de la jeune femme, il éclate de rire, ôte son casque, qu’il garde sous le bras et, la rapprochant de lui, lui offre un simulacre d’embrassade, lui tapotant le dos. Le geste lui est naturel – elle se rend compte qu’il doit s’agir d’une des habitudes qu’il avait mises au point, quelque chose de fraternel.

Les huit autres membres de la division FN présents dans la pièce s’agitent, les parieurs sont plus ou moins de bonne foi, on parle même presque de respecter ses engagements. Une femme menue, indéniablement asiatique, s’approche, lui tend la main :

« FN-2365, ravie que tu l’aies mis au tapis. »

Il y a une lueur solidaire dans son regard, une recherche d’entraide féminine. Avec un sourire, Rey lui accorde une poignée de main, pendant que Nines tâche de la présenter en bonne et due forme aux autres. Si la majorité s’avère masculine, les deux femmes du groupe paraissent plus que bien intégrées, respectées - avec du caractère, la chose est certaine. Si la brune paraît mutine, il ne fait aucun doute pour la technicienne que la militaire peut se montrer acide, coupante. L’autre élément féminin du groupe – FN-2047, la regarde toujours avec un indéniable degré d’hostilité. Cette dernière possède une carnation d’une belle teinte brune, avec des yeux chocolat, presque ambré. Ses cheveux ras – aucun des stormtroopers ne porte ses cheveux plus longs que la mâchoire – lui conférant une impression de pouvoir. Les noms et les visages s’enchainent, se mélangeant dans l’esprit de la jeune femme, qui, se dit-elle, vient de gagner la considération d’une partie de la division, s’en fait doucement accepter. Avec un sourire, elle envisage plus sereinement leurs prochaines visions, leur avenir commun.

Kylo Ren s’agenouille dans la pièce écarlate, le sol lui renvoyant sa propre image. Mandaté par le Suprême Leader, il n’a eu d’autre choix que de mettre toutes ses activités en suspend pour rejoindre au plus vite le Supremacy, comme ordonné. La salle de trône, encadrée par les gardes prétoriens, parait presque vide dans le silence qui s’étire. D’un geste de la main qui se veut désinvolte, Snoke lui permet de se relever. La cape de l’Apprenti effleure le sol, ses mains se croisent dans son dos, immobile, droit, il attend ce qui doit venir, quoi que ce soit. Théâtralement, l’humanoïde se penche en avant, parle avec les mains :

« Maître des Chevaliers de Ren – mon apprenti. J’ai appris que des négociations avaient été entamées.

\- C’est exact, Suprême Leader.

\- Que tu y avais personnellement participé... »

L’homme hoche la tête, incertain quant à la tournure des événements. La voix de son supérieur hiérarchique est froide, tend vers quelque chose d’autre. Il ne va décidément pas aimer la suite.

« Et, ce faisant, a laissé tes troupes se faire décimer par une poignée de rebelles. Toi, le puissant Kylo Ren, assis à une table quand tes hommes se battent. Est-ce donc ce que je t’ai appris ! »

La voix tonne désormais, se fait accusatrice, mauvaise. Le Chevalier tombe à genoux, la Force qui s’amassait autour de lui lui envoie comme des dizaines de pics froids – malgré tout, les éclairs ne viennent pas, et le poids qui lui compresse les membres fini par se dissiper.

« Je ne supporterais pas que tu négliges ton entraînement. Il y a encore tant à faire ! As-tu déjà oublié ce que nous faisons ? L’importance de notre tâche ? »

Les genoux contre les plaques froides, les membres engourdis, les muscles secoués de pulsations désordonnées, la tête basse, l’utilisateur de la Force contemple son propre reflet, défait, soumis. Plus pour longtemps. Déglutissant, il secoue la tête.

« Non, Maître. »

Ce dernier fait une pause, désigne la pièce d’un mouvement circulaire, semble voir plus grand, désignant, peut-être, la galaxie même.

« Nous devons ramener l’ordre, la paix et la sécurité. Et l’ordre ne vient pas par les négociations, mais par la force ! Les mots sont oubliés, les promesses ne valent rien – les cicatrices, elles, restent. Et tu en sais quelque chose, mon apprenti… Il n’y a qu’une manière de faire régner l’ordre, d’en finir avec des années d’instabilité : avoir une volonté de fer, ne pas se laisser plier. »

Son discours est soigneusement rodé – reprend des thèmes qui lui sont chers. Le regard de l’Apprenti se durcit, il ne peut s’empêcher de serrer les poings. Si la douleur est d’ores et déjà oubliée, son corps commence à peine à faire de même, ses membres ne tressaillant finalement plus. Il relève légèrement la tête, laisse ses yeux se poser sur son Maître. Son émotion, noire, à peine contenue, plus ou moins masquée derrière des traits tendus, à première vue neutres. Seulement, le Suprême Leader sait mieux que cela, a appris à reconnaître cette expression-là. Il sait bien qu’il touche un sujet sensible, s’en délecte.

« Le Premier Ordre ne demande pas, il prend. Notre force est bien supérieure à ce qu’on peut nous opposer – la Nouvelle République n’est plus, les flottes Rebelles connaissent leurs dernières heures. Nul ne peut s’opposer à nous, ne doit seulement y songer. Or le dialogue, mon jeune apprenti, ne mène qu’à une seule chose : l’envie. Se satisferont-ils de ce qu’ils ont ? Les négociations impliquent des privilèges, qui impliquent des inégalités, des conflits. Nous ne devons pas faire de différences entre les systèmes, tous doivent se soumettre de la même façon, leur engagement doit être total, parfait. Comme tu as déjà pu le remarquer, les systèmes doivent être guidés, épurés de leurs éléments instables – le bien commun doit être observé. C’est ce qu’avait entamé l’Empire… Sais-tu quel a été leur faute ?

\- Les sentiments.

\- Oui. Ils se sont laissé gouverner par leurs émotions – se sont retrouvé affaiblis de leur propre fait. La raison doit au contraire nous guider, être la clef de voûte de notre Ordre. Et tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de notre chemin seront exterminés. »

Son exposé touchant à sa fin, le Suprême Leader se permet un sourire, une marque de connivence.

« Je ne veux plus te voir oublier ce pourquoi nous nous battons – l’échec, dans ces circonstances, n’est pas permis. La galaxie a besoin d’une stabilité que nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir apporter et maintenir. Je veux bien blâmer le général pour ce manquement. Il est faible, aveuglé, comme les autres.

\- Pourquoi le laisser conserver son poste, en ce cas ?

\- Parce que les hommes de son espèce sont fiers, il faut savoir en jouer. Plus sa colère augmente et plus il s’avérera efficace, dangereux. Mais la Force ne lui parle pas, il est remplaçable, insignifiant - faible. »

La pause qui suit est lourde de sens, se veut aller vers une réconciliation partielle, laisser penser à l’Apprenti qu’il est, au contraire, important, puissant et nécessaire. Toujours au sol, Kylo Ren laisse les mots l’effleurer, ne croit plus. S’il recherche le bien-être de la galaxie, il n’est plus très sûr que ce point soit atteignable, en l’état des choses. La destruction systématique et totale lui a toujours semblée disproportionnée, trop définitive.

« Je sens que la Force est plus grande en toi, tu gagnes en puissance… Mais prend garde à tes sentiments : ils sont ta plus grande faiblesse, jeune Solo. Va, à présent. »

Congédié, après une dernière pique – pour ne pas les laisser tout deux trop longtemps sur un presque pied d’égalité – le Chevalier quitte la pièce, le corps raide.

Snoke peut bien lui faire la leçon – ses jours sont comptés.


	41. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou,  
> Nous avons dépassé les 300 vues !  
> Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent, et aussi à celles qui prennent le temps de mettre des kudos, ça me fait très plaisir.  
> En espérant que ce 41e chapitre vous plaise, bonne lecture !

La nuit est agitée, l’utilisateur de la Force peine à dormir. Les derniers mots du Suprême Leader lui reviennent en boucle, obstruent ses pensées. Le jeune Solo de ses souvenirs le hante. Il revoit son propre visage, en plus jeune. Seuls ses yeux – trop intenses, reflétant toujours parfaitement ses émotions – lui semblent encore familiers. Le reste n’est que pièce rapportée. S’efforçant de bannir les pensées parasites, il étire ses membres endoloris, se demandant presque ce qu’il fait ici. Si ses quartiers lui faisaient alors office de sanctuaires, les choses ont bien changés. À peine de retour sur le Finalizer, ses pas l’ont portés vers la salle d’entraînement vide. Il réalise qu’il ne croit plus aux paroles de son Maître depuis longtemps. Quelque part, même avant, une part de lui doutait, ne comprenait pas l’humanoïde aux yeux bleus. Se revendiquant différent, contre les Jedi mais aussi contre les Sith – les méprisant tout deux de la même manière – il reproduit pourtant, et certainement à dessein, beaucoup des éléments qu’il critique. L’ironie, cruelle, de son étude du général Hux l’a marquée. L’humilier pour le rendre plus efficace ? Pour le déstabiliser, le contraindre à l’obéissance ? Les notions ne lui sont que trop habituelles. Derrière son sourire parcheminé, la voix insidieuse le moque, se pense assez supérieure pour le narguer de la sorte. Il serre ses poings, contrôle sa respiration. Les frémissements qu’il connait bien traversent la pièce, la Force, jusqu’à lui. Il ferme les yeux, appelle l’holocron. La petite pyramide lévite, se rapproche rapidement. L’énergie qu’elle dégage est semblable à un cœur qui bat, est aussi une marche martiale. S’ouvrant aux enseignements de la relique, l’utilisateur du côté obscur ferme les yeux, se concentre sur sa propre respiration. Bientôt, son pouls est indissociable des pulsations qui rident la Force, comme une pierre altérant la surface calme d’un point d’eau. Les jambes croisées en tailleur, il laisse le réceptacle des connaissances du Seigneur Noir des Sith le guider. La voix grave susurre à son oreille, utilise un langage ancien, presque oublié. Sans parvenir à en traduire tous les termes, le Chevalier en comprend le sens, s’imprègne de l’idée. Il se trouve dans un ailleurs qu’il connait bien – là où la plupart des visions de cet acabit le mènent : derrière ses paupières closes, tout n’est que carmin, or et ombres.

Une image se forme ensuite, s’abrite dans les lambeaux de couleurs, qui flottent dans l’air. Le Sith est en train de méditer, des parchemins et manuscrits disposés devant lui. Ses yeux ambrés sont presque fermés, sa personne est nimbée d’un halo grenat, seul signe extérieur de la Force qui s’amasse autour de sa silhouette en lévitation. S’il semble serein, ses membres sont crispés, la contrepartie est éprouvante, il y a toujours un prix à payer. Sa suprématie est totale, son titre indiscuté. Son double sabre laser repose à sa ceinture, entre les plis sombres de son vêtement. Il utilise la souffrance, la force de ses émotions pour s’ancrer dans la Force – son aura se fait opaque, épaisse et mouvante, une menaçante ombre de rouge. Une de ses mains quitte ses genoux et entame lentement une série de mouvements précis, fluides. L’énergie s’accumule davantage – il se trouve dans une grotte du côté obscur, s’en sert de catalyseur, multiplie ainsi ses possibilités, voit ses perceptions décuplées. Sa bouche s’entrouvre légèrement, quelques mots lui échappent et la Force exécute ses ordres, se plie à ses moindres volontés. Des symboles – semblables aux motifs qui ornent l’holocron – recouvrent les pages, paraissent s’agiter, prendre vie. Les runes apparaissent un instant autour de lui, dans l’air, semblent ensuite s’y fondre. Le Seigneur Noir des Sith ne connait plus de limites – la Force est sienne. Ce que les Jedi ont appris au Chevalier semble illusoire - de simples tours, en comparaison. Exar Kun, sous sa capuche, manipule ce qui l’entoure, le reforme, en absorbe l’énergie. Le savoir est étalé devant l’homme du Premier Ordre, fasciné. Si la Force est capable de tant…

D’un coup, le rythme change, des images se succèdent : la douleur n’est rien en comparaison de la puissance du Seigneur Sith – ses ennemis n’ont aucune chance, se voient terrassés en quelques secondes après avoir osé le défier. Eclairs, visions, absorption d’énergie, les domaines sont infinis. Les possibilités le sont tout autant. Des vies clignotent presque, avant de s’effacer. Cependant, au lieu du vide que connaît le Chevalier, l’énergie est aspirée, réutilisée. Des pyramides se dressent fièrement dans le ciel, accumulent le pouvoir de la Force en elles, sublimes rappels de la figure divine du Seigneur Sith. Ce dernier met à genoux des bataillons entiers, fait disparaitre des nations. Les étoiles mêmes ne lui résistent pas, annihilent ceux qui se mettent en travers de son chemin, selon sa volonté. Les éléments, comme les esprits, se laissent remanier à sa fantaisie. 

Les yeux bruns s’ouvrent, légèrement agrandis par leur découverte, sur la pièce. Un éclat particulier passe dans le regard, un sourire fin étire ses lèvres. La fameuse magie Sith – les techniques et arts dont elle recèle avaient été oubliés, perdus au fils du temps. Laissant ses doigts courir sur les arabesques et runes qui recouvrent l’artefact pyramidal, l’Apprenti du Suprême Leader connait à présent son prochain mouvement, sent jusque dans ses entrailles la marche à suivre. Il lui faut apprendre à maîtriser davantage la Force, la comprendre et la voir dans son entièreté, surmonter ses propres blocages. L’homme brun se souvient du nombre de fois où cette même magie, à petite dose, a été utilisée contre lui. Il n’est pas loin de ressentir à nouveau le picotement des éclairs, dans sa chair et dans ses membres, entend leur bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Attirer, éloigner par la Force – tout n’est qu’une même et unique chose, des éléments d’une même pièce, séparés par le temps et par erreur. Ce chemin l’attire, résonne avec lui. Il y a un je-ne-sais-quoi de juste, de bon dans l’instant qu’il ne parvient pas à véritablement analyser : l’impression est vivace, incroyablement forte. Il ne peut s’empêcher de se dire qu’il a un bon, très bon sentiment à propos de tout cela.

L’image de son Maître vient à nouveau dans son esprit, mais cette fois, il est lui-même en position de Force, nargue la bêtise et la présomption du vieil humanoïde. Ce qu’il a vu – les habilités que Snoke a jamais manifestées ne sont rien, de pâles imitations, réalisées par un enfant. Son sang pulse plus fort, il se sent vivre plus intensément, complètement. Se relevant, il laisse la Force l’imprégner, l’effleure de la main, entre dans un stade de conscience supérieur de ce qui l’entoure. Apaisé, il sent l’énergie se déverser en lui et pour sa propre personne, avant de la diriger vers un mur. Les premières tentatives sont faibles, mais croissantes. Après une heure, la première rafale d’énergie est créée.

Armitage voit les portes de ses quartiers s’ouvrir sur la technicienne, les bras encombrés d’un plateau de nourriture qu’elle vient de récupérer au droïde se chargent de la livraison. Avec un sourire, elle pose leur repas sur la petite table tandis que le roux pose une main sur son épaule, replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Après une petite pause, elle lui ouvre ses bras, lutte pour poser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, y enfouit sa tête.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m’as manqué, Armi.

\- Et moi comme je me suis inquiété. »

Le militaire laisse finalement la jeune femme lui échapper, retient un soupir : encore une fois, ils se retrouvent, sont tout les deux en vie, saufs – mais pour combien de temps encore ? L’utilisatrice de la Force semble surprendre son regard, l’arrête d’un mouvement.

« Tout va bien, je n’ai rien eu.

\- Je sais… Tu as même été plutôt impressionnante, là-bas. Phasma te doit la vie. »

Son regard est insondable, les mots dits avec réticence, se trouvant incapable de les retenir tout en souhaitant ne pas l’inciter à réitérer l’expérience, à se mettre en danger outre mesure. Rey n’en fait bien sûr qu’à sa tête, il en a toujours été ainsi. Cette dernière se montre hésitante, se mord la lèvre.

« C’est ce qu’elle a dit ? »

Le roux hoche la tête, s’installe pour manger. La capitaine se sent réellement endettée, compte bien, un jour, lui rendre la pareille. Le repas est rapidement ingéré – ils sont tout les deux affamés après une journée de travail. Arrivée après sa dernière mission, toujours dans sa combinaison grise, la jeune femme est fatiguée, profite simplement de la présence de son ami. Si la répétition et la lourdeur de ses tâches sont un facteur non-négligeable, les retombées de son dernier combat n’ont pas améliorées sont état. Son sommeil a toujours été inégal, régulièrement traversé de cauchemars. Bien qu’elle ne lui en parle pas, le général se doute, à sa façon de se tenir, qu’elle est exténuée, dort mal à nouveau. N’ayant jamais réussi à lui tirer de réelles explications concernant ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans de tels états, il n’insiste pas, ne veut surtout pas chercher une quelconque confrontation. La voir en un seul morceau, après sa panique, sur Cantonica, est un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Il pensait l’avoir perdue, l’a retrouvée plus forte, a peu eu l’occasion de la voir en action mais s’est trouvé impressionné par son amélioration. Le chemin parcouru, depuis leur première leçon, est à peine croyable.

Installés sur le lit, Rey est appuyée sur Armitage, ce dernier étant penché sur de vieux hololivres qu’il vient tout juste d’acquérir – ces derniers concernent bien évidemment la Force et ses variations. La jeune femme, de son côté, armée de sa tablette, met au point différents plans, cherche à se décider sur la façon de faire. Son croquis est rapide, embryonnaire.

« Hum, est-ce que tu as pensé à démonter complètement les deux sabres et partir de là ?

\- Oui, je l’ai envisagé… Le problème étant qu’il peut me manquer des pièces.

\- C’est vrai. Là, regarde, il est question de méditation profonde avec la Force.

\- C’est censé suffire ?

\- A ma connaissance, il n’existe pas d’autres façons de procéder... On ne démonte pas un sabre laser avec un tournevis, Rey. »

Malgré la légèreté de la réponse, le général semble désabusé par l’entêtement de son amie, par l’air de défi de son visage. Après un échange de regard des plus sérieux, son interlocutrice s’avoue vaincue avec un sourire, hoche la tête, son expression bientôt remplacée une moue hésitante. Soudainement peu confiance en ses habilités, ayant peur de mal faire, une ombre irrésolue sur les lèvres.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose d’autre ?

\- Humm, laisse-moi voir – méditation, concentration, cristal kyber, Force, communion. Rien de nouveau. »

La jeune femme laisse échapper un grognement de frustration, roule sur le lit, son écran toujours à la main. Sur le dos, elle contemple le plafond lisse, presque contrariée. Et si elle le faisait mal ? Si elle en venait à abîmer définitivement les deux sabres ? Ces armes sont rares, tout comme les cristaux qu’elles renferment. Le roux délaisse l’ouvrage et tire Rey vers lui, par les pieds. Se tortillant avec un sourire, elle se retrouve finalement à ses côtés. Armitage lui malaxe doucement une épaule, lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Là – pas besoin de se précipiter. »

Se laissant aller contre le roux, elle soupire enfin, évacue sa nervosité à l’aide de quelques inspirations plus posées. Finalement, elle déclare :

« Tu m’as manqué, Armi.

\- Toi aussi Rey, toi aussi. »

Et toute tension est oubliée, la discussion reprend de plus belle, se voulant plus légère, bien moins sérieuse, chacun se perdant dans un instant présent libérateur – où il n’y a ni responsabilités, ni problèmes.


	42. Réparations

La journée qui suit est sans importance, la succession ordonnée des mêmes évènements. Manger, se diriger vers sa première mission, effectuer une réparation, une autre, manger à nouveau, prétendre à la normalité, s’entraîner en secret, essayer, en vain, de véritablement dormir. Un tel train de vie, exigeant et presque terne, mine la jeune femme. La sensation du vent lui manque, la caresse du soleil sur sa peau aussi – qui eu cru qu’après des années à maudire l’étoile, sur Jakku, elle en viendra à la désirer à nouveau, toutes proportions, bien sûr, gardées ? Là où ses collègues se retirent pour dormir, elle fuit sa chambre, étire encore davantage son corps martyrisé par les acrobaties quotidiennes et autres joyeusetés que peut exiger sa tâche. Plus le temps passe et moins elle supporte les espaces clos, refermés, des cages de métal qui n’en finissent jamais. Trop occupée pour avoir véritablement le loisir de s’ennuyer, elle se sent toutefois cruellement insatisfaite. Le sommeil fini par, au fil des œuvres, vaincre son esprit et elle s’endort pour une nuit agitée et quelques heures de repos méritées mais peu revigorantes. Comme toujours, ses joues sont humides quand elle se réveille, une douleur presque physique, profonde, agitant son être. Quelque part, dans un système, les premières lueurs du jour doivent se lever. Il s’agit de l’idée qui l’aide à quitter son petit matelas pour un nouveau jour de travail, la tête dans des câblages défectueux. La technicienne semble entretenir ses cernes, n’a pas connu de nuits de sommeil réparateur depuis des lustres.

Cette journée, toutefois, se veut différente. Rey reçoit effectivement une alerte s’appliquant dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures : elle fait partie de l’équipage qui doit quitter le Finalizer pour une nouvelle mission, qui se veut moins risquée que la dernière. Il s’agit de prendre la mesure d’une planète inhabitée, étudier rapidement les atouts qu’elle peut apporter en tant que base annexe du Premier Ordre, le but étant de distribuer les forces de l’Ordre aux quatre coins de la galaxie. Consultant avec plus d’intérêt sa tablette, elle considère ses attributions du jour – assez maigres, pour l’heure, bien que des tâches aient régulièrement tendances à s’ajouter. Envoyée dans une zone du vaisseau qu’elle connait mal, l’utilisatrice de la Force se retrouve à passer devant les quartiers d’Armitage, remonte ensuite les intersections pour un des couloirs les plus reculés de l’étage. La salle, une sorte de petite annexe, est censée présenter des signes de dommages. Pourtant, rien ne semble abîmé. Le front barré par une ligne soucieuse, la jeune femme se met au travail, conduit des tests, vérifie les panneaux un à un. S’il y a véritablement une panne dans le système, elle ne peut venir d’ici… Après plusieurs heures, le problème semble encore – et toujours – hors d’atteinte. Les simulations informatiques sont pourtant définitives : un des droïdes a remarqué une perte d’énergie dans la zone, une malfaçon, peut-être. Se mordant la lèvre, elle se concentre davantage, s’essaie à mettre les différents éléments en perspective. Quelque chose a dû lui échapper : le robot n’a pas pu se tromper, ses calculs sont toujours douloureusement et parfaitement exacts. Reculant, elle embrasse la pièce du regard, se veut analyser consciencieusement la situation. Ce qui ne devait être qu’une réparation de routine prend du temps : le manque de seconde tâche devient plus clair. Rey n’est peut-être même pas la première technicienne à être envoyée ici, tout compte fait. Se glissant à nouveau dans un des panneaux, histoire d’être véritablement sûre, elle laisse la Force la guider, à la recherche de quelque chose qui sorte de l’ordinaire. Après tout, on n’a pas pu lui donner une tâche qui n’existe pas… Elle doit se débrouiller pour compléter le puzzle.

Mâchant légèrement sa propre joue, frustrée, la jeune femme se trouve dépossédée d’une activité qui parvient généralement à la calmer, qui la centre. Elle ne se voit absolument pas rentrer bredouille, laisse ses intuitions prendre le dessus. Quittant l’étroitesse des entrailles des murs, elle se saisit de son datapad et vérifie à nouveau le plan indiquant la fuite. Oui… Bien sûr. Le mur donne sur une chambre – des quartiers, plus précisément. Si les dégâts ne viennent pas de ce côté, ils doivent être de l’autre. Les différentes possibilités lui viennent en tête, la technicienne opte évidemment pour la plus ambivalente. La pièce est vide, elle s’imagine une rapide réparation – personne n’en saura rien. Pesant rapidement le pour et le contre, elle s’avoue vaincue, entreprend, avec succès, de contourner les systèmes de sécurité contrôlant les portes coulissantes. Concentrée, elle ne souhaite pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire dans la chambre d’un gradé, se veut surmonter sa surprise, en découvrant un espace plus grand encore que les quartiers accordés à Armitage. Se mettant hâtivement à la recherche de la perte d’énergie, se servant du plan pour resituer l’espace endommagé, son souffle se coupe avec sa réalisation. Un mur éventré, provoquant de temps à autre des étincelles. Des reliques, soigneusement exposées contre une autre partie des panneaux. La stupeur laisse place à de la perplexité : comment se fait-il que le droïde n’est pas, justement, annoncé de plus gros dégâts ? Sa seconde pensée est bien plus fataliste : pourquoi faut-il qu’entre tous, les quartiers en question soient ceux du Chevalier ?

Figée, elle s’interroge, examine furieusement ses options. Partir maintenant en est une, seulement, la Force garderait très certainement sa trace, au moins pour quelques heures. Se mordant la lèvre à nouveau, elle se masse les tempes, cherche la meilleure – ou la moins stupide des alternatives qu’elle envisage à présent. Rebrousser chemin n’en fait définitivement plus partie. Et c’est ainsi qu’elle se retrouve à travailler, s’agitant rapidement entre le panneau extérieur et l’intérieur ravagé du mur, tâchant de ne pas pester contre l’utilisateur de la Force mais aussi contre elle-même, pour se retrouver dans cette situation. Si leurs interactions sont plus cordiales, elle envahit tout de même son espace personnel, s’est introduit sans autorisation dans des lieux qui ne lui sont pas réservés. Il suffirait qu’un droïde choisisse de se montrer pour qu’elle s’attire de sérieux problèmes. Grimaçant, elle évite de peu une décharge électrique, se brûle les doigts l’instant qui suit.

Les minutes passent, bien trop au goût de la jeune femme qui tente d’expédier la réparation, de s’en décharger sans tarder. Seulement, l’étendue des dégâts est conséquente. Après plusieurs petites luttes internes, le résultat se fait satisfaisant. Bâclé, oui, mais les fuites d’énergie ne devraient plus être un problème, le panneau est en bien meilleur état. Son sourire se fade, elle serre les dents, laisse sa main essuyer la sueur qui inonde son front, baisse la fermeture de sa combinaison, espérant follement faire baisser sa température corporelle. Si elle ne poursuit pas, autant n’avoir rien réparé – elle ne peut pas s’arrêter en si bon chemin. Après tout, c’est – plus ou moins directement – pour cela qu’elle a été appelée. Avec un soupir contre sa propre ténacité, elle s’enfonce davantage dans les circuits, s’accroupie, travaille avec un soin renouvelé, rapièce et corrige de l’intérieur le côté visible du mur. Elle laisse un instant son esprit dériver, a pris son rythme, se montre efficace. Pourquoi donc n’a-t-il pas réquisitionné de réparation ? Le travail requis est colossal, soit, mais ça ne l’a jamais arrêté, de maltraiter la technologie comme de laisser aux techniciens le soin de supprimer les traces de ses excès de colère. Concentrée, elle ne sent la présence que trop tard, ou, plus exactement, sort la tête de sa cachette après avoir cru entendre quelque chose. Quelqu’un. Les yeux bruns du propriétaire de la pièce sont surpris, légèrement affolés.

« Rey ? »

Prise sur le fait, l’utilisatrice de la Force s’extrait lentement du couvert du panneau, qu’elle prend soin de refermer derrière elle, assez gênée par la situation pour penser à grappiller quelques instants avant d’avoir véritablement à faire face au regard inquisiteur – qui surtout, a le droit de l’être.

« Qu’est-ce.. ? »

Il désigne le mur, a bien sûr comprit ce qu’elle y faisait, cherche un motif, un pourquoi. Le problème étant que la technicienne n’en est pas sûre elle-même. L’envie de bien faire, l’impression qu’il était déjà trop tard pour reculer, certainement. La réponse ne lui semble cependant pas assez convaincante. Incohérente au possible, elle s’emmêle :

« L’état du panneau provoquait une déperdition d’énergie, risquait de finir par entraîner un court-circuit, qui aurait lui été le signe d’un grand manquement ou pire, aurait pu être à l’origine d’un incendie-

\- Tu as fait disjoncter le système de sécurité... pour ça ? »

L’explication est bancale – elle ne savait après tout pas à quoi s’attendre avant que l’infraction soit commise. Heureusement pour elle, bien qu’il ne soit pas dupe, l’utilisateur de la Force n’insiste pas. Plaquant des mèches folles en arrière, elle souffle, étouffant à l’intérieur de son uniforme de travail.

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Rey reste silencieuse, ne pouvant s’empêcher de fixer, le regard vide, le propriétaire des lieux. Pardon ? Elle l’imagine un instant en technicien, concentré sur des gaines, se tassant pour entrer dans les petits surfaces. Le tableau est tout sauf naturel. Suspicieusement, elle croise les bras, tandis qu’il précise, mal à l’aise à son tour :

« Tu as faim ? »

L’utilisatrice de la Force ne peut s’empêcher de secouer la tête, quand la Force – et son ventre – se rebellent à l’idée. Avec une moue amusée, il fait fit de la réponse et laisse ses doigts effleurer le panneau de commande. Ses membres semblent se tendre, sans se retourner, il ajoute :

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu en train de travailler ? »

La question prend Rey de court. Dire qu’elle a perdu toute notion des choses est un euphémisme. S’emparant de son datapad, elle pousse une exclamation devant l’heure, comprend mieux son état de fatigue – elle doit plus que frôler l’hypoglycémie, à cette heure.

« ... Pas mal de temps. »

La parade est faible, mais admettre qu’elle occupe les quartiers du Chevalier depuis plusieurs heures ne lui paraît pas être la meilleure des choses à vocaliser. C’est juste trop étrange. Apparemment destinée à occuper les lieux pour quelques instants encore, elle choisit de se mettre plus à l’aise, achève de se débarrasser de sa combinaison grise, sous le regard de l’utilisateur de la Force. En débardeur et pantalon serré – ni plus ni moins la tenue qu’elle porte pour s’entraîner, elle étire ses bras, ravale un bâillement.

La nourriture arrivée, elle constate qu’elle sera la seule à manger, avec un froncement de sourcil. Si la notion ne lui plait pas particulièrement, elle a bien trop faim pour se poser plus de questions, et, sur une réplique identique de la petite table qu’Armitage possède – et que tous doivent plus ou moins connaitre, sur le vaisseau - elle entame son repas. Kylo Ren la regarde faire, comme absent. Après un instant, son coup d’œil se fait plus vif, insistant.

« Tu as vraiment l’air fatiguée. »

Haussant les épaules entre deux bouchées, Rey ne trouve strictement rien à lui répondre : c’est la vérité, après tout.

« Tu ne devrais pas travailler autant – pas si tu veux être en forme pour tes vraies missions. Tu devrais prendre en charge moins de réparations.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine d’avoir le choix. »

Ce qui veut être un commentaire sarcastique est rapidement coupé par ce qui suit :

« Tu l’as. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Etrangement touchée qu’on lui demande son avis, elle ne peut s’empêcher de se montrer méfiante. Ses yeux se plissent, rencontrent le presque sourire du Chevalier. Ce dernier paraît ouvert au dialogue, mais surtout, particulièrement satisfait de lui-même, donnant à la jeune femme l’impression d’être trop expressive, trop prévisible.

« Ce pourrait en effet être une bonne chose... Ça ne posera pas de problèmes ? »

Un hochement de tête négatif pour toute réponse, Rey pioche à nouveau dans son assiette, fini par demander :

« Tu vas vraiment me regarder manger sans rien avaler ? »

La question semble surprendre l’homme, qui tourne la tête, pique un fard, se cachant presque derrière ses mèches de cheveux.

« J’ai déjà mangé. »

L’affirmation paraît gênée, précipitée, les épaules sont tendues. Après quelques secondes, il se détend à nouveau, la Force se calmant avec lui.

« Ton sabre, ça avance ? »

Acceptant de changer de sujet, la technicienne lui répond.


	43. Prémices

À nouveau seul, le Chevalier repense à l’apparition presque fantasmagorique - à sa surprise, de trouver, comme l’annonçait la Force, Rey ici, dans ses quartiers. Déboulant dans la pièce après avoir constaté l’altération du panneau électrique, il s’était figé, avait fait un pas de plus, précautionneusement, pour voir émerger le visage de la technicienne, à demi masquée par le panneau, toujours avec ses sempiternels petits chignons – mais aussi sa gêne, et enfin, sa détermination. Etrangement, il n’avait pas véritablement eu l’impression de déranger, s’était trouvé plutôt ouvert à l’idée de partager les lieux, bien moins perturbé par la notion que ce qu’on aurait pu croire. Il y avait quelque chose d’étonnement réconfortant à voir le travail effectué – que quelqu’un prenne du temps pour _lui_.

Secouant la tête, il met à distance les souvenirs, presque mal à l’aise, la signature énergétique de l’utilisatrice de la Force s’attardant encore, même après son départ. Penser à elle quand ses perceptions lui indiquent presque sa présence – dans un des endroits les plus secrets du Finalizer, le sien – est troublant. En tailleur, torse nu, il tâche de faire abstraction de Rey, se concentre, régule sa respiration. L’exercice auquel il s’adonne est difficile, parfois douloureux. La Force semble l’éprouver, le tester : il doit se montrer digne de l’utiliser, il se nourrit de la contraction de ses muscles, de la souffrance qui le parcoure parfois. Kylo Ren repense à l’holocron Sith, entend une seconde fois les murmures, presque à nouveau en compagnie du Seigneur Noir. Reproduisant les mouvements qu’il a vus, il se laisse presque submerger par la puissance qui l’entoure, utilise la Force d’une autre manière. C’est quelque chose de bien plus sauvage, de plus brulant que ce à quoi il est habitué : la magie Sith se veut moins instinctive, ritualisée, mais sonne _juste_. Il ne peut s’empêcher de penser que toute sa vie, il n’avait simplement cherché qu’à approcher ces sensations, cette vérité du monde. Les yeux clos, il laisse l’énergie se regrouper, sa propre signature s’agitant légèrement, ou plutôt occupant la place et s’étirant voluptueusement dans les airs. Ses nouvelles capacités ne cessent de le surprendre – quelque chose en lui semble s’être éveillé, il se sent libre. Il ne peut s’empêcher de penser avec amertume à l’humanoïde qui se dit son Maître – ce dernier ne lui a rien apprit, s’est reposé sur les précédents enseignements qu’il a reçus, prenant seulement la peine de lui donner de nouvelles vues morales et, apparemment, de le piéger dans la Force, en veillant à l’empêcher de gagner en puissance. Car il s’en rend bien compte, il possède du potentiel, l’avait peut-être toujours, quelque part, en lui. Sans cela, il ne saurait pas jouer avec la Force et ses propres capacités de la sorte. Repoussant ces considérations, qu’il considère triviales, en comparaison de ce qu’il effectue, il tend la main, semble toucher l’énergie du bout des doigts, cette dernière rendue presque solide, matérielle. En inspirant, il lui imprime un mouvement et l’orbe d’énergie quitte son corps. La figeant presque instantanément, il l’amène à lui, l’étudie du regard, fasciné. Ce n’est certainement que le début – chaque méditation, chaque entraînement lui apporte de nouvelles possibilités, repousse ses limites, mais la force qui semble rider les courants d’énergie l’impressionne : quoi qu’il en soit, c’est tout sauf anodin, les exercices déplaçant de trop grandes masses d’énergie pour qu’il en soit autrement.

Avec un sourire, il laisse ses mains retomber, supprime sa création, quelque chose de l’ordre de la promesse dans le regard. Ses membres sont endoloris mais il n’y prête pas attention, prenant une douche avant de contacter ses chevaliers. Cette fois, il n’est pas question d’une conversation à distance mais de vive voix. Kylo Ren part, seul, et rejoint les membres de son ordre dans un système à mi-chemin entre leurs locations, obtient un bilan complet, récupère deux ou trois reliques – des vestiges de passé sans plus de valeurs, tout juste bons à rappeler l’histoire et ses mouvements, ou, en soit, une justification bien assez importante pour le Chevalier. Si le groupe est parcouru de tensions, chacun fait des efforts, suit avant tout la hiérarchie édictée.

Ces derniers écument ainsi les systèmes, lunes et planètes les moins famés, les plus difficiles, se frottent aux contrebandiers et autres adeptes de transactions illégales, se montrant à l’affut, prêts à tout pour quelques éléments de réponses. Si leur chef ne leur a pas donné de restrictions, ils font ce qui leur semble nécessaire, rechignant seulement à se frotter aux grands des bas-fonds, en lien avec le Premier Ordre. Leurs ennemis, toutefois, n’ont pas cette chance. Bientôt, tout le milieu s’agitera, aura conscience qu’il est à la merci de plus forts, et les langues se délieront bien plus vite. Chaque secret arraché est une victoire, un indice, peut-être, pour finalement localiser – avec ou sans carte – le dernier des jedi. Avec une détermination nouvelle, renouvelée, le Chevalier laisse son regard dériver du casque abîmé à son sabre, lisse, parfait, à l’évidente exception d’un cristal kyber abîmé, instable. Les deux possessions, l’une à côté de l’autre, contrastent presque parfaitement – et se complètent admirablement bien. Le passé – ses différentes époques – et le futur, plein d’espérance, mais aussi d’assurances.

Cette fois, la mission lui est expliquée en détail par nul autre qu’Armitage, qui en est l’investigateur. La jeune femme écoute attentivement, tente de se représenter la planète en question. Plus aride que les précédentes, elle n’en reste pas moins verte, selon l’holoprojection. Quelque chose lui dit qu’il ne s’agit pas d’un hasard – le général sait combien elle apprécie la végétation. L’endroit n’est pas habité, il s’agit d’un zone depuis longtemps abandonnée, a priori après un obscur conflit entre deux espèces résultant en une semi annihilation des zones habitables. La technicienne se dépeint l’histoire des lieux, en vain, ne parvient pas à trouver une raison aussi définitive : comment deux peuplades ont-elles pu se haïr à ce point ? La planète est presque chanceuse d’avoir pu conserver ses branchages verts – d’autres endroits n’ont, quant à eux, pas eu cette chance. Son esprit dérive vers le sable brûlant, vers un soleil aveuglant et implacable. Sentant les prémices de souvenirs désagréables, elle se concentre sur la casquette du roux, négligemment abandonnée sur la table, dans l’angle. Son propriétaire revoit, presque plus pour lui-même que pour elle, quelques détails techniques, laissant une de ses mains parcourir négligemment son menton, absorbé par les derniers préparatifs. Si Rey a pu apprendre quoi que ce soit, c’est que l’on doit s’attendre à tout – qui sait ce que cette tâche peut bien lui réserver ? Légèrement tendue, elle insiste sur ses expirations, se concentre sur la Force et les paisibles courants d’énergie qui l’entourent, la bercent presque. La faune et la flore lui est inconnue, les deux-trois noms répertoriés ne lui disant rien – d’où la raison du déplacement : connaître mieux les lieux, évaluer leur importance d’un point de vue stratégique. Le milieu de la journée doit amener, avec lui, l’heure du départ. La capitaine ne se joindra pas aux membres de l’expédition, cette fois. L’utilisatrice de la Force ne peut s’empêcher de se demander si Phasma n’essaie pas de mettre en place une dynamique de groupe, de s’écarter pour les obliger tous à s’entendre et à communiquer. Mettre en place respect et confiance ou, au moins, l’habitude et les ordres. Après tout, dans ce genre de cadres, une erreur peut s’avérer fatale ; il faut compter les uns sur les autres. Depuis leur dernier entraînement, Rey pense souvent à l’hétéroclite division, rêve d’une certaine forme de familiarité, de confiance. Elle sait pourtant qu’elle n’y ait pas encore, qu’elle devra la gagner. Peu sont les personnes à pouvoir se vanter de connaître un de ses secrets – ils en font partie, peut-être même malgré eux. C’est une raison de plus pour se rapprocher. L’équipe est fixe, risque assez peu de changer : seules les – rares – promotions ou les décès en altéreraient la composition. Elle a là la possibilité de créer des liens, de ne pas se cacher. L’opportunité est bien trop belle.

L’heure de manger arrive et des plats sont commandés sans tarder puis récupérés au droïde dont c’est l’attribution. Depuis sa dernière entrevue avec Kylo Ren, la technicienne s’est rendu compte que ses propres objectifs journaliers ont changés : s’ils sont toujours présents, ils sont moins exigeants, laissent de la place à ses entraînements, quotidiens depuis l’annonce de la prochaine mission, qui approche d’heures en heures. Le repas se fait calme, le silence à peine rompu par quelques commentaires. À l’aise en la présence l’un de l’autre, la conversation est légère, ne dure pas, interrompue par les raclements des couverts et des gestes plus éloquents. Malgré tout, la probabilité qu’il s’agisse de leur dernière entrevue effleure l’esprit des deux amis, qui laissent ainsi durer la collation, s’échangeant quelques regards plus insistants à un moment ou à un autre, comme pour graver dans leur esprit, image et manière d’être. Chacun tâche de calmer sa nervosité : Armitage s’inquiète d’un nouvel imprévu, de mettre en danger son amie, quand cette dernière parvient de moins en moins à retenir des signes d’impatience, l’envie, sinon le besoin de décoller, de retrouver un sol dur, la sensation de la vie autour de soi, dans la Force.

L’instant donné arrive pour cela, presque rapidement. La jeune femme, ayant à nouveau revêtu sa tenue beige, légèrement améliorée depuis la dernière fois, prend la place de pilote, guidant distraitement le soldat qui se veut être son second pour la durée du trajet. Il peut être question de montrer sa place, dans la hiérarchie, comme il s’agit de se désencombrer du poids de ses propres attentes, de son impatience. Le voyage, en hyperespace, n’est pas bien long et bientôt la division atterrie, foule du pied le sol, dans une cadence militaire d’une perfection rarement égalée, le groupe descendant en belles lignes, à l’unisson. Son copilote reste dans le vaisseau, décolle à nouveau, pour atteindre le lieu de rendez-vous précédemment défini. Le paysage est moins plat que ce à quoi elle s’attendait, est en effet constitué de successions de collines et de petites plaines, un sol sec, presque friable accompagnant chaque pas. La végétation est, comme prévu, éparse, moins vive que la jungle de Yavin IV. Participant à l’opération sans pour autant en prendre vraiment le commandement, Rey progresse avec les stormtroopers – le contraste qu’ils offrent, entre la salle d’entraînement et le terrain est véritablement intriguant. Ils vont en effet jusqu’à abandonner leurs surnoms pour l’utilisation de leurs matricules complets, se montrent on ne peut plus efficaces et professionnels, sans que leurs interactions en soient modifiées pour autant. Les soldats sont calmes. Quelque chose passe entre eux, un lien forgé par l’habitude, un respect mutuel, une connaissance tacite des forces, faiblesses et comportements de chacun qui leur permettent une bonne dynamique – malgré des pertes, parfois inévitables. La Force est stable, en harmonie autour d’eux, un sentiment agréable à goûter, qui fait penser à la sécurité d’une famille ; Rey se reprend rapidement, se souvient que la division se doit d’être pragmatique, de ne pas véritablement pleurer les siens, y comprit les deux derniers membres perdus, dont on ne parle déjà plus, à vrai dire. Il est toutefois impossible pour la jeune femme de savoir si les soldats parviennent à atteindre le détachement émotionnel qui est attendu ou s’il ne s’agit que d’une façade. Dans un même temps, le climat, de guerres et de révoltes, n’est pas propice pour d’autres types de comportements.

Le décor défile dans un silence seulement troublé par des cris lointains et le mouvement des troopers.


	44. Hors-Piste

Marchant sous le ciel pâle, les membres du Premier Ordre ne traînent pas, suivent un itinéraire prédéfini, prenant presque note des avantages et inconvénients de l’utilisation d’un endroit comme celui-ci. Si sa position se veut plutôt stratégique, proche de systèmes clefs et importants, la planète en elle-même à fini par redevenir sauvage, intouchée. C’est une nature brute qui s’étale à perte de vue, un canevas vierge où tout est à faire. Les travaux n’effraient bien sûr pas l’Ordre, il est juste question de s’assurer de l’intérêt d’un tel site, définir si les efforts peuvent bien valoir le coup. Les espèces occupant toujours la planète se font discrètes, sentent la présence des intrus, de la dizaine de personnes qui foulent alors son sol. La flore semble rudimentaire, assez monochrome, d’un vert feuille uniforme, n’offrant pas de véritable diversité. Rey se laisse porter par la Force, avance sans véritablement réfléchir, profitant simplement de ses sens et de ce qui l’entoure. La sensation du vent sur ses épaules dénudées lui a définitivement manquée, tout comme le fait de ressentir, quelque part, la nature. La vie a un pouls bien à elle, ne peut être imitée. L’humanité est loin d’être la seule à interagir avec la Force, cette dernière étant partout, en tout, même.

Ses pensées ne peuvent s’empêcher de comparer sa situation actuelle à son quotidien sur le Finalizer. Même si le nombre de ses interventions a véritablement baissé, comment être sûre que la situation durera ? Quelqu’un finira bien par se rendre compte de quelque chose, non ? L’inquiétude roule par vagues sur sa propre signature, l’isole légèrement des autres choses, comme la brume brouille les lignes, les horizons. Passer sa vie dans le vide de la galaxie a un je-ne-sais-quoi d’angoissant, l’idée même se révèle plus éprouvante qu’elle ne le devrait. Rey revit de vieilles insomnies, celles de ne jamais plus revoir du vert, la texture du sol, le ciel au-dessus de sa tête, qu’il s’agisse ici de la dernière fois. Une vie privée de tous ces éléments l’horrifie, lui serre le cœur. Même si le soleil n’a pas toujours été clément avec elle, la jeune femme ne peut en venir à l’oublier, à tirer un trait sur sa présence. Les grands espaces ont accompagnés sa jeunesse, l’ont façonnée, d’une certaine façon. S’en couper totalement lui paraît impossible – voilà pourquoi ces missions sont plus que bienvenues, des pauses parfaites, destinées à lui faire supporter quelques jours de plus. Comme une fleur, elle dépérit loin de tout, la beauté froide des étoiles étant aussi fascinante qu’effrayante.

La prochaine descente est toute aussi calme que les précédentes, le décor semble ne pas pouvoir rester plat : il est incessamment parcouru, non, comme formé de dénivelés en tout genre. Chaque pente à sa propre inclinaison, toute montée un tracé différent. Distraitement, l’utilisatrice de la Force se demande en combien de temps ce monde a effacé les traces des civilisations précédentes, a littéralement supprimé toute une histoire. Rien n’indique en effet une habitation quelconque de la petite planète, rien dans la zone qu’ils parcourent actuellement, en tout cas. Son esprit s’égare, dessine dans l’air les contours en tout genre du paysage, le regard perdu entre l’horizon et sa vision périphérique, malgré tout à l’affut de toute activité hors du commun. Prudente, donc, elle pense à des peuplades déchirées, à un conflit total, n’étant pas passé loin d’une annihilation complète des deux partis, la planète comprise. Si Jakku a et souffre encore des stigmates d’un affrontement meurtrier, le sable n’a, en ce lieu, pas prit la place de la terre, n’a pas tout avalé et recouvert de sa masse uniforme et changeante. Plus loin, une petite créature s’agite dans un buisson dégarni, s’y cache tout en s’en nourrissant d’un même coup, se révélant un peu plus à chaque coup de dent, ne pouvant même complètement s’empêcher de produire un son étrange, de contentement, à chaque bouchée. Cette nature confiante, presque candide, contraste avec l’aridité habituelle de l’utilisatrice de la Force, qui continue à avancer, plus à droite que les sept soldats présents, en formation. Si leur motif reste simple – un pentagone écrasé, largement réduit – la position reste efficace, permet de couvrir leurs arrières tout en embrassant davantage les images qui s’offrent à eux.

Le temps passe, leur offre peu de distractions : les épaules se relâchent, le pas est moins militaire, la cadence depuis longtemps perdue. On se contente de continuer, de rester attentif, malgré quelques rapides chamailleries. Le soleil poursuit sa course, presque invisible dans la teinte laiteuse du ciel, en plus opalescent peut-être. Les arbres, assez grands, agrémentent un paysage autrement assez insipide, répétitif. Si l’ensemble n’était pas naturel, la technicienne aurait pu croire à une étrange composition, terne, sans panache. Tout semble plus étouffé, au contraire de la vie qui agitait Yavin IV. Tout est plus paisible, plus calme. Rey repense aux quelques espèces répertoriées, note que les races les plus volumineuses sont plus que majoritairement – comme selon un principe unique et bien réel – les moins dangereuses, herbivores de leur état. La faune a perdu l’habitude d’être chassée, ne connait plus véritablement de prédateurs. Le Premier Ordre pourrait bien sûr changer cela, bouleverser l’ordre naturel pour appliquer sa froide logique. Le sol presque craquelé est poussiéreux, tâche peu à peu les uniformes initialement brillants et immaculés des stormtroopers. Au détour d’une montée, le groupe s’arrête, vérifie les cordonnées de sa position, s’en remet au plan, compare sa trajectoire réelle à leur itinéraire initial, note son pourcentage de progression, son efficacité. Ne trainant pas, ils avancent bien, à bonne allure. La pause permet à tous de boire un peu, de respirer plus librement avant de poursuivre sous l’air tiède, à peine rafraichit par une légère brise.

La Force se montre alors mouvante, semble vibrer, chanter, va même jusqu’à chatoyer, saturant un instant les perceptions de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, d’abord surprise, s’en remet vite, accordant au panorama un long regard. La marche reprend, perpendiculaire aux remous d’énergies. Quelque part sur la surface de la planète, un lieu semble être un épicentre de pouvoir, altère les courants d’énergie autour de lui. Si la curiosité n’est pas une qualité, il est impossible pour la technicienne d’y résister de quelque façon que ce soit. Comme toujours quand il s’agit de la Force, elle se laisse attirer, recherche la source en question, sans même essayer d’en affronter l’envie. L’appel est moins fort, distant, presque vague. L’endroit en question paraît dégager de l’énergie en continu, en dehors de toute forme de volonté. Après une très légère hésitation, pour la forme, étant tout de même, quelque part, une des personnes les mieux gradées du groupe, elle leur indique son intention :

« Je m’occupe de ce côté, continuer de suivre le tracé établi, je finirais par vous rejoindre au point de rendez-vous. »

Si certaines signatures se veulent inquisitrices, légèrement inquiètes ou bien suspicieuses, seuls quelques hochements de tête lui répondent. N’étant pas responsable des troupes, elle se permet ainsi cette incartade, une petite aventure en solitaire. Après tout, sur la lune, la présence de deux soldats n’avait rien changé, ces derniers ne pouvant la suivre au cœur de la pyramide. Satisfaite par leur réponse et leur faisant confiance pour mener à bien leur objectif du jour, la jeune femme laisse la distance entre eux se creuser, coupe à travers une végétation plus dense, trouve son propre chemin. Elle ne fait toujours pas véritablement partie de l’escouade, reste un ajout tardif, pas parfaitement liée aux personnes qui l’entourent. Combattre pour et avec eux est une chose, développer une véritable relation de confiance, ou s’en rapprocher, est plus compliqué. Le peu d’expérience en société de la brune n’est pas non plus fait pour l’aider dans cette voie. S’éloigner maintenant n’est pas une bonne stratégie, suscite de l’interrogation, mais la légère tension qui plane encore s’apaise rapidement et elle respire à nouveau, plus profondément. Bien sûr, ils se doutent qu’il s’agit encore d’une histoire de Force et de perceptions supplémentaires, de choses qu’ils ne connaissent ni ne possèdent. C’est, quelque part, une bonne raison de l’exclure, de se sentir inquiété ou menacé par la technicienne. Avec un soupir, elle repousse une frêle branche couleur chlorophylle, s’enfonce toujours plus sur les traces d’énergie.

Rey se trouve étonnement confiante, s’estime préparée à faire face à d’éventuels dangers, s’en repose sur la Force pour les lui indiquer et les écarter. Bien que les oiseaux qui abritent le coin ne s’envolent pas à son approche, ils se montrent tout de même plus silencieux, tandis qu’elle se fait discrète, se glisse entre les racines, arbres et obstacles que le lieu a à lui opposer. Adoptant un nouveau rythme, plus souple, elle se laisse guider, suit la légère attraction, qui se fait de plus en plus forte, magnétique, même, à force de s’en approcher. Malgré tout, elle reste maîtresse d’elle-même, régule ses pas, décidée à découvrir le lieu en question parce qu’elle en éprouve la volonté, rien de plus.

La végétation, jusqu’alors incroyablement fournie, se fait à nouveau moins répandue, laisse des trouées de terre briser ses motifs de vert. Le sol est couleur de cendre, poussière. La zone qu’elle approche semble dénuée de toute vie, les derniers animaux qu’elle sent ne s’en approchent pas, sans toutefois paraître effrayés. Il y a un certain équilibre dans l’ordre des choses, l’organisation de cette petite planète se veut naturelle, juste, harmonieuse. Un animal semblable à la petite créature gazouillante de plus tôt s’éloigne en sautillant gaiment d’un buisson bien entamé, ses pattes arquées donnant un entrain tout particulier à sa démarche. Ne souhaitant pas l’effrayer, la jeune femme se fige légèrement, patiente, laisse l’étrange oiseau passer. Ce dernier ne se formule pas de sa présence, ne module pas son rythme et, lentement, quitte le coin, apparemment repu. La simplicité du comportement, de cette vie est touchante, change de la froide réserve que le Premier Ordre offre. Il y a presque quelque chose d’enfantin dans les grands yeux gris du petit être, qui disparait bientôt du champ de vision de la jeune femme. Se détournant finalement, elle considère la distance qui la sépare des soldats, est surprise de ne toujours pas avoir découvert l’exacte location, l’épicentre de ce qui trouble ainsi les énergies alentours. Elle ne s’attendait à vrai dire pas à devoir s’éloigner autant, pensait le lieu plus proche. Ecartant d’un mouvement une feuille, Rey distingue alors, enfin, une structure, l’ombre d’une construction. Avec un sourire, elle dépasse les petites pousses, prend le temps d’admirer l’architecture du dôme, ou, tout du moins, sa toiture.

Après quelques minutes d’inspection, à profiter de la sensation, lumineuse, de la Force dans l’air et à travers elle, qui semble décuplée et bienveillante, une réalisation difficile lui fait manquer un battement de cœur. Il y a un changement dans les courants d’énergie – quelque chose de nouveau, qui n’était pas là auparavant. Ce qui se révèle être un temple de la Force, seul bâtiment encore debout, vestige de civilisations perdues, a ainsi su attirer un autre curieux. Les sourcils froncés, elle tâche d’en trouver l’origine, se tournant brusquement, cherchant désespérément un indice, un élément pour lui permettre de mettre au point un plan, quoi que ce soit. La désagréable impression d’être regardée, en danger, la saisit alors tout à fait. Aux abords de l’entrée du dôme, un buisson tremble. Les doigts qui effleuraient sa ceinture s’emparent des manches de ses armes : les lames prennent vie en même temps.


	45. Duel

Le ronronnement familier, bien que réconfortant, ne crève pas la tension pour autant : il la fait même grimper. Quelle que soit la créature qui l’épie et se joue d’elle, la vue des sabres ne l’a pas refroidie – bien _au contraire_. Il y a quelque chose d’électrique dans la Force, une envie de violence à peine contenue. De l’anticipation, même, une joie féroce à trouver la technicienne sur son chemin. Sans un regard en arrière, l’utilisatrice de la Force se fortifie, fait le vide dans son esprit et se prépare à ce qui va suivre, à ce qu’elle sent et sait inévitable, à présent. Un frisson parcoure l’échine de la jeune femme tandis qu’elle ajuste sa prise sur ses lames, incertaine quant à la position à adopter, le regard fixé vers la source des mouvements. S’approchant doucement, les épaules tendues, elle remarque que l’énergie suit le même chemin – leurs pas forment un cercle concentrique, un combat est sur le point d’avoir lieu. Malgré ses perceptions, elle ne parvient pas à véritablement visualiser l’ennemi, devine ses mouvements plus qu’autre chose. Clignant des yeux, elle pense distinguer quelque chose, s’y reprend à plusieurs fois. Puisant davantage dans la Force, s’obligeant à voir au-delà, à relier ce qu’elle perçoit dans l’énergie qui l’entoure à ce pan de réalité, elle parvient à apercevoir ce qui veut ainsi la chasser. Et l’enchantement se brise – une Twi'lek lui offre un sourire carnassier, ses robes sombres contrastant avec sa peau violette et ses yeux verts, plutôt clairs. Elle fond sur l’utilisatrice de la Force, déployant un bâton au dernier moment, pour bloquer les armes, avant d’infliger un violent coup de coude à son adversaire. Elle paraît sûre de ses capacités, ne combat que par vanité, par plaisir. Les dents serrées, la technicienne répond de la même façon, pare et attaque, combinant des passes de la Forme III et de Djem So, utilisant tantôt ses lames en même temps, dans un mouvement unique, tantôt en décalé, infligeant deux violentes poussées contre l’arme qui lui est opposée, étrangement résistante – comme faite tout exprès pour s’opposer aux lasers initialement Jedi.

Rapidement, l’équilibre précaire est bouleversé : l’humanoïde, rapide, enchaine des mouvements fluides et dur, frappant sans merci, jouant plus que ne souhaitant éliminer directement. La Force s’agite alors, percute de plein fouet la technicienne qui roule dans la poussière avant de se relever d’un bond, évitant de peu une autre attaque. Le souffle à demi coupé, surprise, elle comprend l’étendue de son erreur. Son adversaire se veut mystérieuse, ne révèle ses atouts qu’à demi, l’a déjà piégée de cette façon, y a recours à nouveau. Grimaçant, les deux utilisatrices de la Force s’affrontent, d’abord du regard, recréant d’elles-mêmes un cercle, prédatrices. La première à rompre la formation se trouve, cette fois, être Rey. Elle effleure le bras de son ennemie, lui entaille le bassin. Dans un grognement à peine étouffé, cette lui offre un regard mauvais, répond avec une fureur décuplée. Trois passes portent partiellement leurs fruits, mordent la peau exposée des bras de la jeune femme. Faisant tournoyer son sabre vert autour de sa personne, elle tâche de réduire les ouvertures, l’autre bras tendu en avant, décidé à bien arracher du sang, sinon un membre. La mâchoire serrée, les yeux sombres, elle se laisse habiter par sa hargne, les enchaînements répétés à l’infini devenant moins académiques, de plus en plus bruts, presque sauvages. La Force est perturbée par leurs émotions et leur combat, l’harmonieuse beauté du temple clair profané par leur violence.

Le tour qui avait tout d’abord leurrée l’utilisatrice de la Force n’est rien en comparaison de ce qui suit : la Twi’lek qui s’était alors masquée à sa vue lâche subitement son arme, son sourire plus large encore.

« Alors, petite Jedi, on est en difficulté ? »

Rey fonce, un sabre en avant, prêt à frapper la peau violette, mais se voit déboutée par un geste accompagné d’un mouvement des lèvres. La cruelle constatation ne se fait pas attendre. Evitant de peu un orbe d’énergie, elle se courbe, tâche d’approcher pour de bon son ennemie. Cette dernière appelle à elle son arme, retient de moins en moins ses coups, puise sans relâche dans la Force avec un rictus mauvais. Ses yeux tirent sur une teinte d’or, elle prend du plaisir à affaiblir la jeune femme, à la malmener, sans plus de ménagements. Déroutée, ne sachant plus comment appréhender le combat, Rey commet des erreurs, s’en repend aussitôt après un coup douloureux. Elle jure en silence, ferme automatiquement les yeux avant de se reprendre. Il ne s’agit plus d’un entraînement, il n’y a ici ni pauses ni secondes chances. Elle reprend son souffle, s’agite et tourne, enchaîne les blocages et les attaques, lui laissant le moins de répit possible. Le but est bien sûr de ne pas lui laisser le loisir d’utiliser sa magie, la technicienne se trouvant finalement presque handicapée par ses deux armes. Avec un grognement, elle passe sous le bras de l’humanoïde, lui assène un mauvais coup de manche au niveau de l’épaule, lance ensuite son sabre dans les airs puis tend le bras et projette plus loin l’alien avant de récupérer son arme et de se tourner vers son opposante. Les deux lames vers le bas, le souffle court, l’air mauvais, elle s’approche de la sorcière sith, à pas lourds. La femme se relève, ses prunelles à présent jaunes reflétées dans les yeux noisette. Quelque chose passe en elle, de la compréhension, peut-être. L’abîme est à nouveau là, tentateur. Les sabres s’élèvent, implacables.

Ce qu’elle voit dans le regard de la sorcière la fait légèrement reculer, ses propres yeux trop chauds se rapprochant davantage du vert et l’autre en profite pour attaquer, manque de lui faucher une jambe de son bâton. Se reprenant, elle jure – la compassion n’est définitivement pas ce qui la tirera de ce mauvais pas. Si elle reste surprise, et pas véritablement dans le bon sens, par la tournure des événements, elle s’en veut presque de ne pas l’avoir prédit. Grisée par une idée de liberté, par les étendues vides, elle a baissé sa garde, n’a pas su sentir la présence dans la Force, a demi-masquée dans les ombres. Répondant par instinct, du mieux qu’elle peut, elle regagne du terrain, laisse l’énergie la guider, sans plus réfléchir aux mouvements. Un nouvel orbe est créé, est lancé dans sa direction. N’ayant pas le temps de l’éviter, elle s’ancre dans le sol, tient plus fermement le manche de son sabre bleu, et, comme pour un tir de blaster, tâche de le dévier. Si l’énergie est en effet redirigée, ce n’est pas sans dégâts : elle se trouve repoussée en arrière par le contrecoup, ses pieds formant des sillons de poussière sur le sol, ses bras éclaboussés d’étincelles brûlantes. Bien que ses bandes lui protègent plus ou moins sa peau, la douleur lui arrache un sifflement, son regard se fait plus dur et elle assène des attaques particulièrement violentes, gagne un instant la main, avant de la perdre à nouveau. La femelle Twi’lek semble véritablement apprécier le duel, reconnait une certaine adversité à l’utilisatrice de la Force aux multiples chignons.

La sorcière ne peut toutefois s’empêcher d’utiliser ses facultés, psalmodie à nouveau, entre deux attaques. L’air semble se faire plus dense autour d’elles, vibre quelque peu, laissent des symboles se former rapidement, instables, avant de disparaitre. Seulement, ces derniers ne se révèlent pas inefficaces, et, rappelant, d’une certaine façon, les entrelacs de l’holocron sith, arrachent un cri à la jeune femme. L’effet est immédiat, son pantalon serré est déchiré par de profondes entailles sanguinolentes. Si elle ne risque pas de se vider de son sang, ce qui, en soit, est déjà une bonne chose, son état général s’en ressent, elle ne pourra définitivement pas maintenir son allure ; elle boite douloureusement. S’en reposant davantage sur la Force, elle tâche d’accepter la peine, de ne pas se fatiguer à la combattre. Son souffle est brisé, erratique, des gémissements lui échappent avant qu’elle ne se reprenne. Levant ses armes, elle se met en position et oblige son corps meurtri à aller de l’avant, se déplace avec brusquerie, un membre raide, pour viser le cou de la sorcière – elle cherche en présent à en finir, ne voit pas d’autres solutions.

L’utilisatrice du côté sombre de la Force semble satisfaite, est surprise par l’attaque, recule au dernier moment, assez pour conserver sa vie, mais pas pour empêcher qu’un de ses lekku ne se voit tranché. Le cri qu’elle pousse est déchirant, rendu presque primal par la colère. L’appendice s’arrête abruptement au niveau de son épaule, la suite du membre s’écrasant contre le sol dans un bruit sourd. Ses yeux se font totalement jaunes, elle tend une main, paume vers le haut, referme l’autre en un poing, autour de son bâton. Ses lèvres s’entrouvrent et le sort semble lui coûter, de manière presque physique : lutant pour retenir un haut-le-cœur, elle lance un regard terrible à Rey, son corps comme secoué par le même phénomène qui fait ainsi vibrer la Force.

Le monde tangue, se fait plus abstrait – puis la technicienne se sent percutée par quelque chose, pose instinctivement ses mains sur ses oreilles, pour les couvrir, lâchant ses armes sans pouvoir s’en empêcher. Tout est noir et les voix se font de plus en plus nombreuses, enflent en même temps que la douleur. Bientôt maintenue dans les airs, elle se trouve incapable de réagir, complètement à la merci de la sorcière, criant et hurlant. D’affreuses images se succèdent tandis qu’elle sent une émotion noire et froide l’envelopper, sa peine se fait de plus en plus forte. De la sueur coule le long de ses tempes, elle tâche de s’empêcher de hurler, serre fort les dents, désormais incapable de formuler une pensée qui soit cohérente. Elle veut que tout cela cesse, souhaite presque mourir pour de bon, persuadée que son cœur ne tiendra pas longtemps, ne pourra définitivement pas conserver ce rythme effréné. Ses pires cauchemars fondent sur elle : elle se retrouve à nouveau sur Jakku, meurt lentement sous l’astre de feu, ou bien se voit battue à mort sur le sable rugueux. Abandonnée, encore et encore, elle est accueillie par des ossements, encore en uniforme. C’est sa faute, elle l’a fait. Les mots reviennent en boucle – sans elle, Armitage serait en vie. Non, non, non. Pas lui. Elle ne peut pas le perdre, ne peut pas supporter la culpabilité. La douleur atteint un nouveau sommet, même dans la vision, elle se trouve trop faible pour marcher ou même se tenir debout. Ses genoux rencontrent le sol, un presque râle lui échappe, sa tête tourne. Toute cette haine, cette colère... Elle l’enveloppe, la compresse toujours plus, la brisera bientôt, si la souffrance ne s’en charge pas d’abord. Alors qu’elle gémit et pense qu’elle n’y survivra pas, tout s’arrête. Ses yeux s’ouvrent, embués de larmes et alors que ses membres se dérobent sous elle. L’utilisatrice de la Force est choquée par la vision qui s’offre à elle.

Le Chevalier met la Twi’lek à genoux, des… éclairs s’échappent de lui, ou plus précisément de ses mains gantées. Son sabre prend vie, la tête roule. Le corps à bout de forces de la jeune femme en profite pour la lâcher.


	46. Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour compenser le manque de chapitre de la semaine dernière, en voici deux d'un coup.  
> Bonne lecture !

Le Chevalier est tiré de sa méditation par une présence qu’il a jusque-là occultée : on frappe rapidement à sa porte, les coups secs étant répétés avec insistance. C’était bien à ses quartiers que les pas menaient. Regagnant le sol puis décroisant les jambes, il enfile à la hâte son vêtement, peu enclin au dialogue. Pourtant, il s’exécute, appuie sur le panneau. Le sas s’ouvre abruptement sur un lieutenant. Bien qu’il se tienne droit et n’arbore aucune émotion, sa signature est ondulante, l’angoisse suinte de ses pores tandis qu’il effectue un rapide salut militaire – qui n’a d’ailleurs pas lieu d’être – avant de se lancer. Ses lèvres laissent échapper un débit étonnement saccadé étant donné sa rapidité. Autant pour avoir l’air posé et calme.

« Sir - je suis navré - de vous déranger - mais le Suprême Leader vous - convoque. Une salle a déjà été préparée - pour accueillir l... »

Il se noie dans ses mots, poursuit, sans que son interlocuteur ne daigne faire l’effort de l’écouter. Snoke désire le voir ? En fronçant les sourcils, il congédie l’homme avant de se diriger sans plus tarder vers le lieu de rendez-vous. S’il a pu apprendre une chose auprès de son maître, c’est bien que celui-ci, malgré un âge plus qu’avancé, a très peu de patience. Pas en ce qui concerne son apprenti, en tout cas. L’état du militaire l’inquiète légèrement. Snoke doit être en colère, assez pour effrayer, consciemment ou non, de simples subalternes – si la chose est relativement coutumière, elle n’est pas anodine. Rien de ce qu’il fait ne saurait l’être. Tout a un but, une explication. Il ne se donne habituellement pas cette peine, se contentant d’oublier jusqu’à leur existence pour se concentrer sur ce qui est important – selon ses mots. Bien que ses mouvements d’humeur ne soient pas véritablement connus, tout le monde sait qu’il ne faut pas s’aventurer sur certains sujets, sur des eaux inconnues et hostiles : on marche sur des œufs en sa présence, physique ou pas. Une bifurcation plus tard, la salle de conférence, vide ou presque, l’attend. L’hologramme a déjà été mis en place, la silhouette bleue du commandant de l’Ordre le dévisageant de ses sempiternels yeux trop clairs. Sa bouche est tordue dans un pli qui n’augure rien de bon, son regard froid et vif. S’abaissant à mettre un genou au sol, visage vers le bas, le Chevalier le salut.

« Suprême Leader... »

L’impatience de l’humanoïde enfle, il ne veut pas gâcher de temps dans des formalités.

« Ren… Ce n’est pas la première fois que tes hommes se font remarquer, à croire que tu ne leur as toujours pas fait intégrer la leçon. Ils ne doivent pas s’exposer de la sorte, se doivent de rester à leur place, c’est-à-dire sur Mustafar ou bien sur le vaisseau – pas à écumer les systèmes sans plan ni idée, à mettre à sac une partie de la galaxie, à l’aveuglette, en se débarrassant de quiconque en vient à les gêner ! Un contrebandier _a encore disparu_. Ce manquement ne peut rester impuni. ILS NE DOIVENT PAS FAIRE PARLER D’EUX ! »

La montée est fulgurante, un de ses bras s’agite dans des mouvements abrupts et inutiles en même temps que le niveau sonore se fait plus fort. Les simples mots sont douloureux, la presque fureur du Maître a pour but de le torturer. On guette son moindre faut pas, une défaillance, n’importe laquelle. Snoke veut pouvoir le punir pour plus, cherche quelque chose, sa conscience rodant bien trop près de l’esprit du Chevalier. L’image du chef du Premier Ordre, déformée à l’extrême, surplombe de son trône Kylo Ren, qui garde sa première position. Ainsi, il est plus difficile de tomber. Quand on est déjà à terre. La tentation de lui faire du mal est peut-être moins forte de la sorte. Seulement, il y a une faille dans la réflexion, et de taille. S’il n’a pas techniquement menti, officieusement, il n’est pas attendu de lui qu’il prenne des initiatives, qu’il se serve pour de vrai du pouvoir qu’on lui a accordé. Il laisse remonter des notions de repentir, simule de la honte, des regrets, dans l’idée d’apaiser l’humanoïde, ouvre la bouche pour les articuler, est coupé dans son élan. Qu’importe ce qu’il a à dire, punition ce sera. Les éclairs rencontrent ce qu’il devine être le sol lustré de la salle, le frappent de plein fouet. Si la douleur ne se veut plus insupportable, elle est loin de se faire agréable, tire des gémissements de l’utilisateur du côté obscur de la Force, malgré lui. La tentation de répliquer est forte – il est toutefois encore bien trop tôt pour cela, trop tôt pour faire quoi que ce soit. Acceptant la souffrance, les dents serrées, il se montre patient, sent bientôt le mouvement utilisant la Force se relâcher. Malgré la distance qui les sépare, la froideur des étoiles, l’obscurité de la galaxie, la Force est maniée contre lui, le laisse impuissant – pour l’instant. Tombé au sol pendant l’incident, il tangue légèrement, se remet en position en boitant. Le sermon se poursuit, le chef du Premier Ordre s’égosillant tandis qu’il énumère les derniers fautes de l’homme brun.

Après ce qui semble être une année entière, rien de moins, il se voit congédié, tâche de masquer la faiblesse de ses jambes, relève la tête sous le regard masqué des gardes prétoriens, toujours aux côtés de Snoke. La projection s’est agrandie, montre un peu plus de la pièce, donne une taille plus proche de la réalité à son interlocuteur. Oui, les gardes ne manquent pas d’assister à la scène. Kylo ne peut s’empêcher de les imaginer goguenard, sous leurs casques. Leur armure rouge, trop brillante, brouille la Force, ne lui a jamais permis de sentir autre chose qu’un vague battement de cœur, les rendant toujours plus machines, plus choses qu’êtres vivants et pensants. Ces derniers, statues écarlates décorant simplement la salle la plupart du temps, sont de redoutables adversaires – Kylo Ren se sait impuissant contre les huit gardes, a eu de nombreuses fois l’occasion de se le voir répété et même prouvé. Quittant la pièce, il hésite un instant, gagne rapidement le hangar, incapable de rester un instant de plus sur le vaisseau. Il doit s’éloigner, s’isoler, pour penser. Pilotant son TIE Silencer, il respire à nouveau, doucement. La douleur lui semble plus supportable, sans avoir à se cacher, à prétendre qu’il n’y a rien. Le Chevalier n’a d’ailleurs pas besoin de vérifier l’étendue des dégâts pour savoir que, s’il ne prend pas la peine de se guérir, il en gardera des traces. Etudiant rapidement une carte, sur son datapad, il cesse de dériver dans l’espace, au hasard, et met en place de nouvelles coordonnées. Il est grand temps pour lui de visiter à nouveau un Temple de la Force. Se concentrant sur la route, il fait le vide, se laisse happer par la tâche, pas prêt à la laisser au pilotage automatique. Voler lui a toujours – oui, toujours – été d’une grande aide pour gérer ses émotions, faire une pause, éloigner les problèmes, les blessures.

Le regard perdu dans l’immensité qui l’entoure, il se perd lui-même, tout entier à son pilotage, concentré sur la Force autour de son TIE et de sa propre personne, se montrant tantôt précis tantôt extraordinairement imprudent, réalisant sans sourciller une acrobatie aérienne de son cru, ou une des folies qu’on a jugées bon de lui enseigner, dans sa jeunesse. Son front se barre un moment, sa conduite se fait plus conventionnelle, ses mains serrant outre-mesure les commandes. Se jugeant assez calme pour ne pas chercher à faire durer davantage le trajet, il se met véritablement en route, une grimace sur les lèvres, emprunte les raccourcis consacrés, passe à une vitesse supérieure.

Quittant finalement l’hyperespace, ce qu’il perçoit en approchant de la planète le met en alerte. La Force, habituellement si calme, est en ébullition. Perçant le ciel bleu, comme attiré par la Force, il se sent immédiatement tendu, ne parvient pas à mettre de côté les mots qui s’impriment en lui : quelque chose ne va pas. De la douleur, une confrontation – il atterrit rapidement, comme dans un état second, son sabre déjà en main. Sans prendre le temps de refermer son vaisseau derrière lui, il court jusqu’au temple, heureusement assez proche de ce dernier. En lui, l’inquiétude côtoie la fureur et, à la vue de Rey, maintenue en l’air, blessée, hurlant, quelque chose se rompt : étendant son bras brutalement, il voit des éclairs bleutés frapper la sorcière sith, la surprise et la douleur l’obligeant à relâcher son sortilège. Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre, il la rejoint en quelques enjambées, affronte une courte seconde son regard, écho doré du sien. Son sabre s’abat, la tête roule.

Derrière lui, après un hoquet, Rey, alors à genoux, tombe. Empêchant son corps de rencontrer le sol d’une inflexion de la Force, il éteint son sabre, le rattache à sa ceinture et récupère les armes éparpillées au sol de la technicienne, malgré des mains tremblantes. Se reprenant à demi, incroyablement calme, il attache les deux autres sabres à côté du sien, avant de la prendre dans ses bras, doucement, comme en craignant de lui faire plus de mal. Le chemin du retour jusqu’au TIE Silencer est plus que silencieux, le Chevalier laissant sa rage retomber par degrés, tant bien que mal. L’énergie de la femme, dans ses bras, est comme rapetissée, resserrée sur elle-même, en proie à une détresse plus qu’évidente. S’il n’avait pas déjà tué la responsable, il souhaiterait le faire à nouveau – peut-être en prenant davantage son temps, cette fois-ci, en _jouant_ avec les éclairs. Une nouvelle aptitude qu’il, jusque-là, ne se connaissait pas. La fureur l’empêche de réaliser ce qui vient de se passer. Il devait juste… Revoir un vieux temple qu’il avait visité, des années plus tôt. Là, les mots du Seigneur Noir résonnent à ses oreilles avec comme l’ombre d’un sourire dans la voix. _Avec le pouvoir, j’acquière la victoire._ Le vaisseau est bientôt à nouveau en vue, Kylo Ren ne pouvant s’empêcher de s’en trouver soulagé, ses jambes se faisant plus douloureuses à mesure qu’il force dessus. Seulement, la peine est un moteur, l’a toujours aidé à dépasser ses limites, à gagner en puissance. Celle-ci ne fait pas exception, lui permet quelques pas supplémentaires, encore et encore. Passant sur le pont déjà abaissé, il dépose finalement l’utilisatrice de la Force, se défait de sa cape pour en faire une barrière contre le sol froid. Bien qu’inconsciente, son visage conserve l’expression qu’il lui a vue, là-bas. Ses joues sont humides, ses bras parcourus de fines et sanglantes estafilades. Il ne peut empêcher ses poings de se serrer, respire un instant difficilement, agenouillé devant elle.

Convaincu que la Force l’a guidé, quelque part, lui a permis de la trouver et de la sauver, il se montre reconnaissant, déroule précautionneusement les bandes qui habillent les bras de Rey, inspecte ses blessures et les panses, son gant ôté, utilisant la fameuse énergie, ses doigts effleurant presque la peau abîmée. Une certaine cicatrice lui arrache une grimace : son arme en est la cause. Sa main l’effleure aussi, en atténue les contours. Elle semble se détendre, d’une certaine façon moins en peine. Paramétrant les cordonnées de navigation sur le Finalizer, son plan initial oublié, il met en place le pilotage automatique, se refusant à lui tourner le dos. À la place, en tailleur, il veille sur elle à sa façon.


	47. Flottement

Quand Rey reprend conscience pour de bon, elle n’est pas à nouveau submergée par la panique. Son corps est malgré tout prêt à recevoir de la douleur, se contracte immédiatement. Au lieu de cela, elle se découvre au chaud, sous des couvertures. Se détendant légèrement, elle se fait à son nouvel environnement, les yeux encore clos. Ses sourcils se froncent, elle reste encore un peu dans le noir, à appréhender ce qui l’entoure. Elle était en mission, en très... Très mauvaise posture. Où est-elle à présent ? L’endroit est calme, bien chauffé, pour le moins confortable. Un mot lui échappe presque : en sécurité. S’empêchant de se blottir à nouveau dans les draps, elle ouvre un œil, se fige. Le lit, trop grand pour être le sien, n’est pas non plus celui d’Armitage, bien qu’il en partage les proportions. Plus loin, sur sa gauche, Kylo Ren, assit à une table, est en pleine conversation avec quelqu’un. Avec un hologramme. La femme – puisqu’il s’agit bien d’une voix féminine – masquée hoche la tête, lui répond encore. L’esprit embrumé de la technicienne se fait plus attentif, elle tâche de ne pas bouger, profitant de ce semi anonymat.

« Nous ne l’avons toujours pas trouvé, ou même aucune information la concernant, mais certaines rumeurs indiquent que nous sommes sur la bonne voie.

\- Bien. Faites-vous plus discret, il ne faut pas que vous fassiez parler de vous. »

Un mouvement presque nerveux parcoure l’image, la silhouette nimbée de bleu, hors de vue, ne tarde pas à répondre.

« Oui – ce sera fait. »

Il y a un mélange d’excuse, de respect et de colère dans la voix, ce dernier sentiment ne semblant pas adressé à l’utilisateur de la Force. L’interlocutrice est amère, paraît certaine d’avoir déçue l’homme qui lui fait face. Avec une étonnante douceur derrière des propos formels et presque autoritaires, ce dernier termine la conversation :

« Je te fais confiance. Tiens-moi au courant, et surtout, empêche-les de s’entretuer, ou pire. »

Hochant énergiquement la tête, rassérénée derrière le renouvellement de confiance qu’on lui accorde et comme réagissant à un mot d’humour entre eux, elle le salut. L’image bleue, camouflée par la silhouette du Chevalier, s’éteint. Quelque chose, dans la ligne de ses épaules, se carre. Le silence se prolonge, pour être finalement rompu par ce dernier.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Il ne s’est même pas retourné, a la tête baissée vers son écran, où l’image bleue vient de mourir, ses mains croisées devant lui. Rey ne peut s’empêcher de presque sursauter, se redresse automatiquement, gênée, prise en train d’espionner. La Force l’aura évidemment trahie. Se mordant la lèvre, elle note que son corps est étonnement léger, que ses bras ne portent plus de traces de son précédent combat, entre autre. La réalisation lui fait hausser les sourcils. Comment l’a-t-il trouvée ? Il lui a sauvé la vie. L’a soigné, l’a installée jusque dans ses quartiers, dans son lit. Déglutissant, une nouvelle idée la taraude. L’a-t-il donc portée ? S’il ne connait certainement pas sa propre chambre, ne se trouve pas assez proche d’autres gradés, ou même d’Armitage ou de Phasma, ces derniers sont-ils seulement au courant de son retour ? L’idée d’avoir dépendu de l’utilisateur de la Force est étrange, nouvelle. Depuis quand en sont-ils là ? Lui de lui devoir la vie instaure d’autres bases, un contexte qui lui est étranger. Jouant nerveusement avec la couture du drap, elle fixe ses épaules, note son immobilité, presque parfaite. Incertaine quant au comportement à adopter et sentant comme une tension chez son hôte, elle répond :

« Bien… Merci. »

Si les mots sont de circonstances, ils ne sonnent pas tout à fait naturel, dans cet environnement inconnu ou presque, avec ce justement presque inconnu, après tout. Il lui a sauvé la vie, un simple merci est insuffisant – et bien trop à la fois, par rapport à leur relation. Mais elle réalise alors que les actes s’ancrent plus profondément que le reste, définissent à eux seul la vérité. Sa vérité. Celle qu’elle ne peut discuter, qui vient des os et de la Force. Celle qui la détermine, sur laquelle elle base tous ses choix. Si leurs derniers échanges se sont fait plutôt cordiaux, dernièrement, il n’était pas question de prendre de véritables risques l’un pour l’autre, de se mettre en danger. Ce qu’il a indubitablement fait. Reconnaissante, elle laisse un presque sourire relever ses lèvres, sans qu’il puisse seulement le voir. Se confortant dans son idée, la technicienne croise ses jambes sous les couvertures, laisse son regard parcourir la pièce, avant d’être une fois de plus rattrapée par sa curiosité.

« De quoi parlait-elle ? »

Elle craint un instant de ne pas avoir de réponses, mais après un laps de temps qui pourrait servir au Chevalier à peser le pour et le contre, sa chaise grince contre le sol métallique, il se lève, son regard ancré dans le sien.

« De la carte que tu as vu, avant Starkiller. »

Sa franchise, sa réponse, tranquille, la déstabilise. Il ne s’agit que de faits, énoncés de manière neutre. Il ne lui est pas bien difficile de se la représenter à nouveau, son tracé comme gravé dans sa mémoire. Ayant du mal à détacher son regard des yeux bruns, elle ne peut pas s’empêcher de noter une certaine raideur dans sa posture : il appuie bien plus sur une jambe que sur l’autre. Un de ses sourcils se hausse légèrement : a-t-il été blessé dans le combat ? Il lui semble que non mais tout est arrivé si vite… Son mouvement n’est toutefois pas passé inaperçu et il s’équilibre davantage. Sa signature dans la Force réagit instantanément : une vague de douleur l’entoure, sans que son visage ne trahisse quoi que ce soit. À son expression, elle devine le sujet tabou, se mord à nouveau la lèvre. Il lui faut choisir ses batailles, bien que l’idée qu’il ait eu à la porter, lui-même blessé, ne la laisse pas tranquille, la faisant presque culpabiliser. Elle se souvient ensuite de leur confrontation, de la façon dont il avait tenté de récupérer la carte, dans son esprit. Cette dernière doit être spéciale, pour qu’il la cherche encore, sans relâche. Ne pouvant retenir sa langue, elle poursuit :

« Pourquoi est-elle si importante ?

\- Elle mène à Luke Skywalker. »

La réponse, cette fois, ne se fait pas attendre, est plus vive. Les quelques mots se veulent une justification suffisante, pourtant…

« Je croyais que l’empire l’avait trouvée.

\- C’est le cas… Enfin pas tout à fait. Il en manque le fragment central. »

Les mots flottent entre eux, non dits. _Le fragment que tu as vu_. Il fait un pas vers le lit, comme prêt à ajouter quelque chose, se voit interrompre par des coups secs, contre la porte. Il se fige, son énergie est agitée par une vague de mauvaise humeur. Avant que la jeune femme n’ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il lui indique de se faire discrète, rejoint la porte, l’ouvre. Le côté chambre de la pièce se situant dans une autre partie des quartiers, elle ne peut que tâcher de deviner ce qui se dit, reconstitue une question urgente, la présence du Chevalier étant requise, sinon exigée. Avec un soupir à peine masqué, il indique au lieutenant de partir, déstabilisant ce dernier qui s’imaginait l’escorter, s’attarde lui-même un instant. Son énergie s’avance vers celle de Rey, comme pour vérifier qu’il peut la laisser seule, qu’elle ne craint plus rien, est en état de veiller sur elle-même. Elle fronce les sourcils tandis qu’il se reprend et quitte la pièce, des responsabilités l’attendant. La jeune femme repousse les couvertures, se demande distraitement si ses cheveux retiendront l’odeur de son lit.

Quelque part, tout deux savent que, quand il reviendra, Rey sera déjà partie.

Hux fait les cent pas, furieux. Le groupe de stormtrooper vient de rentrer, agité. Il ne lui a fallu qu’un regard pour comprendre que la technicienne manquait. Il s’était alors retenu, de justesse, de hurler, de les secouer. Comment avaient-ils bien pu oser quitter la planète sans elle ? Malgré un compte rendu détaillé de la situation et des événements, il toise avec une colère à peine contenue les responsables de cette décision hasardeuse. Et alors, elle était censée les rejoindre, est partie d’elle-même au cours de la mission, se détournant de leur objectif commun ! Le fait qu’ils aient attendus une heure est, toutefois, de leur côté. Le déclin définitif du soleil pour la journée les avaient décidés à partir, mal à l’aise. Sans moyen de savoir où l’utilisatrice de la Force était partie, dans un premier lieu, ils s’en étaient tenu à leur mission initiale, rentrant pour partager leurs conclusions - qui étaient positives, d’ailleurs. L’endroit ferait une formidable base, une fois les premiers aménagements effectués.

Le général a ensuite fait vérifier toutes les entrées et sorties du hangar, au cas improbable où Rey serait rentrée seule – comment ? Sur quel vaisseau ? À part le TIE Silencer de Ren, récemment rentré après une sortie inopinée, rien ne sort de la norme. Ayant envoyé chercher ce dernier, il congédie les soldats, bien trop proche de craquer pour s’offrir un public. Sa détresse émotionnelle est déjà plus que visible, pour qui sait en voir les signes. En se pinçant trop régulièrement l’arrête du nez, il se noie dans ses angoisses, vit ses pires craintes, un véritable cauchemar éveillé. Bien sûr. Ren l’envoie un peu partout, l’inclue à des missions qui se révèlent dangereuses, mais elle en revient toujours, en un morceau. Lui, par contre, a le malheur de compter sur sa présence et la voilà qui ne rentre pas, disparue, perdue. Armitage se rejoue le scénario, en imagine d’autres, aussi. Penché sur son datapad, il regarde fixement l’écran devenu noir, dans l’espoir fou que quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, se passe.

Phasma, quant à elle, est prête à superviser de près le retour des stormtroopers sur le site, ces derniers accompagnés par d’autres unités, dans le but de chercher la jeune femme, où qu’elle soit sur la planète, ou bien dans le système, s’il le faut. Le roux ne voit pas aussi loin, n’inclue le Chevalier que parce que ce dernier pourrait s’avérer utile, dans l’éventualité d’une recherche grâce à la Force, qui simplifierait le travail de tous et surtout, réduirait le temps que la jeune femme risque de passer seule, peut-être même en difficulté, sinon blessée. Il se refuse pire scénario. _Elle ne peut pas…_ – ne le pense même pas. Froidement déterminé derrière son inquiétude, il remarque à peine les bruits de pas annonçant la venue de l’utilisateur de la Force. Ce dernier a les sourcils froncés, semble perdu, ne comprenant pas bien ce qui le fait venir, ni l’état du roux, qu’il doit très probablement percevoir. Le général ne lui laisse toutefois pas l’occasion de poser une question, se lance :

« C’est Rey, elle n’est pas-

\- Il y a eu une altercation, mais elle va bien. Elle t’attend. »

Un instant perdu, littéralement abasourdie, il n’a même pas la force de se mettre en colère, ne trouve rien à lui répondre. Non, il ne cherche pas à en entendre davantage, hoche la tête et quitte la pièce sans attendre son reste, se dirigeant à grands pas vers ses quartiers, où il sait qu’elle l’attendra. Comme l’a suggéré Ren.


	48. Choix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux chapitres d'un coup, à nouveau.  
> L'action reprend... Bonne lecture !

Seule à nouveau, enfin, la jeune femme ne sait plus quoi penser. Comment Kylo Ren a-t-il su qu’elle se trouverait ensuite dans les quartiers du général, et même pour son sauvetage… Elle repense à leur conversation. À la façon dont il lui a montré que la carte avait, à ses yeux, de l’importance, sans rien lui demander... Lui qui sait pourtant qu’elle l’a vue… Quittant ses habits de nuit pour sa tenue habituelle, elle ne peut pas s’empêcher d’inspecter son corps, comme ses bras, retrouve même _la_ cicatrice au niveau de l’épaule, celle qui date de Starkiller. Elle est beaucoup moins prononcée qu’il y a quelques jours. La veille, elle s’est rendu compte que ses bandes ont été enlevées puis remises. Il ne peut y avoir qu’une explication. Il l’a soignée. A la vue des vêtements tachés de sang, elle n’a pas pu s’empêcher de grimacer, se rendant compte du pitoyable spectacle qu’elle devait offrir face à Armitage, mais aussi du fait qu’elle avait très certainement tâché les draps gris du Chevalier. À présent, presque encastrée dans un panneau, ses outils en main, elle se concentre sur la réparation en cours, distraite, sinon agitée. La mission ne lui était initialement pas attribuée, elle a simplement sauté sur l’occasion d’occuper ses mains, dans le but de ne pas avoir matière à ressasser. Les câbles ne parviennent cependant pas à rendre son esprit imperméable aux questions qui tournent dans sa tête. Ses deux sabres, qu’elle avait trouvés sur la table de chevet du Chevalier, sont à nouveau attachés à sa ceinture, à leur juste place. Cet élément de normalité a du bon, la soulage quelque peu. Il y a tant de choses qu’elle ne comprend pas, ou bien plus, à vrai dire. Ce qu’elle pensait savoir est remis en question, elle s’interroge elle-même, tourne en boule de mauvaises idées. Pourtant… Rey reste consciente que si elle commence à penser de cette manière, s’en sera fini d’elle, la pensée ne la quittera plus, l’obsédera jusqu’à se voir réalisée. Se mordant les lèvres, elle tire sur la gaine, la remplace sans bruit, opération simple qu’elle maîtrise parfaitement et qui, justement, lui offre tout le loisir de peser ses options.

Elle se souvient du regard d’Armitage, de l’interrogation, derrière ses yeux bleus. Qu’aurait-elle pu dire ? Sans réponses, elle-même perdue, elle n’avait rien déclaré sur le sujet. Comment expliquer qu’après tout, désormais, elle commence à lui faire confiance ? Que le Chevalier soit passé d’ennemi en bonne et due forme, en tant que technicienne mais aussi d’utilisatrice de la Force clandestine, à… _ça_ ? L’opération est rapidement achevée, sans une brulure. Quittant la protection des panneaux, elle s’extirpe du sol, referme la trappe métallique après elle. Il lui faut décidément prendre une décision, et vite. Ce doute est mauvais, plus elle le laisse prendre racine et plus elle s’approche de la mauvaise décision. Non, elle doit définitivement penser à autre chose, ne pas accorder une seconde de plus à cette réflexion. Et si… Le combat interne se poursuit encore, lui arrache une grimace. La fatigue la rattrape, contrecoup retardé de sa confrontation, trop intense, et des derniers événements. Se retirant dans la salle d’entraînement vide après avoir rasé les murs, en quête de solitude et de tranquillité, elle s’allonge sur le sol légèrement moins dur, laisse à la Force une chance d’aiguiller ses intuitions, de la dissuader de mettre à exécution son projet fou. Elle déglutit, se met finalement en tailleur, laisse un état méditatif prendre le pas sur le reste, au-dessus du sol. C’est dans ces moments-là qu’elle regrette le plus de ne pas pouvoir voler, l’action de piloter la détendant parfaitement, l’aidant à être assez calme et assez lucide pour faire des choix logiques – et pour ne pas les regretter.

En rouvrant les yeux, elle distingue les contours pourpres de la petite pyramide. Après avoir tenté de se retenir, de se décider par tous les moyens possibles, elle sait à l’instant qu’elle a lamentablement échoué à empêcher l’inévitable. Il n’est pas dans sa nature d’avoir une dette avec quelqu’un.

Le Chevalier médite plusieurs heures durant, sinon une bonne partie de la nuit, veillant à réduire de plus de moitié les dommages infligés à ses membres. Si la douleur est un moteur, il ne tient pas à rester marqué, pas à nouveau, son corps étant encore parsemé de fines lignes cicatrisées, presque effacées avec le temps, mais pas tout à fait. Les pansements bacta se révèlent inefficaces contre les marques, accélérant finalement assez peu le processus de guérison des tissus en comparaison à la Force. Cette dernière, quand on sait la diriger, fait des merveilles. Rester concentré de la sorte épuise son corps déjà fatigué, mais il y a un trop plein d’énergie dans la pièce, comme les restes d’une certaine présence qui l’empêche de dormir, le contraint à l’insomnie. Dormir dans l’odeur de quelqu’un d’autre est déjà de trop, Kylo parvenant à grand-peine à ne pas laisser son regard dériver une nouvelle fois vers le lit défait, presque sûr de pouvoir voir la femme endormie. Se reprenant, il poursuit son travail, pose ses mains sur ses cuisses, sent les vagues d’énergie, ses paumes comme épicentres de mouvements concentriques se diffusant dans son corps, à travers le mince tissu de son pantalon de nuit. Habitué à l’exercice, il se trouve capable de laisser son esprit vagabonder, fixe ses mains, se souvient de ce qu’elles ont fait, pour protéger la technicienne. Une part de lui est fascinée, jubile presque de se savoir en possession des éclairs qui lui ont fait tant de mal, au fil des années. Une autre, cependant, se veut tristement en colère, se trouve monstrueuse. Le voilà à nouveau en train de faire aux autres ce qu’il abhorre, toujours dans la violence, à créer de la souffrance, détruisant tout sur son passage. Sa sensibilité n’est de toute façon que passagère – il se veut réaliste, sait qu’il ne s’agit que d’une nouvelle compétence, qui pourrait fort bien lui être utile, comme elle a déjà su l’être. Les yeux à présent clos, il se souvient de la sensation, du léger picotement contre sa peau, de l’énergie vibrant autour de ses doigts, des éclats lumineux dans l’air, percutant bientôt sa cible. La douleur de cette dernière, sa surprise. Un éclat de peur dans le regard, vite rattrapé par de la colère et de la haine – deux émotions familières. Puis son propre reflet, des pupilles aussi inhumaines, anormales que les siennes. Et plus rien, un corps qui s’affaisse ; avant qu’un deuxième ne rejoigne presque le sol, Rey. Si elle le voit différemment, le trouve monstrueux, elle n’en a rien dit. Sa conscience se charge toutefois de le faire à sa place. Il se souvient de son sentiment de supériorité, de puissance devant l’humanoïde en souffrance, un rictus presque joyeux sur son propre visage, à l’idée de venger, d’une quelconque façon, les traitements infligés à _sa_ technicienne.

Finalement, il délaisse la Force, cesse de l’amasser vers lui, respirant plus profondément quelques instants. Une fois la brume d’énergie éparpillée, la douleur revient rapidement, le rapproche brutalement du sol et lui arrache une grimace. En se relevant, il jette un œil à son datapad, qu’il trouve désespérément vide. Rien, pas même une nouvelle de ses chevaliers… Avec un soupir, il s’équipe d’un bâton, regagne sa propre salle d’entraînement, simple extension de ses quartiers, qu’il avait jusque-là délaissée. Bien que l’espace soit mieux équipé que celui de la technicienne, il ne peut expliquer sa préférence. Enchainant les passes, dans un premier temps sur place, sans se mouvoir ni utiliser l’espace mi à sa disposition, il fait rouler l’arme entre ses doigts, va de plus en plus vite, coupe brutalement le vide dans des mouvements précis et à la fois hasardeux, n’ayant pas de véritable objectif, autre, bien sûr, que de s’occuper les mains, de vider son esprit. Bientôt, son corps rejoint la danse, il se bat contre un ennemi fictif, tournant, se baissant et parant de fausses attaques. La Force autour de lui l’aide à se concentrer, ou plutôt, justement, à perdre pied, en se laissant entraîner par l’instant et ses émotions, à voguer au gré de ses envies. Si de l’extérieur le tout semble presque chorégraphié, il n’en est rien, les enchaînements se suivant au hasard, des mouvements plus académiques comme d’autres, inventés, à peine esquissés, encore perfectibles. Sa tête se vide enfin, il suit ses réflexes. Ses membres raides crient sous l’exercice forcé et son intensité, se font au fur et à mesure plus malléables. Il se laisse aller dans la pièce vide, bloque et pare, fait tourner le bâton devant lui, sur ses côtés, donne des coups vifs, repousse l’air et s’anéantie dans l’exercice, perdant jusqu’à son souffle. Avec un léger sourire, plus calme, il ralentit la cadence infernale qu’il apprécie tant, récupère sa respiration, dégage d’un mouvement de tête les mèches noires qui bloquent sa vue. Maniant encore l’arme, il se laisse jouer avec, se souvient d’anciens enchaînements, d’une époque où on lui apprenait à ne faire qu’un avec, à le faire voler, le lancer, le faire tournoyer encore et toujours, autant pour attaquer que pour se défendre. L’arme se fait moins visible, semble se fondre à l’air et aux choses qui l’entourent dans un froissement de vide, un bruit sourd et puissant, qui depuis toujours satisfait plus que tout le Chevalier. Après plusieurs autres instants, il laisse enfin retomber son sabre, le renvoi contre le mur, à sa place, d’un mouvement du poignet. Rejetant tout à fait ses cheveux en arrière, il s’essuie le front, constate avec satisfaction que son activité a été aussi physique que prévue, se sent bien, lui, tout simplement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Prenant le temps d’étirer correctement ses membres, en insistant bien sur ses jambes douloureuses, il s’accorde ensuite une douche, avant de se mettre en tailleur sur le sol, torse nu, comme bien souvent quand il s’apprête à méditer, à entrer en communion avec une relique.

Sans conflit, équilibré, simplement maître de lui, il retrouve sa curiosité, est fasciné par l’holocron jedi. Un enseignement l’attire tout particulièrement. Enfant, il s’était vu fasciné par la grâce mortelle d’un des plus grands guerriers de l’ordre, prend plaisir à le voir à l’œuvre. Si sa propre maîtrise de la Forme VII n’est pas mauvaise, elle n’égale pas la puissance de son créateur – Mace Windu, dont la lame violette et l’intense concentration a toujours fait forte impression sur Kylo Ren – du moins pas encore. Les mots ressemblent à une promesse, le genre de serment qu’il se sait tout à fait capable de remplir, se connaissant assez bien pour se défier de la sorte. La nuit passe bientôt, s’écoule sous l’œil attentif du brun, visionnant encore et encore les mouvements, ne perdant rien du spectacle qu’il a le plaisir de voir en boucle. Il note chaque passe, chaque petite transition, tout élément qu’il ne maîtrise pas déjà parfaitement, se promet de les travailler. Bientôt, même trop rapidement à son goût, une nouvelle journée se lève, ses obligations diurnes le rattrapant par la même occasion.

Les heures s’étirent, prennent tout leur temps pour s’écouler tout à fait, l’éloignent encore de son prochain entraînement, qu’il veut plus centré sur la technique, moins sur l’improvisation. Il est coincé sur le pont, entre son datapad et les doléances incessantes de ses lieutenants et autres membres du Premier Ordre. Son avis est désormais écouté, sinon réclamé. Si la chose est gratifiante, elle n’en reste pas moins épuisante, parfois exaspérante. Voilà pourquoi le général est bien meilleur que lui à ce jeu-là, il doit bien l’avouer. Le roux connait parfaitement tout ce qui advient. Ce qui, avec sa patience et sa rigueur, en font un bon élément – s’il n’était seulement pas si hautain ou ambitieux, cela va sans dire. Un homme comme lui entraîne, un jour ou l’autre, des problèmes. Ses réflexions en sont là quand il sent un je-ne-sais-quoi qui sort de l’ordinaire, qui retenti comme une alerte interne, dans la Force. Les sourcils froncés, il prend congé, regagne rapidement ses quartiers, dans lesquels on s’est introduit. Il ouvre le sas entre appréhension, curiosité et impatience.

Et la technicienne l’attend, le regarde, un air déterminé sur le visage.

« Pour la carte – je vais t’aider. »


	49. Ahch-To

Incrédule, Kylo Ren regarde une nouvelle fois par-dessus son épaule, trouve toujours la technicienne à sa place, concentrée, en plein pilotage de l’Upsilon – de _son_ vaisseau. En route pour une planète perdue au milieu de la galaxie, la cachette parfaite, la retraite du fameux Luke Skywalker. L’homme qu’il recherche depuis des années, le puzzle de la carte résolu. Incapable de croire en sa chance, il laisse son regard dériver sur le visage de l’utilisatrice de la Force, qui ne cesse de le surprendre. Elle épaissit un peu plus, à chacune de ses actions, le mystère qu’elle représente. Il lui est impossible de ne pas rejouer la scène, encore et encore. Sa surprise, puis, avec un temps de retard, sa méfiance. La gorge sèche, il demande des précisions, cherche à trouver le piège. Il n’y en a toutefois pas, Rey étant vraiment décidée à lui offrir ce qu’il désire – le fragment clef de la carte. À sa surprise, elle prend une nouvelle fois les devants, demande à voir le morceau récupéré par l’Empire. Ne se reconnaissant pas lui-même, il ne lui oppose aucune résistance, croit simplement en sa chance, peut-être trop, oui, mais il ne peut s’en empêcher, lui montre un de ses plus grands trésors. Et Rey ne le déçoit pas, analyse rapidement les données, semble en apprendre les tracés, les superposer à son souvenir. Après un moment, elle se tourne vers lui : « C’est moi qui pilote ». La phrase est sans équivoque, étrangement douce, sans trace d’hostilité. Ce voyage qu’il n’avait jamais imaginé faire autrement que seul, ou presque, voilà qu’il l’effectue avec une personne dont les pas finissent toujours par le rencontrer, qui n’a jamais eu peur de l’affronter, bien au contraire. Les souvenirs se font plus diffus, le temps le rattrape et le voilà à nouveau dans le cockpit, à regarder les étoiles.

Ces dernières se fondent les unes dans les autres, semblables et pourtant toutes si différentes, uniques. À l’instant, il se revoit, enfant. Les paysages de sa jeunesse le hantent, brouillent le décor, masquent jusqu’à la vue dans laquelle il se perdait, à l’époque. D’autres points de vue, d’autres fenêtres. Des ambitions et des sourires, quand les choses allaient encore bien. Enfin, quand il était encore trop naïf pour comprendre, quand il n’avait pas encore saisi combien sa situation était anormale, comment les autres parents s’occupaient de leurs enfants. Il rêvait de voyager, d’être un pilote, comme son père. Il voulait découvrir chaque planète de la galaxie, tout faire et surtout tout voir. Cependant, on finit toujours par grandir, certaines choses ne survivent pas à la réalité, s’y heurtent et s’y fracassent violemment, coupent le souffle et se brisent comme un jeune cœur rêveur. Puis l’image change, le Premier Ordre fait son apparition, du moins dans sa vie, la bouleverse – pour le mieux. Les étoiles sont de nouveau là, presque à portée de main. Presque palpable – Kylo a l’impression fugace que la vitre du Finalizer qui le sépare des astres se dissout, le voilà parmi ces dernières, sa cape immobile derrière lui. Son bras se déploie vers l’avant et des centaines de vaisseaux suivent le mouvement. Le voilà en haut de l’échelle, égal hiérarchique du Général, à ce titre, quelque part, co-commandant des armés, une des personnes les plus importantes de l’Ordre tout entier. La galaxie est désormais à sa merci, n’attends qu’un geste de lui pour plier, se mettre à genoux. Il marche sur les étoiles, les oblige à adopter le système qui lui sied, règle la norme avec méthode. Tout ce qui l’entoure est conquis ou à conquérir. Les aspirations de jeunesse lui reviennent, à lui, désormais Kylo Ren, Apprenti du Suprême Leader, Seigneur de son état, Maître de sa propre organisation. Ecouté, puissant. L’enfant fait face à l’adulte sur fond d’étoiles. Les deux images se dévisagent longuement, se fondent dans l’espace bleu et parfait, hypnotisant. Qu’il ne s’agisse que de visiter ou de maîtriser, il veut toujours les voir, toutes ses planètes et toutes ses lunes.

La réalité reprend bientôt le dessus, il étudie les nuances blanches et bleues de l’hyperespace qui s’estompent pour annoncer une planète pour le moins turquoise, puis une île, entourée d’une étendue d’eau qui ne lui est pas étrangère. Il n’y a pas de place pour la nostalgie dans son cœur. Le passé se bat toujours férocement avec le futur, cherche une place qu’il ne trouve pas, dans le présent. Les souvenirs, si souvent traîtres, ambigües, compliqués à gérer, sont mi de côté, l’utilisateur de la Force se redresse dans son siège, se courbe bientôt, en dépit de lui, vers l’avant, comme attiré par les images que la vitre lui transmet, souhaitant arriver plus rapidement encore. Là. L’appréhension le gagne. Il oscille entre la hâte, le triomphe et la colère. Que va-t-il y trouver ? Est… Est- _il_ toujours là ? Il serre le poing, expire longuement malgré un tremblement de sa paupière. Ce n’est qu’un vieillard – il s’accroche à l’idée, essaie de s’en convaincre. Malgré le masque étudié de la pilote, il la sent elle aussi plus tendu. Il réalise que ce qu’ils voient est l’océan qui hante ses nuits, d’une île qu’elle a déjà vue, en rêve. Et que lui a eu l’occasion de voir, dans son esprit. Déglutissant, il regarde la planète et le panorama qu’elle a à offrir, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter face à une énième facétie de la Force. Si l’homme qu’il cherche s’y trouve bien, il est caché, coupé à l’énergie qui pulse de partout. Bien que la découverte de la destination en question, puis son arrivée ici soit un exploit, le Chevalier ne peut s’empêcher de se dire que sa quête ne fait que commencer. Concentré sur le décor qui se dévoile avec toujours plus de précisions à mesure qu’ils s’approchent, il ne peut que constater, sans parvenir à être vraiment surpris, que la technicienne est une excellente pilote. Sans avoir une conduite qu’il pourrait qualifier de dangereuse ou bien d’impétueuse, elle manœuvre avec aisance l’appareil, les mène à destination sans le moindre faux pas. Ne pouvant s’empêcher de se rendre compte de l’altération de son état, de son trouble, il demande :

« Rey ? »

Cette dernière se tourne vers lui rapidement, puis se mord la lèvre, presque surprise de le trouver là, avec elle. Toute à sa conduite et, certainement, à ses pensées, elle pourrait avoir totalement oublié sa présence. Avec une moue presque indulgente, il l’étudie du regard, cherche à avoir un véritable aperçu de ses sentiments. Formelle, sinon solennelle, elle répond :

« J’espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches.

\- Je te le souhaite aussi. »

Leurs regards se croisent. Il est à nouveau question de cette fameuse destinée qui ne les quitte pas, de cette mission qui n’en fini jamais véritablement. Et, sans rien dire, ils comprennent et acceptent que cette route est la leur – pour le moment. Ils sont tout les deux sont à la recherche de réponses, de vérités trop attendues et dont ils ne peuvent pas faire le deuil – pas encore.

La navette se pose sur l’herbe verte de l’île, et, après une pause, les deux utilisateurs de la Force se lèvent. La température ambiante n’est pas bien élevée, le ciel changeant, se faisant à présent menaçant. Le Chevalier laisse sa cape retomber sur ses épaules, la technicienne, quant à elle, s’enveloppe d’une large écharpe, qui lui couvre les bras et une partie du dos. La porte s’ouvre, ils empruntent tout deux la rampe métallique du vaisseau, découvrent enfin la planète – Ahch-To. 

Tout de suite, ils sont frappés par le même sentiment. L’endroit est puissant, recèle et vibre d’énergie.

« Est-ce que tu le sens, toi aussi ?

\- Je n’ai jamais rien vu de pareil… Il y a définitivement un ancien temple de la Force sur l’île. »

Les mots chuchotés sont emportés par le vent. Leurs cheveux sont agités par ce dernier, tout comme les pans de leurs habits. Achevant de mettre pied à terre, ils regardent avec plus d’attention le lieu de leur atterrissage. Il s’agit d’une zone assez plate, bien moins escarpée que la route qui monte, au-dessus d’eux. Des oiseaux volètent dans les courants d’air, semblent regarder avec curiosité les nouveaux venus. D’un accord tacite, Rey reste sur place tandis que le Chevalier récupère leurs affaires, ferme ensuite le vaisseau derrière lui. À son retour, quelques instants plus tard tout au plus, cette dernière a les yeux clos, une main posée au sol. Il n’a toutefois pas besoin de l’imiter pour comprendre de quoi il s’agit. L’île possède son propre pouls, un rythme résonant dans la Force, fort, harmonieux, inaltéré. Le lieu semble fidèle à ses origines, jamais touché ou habité. Ce n’est cependant qu’une impression – ils entament leur ascension en silence, attentifs à leur environnement et à ses dangers. Après une bonne marche, des huttes de pierres s’offrent aux regards. L’air se fait plus frais, leur fait parvenir l’odeur saline, forte, des marrées. Les deux arrivants ne sont pas seuls, ils le sentent à présent, dans la Force. Les créatures, qui se révèlent être des lanais, les regardent de loin, semblent se méfier d’eux, sans pour autant se montrer directement hostiles.

Les dépassants bientôt, suivant les ondes de la Force sous un temps toujours plus tempétueux, chacun se montre attentif à ses propres pensées. La montée se poursuit, est exigeante. Ils ont un but, veulent regagner les hauteurs. Le vent ne faiblit pas, les fait frémir sous leurs couches de tissus. Rey presque du mal à respirer tant l’air est pur, frais. Elle ne se souvient pas avoir jamais respiré de cette façon. L’oxygène aseptisé des vaisseaux n’y ressemble pas. Elle regarde autour d’elle, ne parvient pas à se rassasier de toute cette eau qu’elle regarde longuement. Familière. Bien trop. Ses épaules s’affaissent, elle se force à réguler les battements de son cœur. Tout va bien. Pour l’instant, lui souffle une petite voix. Elle se mord la lèvre, bien plus nerveuse qu’elle ne veut bien le montrer. L’impression d’étrangeté, d’impossibilité ne la quitte pas. Pourquoi ? Quelque part, elle se dit qu’elle a certainement fait le bon choix. Avant de se demander si tout n’était pas déjà écrit, si elle n’est pas, au contraire, en train de déranger l’ordre des choses, de créer une succession d’événements qui n’auraient jamais dû être. Ses mains tremblent en rajustant son écharpe. Son regard se fait plus décidé. Quoi qu’il se passe, elle ne compte pas partir sans avoir de réponses. Elle doit comprendre. Si sa venue était venue, quelque chose doit bien l’attendre, sur l’île. Kylo marque une pause, ils reprennent tous les deux leurs souffles, encore incertains, rendus infiniment petits par toute cette eau. Comme des débris dans l’espace, de la poussière d’étoile à la dérive. Partageant une gourde d’eau, ils avancent toujours, progressent à bon rythme, ne rencontrent finalement pas de difficultés particulières dans les sentiers presque montagneux. Tout est une question de temps. La montée demande du temps et des efforts, rien de plus. Ils la lui accordent volontiers. Le silence est très régulièrement coupé par le bruit des vagues et par les cris des porgs, ces espèces d’oiseaux aux grands yeux qui occupent tous les espaces, laissant leurs têtes colorées apparaître derrière chaque rocher, volant ou bien se dandinant sur l’herbe. Si l’ancien Jedi – le dernier des siens – avait été là, il le sentirait. Kylo Ren serre son poing, sent la déception enfler. À quoi pouvait-il bien s’attendre ? Rien ne se passe jamais si bien, comme prévu. Il est arrivé trop tard, certainement. Le puissant Luke Skywalker doit déjà avoir rejoint les rangs des rebelles, se bat peut-être même à l’instant contre le Premier Ordre, pendant que lui… – une main, hésitante, se pose sur son épaule. Le brun hoche la tête, tâche de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et de son énergie, plus secoué qu’il n’aimerait l’avouer. Ses espoirs étaient grands, certainement trop. La main quitte doucement sa place, lui montre une formation rocheuse, dans la brume.

« Je crois que c’est là. »


	50. Premiers pas

Les yeux levés, ils regardent ce qui les attend. La trouée qui sert de passage dans la façade rocheuse les surplombe, les invite presque à s’y engouffrer. Tous les deux à l’arrêt, ils étudient leurs respirations, se concentrent sur leurs perceptions, tachant malgré tout de mettre de côté leurs sentiments. L’inquiétude qui roule par vagues sur la technicienne se fait plus discrète – cette dernière la range dans une boîte, pour ainsi dire, s’empêche de s’y consacrer davantage, laisse parler sa curiosité. Kylo se reprend lui aussi, se concentre sur la situation actuelle.

Suivant la direction qu’elle indique, il hoche la tête, constate en même temps que l’énergie se fait plus forte dans ses sections. Une autre portion de sa personne, elle, reconnaît autre chose. Une énergie tout aussi ancienne – seulement, plus sombre.

S’il est question d’un temple jedi, ce n’est pas tout. La Force est faite d’ombre et de lumière, porte en ses terres l’alter ego du premier – une grotte, enfouie dans les profondeurs de l’île, un puits d’énergie du côté obscur. Il y a comme un picotement dans l’air, un choix, une certaine fébrilité. Ils attendent, l’un comme l’autre, un signe, quelque chose. Mais rien ne vient. Le moment retombe et ils n’ont pas fait un pas. Après une légère hésitation, ils entrent dans un espace qui semble creusé à même la roche. Impossible de la dater, de dire si la cavité est naturelle ou pas. La grotte est pourtant là, bien solide au-dessus et sous leurs corps. Il y a aussi, au sol, une ancienne mosaïque. Les yeux fermés, la technicienne inspire profondément. La Force se laisse entendre, presque entrevoir. Sa concentration est incroyable, son chant résonne plus puissamment, enveloppe les nouveaux venus. Le temps ne paraît pas avoir de prises sur les choses, glisse simplement et inexorablement vers le futur, une image stable et continue, harmonieuse. L’équilibre semble parfait. Ne pouvant retenir un mouvement, Rey laisse ses doigts effleurer les parois dures, fait le tour du lieu, qui semble s’ouvrir sur le ciel, de l’autre côté. La mosaïque est l’épicentre même des courants d’énergie, représente une binarité qu’elle ne comprend pas. Y laissant courir ses doigts, elle se fige.

« Rey ? »

La voix du Chevalier se fait plus insistante que la première fois – elle se rend compte qu’il l’a déjà appelée. Elle lève la tête, ses yeux papillonnent, se réhabituent aux lueurs du jour. L’odeur saline est toujours aussi forte. Kylo ne tarde pas à la rejoindre, pose un genou au sol, se mettant au même niveau que Rey. Devant le manque de réponse, il pose doucement une main sur son omoplate. Sa respiration se coupe devant une succession d’images floues et vivaces.

Un vaisseau se pose sur l’île, faisant fuir une nuée d’oiseaux trapus, marron et blanc. Ses occupants en sortent bientôt, faisant trembler quelque chose dans la Force, dans le présent. Voir Finn fait frémir la technicienne – au moins autant que la vue d’Han Solo est éprouvante pour Kylo. Le commencement est étrange, tout ne se suit pas. Il est bientôt question de batailles du passé, auxquelles l’un ou l’autre des deux utilisateurs de la Force a déjà participé. L’ancien stormtrooper semble fatigué, ses traits sont plus tirés que lors de leur dernière entrevue, il sort certainement d’un traitement intensif en cuve bacta, porte un blaster à sa ceinture. Il regarde avec l’ombre d’un sourire les lieux – le voilà enfin et surtout malgré tout arrivé en premier. Les poings serrés, le Chevalier reste immobile, se laisse porter par la Force, maintenu dans le passé proche du lieu. Après quelques images floues, un autre tableau : un vieil homme en gris se voit dévisagé par le fameux contrebandier. Un silence, ils se prennent dans les bras, comme de vieux amis. Luke Skylwalker, toujours en vie – plus pour longtemps. Les doigts de l’homme effleurent la garde de son sabre, il souhaiterait pouvoir changer le cours des choses, punir l’existence même de cet homme, il doit le retrouver, se venge- se voit coupé par les images qui reprennent de plus belle.

« Han… Tu sais que je ne peux pas rentrer. Je ne suis plus un combattant depuis bien des années.

\- C’est Leïa. Elle ne s’est pas réveillée depuis douze jours - elle est dans le coma. »

La résolution du héros de guerre vacille presque. Tout commence par un pli, au niveau de sa bouche. Le changement est visible jusque dans ses yeux. Il semble surpris, ne s’y attendait pas. Il fait le tour des récents arrivés, les mots prennent du poids, lui creusent les épaules. Elle n’est pas là. Bien sûr. Son regard se voile, ne passe pas inaperçu. Imaginer sa sœur, vieillissante, dans un de ses sarcophages blancs et stériles, est loin d’être une bonne idée. Son visage est traversé par ce qui pourrait être de la peine, il déglutit difficilement, laisse un murmure lui échapper :

« Leïa… »

Ses yeux sont humides quand il se rend compte qu’ils ne sont pas seuls, qu’un jeune homme accompagne son ami de longue date. Ce dernier paraît surpris.

« Luke- Monsieur Skywalker, vous…. Je ne vous sens pas, dans la Force… »

Le regard de l’homme s’assombrit, comme pris entre des émotions contradictoires, de la honte et de la colère. Blessé, il regrette de ne pas avoir senti que sa sœur était en danger, qu’elle avait des problèmes. Déglutissant difficilement, il évite le regard de l’ancien stormtrooper. 

« Qui-est-ce ?

\- Finn, un bon gamin, dans la Résistance, il a fuit le Premier Ordre.

\- Je ne vais pas lui _apprendre_. Je ne me battrais pas non plus, Han.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que je te demande. Mais ta sœur a besoin de toi. »

Quelque chose passe à nouveau dans son regard. Partagé, il hoche doucement la tête, ne peut empêcher sa lèvre inférieure de trembler. Si Finn ne paraît pas véritablement déçu, Rey sait, en regardant son expression, qu’il est à son tour blessé, ne s’attendait pas à un tel accueil de la part d’un homme si illustre – une véritable légende. Puis le wookie sort à son tour, prend dans ses bras le dernier Jedi à présent coupé de la Force, avec l’effusion qui le caractérise habituellement. Ils partent tous les quatre.

Les réactions de l'utilisateur de la Force sont viscérales – Rey ne les comprend pas. Le poing toujours serré dans un léger grincement de son gant en cuir, il baisse les yeux sur le sol, sur la mosaïque. Sa respiration, alors coupée, repart en sifflant. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de revoir sa mère, imagine à son tour la frêle silhouette. C'était donc cela. Il l'avait sentie disparaître un instant, son essence perdant en intensité, s'éteignant presque. La Force se joue de ses sentiments, montre un Han Solo penché au chevet de sa femme, la tête basse, lui tenant la main quand cela est possible, murmurant de temps à autre encouragements et mots doux. C'en est trop, le Chevalier s'éloigne, rompt la vision, titube en arrière, respirant bruyamment. Rey se relève brusquement, comme sonnée – leur lien dans la Force vient de se couper, chacun gardant finalement ses émotions pour soi. Après avoir été si liés, elle se sent presque seule, frissonne de se trouver abandonnée. Se reprenant tous les deux, ils regardent à nouveau le lieu qui les entoure, tremblants. Le silence les entoure, quand un battement d'aile ou un cri perçant ne se rapproche pas d'un peu trop près. Rey quitte l'image des yeux, se contente de la vue de l'océan. Cet océan qui a hanté ses nuits depuis des années. Elle respire plus profondément, tente d'imprimer des mouvements plus lents à son cœur. Elle ne sait pas interpréter sa réaction. Est-elle fébrile à l'idée de vivre une nouvelle vision ? Impatiente ou bien effrayée ? La technicienne avance, sent la Force pulser autour d'eux, plus puissante que jamais. Elle fait un mouvement vers lui, sent quelque chose de l'ordre de la détresse dans la façon dont son dos est courbé, dans ce qui se dégage de sa silhouette. Se mordant la lèvre, elle recule presque quand il relève brusquement la tête – leurs yeux se rencontrent et il laisse une moue lui échapper, travaille sur lui pour mettre de côté sa frustration. Ils restent immobiles un long moment. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que la virée est finie avant d'avoir commencé, qu'il va, à un moment ou à un autre, regagner le vaisseau, sinon briser la première chose qu'il rencontrera – elle espère juste ne pas être cette première chose. C'est après tout ce à quoi elle est habituée, de sa part. De la violence et... de la spontanéité. 

À nouveau, il se voit tenté de casser quelque chose, se retient de peu, pour elle. Le poids de son regard le cloue sur place, l’empêche de céder à ses vieilles habitudes. Il ne doit plus reproduire ces comportements autodestructeurs, se veut au-dessus, plus fort. Après une profonde inspiration et un tremblement nerveux de sa paupière, il lui fait signe et ils quittent le couvert de la roche pour un promontoire exposé aux éléments. S’il reste retourné par les images qu’ils viennent de partager, il sait qu’il en va de même pour la femme qui le devance, embrasse du regard l’océan, à l’horizon, ses trois chignons malmenés par le vent. Revoir une personne contre qui elle s’est battue, qu’elle a été à deux doigts de tuer... Depuis leur arrivée, elle reste en retrait. Quelle que soit la raison qui l’a amenée ici, il n’est pas décidé à partir. Pas tout de suite. Une part de lui ne réalise pas, s’attend presque à ce que le Jedi revienne, fasse demi-tour. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu’il fuirait, laisserait tomber sa famille quand elle a besoin de lui. Ses doigts convulsent, se rapprochent imperceptiblement de son sabre. Non. Il ne veut pas y penser, refuse de revoir les éclats verts qui le hantent. Non. Ça suffit. Il ne reviendra certainement pas. La réalisation a du mal à passer : c’est aussi la plus probable. À moins qu’il ne déserte à nouveau, la Résistance, combattant ou pas, ne le laissera pas repartir. Elle a besoin de ses symboles. Il grimace, un peu cynique, entre la rage et la honte. Non. Ils ne partiront pas tout de suite, mission ou pas. Sa part à lui est peut-être compromise, il pourra toujours fouiller les affaires du Jedi, essayer d’en apprendre plus sur son ennemi. Il compte aussi attendre que Rey découvre ce qui l’appelle ici depuis si longtemps. Avec amertume, il se dit qu’il lui doit au moins ça.

« Ça va ? »

Les mots sont faibles, sa voix presque rauque. La question, maladroite, est bien reçue. Elle semble moins sur ses gardes, inspire longuement l’air salé avant de hocher la tête, avec une ombre de sourire. Ils rebroussent ensuite chemin, mangent en silence des barres énergétiques, s’abritant dans une des huttes de pierre de l’île. Si le vent était déjà levé, la pluie, elle, fait tout juste son entrée – les températures baissent drastiquement. Le Chevalier note la différence sans véritablement la ressentir, quand l’écharpe – qui aurait très bien pu être la sienne – de la technicienne ne couvre que la moitié de ses bras, la laisse malgré tout exposée. L’enfant du désert ne montre rien, mange rapidement, comme en ayant peur de manquer de quelque chose. La conclusion est difficile, il en sait toutefois assez sur elle, en a vu suffisamment pour savoir d’où cela vient. Sa propre nourriture devient moins savoureuse, plus amère. Il est incapable d’avaler sa troisième ration, qu’il finit par lui lancer. Le remerciant, elle n’en fait qu’une bouchée. Le temps du rationnement n’est pas venu. Le vaisseau est bien équipé, ils ne devraient pas venir à manquer.

Le feu réchauffe doucement l’espace et la fatigue les happe peu à peu. Enroulée dans une couverture, Rey regarde distraitement l’écran de son datapad, qu’elle vient tout juste d’éteindre, après l’avoir à peine consulté. Lui ne se donne pas cette peine, ne souhaite pas conserver de liens avec la civilisation. S’il doit payer pour son escapade, soit. Il ne voit dans tous les cas pas d’autres options. Comment expliquer sa soudaine découverte de l’île où se terrait le fameux Skywalker ? Comment revenir les mains vides ? Un échec, à nouveau. Seulement, celui-ci est moins cuisant que prévu, curieusement. Après avoir passé des années à le chercher, à en faire son but premier, il commence à se poser des questions. Quel bien le retrouver pourrait-il donc lui faire ? Si le vieil homme tient son engagement et ne se bat pas… Il secoue la tête. Bien sûr qu’il ne peut pas le laisser avec les rebelles. Ces derniers finiront de toute manière par être détruits, quoi qu’il en coûte. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps. Le tuer semble donc au programme. Se venger est plus que tentant – il s’agit presque d’un besoin, à vrai dire, d’une envie viscérale et incontrôlable. Savoir l’hermite en vie est rageant en soi. S’il comptait mourir ici, c’est raté.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça. Je suis désolée. »

Il lève la tête, son expression s’adoucit devant l’air préoccupé de la femme aux cheveux toujours relevés en trois chignons. Des mèches folles en ont glissé, encadrent son visage et habillent sa nuque.

« Ne le soit pas. Il ne se cachera pas indéfiniment.

\- Tu penses que… Ce qu’on a vu, c’était… _vrai_ ?

\- Oui. Et même assez récent.

\- Je ne comprends pas – pourquoi nous montrer ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Seul le temps nous le dira... »

Si son interlocutrice ne semble pas particulièrement convaincue, elle n’en dit rien, ravale un bâillement. Fourrageant dans leur sac, elle demande :

« Une couverture ?

\- S’il te plait. »

Il la rattrape ensuite parfaitement, tandis qu’elle se roule en boule.

« Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, Rey. »

Ils ferment les yeux, chacun d’un côté du feu, deux phases d’un même cercle.


	51. Visite

Depuis Starkiller, le Premier Ordre cherche à se stabiliser, à créer de nouvelles bases, pour sécuriser les différents axes de choix de la galaxie. C’est dans cette optique que la dernière mission de Rey l’a menée jusqu’à une planète abandonnée. Et si certaines constructions ne font que commencer, d’autres s’achèvent déjà. L’Ordre ne perd pas de temps, est aussi efficace qu’à son habitude. Armitage supervise de loin tout ce qui concerne son parti, se doit de garder un œil sur les travaux en cours. L’échec précédent le met sur la défensive, l’oblige à redoubler d’attention, à prendre un soin tout particulier pour les détails. Il devra donc visiter les constructions et vérifier que tout est en règle, quitte à prendre des mesures, si nécessaire. La Résistance est toujours hors d’atteinte, se cache tant bien que mal, même si la flotte principale des rebelles est acculée. Quelque part, elle reste une menace non négligeable – il ne trouvera de repos qu’avec leur fin. Si le départ soudain de l’utilisatrice de la Force ne le surprend pas tant que ça, il le met mal à l’aise. Cette dernière bouge régulièrement, part parfois quelques heures, seule. Mais la plupart du temps, il se trouve à ses côtés, quitte pour quelques heures ses fonctions. Qu’elle disparaisse, aussi peu de temps après sa mésaventure près du Temple ne l’aide définitivement pas à se sentir mieux. S’il pouvait seulement s’assurer que de telles rencontres ne se reproduiraient plus… Les hasards qui composent leurs jours vont cependant contre toute logique, l’empêchent de se calmer – un poids perturbe son humeur, une vague inquiétude qui ne faiblit qu’après les premiers messages de son amie.

Elle se dit bien arrivée, compte prolonger son séjour on-ne-sait-où. La brièveté du message ne le rassure pas véritablement, pas entièrement. Tout comme le secret qui semble entourer sa fuite. La jeune femme passe rarement des journées entières hors du Finalizer. Quelque chose s’est définitivement passé – ou se déroule à présent, bien qu’il ne puisse pas seulement imaginer quoi. Le fait qu’elle soit partie comme une ombre, sans même venir le consulter, le perturbe au plus haut point. S’il est loin de s’imaginer la contrôler ou de même le désirer, il regrette le temps où ils en auraient parlé, auraient soigneusement planifiés la virée. Pas d’imprévus, une route sûre et vérifiée, un moyen de la retrouver, de communiquer plus sûrement et plus directement qu’avec de simples datapad… Secouant la tête, il achève sa boisson caféinée, remet ses cheveux en arrière après une nuit éprouvante, rythmée par ses insomnies et angoisses. Rejoignant sans attendre le hangar, il vérifie les effectifs, transmet provisoirement le commandement du vaisseau à un de ses lieutenants les plus zélés et loyaux, embarque pour une visite programmée sur le tard. Il a besoin de s’occuper, espère qu’un changement d’air suffira à l’apaiser – il lui est impossible de continuer comme cela, à travailler plus, toujours à cran et épuisé, sans parvenir à relâcher la pression. Les temps sont durs, les derniers jours sont proches du cauchemar éveillé, pour le roux. Perdre la technicienne, la retrouver, saine et sauve, pour qu’elle ne soit plus, à nouveau ? Avec un sourire amer, il se sent déjà trop vieux pour ce genre de choses, espère qu’on ne lui infligera pas d’autres chocs dans l’immédiat.

La navette décolle avec quelques secousses de trop, au grand damne du général qui se passe une main sur le visage, presque fatigué d’essayer. Le trajet est rapide, l’hyperespace étant de suite ou presque actionné. La petite délégation patiente, chacun s’occupant de son mieux. Un des lieutenants – Mitaka – semble sur le point de rendre son précédent repas, malmené par un trajet cahoteux. Se replongeant dans ses notifications et statistiques, le roux perd bientôt toute notion du temps, relève seulement la tête avec l’annonce de leur arrivée. La lune, en vue, grossit de plus en plus, engloutie le champ de vision de l’engin qui amorce la descente, puis l’atterrissage. De loin, la construction semble exemplaire, protocolairement parfaite. Avec une légère secousse, le vaisseau touche le sol, le pont se déroule. L’entraînement militaire prend le dessus et les mouvements du général retrouvent la cadence martiale de sa jeunesse, cette démarche qu’on ne peut jamais perdre tout à fait. Les arrivants sont accueillis par des stromtroopers, ainsi que par la capitaine. Cette dernière offre un salut au roux, qui le lui rend sans attendre, brisant par la même occasion des règles tacites : plus haut gradé n’est pas censé rendre la déférence dont on fait preuve à son égard. Si le geste est remarqué, personne ne se trouve assez téméraire pour en souffler mot, encore moins pour le faire remarquer. Escortés jusqu’à l’entrée de la nouvelle base, le groupe se sépare rapidement à l’intérieur, chacun ayant son domaine d’expertise et sa mission. Comme Starkiller, l’endroit est neuf, soigneusement nettoyé et lustré. Rien n’est laissé au hasard, de la teinte du sol aux matériaux utilisés pour que l’énergie ne soit pas gaspillée. Chaque ressource est précieuse, tout doit être rentabilisé en un laps de temps minimum. En période de guerres comme d’instabilités, on gaspille suffisamment ailleurs – en hommes et en armements, par exemple. Tâchant de ne pas prêter attention à son désagréable sentiment de déjà vu, Armitage suit la haute silhouette argentée dans les dédales de couloirs, se montre sensible aux aménagements et choix effectués par d’autres que lui. Si tout ne suit pas exactement son agenda personnel, il accepte avec un soupir qu’on ne peut décidément pas être aussi rodé à ce genre d’exercices qu’il l’est. Certaines inconsistances et erreurs viennent brouiller les justifications et ambitions annoncées, mais cela reste mineur.

S’éloignant de l’itinéraire prévu, ils retombent dans leur formation habituelle : côtes à côtes, le roux ne pouvant que regretter la présence du casque, qui le prive de la vue de son amie. S’ils tentent de rester assez consciencieux pour discuter de la base en elle-même, le sujet est vite oublié, leur devient redondant avant de l’être réellement. La conversation glisse, touche d’autres eaux.

« Tu as de ses nouvelles ?

\- Oui, au moins une fois par jour. »

La blonde n’a pas besoin de plus, le connait assez bien pour deviner son état d’esprit, sait ce qu’il a besoin d’entendre.

« Elle a survécu à bien pire qu’à un peu de vie en terrain hostile, s’il l’est seulement. Rey est assez grande pour prendre soin d’elle – cette tâche ne t’incombe plus.

\- Je sais… Oui. Merci.

\- Tu n’as pas à me remercier – pas pour si peu.

\- Je souhaite le faire, pour tout ce que tu fais, chaque jour.

\- Ce n’est que mon travail.

\- Tu sais bien que non, ton dévouement va bien au-delà.

\- Seulement pour toi. »

L’aveu de sa loyauté, s’il a été depuis longtemps deviné, est important parce qu’il n’est, justement, pas nécessaire. Il y a un moment de silence : le roux perd de son rythme, son pas, en décalé avec celui de Phasma, résonne dans le couloir. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de chercher son visage, le casque l’en empêchant. Leur alliance a beau ne pas être nouvelle… Song sang pompe plus rapidement dans ses veines, il a comme une décharge d’adrénaline, masque par habitude sa surprise et sa joie, avant de faire marche arrière et de s’autoriser une réaction. Si le chrome ne séparait pas leurs regards, Armitage sait qu’il y verrait le prolongement des mots de la capitaine. Bien que cette dernière puisse être dure, peut-être même brutale, elle ne ment pas directement – ses mots sont plus qu’honnêtes, viscéralement vrais, contiennent l’ombre d’une promesse. Et cette promesse est agréable au général, lui remonte étrangement le moral : quoi qu’il advienne, leurs sorts sont liés. Si la situation dégénère au point de nécessiter une mesure aussi drastique, ce pourra être eux contre le monde. Avoir et savoir Phasma à ses côtés est une notion des plus satisfaisantes, qui lui arrache même un sourire.

« Je sais. »

Ils s’arrêtent dans une salle vide, se servent un verre – les locaux sont neufs, oui, mais la réserve est déjà prête, reprenant une habitude révolue, très vite abandonnée sur le Finalizer. Le casque ôté, les mèches claires de la capitaine, presque raides et légèrement ébouriffées par le port du casque, encadrent, ou du moins l’essaient-elles, le visage de leur propriétaire. Ils trinquent en silence, laissent le poids qui les oppresse s’alléger, relèguent les problèmes et devoirs à plus tard. La confession résonne toujours entre eux, les lies comme davantage. Le général ne parvient pas à y faire à nouveau allusion, il le souhaiterait pourtant. Ce qui est vrai dans un sens l’est aussi dans l’autre. Il se contente de banalité, espère qu’elle le sait, elle aussi.

« Tu te souviens de cet homme ? Toujours à hurler, de petite taille et incroyablement prétentieux ?

\- Celui qui a vomi en atterrissant sur le champ de bataille ? »

Dans leurs milieux d’origines respectifs, dans le commandement comme dans l’infanterie, la faute est grave, sinon risible. On ne laisse pas la peur nous surmonter, et surtout, on ne montre pas son dégoût sans y être soi-même forcé par les circonstances. Ou en tout cas pas après s’être vanté de la sorte. Il faut se taire, être humble ou en contrôle. Il s’agit de garder la face comme les apparences, de ne pas apparaître comme faible devant tous ceux qui, au contraire, resteront parfaitement maîtres d’eux-mêmes.

« Exactement ! Et bien, devine ce qu’il est devenu !

\- Quoi, tu as entendu parler de lui à nouveau ? Je croyais qu’il avait été muté dans une section moins à risque…

\- C’est le cas – on dit qu’il est préposé aux inventaires, rétrogradé derrière un bureau… Certainement pour le restant de sa carrière.

\- On ne peut pas dire qu’il ne l’a pas cherché… À autant se faire remarquer, à quoi est-ce qu’il s’attendait ? Il était déjà sur la sellette avant l’intervention, il a de la chance de ne pas avoir eu pire. Je dois dire que je n’imaginais pas qu’il resterait dans l’administration, après ça. »

Puis les deux gradés pouffent sous leurs verres, incapables de rester sérieux un instant de plus. Les voir, eux, colporter des ragots de bas étage est un très bon indicateur de leur état d’esprit et surtout, de leur fatigue. Levant leurs verres ensemble, ils échangent un sourire, profitent du silence qui les entoure. La base n’étant pas tout à fait achevée, il y a moins de trafic, le volume sonore se trouvant lui aussi réduit. Les risques d’être dérangés sont minimes, ainsi sont-ils moins précautionneux, sirotent sans urgence leurs boissons. Leurs boissons qu’ils remplissent peut-être un peu trop. Un peu trop pour un après-midi brumeux. Un peu trop pendant leur service. Mais, justement, pour l’heure, le voyage semble porter ses fruits. Le général se détend, ses épaules se relâchent derrière les cloisons métalliques de la salle de réunion. Il met de côté ses craintes et se concentre sur le moment présent. La conversation suit son cours, reprend et s’interrompt régulièrement, sans gêne. Ils se connaissent tout deux bien assez pour profiter du temps qu’il leur est imparti. Bientôt, le travail les rattrapera, la simplicité et la légèreté de leur échange sera repoussée, remise à plus tard. Ils en sont parfaitement conscients. Ils pourraient aussi dormir ou bien inspecter plus en avant les bâtiments. Ils choisissent de ne pas le faire, de le passer en la compagnie l’un de l’autre, de cette façon. La visite a suivi ses prédictions : il est même plutôt satisfait. Les finitions sont à la mesure de ses attentes. Rien n’est à signaler – et rien ne saurait ainsi venir bouleverser le reste de la visite.

Enfin, vraiment, que pourrait-il se passer, sur cette lune inhabitée ou presque, sauvage, après des semaines de travaux et de surveillance ?


	52. Appel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. Une très bonne lecture !

Le soleil entre à l’intérieur de l’abri, trouve sa place entre des fissures, couvre de reflets d’or les murs de pierres. Doucement, l’utilisatrice de la Force se réveille, se tourne sous sa couverture, avant de s’immobiliser. Le feu, mort dans la nuit, ne la protège plus de la légère brise qui agite les hauteurs. La dureté du sol sous son corps achève de lui rappeler où elle se trouve. Elle se redresse, cherche Kylo du regard, ne le trouve pas. Ce dernier est toujours sur l’île, elle parvient à sentir sa présence – il ne doit pas avoir trop descendu. S’emparant d’une des barres de céréales du sac, elle regarde le ciel, bien dégagé, par l’entrée de la hutte. Le paysage change du tout au tout, elle se rend enfin compte de la verdure des lieux. Mâchant distraitement, elle s’étire et masse son corps légèrement endolori. Elle se décide après quoi pour une douche, part en quête, avec une couverture, d’un point d’eau. Elle se souvient d’une source, la veille. Ils l’avaient aperçu en montant, elle ne doit pas être si loin.

Des porgs se dandinent sur le chemin, la suivent du regard quand ils n’essaient pas tout bonnement de la pister, à distance. Les petits oiseaux, avec leurs cris plaintifs et leurs grands yeux ronds, ont quelque chose qui plait à la jeune femme. Les lèvres étirées d’un sourire, elle laisse le soleil réchauffer sa peau, profite de la marche en se rendant compte qu’il est plus tôt que ce qu’elle avait d’abord cru. Le soleil est encore très haut, la vie s’éveille encore. Elle prend le temps de s’arrêter, de s’étirer en respirant. Elle refuse de penser au retour, espère multiplier les opportunités de sentir de l’air, du vrai, jouer dans ses cheveux et contre sa peau. Si elle est habituée au frais et à la chair de poule, elle préfère quand elle fait partie du décor. Quitte à avoir froid, autant que la vue le justifie. En habituée des étoiles, elle rêve de terre et de sol, de couleurs et de vent. Un regard en contrebas lui apprend que les lanais s’agitent, gardent sans s’en cacher un œil sur elle. Aussi peu à l’aise en leur présence que ces dernières l’apprécient, Rey fait un détour pour ne pas avoir à subir leurs œillades appuyées. Ces dernières finissent par reprendre leurs occupations, disparaissent derrière. Au détour d’une formation rocheuse, Rey trouve le point d’eau.

Et Kylo.

Ce dernier ne rend pas tout de suite compte de sa présence. Elle se surprend à sourire. Elle ne sait pas bien pourquoi mais elle est contente de le trouver là sur son chemin. Elle apprécie peut-être juste de ne pas être seule. C’est même certainement ça… Déposant sa serviette sur le bord, elle attire son attention d’un signe de la main, réalise ensuite qu’il est à demi nu, émergé dans l’eau jusqu’au nombril. Elle déglutit difficilement tandis qu’il réprime mal de la gêne. Il est bien évidemment en train de se laver. _Oh_. Elle se détourne, lui envoie sa serviette. Elle ne se pose pas de question, sait qu’il attrape rapidement, sans mal. Ensuite, c’est le trouble, l’attente, mal à l’aise, en passant d’un pied à l’autre. Il se rapproche du rebord pour en draper ses hanches, laissant le haut de son corps exposé, manquant de tissu supplémentaire. La technicienne hésite, finit par se retourner, ne sait plus exactement où se mettre. Elle n’avait pas pensé qu’ils partageraient cette idée. Kylo achève de sortir de l’eau, maintenant se faisant sa couverture en place. Son mouvement laisse entrevoir un de ses tibias zébré de rouge – de cicatrices encore récentes, légèrement boursouflées. Rey cligne des yeux sans croire à ce qu’elle voit. Son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge, son regard passe de sa jambe à son visage. S’il n’a pas la décence de paraître véritablement gêné, une fois enveloppé de gris, il n’a pas manqué de remarquer son expression. Livide, le visage grave, elle tente de déduire l’origine des marques. S’approchant de lui, prête à se baisser pour vérifier l’étendue des dégâts, elle est arrêtée par un raclement de gorge. La prenant par les épaules, il la fait doucement reculer. Ses yeux marron plongent dans les siens, et, l’air assuré, il déclare :

« Je vais bien. Ne t’en fais pas pour moi. »

Son insistance a raison de la plaidoirie qu’elle préparait déjà. Elle abandonne alors, bien qu’extrêmement mal à l’aise à l’idée de le laisser dans un tel état – bien qu’il ne le montre pas, il ne peut que boiter. La longue ascension de la veille a dû être une torture. Elle se mord la lèvre, ne peut s’empêcher de regarder encore dans sa direction quand il s’éloigne, attrape ses affaires et lui indique que le bassin est désormais disponible.

Achevant rapidement de se sécher sous la brise, pour le moins fraiche, elle enfile à nouveau ses habits de la veille, appréciant presque malgré elle le contraste entre la température de l’eau et la puissance du soleil. Arrangeant ses cheveux, les chignons s’étant affaissés pendant la nuit, elle essore sa serviette au-dessus de l’eau. Agitée, elle regagne sans traîner leur hutte, pour la trouver vide à nouveau. Grimaçant, elle abandonne sa serviette au soleil, se décide à retrouver la grotte de la veille, avec la mosaïque. Si le Chevalier désire être seul, qui est-elle pour lui en vouloir ? Elle est, après tout, plus qu’habituée à être seule, sait attendre. L’endroit lui semble plus qu’indiqué pour méditer, pour se calmer. Elle s’en veut encore, a l’impression d’avoir fait quelque chose de mal, d’avoir fait une erreur. Mais pourquoi lui cacher sa blessure ? Elle ne comprend pas. Enfin… Elle sait bien qu’ils n’ont jamais été proches mais… Ils sont ici en mission ensemble. Il doit bien se douter qu’il peut lui faire confiance, non ? Ce n’est pas comme si elle était disposée à le laisser ici en partant de son côté… Ils sont bien alliés, ont fait une trêve ! Le chemin est plus cours que dans ses souvenirs et elle se retrouve bientôt en tailleur sur la roche, face au ciel et à la mer, ne pouvant s’empêcher d’inspirer plus profondément, comme pour remplir ses narines de l’odeur marine, à laquelle elle n’est pas habituée. La différence avec ses précédents lieux de résidence est pour le moins saisissante. Tout semble plus vif, après coup. Calquant ses respirations sur le mouvement de l’eau, elle suit le bruit du ressac, se laisse apaiser par l’idée, fuit les pensées qui l’oppressent. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit, elle s’ancre dans le moment, laisse la Force la guider. Toutefois, cette dernière est plus sauvage, bien plus présente, vivante, que ce à quoi la jeune femme est habituée. Des images se succèdent dans son esprit, l’entraînent avec elle. L’énergie qui englobe l’île tout entière est brute, abrite ce qui est et a été dans une harmonie presque parfaite. Il y a la vie – et la mort. La violence et la douceur, l’évolution et la décomposition. Tout s’emboîte au-delà de toute mesure, semble juste. Mais ce n’est pas tout. Il y a aussi autre chose. Une opposition de plus, tout aussi ancienne que les précédentes, au moins aussi importante. Il y a… La lumière – puis l’obscurité. L’énergie se fait plus pressante, tire presque sur la technicienne. Il lui est impossible de résister, elle se laisse entraîner vers le cœur de l’île – une partie sombre, bien enfouie sous la roche. Ne pouvant plus garder les yeux fermés, elle sent le sol gronder sous son corps. La terre vibre, grogne et se déchire, un jet d’eau provenant des tréfonds de la montagne l’éclaboussant complètement. Rey sursaute, ouvre brutalement les yeux. La connexion est rompue. Elle se relève rapidement sur ses jambes, désorientée, paniquée. Si tout s’achève avec son semblant de méditation, Rey reste pantelante, tremble et de froid et de panique. Il ne lui est jamais arrivé de dériver à ce point, d’être attirée de cette façon vers quelque chose. Vers un endroit bien plus bas, plus… si sombre. Ce lieu d’où vient l’eau, plus bas, sous elle, qui l’appelle à présent, lui fait mille promesses. Si cet appel devrait l’angoisser, elle s’est rarement sentie aussi puissante, pleine de possibilités, la Force vibrant en continu autour d’elle, plus pure et vigoureuse qu’ailleurs. Se frottant les avant-bras, elle s’éloigne, essaie de prendre du recul, de faire sens de ce qui vient de se passer, ne comprenant pas son manque de résistance à la poussée…

Kylo puise dans l’énergie qui l’entoure, se concentre, une paume effleurant ses jambes. La douleur s’atténue au fur et à mesure tandis que la cicatrisation s’accélère. Les dents serrées, en tailleur, il tâche de ne pas prêter attention à ce qu’il lui en coûte. Si sa peau est très certainement moins marquée, ne porte peut-être déjà plus les stigmates de ses blessures, le processus est éprouvant, douloureux. Plus évident toutefois que lors de ses précédentes tentatives – l’île semble amplifier ses perceptions et facultés. Lui donnant par la même occasion de nouveaux objectifs, des idées nouvelles. La Force est loin de lui avoir livré tous ses secrets, il se sent prêt à en apprendre davantage, à toujours s’améliorer, à atteindre des hauteurs inédites, à être meilleur, plus fort. Avec une exclamation rauque, il laisse retomber sa main, le corps parcourus de tremblements. Se laissant retomber, il lui faut plusieurs instants avant de stabiliser tout à fait sa respiration. Il bouge une jambe, puis l’autre. Les raideurs ou tiraillements ne sont plus. Il se relève enfin, fait face à un horizon de bleu. Sa main tourne légèrement dans l’air, joue avec l’énergie, comme prête à l’appeler à elle, à l’utiliser à nouveau. Mais il n’en est plus question pour la journée, pas s’il peut l’éviter. La magie sith vient avec un prix, qu’il ne se sent pour l’heure pas prêt à payer. Quelque part, il sait déjà qu’il a été trop loin pour un jour reculer, qu’il ne fait qu’attendre son heure, le bon moment. S’essuyant le front et le torse, il achève de s’habiller, profite de la sensation de la brise contre son visage et dans ses cheveux. Vivre dans un vaisseau a bien des désavantages – il n’a jamais aimé quitter une terre, même quand il ne la connaissait pas. Partir a toujours été le problème : comment être sûr de jamais revenir ? Il ne peut empêcher les souvenirs d’émerger, se retrouve face à une image réduite de sa personne, à un petit aux yeux bruns, contre une vitre, le cœur brisé de quitter, à nouveau, ce qu’il avait considéré comme son foyer, un chez lui. Mais la politique n’attend pas, n’a que faire des désirs des enfants.

Il repousse l’image comme les sentiments qu’elle lui inspire. La Force lui a fait consacrer bien assez de temps au passé – bien plus qu’il ne le souhaite. Il y a toute une île qui l’attend, ainsi ne tarde-t-il pas davantage, bien décidé à en faire le tour. Il ne s’arrête qu’après être passé devant un des abris. Les gardiennes de l’île le regardent de loin, le laissent entrer sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux. La hutte a une porte, a été vidée il y a peu. Il ne reste qu’une grande couverture, vers laquelle il ne peut s’empêcher d’avancer, avant de se figer, une moue amère sur le visage. Il n’a jamais été vraiment capable de s’éloigner de son oncle, le chasse encore dans cette vie, se raccroche à ses miettes – là-encore. Il ne peut que s’agir de l’habitation qu’il a occupée.

Bien que sa signature soit ténue, il la reconnaitrait partout, toujours.


	53. Attaque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y a un an (à un jour près), le prologue était publié... Que le temps passe vite !  
> Merci, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture ~
> 
> Attention : scène de combat / guerre plutôt explicite (assez sobre, oui, mais je préfère prévenir).

Bien sûr, la tranquillité ne dure pas, comment le pourrait-elle ? L’instabilité du monde vient briser le moment, la réalité fracasse le calme. Une alarme se met en route, un officier ouvre brutalement la porte, échevelé.

« On est attaqué, tout le monde se prépare, pas le temps d’évacuer ! »

Avec un juron, les deux gradés sont debout, chacun vérifiant son matériel. Armitage retire la sécurité de son blaster après avoir croisé une dernière fois les yeux bleus de la capitaine. Il ne quitte plus son arme, pas depuis Starkiller. Phasma remet rapidement son casque, et ils quittent la pièce en silence, ensemble. Ils longent les murs de la base, armes au poing, en position, prêts à faire face au danger et à la menace. Leur familiarité tout comme les similarités de leurs entraînements leur permettent une aisance inédite. S’entraînant de plus en plus souvent tous les deux, ils connaissent les faiblesses et avantages de l’autre, se tiennent prêts à y palier. Les pensées d’Armitage se bousculent, il fulmine, maudit le manque d’information et la précipitation du porteur du message. Comment les rebelles ont-ils pu les prendre à ce point en défaut ? Comme pour chaque erreur de ses hommes, le général cherche à comprendre, en vain, où et quand les choses ont commencé à basculer. Vérifiant à leur tour que personne n’est laissé derrière, ils bloquent l’accès de chaque pièce après l’avoir visitée, sur leurs gardes, tendus. Des lumières rouges indiquent l’état d’alerte, teintent régulièrement les couloirs, la lumière prise dans un mouvement rotatif qui ne se termine pas. Le bruit a cessé, laisse derrière lui un silence étrange, trop profond, anormal. Leurs tympans tremblent encore des stridences de la sonnerie. Après un énième couloir vide et trop calme – le genre d’ambiance qui fait monter la tension et annonce presque le chaos, ils s’engagent dans le couloir suivant, réitèrent l’opération, agissant avec précision sans toutefois laisser traîner leurs objectifs. Tout a été laissé en plan : ici une veste, là un câble, une casquette, une tablette… L’absence du moindre son est rapidement remplacée par des bruits de pas et une agitation générale qui, malgré toute la volonté de maitrise de l’Ordre, frise la panique. Les mains trop occupées pour se pincer l’arrête du nez, Armitage fait mine de ne pas être énervé par le comportement de ses subalternes. Ils sont censés être formés pour ce genre de situations, bon sang ! Courir dans tous les sens ne fera d’eux que de meilleures cibles. Et ces derniers devraient en avoir conscience, agir en conséquence ! Ses bras commencent à faiblir, ainsi baisse-t-il le canon de son arme vers le sol, pour reposer ses membres et leur assurer plus de stabilité. Il reste toutefois prêt à s’en servir dans l’instant, si besoin.

Ses vieux réflexes reviennent, il se voit transporté dans le temps, recule de beaucoup. Contrairement à d’autres, il n’a jamais totalement tourné le dos à son passé militaire, en fait même une manière de faire, la raison de ses succès. La plupart des hommes du Premier Ordre sont eux-mêmes issus de ce genre d’école, ont des passifs similaires. Pourtant, nombreux sont ceux qui ne réagissent pas comme ils le devraient, mettent ainsi des bâtons dans les roues à l’opération en cours – limiter les dégâts, surtout les pertes humaines, et mettre en déroute les attaquants. Le but est simple : ne pas avoir à fuir, à reculer devant l’envahisseur. Si ce dernier a pu les retrouver aussi facilement, il n’a pas pu dévier la vigilance des vaisseaux en quête de la flotte rebelle. Ils se sont certainement séparés en plusieurs groupes, essaient de s’engouffrer dans une brèche pour retrouver leurs compatriotes, les tirer de leur mauvais pas. Avec ce qui pourrait passer pour une grimace méprisante, il ouvre le sas suivant, se met à couvert, en prévention, avant d’entrer, suivi par la capitaine. Cette fois, le lieu n’est pas vide.

« Tout le monde sort, en vitesse – ET ON RESTE CALME. Voilà. Récupérez une arme et mettez-vous à couvert dans les endroits conçus pour. »

Si le discours est loin d’être le meilleur qu’il ait pu prononcer, il a au moins le non-négligeable mérite d’être direct et efficace. Quoi qu’on puisse lui reprocher, il sait être un bon leader, mène troupes comme officiers sans problème. La pièce vidée, le duo répète les mêmes opérations et gestes, s’assurant que personne d’autre ne traîne ou ne tâche de se cacher là où il ne faut pas – en plein milieu du chemin, à la merci de l’ennemi en approche. Les évacuations n’auront pas lieu avant que la crise ne soit passée. Les blessés ou incapables seront installés dans une partie fortifiée, aux sous-sols, pour le plus gros de l’attaque. Malgré l’élément de surprise, Armitage ne doute pas des capacités et forces de la plupart de ses soldats, sait qu’ils endigueront au mieux la menace. C’est après tout ce pour quoi ils sont entraînés, quel que soit leur grade. Les yeux plissés, continuant à brandir son blaster, le général ne peut s’empêcher de penser aux étranges circonstances – il doit y avoir un espion parmi leurs rangs. Comment les rebelles auraient pu, autrement, avoir vent de l’affaire ? Ses doigts se resserrent sur la crosse de son arme et c’est avec colère qu’il force l’ouverture du prochain sas, contournant les commandes. Cette fois, ses occupants sont alertes, se mettent rapidement à couvert. Avec un rictus mauvais, le roux ouvre le feu sur eux. Les vermines de la résistance ne s’attendaient vraisemblablement pas à être aussi rapidement appréhendés – Phasma et Armitage ne sont, en de telles circonstances, pas attendus à nettoyer la base eux-mêmes. Ce qui est loin de les en empêcher. Le général préférerait mourir au combat plutôt que de subir l’humiliation de se terrer au sous-sol pendant que d’autres, certainement moins bons que lui mais aussi importants, risquent leur vie. La postérité n’entre même pas en ligne de compte – il n’envisage pas de mourir sans éclat, sur une simple attaque, il harcèle les ennemis qui tombent ou ripostent tant bien que mal, derrière des tables ou des bureaux renversés. Toutefois, le Premier Ordre verse dans le minimaliste, ce qui est loin de jouer en la faveur des envahisseurs.

S’il est bon tireur, Phasma est loin d’être mauvaise, est peut-être plus précise encore. Les mouvements reviennent vite, n’ont jamais été oubliés. Viser, fermer un œil, respirer… - et appuyer sur la détente. Consciencieux, voire même économe dans ses gestes, il manque peu ses cibles et bientôt, à eux deux, ils ont vidé la pièce. Leur manège redémarre alors, la petite dizaine de rebelles dont ils ont – définitivement – stoppés l’avancée ne pouvant pas constituer l’ensemble des membres du raid. Synchronisés, parfaitement en phase l’un avec l’autre, ils finissent par boucler le périmètre. Leur travail n’est pas pour autant terminé : ils peuvent entendre, d’ici, les combats qui se poursuivent dans l’autre aile.

« Autant pour s’assurer de la viabilité de la base ! »

La voix de la capitaine, rendue légèrement plus métallique par le casque, est sarcastique, prend note des effusions de sang et des dégâts matériels – sinon humains – qui ne manquent pas d’arriver. Manifestant son accord d’un grognement, le roux ouvre une nouvelle porte, laisse cette fois sa partenaire du moment passer la première. Remarquant avant lui un mouvement suspect, elle tire, abat un rebelle, qui est bientôt suivi par d’autres hommes. Cette partie de la base semble être devenue une véritable zone de guerre, des hommes en uniformes affluant régulièrement, pour être repoussés ou tués. Un officier entre en trombe, tombe presque sur l’armure chromée. Son torse est ensanglanté, ses propos incohérents. La blonde, qui tâche dans un premier temps de le prendre en charge, se rend vite à l’évidence : il s’agit d’un homme mort, ses blessures étant bien trop graves pour qu’il puisse être pris en charge à temps. Il s’affaisse d’ailleurs tout à fait, après un dernier gargouillement. L’affaire lui a fait perdre un temps précieux, elle n’a pas le temps de se mettre à couvert qu’un rebelle, parvenu jusqu’à elle, la vise de son blaster. Le tir, presque à bout portant, entame l’armure, qui ne laisse toutefois pas passer la totalité de l’énergie. Elle en est quitte pour un bon bleu, une côte fêlée tout au plus. Se ressaisissant, elle assomme son assaillant avec son arme chromée, ravalant un grognement. L’ennemi s’amasse à l’entrée secondaire, se cachant de la même façon que les deux gradés, derrière les bords des sas menant à la salle, à présent sens dessus dessous.

Armitage ne perd pas de temps, continue de tirer, rechargeant entre temps son blaster, non sans veiller à ne pas laisser la possibilité à d’autres rebelles de blesser la capitaine. Un tir le frôle. Il jure et tâche de se faire plus vigilant, trouvant enfin de la résistance, de l’autre côté. Le dernier venu est un bon tireur, sait ce qu’il fait. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne suffit pas d’être bon. Sa vie s’achève brutalement, son corps retombant lourdement contre le sol. Repoussant d’un mouvement de tête les mèches rebelles qui ne manquent pas d’obstruer son champ de vision, il couvre un de ses propres hommes, venu en renfort. Ce dernier est suivi de deux lieutenants, qui indiquent l’extérieur au général. Après et seulement après un hochement de tête positif de sa partenaire, il consent, à contrecœur, à lui laisser la zone – ou plus exactement, à la laisser derrière. La mâchoire serrée, il ne se retourne pas, gagne bientôt l’extérieur de la base. Les rebelles ont un itinéraire bien précis – trop, même. Les zones qu’ils tâchent de maîtriser sont stratégiques, bonnes pour se replier, mais pas que. Sur un coup de tête, le roux longe les murs, son arme en main, courbé. Un homme essaie de l’arrêter, le prenant par surprise. Hux s’en défait, le met en joue, tire. Le recul est mauvais, d’aussi près. L’arme rencontre son épaule, lui arrache une exclamation de douleur, la poudre lui érafle la joue. Il poursuit sa route, se concentre sur l’urgence de la situation, et tombe rapidement sur ce qu’il cherchait alors. Il monte dans l’appareil, s’y sangle et décolle dans la minute. Si ces compétences en vol ne sont pas extraordinaires, il a l’avantage d’être seul, de ne pas avoir à se méfier d’un pilote adverse. Les airs sont à lui, et, en contrebas, les envahisseurs n’ont plus aucune chance. Entreprenant méthodiquement de les descendre un à un, il fait des tours au-dessus de l’entrée secondaire utilisée par les ennemis du Premier Ordre, veille à leur couper toute route de sortie. Il ne doute pas qu’à l’intérieur, ses hommes les acculent et les obligent à reculer : tout droit vers lui. Concentré, il n’attend qu’une chose, qu’ils viennent. Le général Hux est loin d’être d‘humeur à faire des cadeaux, veut tous les rayer de la carte, de son propre fait si cela est nécessaire – il n’a jamais eu peur de se salir les mains, il n’en a juste pas le temps, d’ordinaire. Mais il veut bien faire une exception, revoir son emploi du temps. Sa joue le lance, la récente brûlure n’étant pas pour lui plaire. Le regard sombre, les lèvres en une ligne droite et froide, il songe à nouveau à Phasma, quelque part en bas.

Les défenses de l’engin sont bonnes, mais pas parfaites – aucune protection ne saurait l’être. Les tirs se font plus irréguliers, le nombre de cibles se réduit et il se surprend à presque s’amuser à voir les silhouettes courir, zigzaguer sur le terrain, considérant qu’ils ont une chance de s’en tirer. Pathétique. Chaque élément est rapidement éliminé, avec, parfois, un petit sourire satisfait. Constater qu’il n’a rien perdu de ses capacités ou de son potentiel, malgré le manque d’entraînement sur le terrain, dernièrement, est une agréable découverte. Comme celle qu’ils ne manqueront pas de faire, Phasma et lui, après tout cela. Oh oui. Le traître – ou le pluriel du terme, s’il en est question – ne se cachera pas bien longtemps. Le militaire rejette en bloque toute diplomatie, veut agir, et par là, il pense à la manière forte. Depuis Starkiller, le mot compromis ne fait plus partie de son vocabulaire, quand il est question de la résistance. Qu’ils périssent tous. Le flot de ces derniers est presque tari. Des hommes en uniformes reprennent bientôt le contrôle de la situation, empêchant au roux de poursuivre ses tirs : si la terre est bien retournée, avale à demi les corps qui s’entassent, il lui est impossible d’être assuré qu’il ne tuera pas lui-même ses propres troupes en tirant. L’engin descend alors, devenu inutile. Ne cherchant absolument pas à ménager l’appareil, il atterrit brutalement, s’éjecte presque sur la terre ferme. Réajustant son haut d’uniforme, il assiste aux dernières mises à mort.

Vérifiant les dégâts essuyés par la base, il rencontre bientôt Phasma, contre les commandes d’un sas. Sa position est inégale, elle appuie davantage sur une jambe que sur l’autre. Un sentiment – presque de la rage – coupe instantanément la respiration du général. Ses yeux bleu pâles luisent d’une envie, non, d’un besoin viscéral de nuire aux responsables – bien que ces derniers soient, selon toutes vraisemblances, d’ores et déjà morts.


	54. Equilibre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire... J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.
> 
> Une musique qui vient de sortir et qui, je trouve, colle bien avec : [Antihero de AViVA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oon7FZtKqFg).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Rebroussant chemin, frustré, il regagne les hauteurs et sa propre hutte, pour se restaurer. La tête basse et les épaules voûtées, il ne parvient pas à s’empêcher de décoiffer nerveusement ses cheveux. Ce n’est pas ce qui était prévu. Il soupire, se force à lever les yeux, à faire comme si. Il pense être seul, Rey semble pourtant l’attendre. Son visage s’éclaire à son arrivée, elle range rapidement son datapad dans sa besace. Et l’accueille avec un sourire. Sourire qu’il parvient, presque, avec un temps de retard, à imiter. Kylo la regarde en silence, sans la comprendre. Ces cheveux sont désormais à nouveau remontés en ses trois sempiternels chignons, ne sont plus aussi lâches qu’ils l’étaient, le matin. Il se surprend encore à apprécier ce mystère, à chérir ses instants de calme, d’apaisement. Il est conscient de la fragilité de leur partenariat. L’en estime davantage. Sentant certainement son humeur, elle ne lui pose pas de questions. Ils mangent en silence, en tailleur, rapidement. Ce que fait l’utilisatrice de la Force, ensuite, vient une fois de plus le surprendre.

« Est-ce que tu es prêt à mordre la poussière ? 

\- Si tu en es seulement capable, plus que jamais.»

Il ne l’a jamais vue sourire de la sorte, son expression se reflétant jusque dans ses yeux. Une expression qu’il prend sur lui de reprendre sur son propre visage, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Ils se lèvent, quittent l’abri, dégainent leurs sabres. Kylo prend tout son temps, roule ses épaules, ferme un instant les yeux. Il inspire complètement, sent son sabre dans sa main, la Force qui pulse tout autour d’eux. Son visage se fait à la fois détendu et sérieux, et après qu’ils se soient tous les deux mis en position, ils laissent leurs armes prendre vie. Les lames ne se rencontrent tout d’abord pas, ondulent dans l’air tandis qu’ils s’échauffent, puis se dévisagent avant d’entamer le combat. Rey ne cherche pas non plus à accélérer, joue du poignet avec ses sabres, les fait tourner. Il y a quelque chose de joueur, de presque paresseux, de sûr de soi dans ses mouvements. Un feu qui ondule et se laisse deviner dans ses yeux – il frémit. Elle fait un pas en avant et le monde perd de son importance. Ils ne prêtent plus attention au bruit du ressac et des vagues qui se brisent contre la roche, n’entendent même plus les gris de ces drôles d’oiseaux maladroits. Contrairement à la dernière fois, ils utilisent véritablement l’espace, se chassent l’un l’autre plutôt qu’ils ne s’attaquent, se dirigent malgré eux vers le promontoire, après la mosaïque, comme guidés par une force supérieure. Courir après la technicienne réveille en lui quelques souvenirs. Il repense à Takodana, à leur rencontre – il accélère. Tantôt reculant tantôt courant pour maintenir son avance, elle le nargue, lui assène quelques coups en chemin, n’hésite pas à faire rouler de grosses pierres dans sa direction pour l’empêcher de baisser sa garde.

Ils dépassent bientôt l’entrée de la grotte, sous les grands yeux de porgs trop curieux. L’utilisatrice de la Force bloque la sortie, le repousse en arrière d’un coup de pied dans l’abdomen, tandis qu’il laisse son sabre tourner dans sa main avant de lui asséner une violente attaque, pour la faire reculer à son tour. Concentrée, elle la pare sans problème – leurs armes se bloquent, ils avancent ainsi, chacun poussant l’autre, entrant dans la lumière de la fin du jour. Comme toujours lorsqu’elle se bat, son visage change, se détend et devient plus féroce, plus guerrier en un même temps. Ses deux lames virevoltent dans l’air, redoutables. Le promontoire, bien que de bonne taille, contraint leurs mouvements. Ils n’en combattent pas moins. La Force équilibre davantage encore le duel, les guide tout deux d’une même façon. Ils se tournent autour, parent et tentent un nouveau mouvement, utilisant tour à tour les différentes formes, sans jamais se toucher pour de bon. Le but n’est bientôt plus que de croiser leurs sabres, les teintes bleus, vertes et rouges se mêlant et se confondant régulièrement dans le crépitement des lasers. Il ne peut s’empêcher d’admirer sa technique, la façon dont elle use de ses armes, comme il lui est plus naturel de les utiliser ensemble, d’un même mouvement, que séparément. Sa technique s’est aussi perfectionnée, depuis leur dernier échange. Son énergie est intense, sature presque l’air. Avec un sourire, il débloque leurs armes, attaque à nouveau, pour être retenu par un des sabres, tandis que l’autre tâche de le prendre à revers. Il lâche sa prise sur son arme, profite du déséquilibre occasionné pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas, le rattrape, recule suffisamment et étend le bras pour lui rendre son coup. Elle se courbe vers l’arrière, se remet rapidement et les enchaînements se poursuivent. Avec un sourire en coin, elle paraît lui indiquer que c’est de bonne guerre – après tout, il lui a un jour appris ce mouvement. Les sabres se croisent à nouveau, ou au moins en jouent, s’effleurent seulement, brisant l’air avant de s’éloigner. Il fait quelques pas sur le côté, l’amène à le suivre. Ils tournent bientôt à nouveau, se regardent avec attention, leurs respirations chaotiques. Les chignons sont plus lâches, menacent de se détacher complètement, sous les assauts répétés du vent et leurs mouvements, brusques.

L’air ambiant vibre sous l’énergie invoquée, semble chargé. Il ne peut pas ne pas se demander si la proposition, ce défi, n’est pas là pour lui changer les idées. Cette pensée est folle, parait presque insensée. Seulement, il commence à connaître certains des aspects de son opposante. Et elle se soucie des autres. Il déglutit plus difficilement, entame autre chose, une démarche destinée à l’acculer. Elle ne voit d’abord pas où il veut en venir, plisse les yeux, avant de réaliser. Elle l’oblige alors à perdre son avancée, forçant le chemin de ses deux lames, appuyant sur ses jambes, les dents serrées. La rencontre de leurs armes est bruyante, fait des étincelles. Leurs regards se rencontrent et, pendant l’effort, ils s’échangent ce qui pourrait ressembler à un sourire. Avant qu’ils ne se séparent à nouveau pour mieux se retrouver – plus fort, sans seulement chercher à se ménager. Les traces d’amitié n’existent plus, ils se donnent dans le combat, se perdent presque. Parer, tourner, se baisser, attaquer, reculer, encore et encore. Kylo Ren ne peut s’empêcher de toujours revenir en Juyo, une forme qu’il maîtrise bien. Seulement ? Le défi est ici inusuel, plus grand : submerger les deux armes de son adversaire est plus compliqué, plus intéressant, aussi. Il s’y applique de son mieux, utilisant comme il le peut le terrain qui leur est alloué. Leurs échanges sont toutefois interrompus par deux spectateurs – spectatrices, pour être exact. Deux gardiennes les fixent, interdites. Elles ouvrent et ferment leurs grands yeux de poissons en silence, avant de reprendre leur chemin, tirant une charrette. Après un instant, Rey rencontre à nouveau le regard de l’utilisateur et, avec un demi-sourire, effectue une rotation du poignet qui remet son premier sabre en position. Suivant son impulsion, le Chevalier lève son sabre, qui vient alors percuter celui de la technicienne. Le duel reprend, se poursuit. Elle fait tourner ses lames devant elle, le fait reculer, lui donne dans le même temps un coup de pied dans le tibia, avant de se figer. Faisant tournoyer son sabre carmin dans l’air, il soulève d’un mouvement des doigts – de la Force – le bas de son pantalon, lui révèle une peau presque neuve. Plus de traces de ses cicatrices du matin, plus de douleur. L’ombre qui planait sur son visage s’estompe, elle reprend contenance – une étincelle passe toutefois dans son regard. Il est le premier à attaquer, lui assène un coup de manche au niveau des côtes. Pas assez fort pour qu’elle soit véritablement blessée, juste assez pour lui rendre son mouvement précédent. Et les sabres reviennent sur le devant de la scène, s’évitent, se tournent eux-mêmes autour, comme deux astres gravitant l’un autour de l’autre. Ici, cependant, il serait malaisé de dire qui est attiré par qu en regardant les armes qui s’évitent, se cherchent et se chassent.

L’air, plus frais avec le jour qui tire sur sa fin, accompagne leurs mouvements. En contrebas, les deux gardiennes tirent leur charrette le long du chemin qui redescend vers le plateau principal. Les sabres lasers se percutent une fois de plus, mais, au lieu de reculer, les deux utilisateurs de la Force poussent davantage, se rapprochent eux-mêmes des armes en train de crépiter. Rey maintient ses sabres en croix, Kylo appuie sur le verrou, tâche de le faire sauter, incapable de baisser son arme sans se laisser à découvert, à la merci de la technicienne. Leurs visages sont proches, assez pour qu’ils puissent y voir les reflets des lasers dans leurs yeux. Ils ne sont jamais aussi proches que quand ils se battent ; voilà une constante qui ne change pas. Aucune manœuvre n’est de trop quand ils s’opposent : le Chevalier avance une de ses jambes, son pied passe derrière l’appui de son opposante, il pousse et veut la déséquilibrer. Elle serre les dents, tâche bientôt de s’emparer de ses poignets, autant pour ne pas tomber que pour le faire reculer. Et comme sur Starkiller, ils se retrouvent bientôt à lutter plus qu’à combattre, veillant à ce que les lames ne les blessent pas tandis qu’ils manœuvrent la ruine, sinon la défaite, de l’autre. Ils se séparent bientôt, bloqués. Le souffle court, ils se dévisagent, reprennent leurs esprits et leurs membres. Leurs armes fendent l’air autour d’eux, puis ils enchaînent de nouvelles actions, qui se veulent plus brutales encore. La Force passe entre eux, les lie dans leurs attaques et parades, chante presque dans l’air.

« Tu en as assez ? Plus rien en réserve ? »

Elle le provoque, lui volant un haussement de sourcil. Avec un demi-sourire, il étend sa main, laisse l’énergie s’enrouler autour, envoie bientôt un orbe vers son adversaire qui le repousse brusquement, surprise. Ce dernier vient frapper une section de la roche, qui se met dangereusement à tanguer. Sans plus réfléchir, il attrape l’épaule de la technicienne, l’attire vers lui. Elle rencontre brutalement son torse, les fait tomber à la renverse. La roche s’écrase sur la position que l’utilisatrice de la Force occupait il y a peu, roule ensuite dans le vide. En bas, deux innocentes lanais tirent toujours leur charrette. Etendant le bras dans un même mouvement, ils bloquent la pierre, la suspendent au-dessus du chemin emprunté par les gardiennes, qui courent à présent avec leur fardeau. Les deux adversaires se disputent le contrôle du débris, jouent de leur influence, de leur pouvoir pour prendre l’ascendant et maîtriser de force la chute de la roche. Cette dernière tangue, est balancée par les flux d’énergies contraires, menace les créatures qui n’ont pas gagné assez d’avance pour ne plus être en danger, s’évertuant à traîner dans leur descente leur chariot. La réalisation que ce combat est au moins aussi vain que le précédant les arrête. Les bras toujours tendus, ils se décident alors pour la coopération, éloignent le danger, le laissant rouler vers l’océan. Rey, toujours allongée sur le Chevalier, cherche sa respiration, essuie son front du revers de la main, laissant retomber sa prise sur la Force. Elle se laisse ensuite rouler sur le côté.

En sueurs, pantelants, leur prochain échange est un sourire complice. Se relevant en premier, elle lui tend la main. Après une seconde d’hésitation et de tentation belliqueuse, il l’accepte simplement, ne la relâche pas immédiatement.


	55. Dérive

Le général Hux s’est enfermé dans une salle vide, et, le regard dur, presque fermé, s’assure de l’état de sa capitaine. Ayant tout de suite abandonné ses gants, il s’attèle à une inspection en règle, après s’être assuré que son geste soit bien reçu. Bien qu’il soit lui-même couvert de sang et de saleté, il s’en sort très bien, intact ou presque, ayant généralement été hors d’atteinte. Ses cheveux sont retombés, refusent de tenir en place, son uniforme est aussi moins ajusté, montre des signes de fatigue, garde les traces des derniers événements. La blonde n’a pas exactement eu cette chance. Lui indiquant un banc, il répète presque un autre jour, un autre temps. Consciencieusement, l’homme ôte le casque, retrouve enfin les yeux clairs de son amie. Phasma est bien moins abîmée que lors de leur dernière déconvenue. Le roux ne veut cependant rien savoir ni entendre, veut s’en assurer lui-même, le voir et le sentir, ce qu’elle a décidé de lui permettre. Si une de ses pommettes est éraflée, le casque a su la protéger au mieux, son visage étant pareil à lui-même, hormis pour ce léger accro, qui ne restera pas longtemps visible. Le bacta en viendra à bout en quelques jours. Le reste de l’armure ne semble pas avoir été aussi efficace – ou peut-être l’a-t-il été, réduisant considérablement les blessures à déplorer. Son poing se serre, il voit trouble, a tout le mal du monde à redescendre, à quitter l’état d’alerte et l’adrénaline. Il y a encore peu, leurs vies étaient en jeu. C’était une attaque, une invasion en règle. Un piège. Rougi par le sang, sali par la terre, la fumée et les explosions, le chrome paraît terne, simple métal trop utilisé sur le point de se briser. Il n’en est bien évidemment rien, ce qui n’empêche pas Armitage de pâlir, sa fureur montant encore d’un cran. Chaque écorchure, chaque bleu est comme un affront personnel. Immobile, la capitaine ne le quitte pas des yeux, suit, presque avec intérêt, tout le processus. Il y a comme une tension dans l’air - toujours habité par la rage et la mort. Une violence à peine contenue, un besoin de rendre coup pour coup qui passe ici par un soin excessif, une attention au-delà de toute raison aux blessures, sommes toutes mineures, de la femme en armure. Les protections sont une à une enlevées, révèlent un vêtement fin et sombre, régulièrement abîmé, éclaté sous les impacts, révélant quelques coupures. Les dommages essuyés par l’armure sont conséquents : plus imposante et plus lourde, les réflexes de la militaire n’ont pu qu’être diminués. Si elle se révèle un atout sur le terrain, dans des espaces libres où de plus gros dangers sont à attendre, elle est aussi un poids non négligeable dans des espaces confinés et sur de courtes distances. Lentement, avec d’infinies précautions, le général ôte chaque pièce de chrome, les entassent méthodiquement sur le sol, en un tas net et brillant qui attire l’œil. La situation fait écho à Starkiller et les soins que la blonde nécessitait véritablement. Quelque part, à la lisière de sa conscience, il se rend bien compte qu’il n’a toujours pas digéré le séjour dans le compacteur de la femme à ses côtés, en veut bien plus aux rebelles pour cet acte isolé que pour le reste – et pourtant, il leur en veut beaucoup, beaucoup pour le reste.

Si les gestes de l’homme luit font parfois mal, effleurant un peu trop une blessure récente, elle n’en montre rien, ne frémit même pas. Ses yeux bleus suivent les mouvements du général, se plissent parfois légèrement, reviennent souvent à ses traits, trop lisses, trop sérieux. Il n’accuse pas encore les contrecoups de la crise, marchant à l’adrénaline, irrationnel, guidé par l’instant et à l’instinct. L’armure totalement mise de côté, il la débarrasse du tissu à manche longue, révèle ses bras, marbrés. Il laisse à son regard le temps d’enregistrer les différents dégâts, inspecte de loin d’abord les imperfections qui ponctuent alors la peau claire de sa capitaine.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé, quand je suis parti ? »

La question résonne dans la pièce vide. La voix, plus grave qu’à l’ordinaire, pourrait presque appartenir à un autre. À un homme d’action, à un guerrier d’une autre époque. À une personne en colère, qui a eu peur et qui ne veut pas l’admettre.

« D’autres sont arrivés – un des lieutenants s’est fait tirer dessus dans la minute, trop zélé pour comprendre quand se mettre à couvert. Un autre a voulu prendre exemple sur moi : sans prendre en compte que mon armure a une utilité, qu’elle m’a protégée et sauvée, quand son uniforme à lui n’a pas arrêté les tirs. »

La quittant du regard après un intense échange, il se met en quête d’une trousse à pharmacie, demande encore :

« Et après ? »

Comme pour la première fois, la réponse est calme, posée, le timbre de voix égal, le tout presque sur le ton de la conversation. Tout, de son langage corporel à son expression et à ses mouvements, suggèrent le contraire. Il est plus à cran que jamais, contient mal ses émotions.

« D’autres de nos hommes sont arrivés. Principalement de l’administration, pas des habitués du terrain. J’ai gardé le plus gros de la zone. »

Acquiesçant distraitement d’un murmure, Armitage commence sa tâche, nettoie les plaies, soucieux, mit en rage par l’incompétence générale qui ressort de cette attaque. Fini le temps du laxisme, le Premier Ordre est en guerre, bon sang ! La plupart de ses membres ont été formés dans des écoles similaires à celle qu’a connue le général. Alors comment ? Comment ont-ils pu être si peu compétents et préparés ? Frustré, se sentant comme personnellement responsable pour chaque bleu, il inspecte la moindre coupure, veille à nettoyer tous les stigmates de l’après-midi, doux mais bien trop calme. Relevant jusqu’au genou le pantalon noir serré qu’elle porte, il accorde ensuite son attention à une estafilade qu’il juge particulièrement douloureuse. Ne tressaillant toujours pas, la blonde se laisse soigner, laisse au roux le droit d’assister à sa vulnérabilité momentanée. S’il s’agit d’une défaillance d’ordre physique, il n’en est pas moins question de confiance, de respect, d’attachement. Toute idée de hiérarchie ou même d’amitié est mise de côté, plus rien ne répond à la logique. Il s’agit d’une nécessité, du besoin viscéral de voir, de savoir qu’elle n’est blessée que de façon mineure. Connaissant suffisamment Armitage, Phasma facilite la tâche qu’il s’impose, lui tend un tissu propre quand cela est nécessaire, une gaze de bacta ou du désinfectant quand viennent leur tour. Le geste est accueilli par des sourcils froncés, un air presque possessif. Son regard lui intime de ne pas bouger. Il se veut prendre soin d’elle, en contrôler le processus. Il est davantage question d’une demande que d’un ordre, bien que les deux se confondent presque, dans le brouillard de l’après. Les deux jambes étant désinfectées, il s’occupe de son autre bras, quelque part encore assez en phase avec la réalité pour rechigner à examiner ses côtes, sous son débardeur noir. Les coupures disparaissent derrière des bandes grises ou noires, sont masquées mais pas oubliées. Globalement rassuré, à présent, ses mouvements se font plus lents, ses doigts traînant presque sur la peau malmenée.

L’air, plus lourd, appelle ou annonce la dérive. Rassuré, mais ne parvenant pas à rester en prise avec le moment actuel, il a comme l’idée que tout n’est pas fini, qu’elle peut s’envoler, disparaître dans la minute. Tout son être s’en révolte. Respirant plus profondément, sa main tremblant au-delà d’une dernière plaie, au niveau du creux du coude, il ne rouvre les yeux que pour rencontrer le regard de Phasma. Il se trouve comme captivé par cette vue, par ces deux yeux bleus, que les mèches blondes ne parviennent pas à cacher, à ce moment. Presque agenouillé sur le sol, devant elle, quelque chose glisse, dérape, comme ses lèvres qui effleurent la peau offerte. Cette fois, elle frémit, hoche la tête après un instant de vide, de retenue, où il s’était figé, presque surpris, choqué de son propre geste. Les yeux toujours accrochés, comme noyés l’un dans l’autre, leurs respirations se font moins égales. Le général laisse ses lèvres se poser sur le bras, embrasse doucement les différents bleus qui rencontrent son chemin, les effleure pour ne pas lui faire mal, s’essaie à conjurer le sort, à annuler leur présence par sa volonté. Il n’a pas ce pouvoir, est condamné à reproduire le tracé inégal et hasardeux, mi arabesque mi constellation, parfaitement incohérent de ses blessures. Sa langue suit bientôt le même chemin, prend soin à sa façon de la peau claire. La tension augmente encore, se fait presque palpable. Toujours avec lenteur, il poursuit son motif, lèche ou effleure les blessures et traces du combat précédent, la fixant avec une intensité nouvelle. Elle se fait comme un devoir de lui rendre son regard, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme sur le point de dire quelque chose qui ne vient pas. Arrivé à son poignet, il lui accorde un soin particulier, l’embrasse plus franchement, avant de laisser ses lèvres suivre les lignes de sa main, tenant dans la sienne les doigts fins, qu’il embrasse ensuite à leur tour, s’autorisant enfin à fermer un instant les yeux, sa respiration, chaude, arrachement un frémissement à la blonde. Il entreprend ensuite de remonter, ses yeux papillonnants pour retrouver le regard de sa capitaine. L’instant est chargé, spécial, hors de tout ce qu’ils ont pu un jour prévoir. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que quelque chose dérive, toujours bien trop en contrôle pour laisser une quelconque place à l’imprévu, comme à ce qui n’est pas professionnel. Mais ils ne pensent justement plus, sont tout à autre chose. Caressant des lèvres l’intérieur de son avant-bras, il ponctue le nouveau tracé de baisers, laisse sa langue suivre son propre itinéraire, cheminant le long de son bras. Les blessures, si elles ne sont pas complètement oubliées, sont honorées, se voient aussi soignées que le reste de la peau offerte aux soins du général.

Arrivé à l’épaule, qu’il embrasse, leurs visages se rapprochent, leurs yeux toujours verrouillés. Il y a un instant d’incertitude, quelque chose plane entre eux, Phasma fait le premier pas, le geste décisif, elle se rapproche et – un coup bref les fige. Le sas s’ouvre, Armitage tournant la tête vers la source de la nuisance au lieu de reculer. L’arrivant est surpris, semble mal à l’aise. Quelque chose dans le regard du général le tient en respect, évoque un prédateur, les yeux bleus revenant d’eux-mêmes à leur point d’encrage. Les dents serrées, on demande au lieutenant Mitaka :

« _Quoi_. »

Ce dernier ne peut que révéler son malaise, maudire ce qui ne semble être qu’une succession de mauvais pas, de moments mal choisis. Le ton est sec, la question avalée par les dents serrées qui refusent de s’ouvrir. Il ne le regarde même pas.

« Général – de nouvelles informations viennent de nous parvenir, concernant la localisation des rebelles. »

Le roux hésite un instant, expire longuement avant de se relever, en laissant sa main effleurer le genou de sa capitaine. Avant de quitter la pièce, il lui adresse un dernier mot :

« Prend soin de toi. »

Il y a de l’ordre dans sa voix, et surtout, dans son regard, une promesse. Remettant ses gants brutalement, il offre un regard peu amène au messager avec qui il disparait derrière le sas sans plus se retourner, visiblement dérangé, son humeur définitivement massacrante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?!


	56. Appels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup... Bonne lecture !

La nuit qui s’étire et s’achève sur Ahch-To, se veut calme. Bien sûr, si le temps est clément, le sommeil ne s’offre pas à tous. Un cauchemar agite la jeune femme, qui, trop habituée à pleurer en silence, étouffe ses gémissements, plus endormie qu’éveillée. La hutte reste tranquille, sa retenue à peine perturbée par quelques réverbérations malheureuses. Les échos ne durent pas, sont remplacés par d’autres sons étouffés. Les images se succèdent, toujours dans le même ordre. Recroquevillée sous sa couverture, elle serre les poings, entre un intense sentiment de désespoir et une douleur vive, viscérale. Sa gorge est serrée, ravale les sons qu’elle ne sait même pas émettre, dans l’ombre des pierres. Puis quelque chose, une présence, comme un murmure dans la Force. Une silhouette entre à nouveau dans l’abri, fais quelques pas vers le corps à demi endormi. Les énergies se frôlent avec appréhension, le Chevalier calmant d’un geste vague les angoisses de son égale. Bientôt, ses membres se détendent et cette dernière semble sombrer dans un sommeil plus réparateur.

« Je suis là, Rey, je suis là. »

En tailleur, il veille quelque temps sur son sommeil, attend que sa panique disparaisse totalement de l’air, tout comme la profonde souffrance qu’il a senti bouleverser l’équilibre de l’île. Sa propre fatigue finie cependant par le rattraper, et, assis contre une des parois de la hutte, il s’endort, appuyé sur un bras, comme toujours en train de surveiller ses émotions. Le ciel du matin remplace rapidement le bleu des astres, réveille les deux utilisateurs de la Force. La technicienne ouvre les yeux en premier, les joues encore humides. Les essuyant rapidement, elle se redresse, masque au mieux sa détresse. De l’autre côté de la pièce, il commence à remuer, émerge des limbes.

Malgré un mode de vie plutôt physique, les exercices de la veille n’ont pas manqués de maltraiter ses muscles, qui se vengent à présent et lui infligent leurs courbatures. Quittant la hutte de quelques pas, elle profite de la fraicheur d’une légère brise, matinale, et effectue une série d’étirements, décompressant ses muscles tendus. À son retour à l’intérieur, Kylo est complètement réveillé, lui lance un regard hésitant. Forçant un sourire sur son visage, elle occupe le vide :

« Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? »

Un hochement de tête vient lui répondre. Malgré un entrain trop prononcé pour être réel, le ciel clair se veut un réconfort, aide à supporter les stigmates d’une nuit étrange, douloureuse, qui reflue déjà dans l’ombre, chassée par le soleil et les minutes qui passent. L’idée que le Chevalier ne soit pas du matin lui tire un sourire plus franc, et, distribuant les rations de survie, elle croque joyeusement dans sa propre portion, envoyant à son.. son ami ?, une barre. La rattrapant sans mal, il met plus de temps à se débarrasser de l’emballage règlementaire, avale, comme avec réluctance, ce que la technicienne a depuis bien longtemps appris à apprécier et à aimer.

Ils se séparent bientôt, comme à leur habitude. La journée se veut changeante, des nuages allant et venant, masquant le soleil et sa chaleur. Comme lors de leur arrivée, les éléments sont de sortie, le vent forçant et gémissant contre la roche, tandis que les vagues s’écrasent et se tuent, en silence ou presque. Rey se balade, laisse ses pas la guider, fait à nouveau un petit tour de l’île, suivant discrètement des yeux un porg qui semble prendre plaisir à la suivre, elle. Ce dernier fini par se lasser, est distrait par autre chose. Quand elle se concentre à nouveau sur ce qui l’entoure, elle se sent attirée par la brume, ne peut empêcher ses pas de l’y amener, se laisse complètement avaler par l’humidité. Un étrange arbre, qui se révèle creux, l’appelle dans la Force. L’énergie est forte, varie à mesure, irrégulière mais bien présente. Faisant une pause en son seuil, elle se mord la lèvre, résiste un instant, avant de laisser sa curiosité l’emporter sur la prudence. Après tout, jusqu’ici, l’île s’est montrée hospitalière, n’a pas recelé de pièges quelconques – les regards des gardiennes ne pouvant définitivement pas – et heureusement – tuer. Suivant son instinct, elle se glisse dans l’ouverture, laisse son regard s’adapter à la pénombre. Une étagère habille la paroi qui lui fait face. Dessus…. Des livres. Un instant interloquée, la jeune femme s’approche, caresse les reliques du bout des doigts, avec précaution. Il s’agit de la première fois qu’elle rencontre ce médium, depuis longtemps abandonné, obsolète. La sensation lui est inédite, mais pas désagréable. Se saisissant du premier manuel, elle le feuillette, douce, ne souhaitant pas abîmer une telle antiquité – pour rien au monde. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur Ahch-To, elle souhaite la présence d’Armitage, voudrait son expertise, ses conseils – sa présence. La découverte d’une bibliothèque, de livres, la déroute légèrement. Sous ses doigts, des milliers et des milliers de signes et de mots, des motifs aussi. Elle ferme les yeux, inspire profondément. Le motif de la grotte, la mosaïque qui en décore en tout cas le sol, est présent. La légende qui le suit est composée de deux mots, limpides mais sommes toutes, bien mystérieux : « Premier Jedi ». La Force se veut plus calme, neutre, en équilibre. Un sentiment d’harmonie semble émaner des livres, sinon du lieu. Se concentrant davantage, le sol semble se dérober sous ses pieds, le noir l’entoure un instant, une voix basse, d’un autre temps, brisant le silence.

« En premier vient le jour

Qui annonce la nuit,

Après l’obscurité

Perce la lumière.

La différence, disent-ils,

N’est seulement équilibrée

Par l’adoption du gris

Dans la pensée Jedi purifiée. »

Si le livre ne lui tombe pas des mains, se réhabituer au monde qui l’entoure ne s’en trouve pas moins difficile. Déboussolée, l’air retrouve sa consistance première et le monde cesse de tourner. La voix n’est plus, bien que les mots continuent de résonner dans la tête de l’utilisatrice de la Force, dont le souffle peine à être maîtrisé. Elle laisse sa main effleurer à nouveau le motif, ferme le livre, entreprend de les ramener dans la hutte, bien décidée à en faire la lecture, à ne pas s’en séparer. Leur appel paraît se calmer, après coup. Tranquilles, ils ne lui sont d’aucun recours quand, au beau milieu de sa lecture, la Force fait à nouveau des siennes. L’île n’est pas faite que de lumière. Et si sa méditation de la veille le lui a prouvé, elle se sent plus entière, s’imagine prête. Résolue, confortée dans son idée par les échos d’énergie, des mots et images rejouées, des jours après, si ce n’est des siècles plus tard, elle se laisse attirer. Quelque part, elle se rend vaguement compte que Kylo Ren médite lui aussi, canalise le médium de la Force qu’elle connait moins. Ce dernier la réclame, revendique sa personne, lui souffle des promesses auxquelles elle ne peut résister.

Protéger les personnes auxquelles elle tient, ne plus jamais être seule – connaître la vérité. Son interrogation initiale, l’énigme de sa vie, la réponse est là, tout près. Se mordant la lèvre, elle fait le papillon, se glisse dans l’énergie ondulante, prête à se bruler comme à se noyer, volatile fasciné par le danger, incapable d’émettre une quelconque résistance. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle laisse les souvenirs de la nuit la submerger, les émotions lui enserrant la gorge. Elle ne peut plus vivre dans le doute, a besoin de savoir. Faire un pas devant l’autre est une épreuve en soi, elle se trouve écrasée par sa douleur, le poids de secrets auxquels elle a toujours aspiré, des non-dits qui la brisent de l’intérieur, secouent son corps la nuit, à l’ombre des étoiles, dans le froid de la galaxie. Icare d’une autre ère, elle regarde le trou béant qui n’aspire qu’à la happer, laisse sa main le sonder, en vain. À la place, la Force l’attire – elle tombe en silence, s’écrase contre l’eau froide, au centre de l’île. Le côté obscur l’encercle, se fait plus fort. Mais elle n’a pas peur, attend de lui ce que personne n’a jamais su lui offrir. Des réponses. Les poings serrés, elle surnage, gagne bientôt un espace rocheux, qui mène à un ailleurs étrange. La réalité se suspend ou se fait altérer, il n’y a plus qu’elle, une multitude de figures qui partagent ses traits et répliquent ses mouvements. La solitude fond sur elle, la veut réduire à néant. Mais la pilleuse tient bon, la petite fille du désert s’accroche, fait ce qu’elle a toujours fait. Elle survie, elle s’adapte. Le fond de la grotte est la solution. Pensée cohérente emportée au vent et dans l’ombre qui l’entoure, elle se fait patiente, force les événements dans un même temps. Et la mer d’elle semble refluer, à moins qu’elle n’avance plutôt sans bouger, devenant chacun de ses doubles. La tâche est sans fin, mais bientôt le mur est là, à portée de main.

« Je veux les voir, je dois savoir… S’il vous plait. Qui sont-ils.. ? »

La question qu’elle ne pose pas, toutefois, est la plus importante. Qui est-elle ? Quelle est sa place ? Le silence lui répond, pèse sur ses épaules. Effleurant la surface miroitante, elle se fait plus attentive. Sa respiration se bloque, son rythme cardiaque s’emballe. Deux silhouettes convergent vers elle. Ça y est, enfin… La fraicheur du lieu est oubliée, comme ses cheveux qui dégoulinent, libérés de leur coiffure habituelle. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, l’enfant de Jakku regarde les ombres se rapprocher, faire quelques pas. Sa main se pose plus franchement sur la paroi, ses jambes tremblent. Mais bientôt il n’y a plus qu’une personne. La démarche est masculine, a quelque chose de familier. L’angoisse la saisit, l’incompréhension, aussi. Elle ne peut s’empêcher de supplier la Force de l’aider. Alors que l’image est presque là, de l’autre côté, toute proche, elle s’efface. Le mur devient miroir, lui renvoi le reflet de sa propre déception. Le visage défait, elle manque de tomber à genoux. Une larme solitaire quitte sa joue, fuit vers le sol qui l’attire encore, plus que jamais. Elle souhaiterait s’abandonner là, se rouler en boule, se recroqueviller dans l’obscurité. Mais Rey n’a jamais réussi à s’avouer vaincue. Il y a un principe suprême qui la fait tenir, la pousse toujours vers l’avant, l’éloigne d’un passé qui tombe dans l’oubli, s’enfonce dans la brume. Retenant un sanglot, elle se retourne, bute presque contre un torse. Les yeux bruns du Chevalier rencontrent les siens, et elle doit se retenir de ne pas le serrer contre elle, se maîtrise avec difficulté. Pourquoi ? Les illusions brisées, elle ne comprend pas le sens de la vision, ni son utilité. Elle voulait trouver ses racines, se retrouve face à elle-même. La pire des réponses, peut-être, est de lui rappeler sa solitude. La petite fille des sables pleure encore, leur hurle de revenir. Une main gantée entoure la sienne, la guide en silence vers la sortie.


	57. Promesses

Désemparée, sans forces, elle ne réagit qu’à leur retour dans la hutte, s’entoure d’une couverture. Kylo fait un feu, lui laisse le temps de reprendre contenance, de faire le tri. Les mots qu’elle aimerait retenir s’échappent malgré elle, la technicienne ayant bien plus besoin de se confier qu’elle ne souhaiterait l’admettre.

« Je pensais que la grotte me donnerait des réponses – qu’elle m’appelait pour cette raison. Mais… Il n’y avait rien. Rien pour moi… Je... Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule. »

Elle ne peut s’empêcher de se rapprocher du feu, resserrant les pans du tissu contre sa personne. Le froid est moins extérieur qu’intérieur. Ses émotions se bousculent, prennent le pas sur tout le reste. Sa détresse est-elle que, là-bas, elle n’a pas senti l’arrivée de l’utilisateur de la Force, lui aussi agité. À cause d’elle. Il lui est impossible d’en douter, à présent. Il n’a pas hésité à plonger au cœur de l’abîme, est venu. Le temps des secrets semble loin.

« Rey… Tu n’es pas seule. »

Elle lève les yeux, rencontre à nouveau son regard. Il y a quelque chose d’étonnement doux dans son expression, comme dans sa façon de la regarder. Il semble approcher sans filet, partage un instant sa vulnérabilité. Quelque chose passe entre eux, elle ne peut que lui répondre, l’esquisse d’une promesse dans l’instant.

« Tu ne l’es pas non plus. »

Elle ne pense plus, n’a plus le loisir de choisir ses mots. La réalisation qui l’opprime doit sortir, elle est assez exposée pour ne plus s’en soucier, plus vraiment. Sa confession se poursuit, un poids se lève de ses épaules.

« Mes parents... Ils n’étaient personne. »

Il hoche doucement la tête, ne la quitte pas des yeux. Sa voix, plus basse qu’à l’accoutumée, poursuit à sa place.

« Tu viens de nulle part. Tu n’as pas de rôle dans cette histoire, pas de place. Mais pas pour moi. Tu as créé ta propre vie, tu as survécu. Rey, tu es plus forte que tout ça. Laisse le passé derrière toi, qu’il meure, tue-le, s’il le faut. C’est seulement de cette façon que tu pourras devenir ce que tu dois être, embrasser ton potentiel. »

Les larmes se tarissent à mesure, le fardeau de l’inconnu se fait comme moins lourd. Il n’a pas tort, elle le sait bien. Que ses parents l’aient abandonnée pour de bon ou non, la galaxie est vaste, bien trop. Elle ne les retrouvera jamais. Doit vivre avec le fait qu’elle ne connaîtra pas l’entière vérité. Malgré tout, être sa propre réponse, son commencement et son but est une idée tentante, un contournement intéressant. La grotte. Les reflets… Tout converge, l’amène à ce moment, à cet instant où le feu combat la pluie et la sèche, où ses larmes fondent sous la chaleur d’un sourire. Un murmure lui échappe.

« Comment… Comment as-tu su que j'avais besoin d'aide ? »

Si la notion d’aide est relative, sa détresse, à peine maîtrisée, enfouie pour l’heure, a été évidente. Des mèches noires encadrent son visage, mettent encore en valeur l’intensité de sa personne.

« Je ne sais pas - je me suis trouvé là par hasard.

\- Tu ne crois pas au hasard. »

La Force a très certainement joué un rôle dans tout cela mais ils parlent tout deux d’autre chose, se perdent eux-mêmes dans les possibles, ce qui aurait pu être et a été. Kylo fait une pause, semble regarder jusqu’à son âme. Se penchant en avant, bravant les flammes, il répond sur le même ton, avec conviction, sûr de lui.

« Très bien : le destin. »

La réponse est plus forte que prévu, débloque quelque chose. Il y a un je-ne-sais-quoi qui les rapproche et Rey fait un geste vers l’avant, lâche d’une main sa couverture, tend son bras au-dessus de l’âtre, soleil nain autour duquel ils orbitent depuis des jours ou des nuits. Le mouvement, symétrique, de l’homme le plus gradé du Premier Ordre est hésitant, tremblant. Son gant rencontre le sol froid, leurs doigts se frôlent au-dessus du brasier. Elle laisse sa main se refermer sur celle de son alter ego dans la Force, ne le lâche plus. Et bientôt le feu ne les sépare plus. Ils restent un long moment sans rien dire, sans bouger, côte à côte. L’instant se veut fragile, puissant. L’énergie répercute leurs émotions, laisse savoir à l’île entière le bouleversement de la jeune femme. L’équilibre est trouvé, les larmes se sèchent sur ses joues, ils se passent de mots et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, se sentent en paix, dans le silence comme dans le froid de la nuit. Ils s’endorment ensemble, leurs doigts toujours emmêlés, plus proches qu’ils ne l’ont jamais été – plus jamais seuls.

Ayant regagné le Finalizer, le général fait les cent pas, récapitule silencieusement les informations qu’il vient de recevoir. Si l’information est inattendue, voire incongrue en vue des circonstances, elle ne peut pas mieux tomber. Il a toujours du mal à réaliser, voit-là une belle opportunité. Les rebelles sont faits. Leur localisation exacte est en train d’être confirmée – mais ce n’est plus qu’une question de temps. La planète minérale de Crait leur sert de refuge, abrite ces rebuts, et ce très certainement depuis leur soudaine disparition. L’impatience pulse, l’agite. Après une terrible semaine passée à les rechercher, les voilà, piégés par leurs propres hommes. Qui aura donc eu l’idée de les retrouver directement ? L’image de l’ombre du Falcon Millenium retrousse ses lèvres en un sourire, presque dédaigneux. Il n’aura suffi que d’une erreur de leur part – le vaisseau les menant tout droit sur la base provisoire. Armitage a presque du mal à y croire. La chose semble trop simple, l’information perd de sa superbe, ainsi, mais qu’importe ? Son but n’est pas d’être honorable ou de jouer selon une quelconque règle. Il veut avoir la main, contrôler la situation, se débarrasser des ennemis du Premier ordre – porter, enfin, un coup fatal à la Résistance. Il lui faut maintenant discuter d’un plan, préparer l’attaque. Rien ne doit être laissé au hasard – le général ne veut pas voir de nouvel échec, dirige encore mal les derniers bilans des confrontations avec l’ennemi. La responsabilité qui pèse sur ses épaules et immense, pourrait le déborder, menace de l’écraser. Malgré tout, le roux a l’habitude, se sait de taille – c’est pour ce genre de choses qu’il a été formé, se sent né pour l’action, né pour diriger. Inspirant avec insistance, il ferme les yeux, passe en revue les atouts et faiblesses des deux parties, songe à ses propres hommes et possessions, aux meilleures stratégies - sans le Chevalier. Bien qu’il ait, depuis le temps, l’habitude de gérer seul la plupart des événements ou combats menés par l’organisation, une telle découverte est trop importante, se doit d’être signalée. Un message urgent a ainsi été transmis à l’apprenti du Suprême Leader. Il n’a toujours pas daigné répondre, reste désespérément silencieux, sa localisation inconnue. Le fait que ce dernier ait disparu en même temps que Rey est tout sauf rassurant. Ayant eu comme l’obligation morale de vérifier les entrées et sorties enregistrées, le roux n’a pu que remarquer qu’un seul vaisseau manquait. La technicienne a très bien pu se joindre à la dernière lubie ou quête de l’utilisateur de la Force, à moins que le voyage ne lui soit, officieusement, imposé ? L’idée revient, le hante régulièrement, depuis le départ de la jeune femme. La situation reste peu probable, bien qu’envers et contre tout elle parvienne à l’inquiéter, le rend particulièrement nerveux. Et même s’il n’a pas reçu de nouvelles de cette dernière de toute la journée, il tâche de se rassurer, de lui prouver sa confiance, quelque part. Si la jeune femme a besoin de plus de liberté, il travaille à lui en accorder, la veut plus épanouie, libre. Il ne cherche que son bonheur, après tout, et sa sécurité. La dangerosité ne l’a jamais stoppé – sans peur ou presque, elle a toujours voulus défendre ses convictions et causes, n’aurait reculé devant rien pour lui : ayant déjà été jusqu’à menacer le Chevalier, étant même entrée en conflit avec ce dernier… Il se souvient des circonstances, a du mal à les imaginer tout deux, les pense incapables de survivre dans un même vaisseau sans en venir à s’entretuer – ou au moins à essayer de le faire.

En secouant la tête, il revient à des plans, consulte, concentré, son datapad. L’ordre de déplacer les plus gros vaisseaux disponibles n’a pas été lancé à la légère, ainsi veut-il impressionner, créer un précédent plus que, simplement, organiser la prochaine bataille, qui sera peut-être décisive. Le sort de la galaxie doit être connu, clair. Il ne peut plus seulement attendre un courant ou un autre, souffler le froid et le chaud, telle chose et son contraire. Le contrôle doit être total, absolu. La liberté somme toute relative de la première république est un exemple, un rappel : la diplomatie a ses limites, la démocratie plus encore. Certains travers doivent être évités, on ne peut toujours reproduire les mêmes erreurs, en boucle. On recherche, nécessite un dirigeant plus fort, une véritable figure publique, pas une ombre dont on ne connait pas même le visage. Un nom ne suffit pas, il s’efface. Au contraire, il faut une expression, une personne. C’est de cette façon que l’on déçoit, en n’étant pas être assez ferme ou assez juste. Armitage, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, ne parvient pas à éloigner plus longtemps le souvenir de la blonde, qu’il préférerait reléguer à plus tard. Malheureusement pour lui, sa perte de contrôle, justement, la crise est passée, lui laisse un vague mal-être, une gêne croissante, mais, aussi, un élément de l’ordre de la faim, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui en redemande, plus que prêt à réitérer l’expérience. Il est conscient qu’une ligne a été franchie, qu’une règle tacite a été brisée : il n’est plus de retour en arrière, l’inconnu l’attend, le poursuit et l’entoure. Une carte lui tombe des mains, il la rattrape, se met véritablement à travailler, tentant dans un même temps de mettre de côté ce qui n’est pas en lien direct avec l’affaire qui l’amène et le maintient éveillé. Il surprend son regard à dériver vers une des baies du vaisseau, regarde ce qui, bientôt, se fera le décor d’une bataille qu’il espère décisive, finale. Du Finalizer, la vue est belle, des nuages laiteux enroulant un des pôles de la planète. Il souhaite, rêve et se promet le changement, une victoire ; que très rapidement, tout sera sien, ses terres comme les voisines, et la paix, imposée partout, chaque vie dédiée au Premier Ordre, toute résistance écrasée.

**Author's Note:**

> Je devais finir en conseillant deux fictions (anglaises) que j'aime particulièrement et qui m'ont influencées :  
> Within Monsters par AnonymousMink ([ici](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043297/chapters/13856410)) et Like Young Gods de diasterisms ([là](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712727)).
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis !


End file.
